Animals Unleashed
by wilkins75
Summary: With the defeat of the Akatsuki peace seemed to have returned to the world but when an unknown virus strikes. Now a virus that turns people into half animals is spreading and the uninfected are on the run from the infected. Highly Mature. Naruto/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Mature all the chapters have been edited and parts removed to come in line with Fanfiction policy update of June 4****th**** 2012 **

**Chapter 1 Morning**

The full moon shone high in the star filled sky above a small hot springs. The light from the moon augmented the light from floating candles that moved slowly across the crystal blue water. In the center of the pool standing in waste high water where two humans, a beautiful woman in her early 20s and a handsome man also in his 20s. The two of them stood in front of each other pressing their bodies together as much as possible as they kissed. The woman moaned as the man kissed her and his hands roomed over her body, the only thing separating them was her thin red bikini and his black swim trunks.

"I love you." said the man in between kisses

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto's neck.She could feel Naruto's penis straining against his swim trunks trying to get to Sakura's womanhood.Sakura stopped for a moment to look into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. She loved everything about Naruto apart from his body there is his personality, his willingness never to give up, never give up hope and his ability to make her feel safe.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

Sakura knew what he was asking for and her answer came with one simple word.

"Yes." said Sakura as she felt Naruto reach for her bikini strings.

"Sakura one last thing." said Naruto

"Don't worry I am on the pill." said Sakura

"No it isn't that." said Naruto as suddenly Sakura found herself standing by herself in a darkened room. The only source of light came from a single small window "You are not the one for me."

"What?" asked Sakura as she ran to the window only to see Naruto standing in the hot springs but he wasn't alone, with him in a white almost see though bikini that could barley hold her D cup breast.

"Hinata" growled Sakura in anger as Hinata and Naruto started up where she and Naruto had left off.

"I love you Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he removed her top

****"Take me Naruto-kun." Moaned Hinataas Sakura watched Naruto in

"NO!" cried Sakura as once again everything changed and she found herself looking at her empty bedroom, she sat up only to realize what had really happened.

"It was just a dream." said Sakura as she ran her hands though her pink hair. "Naruto and Hinata haven't done it."

"_As far as we know." _said Inner Sakura _"Until a few days ago the two of them where a couple for almost 2 months."_

Sakura lowered her head as she thought about all those times Naruto asked her out to dinner as kids but she turned them down. Now it seemed that those days where behind her, Naruto and Hinata had been going out since the end of the war with the Akatsuki only two months ago.

"_They did have a fight the other day." _said Sakura _"Maybe there is a chance there."_

"_Stop lying to yourself they had a little fight and it will blow over in a day or two." _said Inner Sakura _"We fucked up when we had our chance to go out with him all those times in the past."_

"_But I love him now." _Said Sakura

"_Maybe if we had discovered that sooner we may have won Naruto's adult heart." _said Inner Sakura as the clock alarm went off.

Sakura knew what that alarm meant. Slowly she got out of her bed and headed toward the her own shower. She was now 21 but a few days after her 17th birthday Sakura and Ino had moved into an apartment building, at first living with your best friend was fine but lately Ino had been driving Sakura up the wall.

The reason was simple ever since Ino started dating her latest boyfriend a small two bedroom apartment now had three people most of the time. Not to mention all Sakura had found out that Ino and her boyfriend where screamers and you can't study medical textbooks with that happening in the background. Since Ino and her boyfriend seamed to do it almost every night it meant Sakura wasn't getting much done but it did cause her to spend time with Naruto in her bedroom.

**Flashback three months ago.**

"Thanks for doing this Naruto." said Sakura as she watch Naruto place a seal on her wall. His back was to her, letting him look at his perfect 10 but.

"Don't worry about it Sakura…it is nice to use my skills for something outside of combat." said the 20 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto had decided to take his father's clan name after his 18th birthday.

"How are things at the front?" asked Sakura "I head out in a week to join them."

"As good as it can be, we reached the outskirts of the hidden Rain village." said Naruto "Hell the only reason I am back is because in the Leaf is because the old lady wants me to rest up before the final push."

"I heard that you are going to be named the sixth Hokage?" said Sakura as Naruto laughed a bit.

"So you heard too?" asked Naruto

"Everyone knows you are going to be names the next Hokage, you saved us from Pain and is a leading force in defeating Madara Uchiha." said Sakura as she looked at her teammate, turned friend, turned village hero and the man she loved. "I would bet that Lady Tsunade will retire the moment the war ends."

"Then you would lose Sakura…the Leaf Council isn't the same as the council from the sand, they want a more mature Hokage." said Naruto "So the old Hag will have to wait till I am 25."

"I guess I must be hanging around with Tsunade too much if I lost a bet." laughed Sakura as Naruto joined her as he finished the seal.

"Alright it is done, all you have to do is channel some of your chakra into the seal and it will cancel all sound." said Naruto "But remember it works both they can't hear them and they can't hear you. If you bring a boy over."

"_I see the man I want." _said Inner Sakura as she licked her lips.

"Well I better get going Hinata is taking me out for lunch." said Naruto

"_Damn Hinata!" _growled Sakura as she watched Naruto walk out the door.

**End Flashback**

Sakura got dressed and gathered her gear; she was leaving on her first mission since the end of the war. She walked out the door and entered the center living room/kitchen. She quickly started her breakfast and before grabbing a cup of coffee. The moment she started firing some bacon she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see a pair of eyes looking up at her.

"Morning Akamaru." said Sakura as she tossed some raw bacon to the large dog. Akamaru wasted no time in downing the meat.

"So your master kept you outside again." said Sakura as Akamaru let out a load bark.

"Sh…you don't want to wake them." said Sakura but it was too late, she heard movement coming from Ino's room. The door slowly opened as Ino walked out in only a bra and shorts, the shorts where even inside out.

Sakura was taken aback by the after smell of Ino and Kiba's love making. She didn't know how Ino and Kiba made a good couple, part of her just thought it more of a friends with benefits thing going on. However Ino was talking as if it was true head over heels love.

"Morning forehead." yawned Ino as she forced Sakura off the stove.

"Ino what are you doing?" asked Sakura

"Well It is my week to cook isn't it?" asked Ino

"_I didn't think she would remember." _thought Sakura as she handed over the oven and sat down at the table and waited. A few moments later Kiba walked out of Ino's bedroom in only a pair of boxers.

"Ah…Kiba put on some cloths." said Sakura

"What is the problem forehead you have seen Kiba in a swim suit before." answered Ino as Kiba walked behind Ino. Sakura tired not to watch as Kiba and Ino make out.

"I am leaving." said Sakura

"Wait aren't you going to wait until breakfast is done?" asked Ino

"No…I'll just grab something on the way to the main gate." said Sakura "Just make sure you are there in an hour."

"I'll be there." said Ino as Sakura walked out the door.

After grabbing something to eat, Sakura reached the main gate. However she was expecting to find Shino waiting for her but Hinata was there instead.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"Shikamaru fell ill so Lady Tsunade asked me to take his place." said Hinata

"_Great I get to spend a few days with Naruto-kun's girlfriend." _Thought Sakura

"Do you know the mission?" asked Sakura

"It is a simple mission, we go pick up Temari and escort her to the Leaf." said Hinata

"Did she tell you why we need three ninjas to do this?" asked Sakura

"Ya, Temari is transferring to the Leaf to be with her soon to be husband Shikamaru. Part of tradition is for the new ninja to be escorted to her new village after she surrenders her Sand headband." Said Hinata "Is something wrong Sakura you seam hostel."

"Sorry it is just seeing Kiba and Ino make out while she was cooking put me in a bad mood." said Sakura "I wish Kiba and Ino knew to keep things like that inside the bedroom."

"Kiba is a dog." said Hinata as Sakura looked at her, somewhat surprised by Hinata answer "But not in the bad way, his clan's links with dogs means he partly acts like a dog sometimes."

"Still it isn't the sort of thing I like to see in the morning." said Sakura

"_Ya…Naruto-kun sleeping beside me is the thing I want to see in the morning." _thought Sakura as Ino rushed up.

"Sorry I am late." said Ino

"If I didn't know better I thought you were Kakashi." said Sakura as Ino glared at her.

"Don't compare me to that legendary pervert." said Ino

"From what I heard though two walls it is aproant." said Sakura

"Let's get going it is a three day trip to the sand." said Hinata as they started walking. The trip went normally and after a short ceremony in Gaara's office where Temari handed over her sand headband they started back to the Leaf. On the way to and from the Sand Sakura couldn't help but think about how much things had changed.

During the war they had been lucky and the worst injury any of their friends had happened to Shikamaru. During the final battle he had been hit by a kunai in the hand, it had taken off his left pinky finger. In a massive war lasting years with thousands dead the worst injury to happen to your friend is the lost of a pinky finger is lucky. Even Sasuke Uchiha lived though the war, He was currently serving a life prison term in a max level Leaf prison only after Naruto had talked the village council into sparing his life.

_"He should have let that snake die." _said Inner Sakura _"I still can't believe Naruto didn't even want him in prison." _

"_Naruto was too kind on him…because he thinks I still like that snake."_ resounded Sakura as they prepared to leave a small roadside inn they had spent the night in. After spending the night they gathered in the lobby the next morning.

"So Hinata you have been quiet how are you and Naruto?" asked Ino as Sakura stopped in her tracks, luckily she had already paid the bill and was waiting on the change.

"You two have been going on what two or three months now?" asked Ino as Hinata looked down.

"Not, well we had a big fight and….we broke up a few days ago." said Hinata sadly as Sakura smiled "However when we get back to the Leaf I will ask him to give me a second chance."

"_Not if we beat you too it Hinata!" _snapped Inner Sakura as she got the change.

"Alright we are ready to go" said Sakura as she walked up.

"Alright, then let's get going…we have three hours till we are back in the Leaf." said Ino

Two and a half hours after leaving the Inn Sakura, Ino, Temari and Hinata walked along the road heading back to the Leaf village.

"Why did Lady Tsunade give us such an easy mission?" asked Ino as Sakura looked at her friend.

"Because she is the Hokage." said Hinata

"I mean all of us are jonnin with a lot of combat experience since the war with the Akatsuki." said Ino "We need some real missions not these little things."

"So you don't like spending time with me Ino?" asked Temari with a grin as the older Kunoichi.

"No it isn't that, I would just rather spend time with my boyfriend." said Ino with a wink as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I am just glad Naruto placed those sound canceling seals on the walls so I don't have to listen to you two go at it like wild animals." said Sakura

"Please Sakura you are just upset that after 21 years you still don't have a steady boyfriend." said Ino as Sakura glared at her best friend and roommate.

"I'll find someone." said Sakura

"Well Hinata you said you and Naruto broke up is there a reason?" asked Ino as Hinata looked down.

"He said….I was to nerves that I wasn't myself." said Hinata but for some reason that didn't sit right with Sakura.

"_What is she talking about, she is way better at standing up for herself." _Thought Sakura

"What does that me?" asked Temari

"Basically I let him be to dominate." said Hinata

"So Naruto is the submissive type?" asked Ino as Temari laughed at that while Sakura and Hinata glared.

"No…but when we went out I would let him order for me." said Hinata "Naruto-kun hated that."

"_Naruto-kun always liked people who stood up for themselves." _thought Sakura with a smile.

"I am sorry to hear that ." said Sakura as she lied though her teeth.

"I have to admit, Hinata you two are very different personalities." said Ino as Hinata lowered her head.

"I know, but I still love him." said Hinata

"Speaking about being different what about you and your boyfriend? A wild dog and a flower?" asked Temari as Ino glared at Temari. Before anything could be said they turned the corner to see smoke rising from the area of the Leaf.

"What is going on?" asked Ino

"You don't think the village is under attack again?" asked Hinata "Like when Pain attacked us?"

"Hinata can you see what is going on?" asked Sakura as Hinata activated her Byakugan, in order to extend her view she had to narrow her scope to a single point.

"Do you see anything?" asked Ino

"I can't see into the village but from the outside I can see fires all over the place and looks like a more than a few buildings have fallen." said Hinata

"Alright we need to hurry drop everything that isn't a weapon." ordered Sakura as she prepared to drop her pack.

"Stop." said a voice as Tenten jumped down from a tree with a figure on her back.

"Tenten?" asked Ino as Tenten placed the figure on the ground.

"Ya, it's me." said Tenten as she dropped to her but and inhaled deep breaths of air.

"What is going on? Why don't you want us to help save the village?" asked Sakura

"Because Lady Tsunade ordered everyone who could to get out and for me to find you guys before they do." said Tenten

"Tenten who is attacking the Leaf village?" asked Temari

"In a way you could say it was us." said Tenten

"Supports of Danzo, with his death why are they fighting?" asked Ino

"Not them, someone attacked us with some sort of gas and made villagers and ninjas alike attack the village." said Tenten

"A bio attack?" asked Sakura

"Ya, it started one morning with a strange fog." said Tenten

"Fog happens in the spring not summer." said Hinata

"That is why it is strange." said Tenten "I woke up to find Neji-kun on the bathroom floor throwing up, when I went to see what was wrong he attacked me. I barely got out alive."

"You where not effected?" asked Ino

"No the airborne verson seams only affect men over the age of 13." said Tenten

"So it's men vs. woman?" asked Temari

"At first but it seems that woman are only free from airborne but it seems that if they bite you or break your skin you turn into them." Said Tenten

"Turn into them?" asked Hinata as Tenten looked over to the figure. "Take a look but be careful l don't break the skin or else you will change."

Slowly Sakura moved over and started unwrapping the blanket only to see Naruto lying there, his eyes closed and he was barely breathing.

"What is wrong with him?" cried Hinata as she rushed forward only to be stopped by Temari.

"No he is just in seal induced coma." said Sakura as she pointed toward a paper seal on Naruto's forehead. "we use them for surgeries."

"But what is wrong with him?" asked Hinata as Sakura picked up Naruto's right arm which was wrapped up even more. Slowly she unwrapped the arm only to be greeted by a sight none of them had seen before. Naruto's lower arm had changed. His finger nails where now three inches long black, pointed and curved. However that wasn't all hand from about half way between his wrist and elbow where now covered in black hair.

"What the fuck?" asked Ino

"The bio attacked did more than just upset people, it turned them into half people half animal things." said Tenten

"Then why do you have Naruto wouldn't he be like the other?" asked Ino

"He didn't change like the others; he fought with us till this morning when he started changing." said Tenten "Tsunade thinks that he has some sort of immunity, that slowed down the rate of change. Most totally changed within two hours but he hasn't. That is why she ordered me to bring him to you so that you could finish the work Tsunade started and find a cure. Now we better get going before anyone finds us."

"Ah but you aren't going anywhere." said a deep voice

They turned to see a large creature standing there. It stood there completely naked, only a few strains of a jonnin uniform remained. As a medical ninja Sakura could tell it was between six feet six inches and seven feet and a lean 200 pounds of pure muscle. It was so ripped that Sakura could clearly see the six pack from under it's had dark brown hair covering its entire body. However that wasn't what was strange about it. Its neck was long with black hair running down its neck and a long fur tail. Its face was pushed out in a long muzzle with its eyes on the side of its face. Two short ears turned independently. It's hands looked just like a normal human however it's feet where not, they where jet black hooves. Standing there was a half human half horse creature.

"What the fuck is that thing?" asked Sakura

"I am what you are about to become Sakura-chan." said the horse man

"Do I know you?" asked Sakura as the horse smiled

"Don't you recognize me?" asked the horse man

"Look at the eyebrows." said Tenten, that is when Sakura looked up and notice a pair of extremely thick black eyebrows.

"Lee?" asked Sakura as the horse nodded his head.

"Why don't you just give up? Kiba is looking for Ino, Neji wants his fiancé back and Shikamaru has been hunting for you Temari." said Lee "It would be a shame if you ran off and got turned by another male and not able to spend your lives with them."

"How about we cure you guys and then everything can go back to normal." snapped Tenten

"We can't go back, considering we kill Tsunade." said Lee

"What?" asked Sakura

"She was beyond breeding age and without a male to claim her or children to care for, her fate was sealed." said Lee "Now surrender."

"I don't think so Lee." said Tenten as he pulled a three kunia's and threw them into the ground right in front of Lee. Each one of the kunia's had paper at the end; they exploded at the same time sending a cloud of red dust into the air. Instantly Lee back up coughing up a storm, he had to close his eyes because of the dust.

"What was that?" asked Ino

"It's a pepper bomb, works great on them." said Tenten "Now Grab Naruto and run!"

Instantly Sakura picked Naruto up, she had to strain herself a bit to hold the much bigger man but soon all them disappeared into the forest.

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the story, I have planned this story to be highly mature and there will be mature scene ahead, I will warn you before they come but they will come. If you don't want to read turn back now, I will not hold it against you. Now until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 What the Hell**

Sakura didn't know how long they had running into the deepest part of the woods. Finally they stopped by a large tree.

"Ok…what the hell was that thing?" asked Ino

"That was Lee." answered Tenten as she sat down and leaned against the tree.

"How can that be Lee?" asked Hinata "That was a horse thing?"

"The virus." answered Tenten "It turns people into things like that."

"Half horses?" asked Sakura

"If all of them where horse that would make it safer." Answered Tenten "No…many different things Horse man are not as dangerousness as the werewolves and were cats."

"Werewolves?" asked Temari

"Ya, werewolves." said Tenten "Apart from the big cats they were the worst. Some of the lower ones would simply run away when they saw you but not them."

"How did it start?" asked Sakura as she stood on a single knee.

**Flashback**

The alarm beeping filled the room as Tenten opened her eyes. Slowly her arm came out from under her blanket; she hit the snooze button on the clock. She turned over expecting to find her future husband still asleep. However there was nothing there. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room; Neji's ANBU gear was still there which meant he hadn't been called out on emergency mission during the night.

"Neji-kun" said Tenten as she got out of bed. She quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top which had been tossed around the floor the night before. She walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway of the small house they owned. Suddenly she heard what sounded like someone throwing up.

"_Neji must have gotten the flu." _thought Tenten as she headed toward the bathroom. She walked in to find Neji over the toilet dressed only in his boxers.

"Neji are you alright?" asked Tenten as she knelt down beside her soon to be husband, as he threw up. That is when Tenten noticed the water was red; she looked closer to see the water was covered with blood and what looked like human teeth.

"Tenten….you need to get…out of here." said Neji in a deep voice, too deep of voice.

"Neji what is wrong?" asked Tenten as she placed her hand on his back. Instantly Neji turned and looked at her, however his face was different. His lips and nose had pushed out into a dog like muzzle; blood flowed out of his muzzle as new sharp teeth came in.

"Neji?" asked Tenten "What is wrong?"

"Ten….ten… it is taking all my strength not to attack you." stated Neji as black fur started to appear on his face. "Please…run."

Tenten slowly backed away as Neji stood up. His muscles which were always ripped where doubling in size or more with each passing moment. Tenten could hear Neji's bones snapping as he grew to such a size that he couldn't fully stand in the bathroom. His legs began to reform into something that more belonged to a dog or wolf. Black fur appeared across his back, a spurt blood covered the floor as a long tail took form off his spine. His long black hair fell away as black fur took its place; two pointed ears appeared on top of his head.

"Neji?" asked Tenten as Neji turned around as best he could in the room. He had changed, he was now covered with black fur expect across his chest which was covered with white fur.

"Tenten." growled Neji as he licked his lips with his longer tongue. As Tenten noticed his new member coming out.Tenten jumped out of the room slamming the door behind her. She started to run down the hall, she reached their bedroom when the bathroom door came crashing down. Neji was on all fours his white eyes locked on Tenten. "Come here, become like me."

Tenten bolted into the room before diving for her weapon stash. She grabbed a kunai and threw it toward the door frame just as Neji appeared. The kunia landed on the above doorframe, Neji looked up to see the explosive tag on the end. The tag went off causing the doorframe and the roof above it to come crashing down on Neji. For a moment Tenten just stood there looking at the mound of rubble that had fallen on Neji. However before anything could happen a hand shot out of the rubble, one with seven inch black claws on each finger.

Tenten quickly grabbed her shoes and her weapons before jumping out the window and taking off toward the village center. She could hear screams and animal sounds coming from all around her.

"_What ever happened to Neji-kun_ _is happening to other people." _thought Tenten as she looked back to her home. She turned to see Neji jump out of the window and land on the neighbors roof on all fours, only to have the roof give way under his weight.

**End Flashback**

"So Neji turned into a dog?" asked Hinata

"That is what I thought until I saw some members of the Inuzuka clan who turned mostly into dogs standing beside a wolf." said Tenten "Neji-kun is a wolf now."

"Are you saying that Kiba is one of those things?" asked Ino

"I would be surprised if there is anyone left in the Leaf who is still human." said Tenten "We fought them off for two days but in the end Tsunade ordered everyone who could to leave."

"How did the virus progress?" asked Temari

"Aren't you worried about Shikamaru?" yelled Ino

"OF COURSE I AM!" yelled Temari back, showing her emotions and her worry "But there is nothing we can do about that right now we need to make it back to the Sand and then…"

"Don't bother." said Tenten as Temari looked at her.

"We got word from Gaara that a virus just like what hit us hit them and they were about to be overran." said Tenten "By the time you get back it will be too late, the Sand will be gone."

Sakura watched as Temari rubbed her temples as she tried to process the information.

"I thought you said that guys where changed first?" asked Sakura

"It is different for everyone, some change totally right away like Neji and some change within a couple of hours." said Tenten as she looked at Naruto "He didn't turn for over a day and Tsunade believed he may have be the cure until he started showing signs. Then she thought something in him may be able to slow down if not stop the changes."

Sakura looked down to see the tip of Naruto's nose was now black as the changes kept happening.

"Where do we go?" asked Hinata

"There is an old underground Sand base maybe five miles away." said Temari

"You have a base so close to our village?" asked Sakura as Temari nodded her head.

"Yes, we used it during our attack on you during the chunin exams…there is room for over a hundred ninjas." said Temari

"We need to get going." said Hinata

"Why?" asked Sakura as she turned around to see Hinata looking toward the village, her Byakugan activated.

"There is a group after us?" asked Tenten

"Not after us, looks like a family of human sized monkeys heading our way." Said Hinata

"A family?" asked Ino

"Ya, a father, a mother and two kids." said Hinata as she pointed to their right "They are maybe four miles away."

"Probably running from the Leaf." said Tenten as the others looked at her "Most of the villagers turned into prey animals."

"And now they are being hunted like we are?" asked Sakura

"We are being hunted because the males like Lee, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru want us, their mates back." said Tenten "They are being hunted for food."

"I am not mated to Lee…I don't like him that way." said Sakura

"It doesn't matter, it is only what he wants that matters." said Tenten

"Let's get going." said Temari as they picked up and left.

They jumped from tree branch to tree branch, Temari in the lead followed by Ino, then Sakura still carrying Naruto in her arms, lastly we Hinata Byakugan scanning the forest.

"Tenten, how did the males infect everyone else?" asked Ino

"Mostly by biting people." said Tenten "Whatever you are bitten by that is what you become. Husbands went after wives; lovers went after each other all in an attempt to turn their families."

"Do people bitten change right away too?" asked Sakura

"It depends but most within a few hours, Tsunade believed the more virus in the system means faster turn." said Tenten

**Flashback**

The Leaf village hospital Tenten leaned against a wall, they had been fighting for two days straight and they were now down to the last three city blocks. All around the hospital where people strapped down to beds…well it was hard to call most of them people now. They were either transforming or transformed into those animal things. More and more people where turning into those things leaving less and less of a force to fight back. The last male above puberty to still be unturned was Naruto however even with all his power he couldn't stop their advance.

Tenten." said a voice as Tenten looked up to see the currently head doctor.

"Shizune what is wrong?" asked Tenten

"Lady Tsunade has ordered an evacuation of the Leaf of all uninfected people." said Shizune "You are to leave the village with Naruto and all the data we have and find Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Temari before they reach the village. Get them to a safe spot and work on a cure."

"Are you coming too?" asked Tenten

"I can't." said Shizune as Tenten noticed that Shizune's arm was wrapped up in bandages and covered with brown fur. "I was trying to heal someone and got bitten."

"I am sorry." said Tenten

"Thanks, it seems I managed to get most of the virus out up I am slowly turning which means I'll be a dangerous to everyone." said Shizune "I know it is a lot of reasonability but you are one of the few who isn't infected so you have to bring the information to our forces outside the village."

"It may sound bad, but I can go faster if I leave Naruto, he is turning." Said Tenten

"No, he may hold the cure…if we can find out how he was able to stay human even after all the men turned we may find a cure." said Shizune "You carry our village's if not the world's best hope for a cure.

**End Flashback**

"Alright how where people turned…like who was turned first?" asked Hinata

"First all the men and boys over 12 seamed to turn in the span of a few hours most into none deadly animals like mice bunny squirrels. However a large number of the ninjas turned into more dangerous creatures' like wolves, big cats and other mammals. They in turn would infect their wives and children to unite their families."

"But they are animals." said Ino

"The need for family is strong, it is one of the basic needs all creatures have it." said Sakura

"What about kids?" asked Hinata

"The father infects the mother and then together they infect the kids." said Tenten "It isn't pretty."

"We are here." said Temari as they stopped in front of a small clearing. In the clearing was a decent sized river with a small waterfall.

"I don't see anything." said Hinata

"We placed a seal designed to stop the Byakugan from seeing it." said Temari "I am glad it worked, it means Neji or any other member of the Hyuga clan can't find us."

Slowly Temari walked up to the waterfall, she placed her hand on a nearby rock. Suddenly a seal appeared on the stone, a few seconds later the waterfall parted showing an entress.

"Move." ordered Tenten as they all ran into the entress way. Temari removed her hand from the seal as the door slowly started to close.

"Hold on." Said Temari as she walked through the darkness, finally she found the light switch. Instantly Sakura and the others found themselves standing in a solid steal room.

"Great base, a small empty room." said Ino before the sound of moving metical parts filled the air. Slowly another large door opened up. The door was maybe two feet thick of solid steel with large metal bolts on the side.

"You where saying?" asked Temari as she led them down a large staircase into the base. They passed multiple rooms until they reached another staircase.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura

"There is a place where we store prisoners, it should hold Naruto." said Temari

"NARUTO ISN"T A PRISONER!" yelled Sakura

"YA, HE IS OUR FRIEND AND THE MAN I LOVE!" yelled Hinata

"I know but we have to restrain him." said Tenten "I have seen people who look totally human but in their minds they were already animals."

"_As much as I hate to say it she is right." _said Inner Sakura as they walked down to the lowest level to a line of thick steel doors rooms. Each door had a single bared window in it. Finally they reached the very end.

"Put him in this one." said Temari as she opened up one of the doors. Sakura carried Naruto though the door and into the room. The room was bare, with a concrete bed and thick stone walls. A single toweled and sink where in the corner. Sakura gently placed Naruto on the bed, making sure his head was supported.

"Sakura, Ino you two are the medical ninjas so check Naruto out." ordered Temari as Tenten passed them the medical files that she had taken out of the Leaf.

"I'll help." said Hinata

"No." ordered Tenten "We can't risk you getting infected; besides you are not a medical ninja."

"But it is Naruto-kun." said Hinata

"Don't worry Hinata we will take care of him." said Ino

"Alright." said Hinata

"I need to turn on the active alert system, Tenten can you and Hinata check our supplies on the second floors?" asked Temari

"Alright." said Tenten

"We meet on the first floor in half an hour." said Temari as Hinata, Temari and Tenten headed off.

"So Sakura how do you want to do this?" asked Ino as she turned to the more senior medical ninja.

"I'll check Naruto out while you wait outside." said Sakura

"It would be safer if both of us is in there." stated Ino

"Ino we can't risk both of us getting infected, you can wait outside with the notes." explained Sakura

"Alright, let's begin." said Ino

**Well I hope you liked the second chapter of the story. Now please keep reading, thanks Wilkins75**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Knowledge.**

Located deep underground on the bottom floor of a three level abandoned Sand Base in a prison cell lied Naruto Namikaze. Standing over his passed out body was his teammate Sakura Haruno. Outside the door stood Ino, with all the medical information from the Leaf out in front of her and a notebook at the ready.

"Alright, Ino let's get started." said Sakura

"Alright." said Ino as she opened up the first scroll, Ino was surprised to see still wet blood on it. _"My God if there is blood on the scroll what was it like in there…I hope Kiba-kun is ok."_

"Ino talk to me." ordered Sakura

"Right sorry." said Ino "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's start with getting a sample of the virus." said Sakura as she looked over Naruto. Even like this she was attracted to him, apart from his lower right arm and the tip of his nose he looked totally normal.

"Ok," said Ino as she looked at the notes "Lady Tsunade figured out that the virus is located in bodily fluids but the strongest concentrations are in saliva, blood and seaman."

"Alright." said Sakura as she pulled a simple cotton swash, she used her gloved hands to open Naruto's mouth only to see that his normal teeth where gone. In their place where a row of sharp canine like teeth. "Ino we need to keep track of the changes so make a note that Naruto's teeth are now canines."

"Alright." said Ino "anything else apart from his right arm and nose."

"Not that I can see." said Sakura as she pulled some blood from Naruto's normal arm and also from transforming arms. As she took some blood from Naruto's transformed arm she placed her hand on top of Naruto's new black fur.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we will cure you." whispered Sakura to herself

"Sakura?" asked Naruto weakly as Sakura's eyes widened.

"_The Seal is weakling he is waking up." _thought Sakura

"Ino, Naruto's medical seal is weakling." said Sakura

"He is waking up?" asked Ino

"Ya." said Sakura

"Get out of there, the notes says that he could be animal mind right now." said Ino

"No, I don't think he is." said Sakura as she picked up the blood samples and held them though the bars. Ino took them quickly.

"Sakura get out of there." pleaded Ino again.

"No." said Sakura as she walked toward Naruto. "Naruto can you hear me?"

"Yes." answered Naruto with his eyes still closed.

"Naruto don't attack me and I will remove the body binding seal." said Sakura

"Why would I attack you?" asked Naruto

"Alright here goes." said Sakura as she removed the paper seal from Naruto's forehead. Instantly his eyes snapped opened, showing that his eyes where now silted like when he was in demon form.

"Get everyone out of here we need to clear this building!" yelled Naruto before looking around the room. His eyes fell on Sakura and instantly he jumped to his feet. Sakura jumped back fearing Naruto would attack her. "Sakura you need to get out of here, the village is under attack."

"Naruto calm down you are not in the village." said Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"In a hidden Sand base near the leaf." explained Sakura "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was sent by the old lady to evacuate one of the civilian bunkers." said Naruto

**Flashback**

Smoke filled the air as the sounds of wild animals filled the air. Naruto stood by a hidden bunker near the main market.

"We need to clear out these people." said Anko as she stood in full combat gear her sword at the ready. A line of woman and kids rushed out of the bunker near.

"How do we fight our loved ones?" asked Moegi normally the young jonnin wouldn't be on the same team as the future Hokage and an old veteran like Anko. However with at least half their forces turned into those animals things and where attacking them.

"We do our best to restrain them." said Naruto as one of the woman fell down on her knees.

"Are you alright?" asked Moegi as she reached down and touched the woman's back. That is when she saw the bit mark on the woman shoulder. "We have an infected!"

Instantly Naruto turned to face the woman, the first thing he saw was two large overbite teeth sticking out from her lips. Her eyes where darting around as if looking for something. Finally her eyes rested on a young girl maybe six or seven years old.

"Mommy?" asked the girl as the woman lunged at her daughter grabbing her.

"Drop the girl." ordered Naruto as he pulled a kunai. The mother held her daughter close, like a human shield. As she started to grow in size, her cloths ripping once they reached their limits.

"I will not let you take my daughter and split my family." stated the woman as suddenly Naruto felt another pair of eyes on them. He turned around just in time to block two large teeth from a rat man from biting him.

"I will not let you take away my family." growled the rat as his bald tail thrashed around wildly. His tail knocked down Moegi giving the woman the opening she need she bite down a little bit on her thrashing daughter's neck infecting her. Then she ran down the street as brown fur started to appear across her body. The moment they where away the rat man ran away on all fours like a normal rat.

"HELP ME!" cried the little girl as the rats turned a corner in the road and disappeared.

"How the hell are we suppose to form a defensive line when the infected can pass though our line!" yelled Anko

"We have to go after them." said Moegi as started down the street.

"Stand down." ordered Naruto as Moegi stopped in her tracks.

"Why, we can save her?" stated Moegi

"Moegi she is lost, she was bitten and by the time you find them they will both be turned." explained Naruto "There is nothing we can do."

"Naruto's right we need to get the others out of here." said Anko

"I guess you're right." said Moegi as she started to come back toward them. Suddenly out of a closed store leapt a large tiger man and a dog man. The tiger man's fangs sank into Moegi's arm. Moegi screamed as the dog man picked up Moegi in his arms both rushing into another building.

"Moegi!" yelled Naruto as the tiger man face appeared out of a window. That is when Naruto saw what remained of a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. "Konohamaru?"

"Moegi is with her mate now boss." said the now tiger Konohamaru as he disappeared into the building. The dog man who had helped had to Udon. The next thing he heard was screams followed by moans, he knew what was happening. One of the fastest ways to turn a person was by rape, from reports he had heard husbands or boyfriends where doing it to their wives or girlfriends. It seemed that sex not only speed up the turning and most of the time within minutes the woman's mind turned totally animal and started taking part in it.

"This is so screwed up." said Anko

"Ya." said Naruto as suddenly as he fell onto his knees.

"Naruto?" asked Anko as he looked toward his right hand. His nails where now black.

"What the?" said Naruto as Anko's eyes widened. Next thing Naruto knew Anko was slamming a piece of paper on his forehead.

**End Flashback**

"Last thing I remember was Anko slamming a piece of paper on my forehead." said Naruto

"That must of bin the body bind seal." said Sakura

"What is going on Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Well you have been out for two days." said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Two days?" asked Naruto

"Ya." said Sakura

"What about the Leaf?" asked Naruto

"It's gone, Tenten told us that Tsunade ordered an evacuation of the Leaf." said Sakura

"We can't give up on the leaf." Said Naruto as he reached for his weapon pouch only to find it gone, that is when he saw his hand for the first time. "My God….I am really turning."

"Ya." said Sakura as she tried not to look at Naruto, she didn't want him to see her cry. "Don't worry Naruto-kun we will find a cure."

"What am I becoming?" asked Naruto as he looked at the black fur on his lower arm.

"We don't know yet, a canine at some kind." said Sakura

"I wasn't bitten, why am I turning?" asked Naruto

"From what we guess you where infected by the gas just like other males but for some reason you are turning extremely slowly." explained Sakura as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Who is all here?" asked Naruto as he looked away from his arm.

"Naruto don't worry about that, worry about yourself." said Sakura

"I have to inform Tsunade, I didn't get a chance to inform her before I left on the mission." said Naruto

"Naruto whatever it is, it doesn't matter now." said Sakura

"Yes, it does now where is Tsunade?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked down.

"From the single report we have, she is dead." said Sakura as Naruto sat down onto the bed. Sakura knelt down in front of him and looked into Naruto's eyes. "I am so sorry Naruto; I know she was like a grandmother to you."

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto

"No, but when we ran into Lee he said she was dead." said Sakura "So there is hope."

"But likely she is gone." said Naruto

"Ya." said Sakura

"I can't believe this is happening the leaf, fell in less than two days." said Naruto "I never thought it was impossible."

"Don't worry once we find the cure we can rebuild." said Sakura

"Sakura we need to meet the others." said Ino on the other side of the door.

"Ino?" asked Naruto

"Ya I am on the outside and somewhere else in the base is Hinata, Tenten and Temari." said Ino

"We all who made it out?" asked Naruto

"As far as we know." said Sakura

"Then we need to get to the Sand." said Naruto

"Naruto the sand is gone, Tenten said a report came in saying they got hit too." said Sakura

"My God how big is this attack?" asked Naruto

"We don't know." answered Sakura "Naruto we need to go meet up with the others, now we will have to lock you in."

"I understand." said Naruto

"Don't worry we will be back as soon as possible." said Sakura as she left the room, locking the door behind her.

It took only a few minutes to find the others.

"How is Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"He is awake and still has his human mind." said Sakura

"You woke him?" asked Tenten

"He was waking up, the seal only last a day or two at the most." snapped Sakura "SO YA I DID WAKE HIM!"

For a moment no one said anything as Sakura gathered herself.

"Sorry, I snapped." said Sakura

"That is ok." said Temari as she looked around at four other woman standing together with her "I think a lot of us will be on short fuse for a while."

"How much food and supplies do we have?" asked Ino

"Not much, only the food supplies we brought with us." said Hinata "That gives us a little bit over a week."

"Don't worry about water, we have an unlimited supply of fresh water." said Temari "And the generator is hydroelectric so power is good."

"It is just food." said Tenten "We can get some food from the surrounding area."

"What about medical supplies?" asked Sakura as the others looked at her "We have to find a cure which means we need medical supplies, Ino and mines personal field supply isn't going to do much."

"What do you need?" asked Temari

"I don't know what we will be needed to stop this virus but everything we can get will be useful." said Sakura

"Where do we get that?" asked Hinata

"Two places, there is a huge stockpile of medical supplies in the basement of the Leaf hospital." said Sakura

"That place would be swarming with infected." said Tenten

"The other place would be in my apartment I have several supplies sealed up in scrolls in my closet." said Sakura "They may hold the supplies we need to cure the virus."

"If we are going to go into the Leaf we might as well pick up some food and other supplies." said Tenten

"Let's wait a little bit." said Temari

"Why we need to work on a cure as soon as possible." said Sakura

"Yes, but it will take time for you to go over the data from the Leaf and it will give time for those things to spread out from the Leaf." said Temari

"What makes you think they will leave?" asked Tenten

"Animal nature, they will spread out looking for food and those who are hunting us will think we are heading toward the Sand and will move that way." said Temari

"Tenten where other ninjas away from the village during the attack?" asked Hinata "Others that would be uninfected?"

"Some ANBU but they are on secret missions and I wouldn't know where they went to." said Tenten

"Anyone else?" asked Temari

"Naruto may know he was the one who worked with Tsunade in the Hokage's office." said Sakura "He may know."

"But can we trust him, not to lie to us?" asked Tenten "He may become animal minded at any moment."

"We can trust Naruto." stated Sakura

Miles away in a burning Leaf village a group of animals gathered in the remains of a large house.

"Let's get this over with I don't want to be in the same room as a smelly horse." growled Neji as he looked at Lee.

"We all share the same goal in finding our mates." said dog

"They will head to the Sand." said Lee

"No because this is Temari." said another wolf "She will stay near the village if she knows that the Sand is gone."

"I did hear Tenten tell her that." said Lee

"Then she and the others will be close to the Leaf." said the wolf

"Even as a wolf you are smart, Shikamaru." said Lee

"But we will lose a lot of the prey?" stated Neji

"Would you rather go hungry for a bit or not have Tenten?" demanded Shikamaru

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and what is going on in the story. Now until next time keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Underground**

Naruto just sat at his bed looking at his right arm. He was trying to process what was happening, it felt so strange he could see the black fur on his lower arm and he knew it was unnatural but it didn't feel unnatural. It actually felt normal to him like he always had fur on his arm and razor sharp black claws instead of nails.

"_What the hell is wrong with me." _thought Naruto as he placed his normal hand on top of the fur. He felt his fur for the first time, it was strange, he could feel his own hand on top of the fur but it still felt like fur to his normal hand. Suddenly he heard a door open followed by footsteps. The footsteps stopped right outside his door.

"Who is there?" asked Naruto as he stood up.

"It's us Naruto." said Temari as Naruto noticed Temari's eyes though the metal bars on the window on the door.

"Naruto-kun." said Hinata's in a shaky voice

"Hinata." said Naruto

"Naruto we need to know if there was anyone beside us who was out on missions when the virus hit?" asked Tenten as Naruto though back to the days before in the Hokage's office when he had assigned missions to different squads.

"No most were not to assign to leave until Monday." said Naruto "And we were hit on Sunday morning."

"And we left on Saturday." said Sakura's voice

"So no one left on Saturday?" asked Ino

"A few short one day missions but not anything beyond…wait a second." said Naruto as a single mission came to mind "There is one mission I remember going out."

"Who?" asked Temari

"Kakashi-sensie, Captain Yamanto and Sai they were suppose to leave to go to the Rain to pick up an important message from one of our spies near the Earth border." said Naruto "I am not sure if they left on time but if they did they where suppose to be back by Thursday by five."

"That is in three hours." said Hinata

"The road back from the Rain is two hours away from here." said Temari "We can pick them up an hour outside the Leaf."

"Ok, Hinata, Temari and I will go out." said Tenten

"I need to stay here to get all the security systems online." said Temari

"But how will we find our way back, this place is invisible to the Byakugan." said Hinata

"There is one thing, I found this in the command center." said Temari

"What is it?" asked Naruto wondering what Temari was talking about.

"It's a map showing the location of five sand bases around the Leaf." Said Sakura

"You can use this to find your way back." said Temari

"Alright." said Tenten "Let's get going Hinata."

"But…why not send Sakura or Ino." said Hinata "I want to talk to Naruto-kun."

"Hinata you can talk to him later, Sakura and Ino need to work on the a cure." said Tenten.

"Hinata go save the others, they are what really matters." said Naruto as Hinata looked down.

"Alright." said Hinata as she slowly walked away.

"Well I am going to go run whatever tests we can run on the blood." Said Ino

"What about you Sakura?" asked Temari

"I am going to read the medical files from the Leaf." said Sakura "See what we are dealing with on the medical front."

"Alright." said everyone as they left. Naruto could hear them walk away followed by the sound of a door closing, meaning Naruto was alone again. Suddenly he heard the sound of something hitting metal.

"You still with me Naruto?" asked Sakura voice from the other side of the door.

"I thought you left with the others?" asked Naruto as he stood up and walked toward the door. He looked out the window to see Sakura's feet near the other door. Form their position Naruto figured Sakura was sitting with her back against the metal door.

"I can read anywhere so I might as well keep you company." answered Sakura as she opened up scrolls and started reading. She could hear Naruto moving on the other side of the door as he sat with his back to the door. Solid steel door was all that separated Naruto and Sakura. For a while no one said anything as Sakura started to read the data from the Leaf.

"Sakura can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto

"Of course." said Sakura

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Naruto

"_Naruto-kun must be board out his mind sitting in there with nothing to do but look at his arm." _thought Sakura _"He can't go out and train like he normally does."_

"There may be one thing." said Sakura "I didn't have a chance to check you out for any other changes apart from your arm, eyes and teeth. So if you can give yourself a look over to see if there is any more changes."

"Alright." said Naruto as he stood up. Sakura listened as Naruto take off his shirt and unbuckle his belt.

"_Just think Naruto-kun is undressing right now…we can accidently stand up and watch him." _Said Inner Sakura

"_No…I am not a pervert." _thought Sakura

"_Ya, right what about the dream you had a couple nights ago involving both Naruto, you and several of Naruto's shadow clones. Doing things that would be too perverted for even Jiriaya's books." _replied Inner Sakura with a perverted grin as Sakura blushed deeper than she ever thought possible.

"_That is personal…." _snapped Sakura

"_I am your inner self, I voice your deepest darkest dirties ideas." _Said Inner Sakura

"Sakura." said Naruto's voice snapping Sakura out of her argument with her inner self

"Yes, Naruto." said Sakura "Did you find something?"

"Yes." said Naruto

"Well what is it?"

"Well it is kind of hard to explain but my chest muscles are bigger." said Naruto

"What?" asked Sakura wondering what Naruto was talking about.

"Take a look." said Naruto as Sakura sat up and looked inside the room. Instantly she blushed as she saw Naruto. He was dressed in only a pair of tight orange boxers, so tight that Sakura could see a large lump in the front of his boxers.

"_My God." _ thought Sakura as she looked up at the six pack chest and defined arm muscles. Sakura knew that she would be dreaming about his body when she closed her eyes tonight.

"Do you see?" asked Naruto as he looked down at his chest.

"_Oh ya we see, you are the by far the hottest man ever given by God to the world." _said Inner Sakura

"I see you work out." said Sakura as Naruto looked up at her, he blushed a little bit.

"Ya, but they a too large." said Naruto "I was trying to get to this but I wasn't close to this. It is like I am adding muscles."

"_Crap, that was in the notes." _thought Sakura as she looked down at the file. There in Tsunade's own handwriting

_Anyone who is infected by the virus adds weight and height at an unheard of rate, whole new muscles groups form within the body." _read Sakura_ "People in poor physical shape before the turn become physically fit and those who are fit become extremely strong and fast."_

"Do you know what is going on?" asked Naruto

"It seems that is part of the turning process." said Sakura "It seems that people get stronger when they turn." 

"I guess that explains why Sasuke could break out from jail." said Naruto

"Sasuke escaped?" asked Sakura

"Ya, didn't I tell you?" asked Naruto "That was the thing I didn't have time to inform Tsunade about before I left for the mission."

"No you didn't tell us." said Sakura

"Sorry." Said Naruto

"Don't worry about it you where distracted by your situation." said Sakura as Naruto started putting his close back on. "Well Sasuke is the snake he always was before."

"He isn't a snake Sakura." Stated Naruto

"Please you still can't defend him; he is a snake in all the ways that matters." said Sakura

"No…he didn't turn into a snake." Said Naruto

**Flashback the Morning of the outbreak.**

"Morning sir." said a female ANBU as Naruto approached a large metal door hidden in the ANBU headquarters.

"Morning, isn't there suppose to be two ANBU outside the door at all times?" asked Naruto as the ANBU shock her head.

"Sorry about that sir, but my captain started feeling sick and none of the medical pills where working. So he went to the medical center." said the ANBU "He should be back soon."

"Ok I will let it slide this time." said Naruto as he walked through the door. Instantly he found himself in a darkened corridor. He walked down the darkened corridor until he came to the very end of the hallway. There behind solid metal bars and chakra suppressing seals sat one Sasuke Uchiha. He sat in the very back of the room, so most of his body was hidden under shadows.

"Hello Naruto came to see if I had seen the errors of my ways?" asked Sasuke in a deeper voice.

"No, I came to ask how your eyesight is doing?" asked Naruto "Sakura did her best to restore your sight after you began losing it."

"That pink bitch sealed my Sharingan away, I would rather be as blind as a bat then lose my Sharingan." stated Sasuke still in that deeper voice.

"Sasuke your voice is different is something wrong?" asked Naruto as Sasuke began to laugh a bit.

"No everything is perrrrfect." said Sasuke stressing the r. Slowly Naruto reached over toward a light switch and turned the lights on to full strength inside the cell. Instantly his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke.

He had changed in ways Naruto had never thought possible, His skin was covered with jet black fur, his head hair now blended into the black fur. Two cat like ears where on the top of his head. He was adding weight extremely fast as he added muscles almost at the same rate. His chest pushed out so much Naruto could see each muscle under the black fur. Sasuke stood up, his head touching the seven foot high roof. His legs where changing into something more animal like as he walked toward the bars. A long black tail formed from the base of his spine. Sasuke's face had pushed out into a short cat muzzle leaned down to look Naruto in the eyes with his now silted cat eyes.

"What the hell is happening to you?" asked Naruto as Sasuke grinned as much as he could with his cat like face. Showing his large fangs

"It has begun and it will change the world as you know it." said Sasuke as he ran his hand across the bars. His hand looked mostly human until suddenly five claws came shooting out from within his body. Instantly he cut though half the bars.

"I will get help." said Naruto as he ran down the hallway.

"There is no place you can run too dead last, it has begun." stated Sasuke as Naruto reached the main doors. He rushed out the door and expected to find an ANBU team waiting. However what he found was the female guard on the ground with a bloody kunai in her hand and blood running down her arm.

"What is going on?" asked Naruto

"I was attacked." said the ANBU

"By what?" asked Naruto

"You may find it hard to believe but it was a human rhino." said the ANBU "I stabbed him but not before he bit me. I know it is crazy but it's true."

"You are not crazy." said Naruto as he looked back down the hallway to see metal bars fall onto the floor. "Let's go inform the Hokage."

**End Flashback**

"However we never got to inform Tsunade, Shizune meet us and gave us orders from Tsunade to protect the villagers while she worked on a cure." said Naruto

"So Sasuke is a big cat?" asked Sakura

"Ya, a panther I think." said Naruto

"Why would he become a cat? Why not a snake?" asked Sakura "A snake would fit his personality."

"I never saw a snake or anything beside a mammal." said Naruto

"_So people only turn into mammals." _thought Sakura _"It would make sense no virus would ever be able to replace human DNA with anything other than mammals the DNA would destroy itself within hours killing the people who turned. However mammal DNA patterns are close so it would be possible to have them mix." _

Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming down toward them caused Sakura to look toward the staircase to see Ino walking toward them.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" asked Ino

"I wanted to keep Naruto company and I can read anywhere." explained Sakura

"Alright." said Ino "then why are you looking though the bars?"

"I asked her too." answered Naruto "I wanted her to see my muscles."

"Naruto if Hinata was here she would have slapped you." laughed Ino

"It's not that way." answered Naruto "My muscles are changing with this virus."

"I see." said Ino as she looked at the blushing Sakura.

"Besides Hinata and I are not dating right now." added Naruto

"So why are you here?" asked Sakura

"Well…it isn't anything good." said Ino "I ran Naruto's blood though a test to find out what you are becoming."

"You can do that?" asked Naruto

"It was one of Lady Tsunade's breakthroughs." said Ino "So do you want to know what it is?"

For a while nothing happened as Naruto thought about if he wanted to know.

"I guess I will find out sooner or later." said Naruto "But I have a feeling I know what it is."

"Naruto you are becoming a fox." said Ino as Naruto lowered his head and started acting like a person who had gotten the news they have cancer.

"I knew it." said Naruto "The Kyuubi fucks me over even after I got rid of him."

**Flashback**

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tsunade as Naruto stood in front of her in her office. "There is a chance you could die."

"Yes, I have had this demon in me for 19 years and I want it out of me." said Naruto "This seal will allow me to absorb over half the Kyuubi's power within me and destroy the other half along with the Kyuubi."

"Alright then I will make the arrangement." said Tsunade

**End Flashback**

"A Fox…a fucking fox." said Naruto as went to sit down on the bed. "Just fucking….perfect."

"Naruto it's going to be ok." said Sakura as she watched Naruto sit on the bed looking at the ground. Every fiber in her body wanted to reach out and comfort him but as she reached for the door handle Ino stopped her.

"You can't comfort him Sakura." whispered Ino as she grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let him work it out himself and then comfort him."

"But…." said Sakura

"No buts." ordered Ino as she started dragging Sakura away.

**I am sorry for being late in updating a mix of school work combined with Halo Reach took a lot of my time. I hope I can be forgiven for the lateness of the chapter. Now until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Encounters**

While Naruto tried to come to grips with becoming a human fox, Hinata and Tenten ran though the forest as fast as they could.

"Hinata do you see anything?" asked Tenten

"Yes, I see all three of them walking on the road up ahead." said Hinata "We are less than 10 minutes away."

"Great any sign of an enemy?" asked Tenten as Hinata looked around.

"Yes, there is a group of wolves running down the road." said Hinata "They are closing in fast."

"Crap!" snapped Tenten as they picked up speed.

Meanwhile back at the base, Ino and Sakura sat across from each other in the large caftirera.

"Sakura what are you thinking?" asked Ino as she looked at her best friend.

"Naruto is my friend and I wanted comfort him." answered Sakura as she looked at her glass of tea.

"Don't lie to me forehead, I can see you like Naruto." said Ino

Miles away Kakashi, Sai and Captain Yamato walked down the road to Leaf everything seamed normal until suddenly Tenten and Hinata jumped out of the tree line.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kakashi

"Saving you ass, get into the trees now." ordered Tenten with such force that the men quickly agreed.

"What is going on?" asked Captain Yamato

"Be quiet." ordered Hinata "They are almost here."

Before anything else could be said a load howl filled the air. The men's eyes widened as seven creatures any of them had seen before came into view. They where large human wolf hybrids, each with claws that could cut though a man and with teeth that could bite though metal.

"Let's stop here." ordered a large male as the wolf pack came to a stop. The pack split up a bit as a young mother breast fed a young pup as what they guessed was her husband stood watch. Two more females stood talking

"We need to keep going." said another large female wolf; she had dark blue almost black fur with a tan strip that ran from the base of her neck, between her chest and ending at her belly button.

"You are still looking for your secret boyfriend?" asked the lead male. "I turned you that makes you mine."

"Anko Mitarashi belongs to no one." snapped the she wolf

"That is Anko?" whispered Kakashi as he looked at who was gathered. The lead male looked sort of like Kotetsu Hagane and the female feeding her child looked like his younger sister.

"And he is my boyfriend Kotetsu, if it wasn't for the fact that we were on the same ANBU squad we would have gone public." snapped Anko

"I know tones of people who broke that little rule against going out with your teammate." said a female.

"We follow the rules." growled Anko showing her new sharp teeth

"What is going on?"whispered Captain Yamato

"Did you guys hear that?" asked one of the other females

"Ya, someone else is here." said Anko as she scanned the woods. Kakashi along with the other none turned ninjas slowly pulled their weapons expecting a fight. However suddenly a sound of moving underbrush caused the human wolves to look in the distinction away from the humans.

"Food." said Kotetsu as a normal deer walked into a nearby clearing. Instantly the former humans got onto all fours as the moved into the underbrush. For a moment they seem too disappeared, but suddenly the wolves struck. Their claws and teeth ripped though the buck like a knife through butter. The moment the deer was down the wolves started ripping off pieces of raw flesh with their teeth.

"We need to go." whispered Tenten as she pointed away from the Leaf village, they started taking off however Kakashi stayed behind a moment, his eyes locked on Anko. She was chomping down on a leg bone like a normal dog; blood stained her muzzle as she ripped off another clump of meat.

"Goodbye Anko-chan." whispered Kakashi as he took off, the moment he was gone Anko looked up to where Kakashi and the others used to be

"Kakashi-kun?" asked Anko wondering if she heard her boyfriend.

Back in the base, Ino just looked at her friend waiting for her answer.

_"What should I do?" _thought Sakura as she just sat there thinking.

"I will take your silence as a yes." said Ino

"So what if I like Naruto?" snapped Sakura "What is the problem with that?"

"Apart from he is dating Hinata." said Ino

"They broke up." answered Sakura

"For only about a week." said Ino "That isn't a break up that is taking a break from someone for a bit."

"Who are you to control who I like?" asked Sakura as she glared at her best friend. "I didn't judge you like your parents do for going out with Kiba."

"That is a low blow and you know that." snapped Ino as she jumped to her feet remembered the many times her parents had yelled at her for dating someone like Kiba. "They kept saying things like he is a dog and that he fucks every women he sees. You are judging him just like my parents."

Sakura lowered her head as her best friend yelled at her.

"You are a bitch you know that Sakura." snapped Ino "You want to break up Hinata and Naruto just for you to have what shouldn't be yours."

"I am sorry about my comments on Kiba; it must be hard to know the man you love is turned to one of those creatures." said Sakura as Ino glared at her.

"And what about Naruto will you leave him alone and let him get back together with Hinata?" asked Ino as she crossed her arms.

"Ino I will not back down from loving Naruto-kun." stated Sakura with such determination in her green eyes.

"What if he ends up with Hinata?" asked Ino as her tone of voice softened a bit.

"I will cross that bridge if it comes to that but I will give her one hell of a fight for Naruto's heart." Said Sakura "And nothing you or anyone else will talk me out of it."

Out in the field Tenten and the others stopped for a second to take a short break.

"Alright what is going on?" asked Kakashi

"I too am wondering what those things are?" asked Sai

"I guess the best way to describe what they are is to say they are what remains of the Leaf village." said Tenten as she sat down on a large tree branch. Hinata stood overhead scanning the area with her Byakugan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Captain Yamanto

"We were hit by some kind of virus and it turned all the male in the village into things like those." said Tenten "Then they infected the females and turned them into those creatures. Tsunade ordered an evaculation of the Leaf of all none infected people."

"How many got out?" asked Kakashi

"I would guess not that many." answered Tenten

"You don't know?" asked Sai

"I wasn't part of the team to lead people out of the village." said Tenten "My mission was to take Naruto and find Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Temari on their way back to the Leaf."

"Naruto?" asked Captain Yamato

"Ya, Naruto." said Tenten "For some reason he didn't turn right away and Tsunade thought he may have so kind of immunity. However since Anko was the one in charge of leading the uninfected villagers out I am guessing few got out if any."

"What about the Hokage?" asked Sai

"From what we know she is dead, like the rest of the council." said Tenten "Dead or turned."

"Alright where are we going?" asked Captain Yamato "The Sand?"

"Sand is gone too." said Tenten as three males eyes widened.

"Temari led us to an abounded underground Sand base not far from here." said Tenten "That is where we have set up. Sakura and Ino are working to find a cure but it is slow work."

"We better get going there is are some human deer coming our way." said Hinata

"Human deer?" asked Kakashi

"Everyone turned into different things deer, wolves, rats and so on." said Tenten

"I see more and more of them heading our way." said Hinata

"There food supply inside the Leaf must be running out so they are spreading out." theorized Tenten

"Maybe in a few days we can actually go into the Leaf and get the supplies we need." added Hinata

"We will talk later, right now we have to get moving." ordered Tenten

Meanwhile in the remains of the Leaf, Kurenia Yuhi held her three year old son Asuma Sarutobi the second close to her. Like some of the other woman of the village she had been captured uninfected. However that wasn't much comfort right now as her legs and arms where bond, even her son's legs where bond with rope. All around her where other females who were taken, most were in their mid to early 20s. A few like her where older and holding onto their young children as tight as possible. She knew most of the older women where widows.

"Kurenia." whispered a nearby woman maybe 18 or 19 years old.

"Yes." whispered Kurenia back as a large tiger man walked in-between them.

"Aren't you a ninja, you can get us out." said the woman with hope in her eyes. She was partly true, she could try to escape but the odds where almost certain that her son, Asuma's son would die. That is something she couldn't allow, the ninja in her begged her to fight back but the mother in her stopped her.

"No I can't." said Kurenia as a wolf man walked up to the woman, then in one hand grabbed her shirt and pulled her to her feet.

"Come with me." growled the wolf as the woman kicked, cursed and screamed as he lead her to an overturned fruit cart. He wolf placed her on the cart before turning to a large crowed of male creatures. They where all different types, wolves, dogs, bears, lions almost any predator animal she could think of stood there. Instantly a few started licking their teeth as if hungry.

"Now let's begin." ordered the wolf "We have one unclaimed female, 18 years old, perfect breading age."

"_My God they are selling us off like slaves." _thought Kurenia as he watched the wolf rip of the woman's shirt so she was just standing there in her pants and bra.

"She is well devolved with big breasts." said the wolf as he grabbed the crying woman's breast "Great for mating and for feeding pups."

"_No not slaves just as wives for the unmarried men." _thought Kurenia 

"I'll take her!" yelled a young bull that looked the same age as the women but it was hard to tell for sure.

"I want her!" yelled a wolf

"Do you two know her!" yelled the bull "Her name is Araceli."

"Do you know her?" asked the wolf leading the whole thing.

"Ya, she is my girlfriend." said the bull

"Aditya that is you?" asked the woman stunned to see her boyfriend like that

"Then you have claim to her as her mate." said the wolf as he tossed the woman at him. Instantly he bit her neck infecting her with the virus before dragging her away to turn her.

"I wanted her." demanded the young wolf

"Stand down you young pup there are many young bitches for you to pick from." ordered the older wolf

"Stand up." ordered another voice asKurenia looked up to see a tiger standing there. Kurenia was forced to her feet but to her amazement she wasn't led to the cart turned stage she was led into what remained of a house. Once inside to her amazement the tiger left her alone. She looked around the house, walls had claw marks in it and the place was a mess.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck, instantly she snapped her head around to see a wolf biting down on her neck. Instantly she felt like fire was going though her veins.

"There it is done." said the wolf in a familiar sounding voice, that is the wolf was missing a pinky finger.

"Shikamaru?" asked Kurenia as she looked at the black and dark brown wolf.

"I promised Asuma-sensie that I would look after you and that is what I am doing." said Shikamaru as he freed Kurenia hands. "Konohamaru agrees with me, raising a young pup requires a family unite and with he and his mate can't handle yours and your sons care. So a pack is needed."

"So are you going to rape me and turn me?" asked Kurenia

"No, you are my sensie's lover and my mate is Temari not you." said Shikamaru as he raised his hand and tried to touch Asuma's son. However he backed up in fear. "Don't worry soon you will see me again as Uncle Shika."

"You are not going to infect my son." demanded Kurenia as Shikamaru grinned

"No, you will do that." said Shikamaru as Kurenia fell to her knees as she felt her body begin to change. "And it looks that you are going to be a fast changer."

Kurenia looked down at her arm only to see her nails where now claws and she was adding muscles everywhere.

"Mommy?" asked little Asuma as he stood up still wrapped in his mother's arms. However before anything could happen she felt him being taken away from her. She looked up to see that Shikamaru had pulled him away.

"The turn can be violent so it is for his safety." said Shikamaru

"What is going on?" asked little Asuma

"Your mom is becoming like me and then you will become like me." explained Shikamaru

"I don't want to become one." screamed Asuma as he tried to get away but Shikamaru held him close. Soon he heard a snapping sound coming from his mother. His mother had changed drastically she was covered with mostly black fur, the same color as her hair, her right arm and left leg had white fur. What he didn't know was that snapping sound was her bones being reshaped.

"This hurts!" screamed Kurenai

"Don't fight it, it hurts if you fight it." stated Shikamaru as little Asuma watched his mother grow in size, the wraps around her legs and chest broke away with sudden snaps as she grew. After a few minutes all but her face had changed, however soon it her nose and lips merged together into a long muzzle, finally it all stopped.

Slowly Kurenai stood up, stretching her new body.

"Kurenai?" asked Shikamaru

"Thank you Shikamaru, it wouldn't want to be anything beside a wolf. Now for my son to join the pack." said Kurenia as she took a step toward her son, he tried to step back but found he couldn't.

"Here you go." said Shikamaru as he picked up Asuma and held him up to his mother. He kicked and screamed.

"He is too young to bit, he may bleed out." said Shikamaru "You will have to do it the other way to keep him safe."

"What way is that?" asked Kurenia as Shikamaru prepared to explain things to his new pack member.

Meanwhile Temari stood before the main door in and out of the base, slowly the huge metal door opened standing there was Kakashi, Sai, Captain Yamato, Hinata and Tenten.

"Welcome back." said Temari

"I need to know what is going on." said Kakashi "Everything."

"How is Naruto?" asked Hinata as Temari lowered her head, she had gotten a report from Sakura only moments ago.

"It isn't good." said Temari

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and what is happening in the story. Now please keep reading Thanks Wilkins75**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 New Developments**

Kakashi along with everyone else walked down the stairs to the lowest level of the base. Waiting by the door was Sakura who was writing something down. She looked up to see them coming as a rare smile crossed her face.

"Kakashi-sensie you made it." said Sakura

"Yes, we made it." said Kakashi as the group stopped near the door. "How is he?"

"Not good." said Naruto's voice from the other side of the door.

"How bad is it?" asked Tenten as Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Take a look." said Naruto as Sakura moved to the side. Kakashi stepped up to take a look though the bars, his eyes widened at what he saw. Naruto was sitting on the edge of a bed, however he had changed in ways Kakashi thought impossible. His lower right arm was covered with black fur and claws, his blue eyes where silted and his teeth where fanged. However the real change was in his chest, it almost looked like it didn't belong on his body. His chest and his entire upper body looked unnatural. His upper body looked like it had grown to ties it's normal size making his head, arms and lower body look extremely small. Every single chest muscle was well defined almost like a body builder expect he didn't have the arm muscles. His chest had grown so much that he couldn't even put his shirt on.

"How are you doing Naruto?" asked Kakashi as Naruto looked down at the floor.

"Like I said, not good." said Naruto before standing up, he tried to walk but because of his now massive upper body and weaker lower body he had to struggle not to stumble as he walked. "Kakashi you have to take over command."

"Naruto this isn't the time to worry about that." said Kakashi

"Worry about what?" asked Hinata

"Since Tsunade is MIA and believed dead that makes Naruto in charge of all Leaf ninjas." explained Captain Yamato "Naruto wants to pass command over to Kakashi since he is free of the infection."

"Naruto there is only seven of us, eight counting you." said Ino "You don't have to worry about that."

"Yes, I do." growled Naruto as he showed his new sharp teeth "Please do this for me Kakashi."

"Alright, I will take command until you are back to normal." said Kakashi

"Thank you." said Naruto as he walked back to his bed and sat back down.

"Naruto we are going to leave you for a bit to go talk over some things will you be ok?" asked Kakashi

"I am not going anywhere." stated Naruto as everyone but Sakura started to walk away.

"Sakura we will need you too." ordered Kakashi as Sakura took one more look at Naruto before following the others up the stairs to the second floor and the meeting room.

"What do we know?" asked Kakashi as they all sat down around the table.

"We are dealing with a mutagenic virus that transforms people into half human half animal creatures." Said Sakura as she read of from Tsunade's own notes "It seems that they keep some of their humanity and memories but their minds tend to focus on the more animal side."

"So their minds become animals?" asked Sai

"In a way, instead of focusing on say business or art they focus on hunting and basic survival." said Ino "However they tend to want to mate with their human pattern. That is why Neji wants Tenten, Shikamaru wants Temari and Kiba-kun wants me"

"_Anko is hunting for me." _Thought Kakashi

"So when Naruto finish turning he will want Hinata?" asked Sai as Sakura looked at him. She wanted to scream hell no but that would raise a lot of problems they didn't need right now and with Hinata right beside her at the table it wasn't a good idea.

"A possibility but we did break up a week ago." said Hinata sadly.

"We better not temp him to become violent." said Captain Yamato "Hinata this may be hard but try to stay away from Naruto until Sakura and Ino can find a cure."

"Speaking of a cure, how close are you to finding one?" asked Kakashi

"Not good, we don't have the supplies to carry out any real tests; we can only run blood tests and not much more." said Ino

"We were going to sneak into the Leaf in about a week to gather supplies like food and medical." explained Temari

"A reasonable idea." said Captain Yamato

"No will not." Said Sakura as the others looked at her "From the rate of Naruto's change he will be fully transformed within the week."

"That would make it unwise to keep Naruto around when he finishes turning." said Tenten "We don't know how those doors will hold up against an attack."

"Those doors are solid steel with chakra absorbing seals on the door." explained Temari

"Those seals have limits he could break out now, a rasengan to the door would destroy it." said Sai

"I don't think so." said Sakura "From Lady Tsunade's notes it seems that when people transform their chakra network is destroyed and they lose almost all of their chakra."

"Wouldn't that kill them?" asked Hinata "If the Chakra network is destroyed then their body shuts down."

"Normally it would but it seems the virus does something to keep them alive." Said Ino "That is why a fully transformed person would be great for testing a cure."

"You want to capture one of them?" asked Tenten

"Yes." Said Ino

"Didn't we just go though how dangerous that is?" asked Hinata

"It is also the fastest way to find a cure." said Ino

"Our goal is to find the cure as soon as possible." said Temari "It may be worth the risk."

"It is up to you Kakashi." said Tenten

"Alright if it is possible and it is safe when we go to the Leaf we will capture someone who is turned." said Kakashi

"I would recommend someone we know." said Ino "That way we can study not only their physical change but how much their minds have changed."

"Alright, if possible." said Kakashi

"I have a question why do people change into different animals?" asked Sai "Isn't the virus the same?"

"That is why we should also get another animal race so we can see the differences." said Ino

"What is Naruto becoming?"asked Captain Yamato

"A fox." stated Sakura

"Is he becoming a fox because of the Kyuubi?" asked Kakashi

"Likely but we can't be sure. However it doesn't explain why some people become different animals." said Sakura

"Alright, so who is going to the Leaf?" asked Captain Yamato

"We will go in three, two men teams." said Kakashi

"Captain Yamanto will go with Ino to get medical supplies from the hospital." said Kakashi

"We can get medical supplies from my apartment." added Sakura

"Alright then you and I will go there." said Kakashi

"What about food? Is the third team going there?" asked Tenten

"No, we will go for food first before we split up to go after medical supplies. The third team will be Hinata and Sai." said Kakashi

"Sai I want you to use your ink bird and fly over the Leaf. With Hinata's Byakugan she can keep an eye out on us." said Kakashi "If anyone is infected we leave them behind and those who are still uninfected will leave this base. Temari, there are other places you can go?"

"Yes, there are dozens of underground sand bases all over the world." said Temari "I don't know all their locations but the map of the locations is in the serecty room."

"Alright, if we don't report back within a day leave and go to another location." Said Kakashi

"What about me?" asked Tenten

"If Naruto get violent then it is up to you to stop him." explained Kakashi

"Alright." said Tenten

"Then we will go to the Leaf. If we leave now we can move with the cover of night." said Kakashi as he stood up.

"Kakashi I have to warn you to stay away from the Hyuga, Inuzuka and Uchiha compounds." said Tenten

"Why?" asked Hinata

"Because the last report I heard was that the wolves, dogs and big cats had begun to focus on those places." said Tenten "And they will show no mercy."

"Thanks." said Kakashi

It took only a few minutes to gather their weapons and other supplies that they would need to get to the Leaf and back. Each one of them had to put in the short range chakra powered radio into their ears as they stood just outside the base.

"Remember Hinata with Sai will keep an eye on us from the sky but if anyone gets infected the mission is canceled and we all head back to the base." said Kakashi

"Sai make sure you keep that map safe." ordered Captain Yamato to Sai as he stood on one of his large inc birds. Beside him stood Hinata, her Byakugan scanning the area for any sign of enemies.

"Alright it will take half an hour to reach the outer wall; from there we will head to the market and try to find as much food as we can. After that we will split up, to go after our assigned targets." reported Kakashi

For a moment Sakura was taken aback by Kakashi's tone, he stood their explaining their battle plan just like an ANBU captain would. In fact Kakashi hadn't even taken out his book yet to read the perverted stories from the mind of the late Jiraiya.

"Alright lets get going." ordered Kakashi as they took off toward the Leaf.

Meanwhile Naruto lied on the bed he was given, normally he would have complained about having to sleep on a cold slab of concrete but his mind was focused on trying to stay awake. His body cried out for sleep but his fear kept him up. He knew he had to sleep but also feared what changes would happen to him in his sleep. It was irrational, he would change no matter what happened but he still didn't want to close his eyes only to have them reopened as an animal.

"How did my life get so fucked up?" asked Naruto to the wall "I was going to finally going to be the Hokage, I had a girlfriend and everything seemed perfect."

**Flashback**

Naruto sat with his back to the wall but not in a bad way. In fact he was enjoying this as his shirtless girlfriend Hinata sat in his lap. Her bra was stranding to hold in her breasts as Naruto's hands massage them.

"I have been waiting for this for a life time." said Hinata with a smile as she gently kissed her boyfriend as her hand's removed his shirt. They had agreed when they first started dating that they would wait until after the war to do it. However the war was now over.

"So have I." said Naruto as he felt Hinata's throw his shirt aside before untying his belt buckle. Hinata's hand found its way down Naruto's pants and to his sack. Naruto's eyes widen as Hinata started playing with his balls.

"How is that Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as Naruto threw his head back and let out a deep moan.

"Oh Sa….ku…ra-chan." moaned Naruto as suddenly Hinata pulled her hand out of Naruto's pants.

"What?" asked Hinata as her eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes. "You still love Sakura?"

"No I love you." stated Naruto

"No you don't you don't love me, you love Sakura just like you always did." said Hinata as she put her shirt and shoes back on.

"Hinata please." said Naruto

"Admitted it please, admit it." pleaded Hinata "You love Sakura not me."

"Hinata I am sorry." said Naruto as he looked up at Hinata "I guess we are over."

**End Flashback **

"Hinata was right, I do love Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he closed his eyes and finally let sleep take him. Unknown to him large lump was forming at his tail bone.

Miles away under the cover of darkness Sakura sneezed.

"Forehead keep it down." ordered Ino as Kakashi raised his hand as everyone came to a stop.

"Hinata what do you see?" asked Kakashi in his radio

High above Sai and Hinata flew with the cover the low lying clouds to protecting them from sight.

"There is a opening in the wall 100 meters to your left that is your best spot to enter the village." Reported Hinata

"Hinata what are condition on inside the village." asked Captain Yamnto

"It is hard to say that it is still the Leaf village." reported Hinata as she looked out over the village, many buildings where still on fire and many buildings had fallen into nothing but piles of rubble.

"Any sign of infected?" asked Sakura

"Many but they are asleep inside the houses so you should be good." reported Hinata

"Alright let's move." ordered Kakashi as the team moved toward a part of the outer wall. However it wasn't a wall anymore it was a mound of rubble. A hole the size of an entire building was in the wall.

"Keep the noise down." stated Kakashi as he slowly climbed over the rubble to get his first look at the village. His first sight was an empty road full of over turned carts and ripped clothing. "Alright we need to move fast and quietly, we must not be seen."

"Right." said everyone as they prepared to move out. That is when Sakura saw what had become of her home, their lying on the ground were the bones of an older woman, maybe in her late 60's. She wasn't turned she was still human, except parts of her body had been ripped off for food.

"My God." said Sakura, knowing that this sight would just be the first of many this night.

**Well I am sorry for the delay finals, Halo Reach and some writer's block hit me. I just could not get into writing a Naruto/Hinata love scene even when I knew how it was going to end. It just felt so unnatural to me. Well I hope you still liked this chapter, I hope to get back into my normal updating time frame. Thanks Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Leaf **

A village that was supposed to be full of life was now a ghost town. Some of the buildings where still on fire however the firers where dyeing down. All over the street where what remained of clothing that had been ripped apart while people turned into whatever animal they were to become. However not everyone had been turned more than a few dead bodies filled the streets. Most where old women and a few where turned creatures taken down by ninjas where also in the street.

Kakashi was stopping at each cross street to check to make sure that no one was in the street. They may have Hinata in the air scanning the village but because of being so high up in the sky she had to focus her Byakugan narrowing how much she could see.

"Go." ordered Kakashi as they ran across the open street before taking cover on the side of the building across the road. Kakashi was the last one to cross the road.

"We are only a block away from the market, hopefully we can find food there." said Ino as they headed down the street again. Everyone one of them was crouching and stopping every once in a while behind cover to take a quick rest and to have Hinata check the area in front of them.

"Take cover." ordered Hinata "There is an infected coming right toward you, from the left."

"Move." ordered Captain Yamato as they jumped into a destroyed clothing store. Ino and Captain Yamato hide behind the large counter while Sakura and Kakashi hid behind the doorframe, kunias at the ready.

"Keep down." whispered Kakashi as suddenly the sound of a door flying opening filled the air. Followed by panicked footsteps and the cries of a baby, next came the sound of hooves as another person arrived on the scene.

"Come back here Ava." ordered a male voice as Sakura looked around the doorframe to see what was going on. She could make out the back of a large man, covered with short brown fur. Sakura could make out every muscle on the man's back. A long brown thin tail came out of his spine and moved back and forth at will. Just guessing Sakura guessed he was over 6 feet tall and 280 pounds of mussels. From the side of his head came two large horns. Sakura looked at the women, who had tried to run away but was now on the ground.

Sakura recognized the women, her name was Ava she had been in the hospital only two weeks ago giving birth to her and her husband's first child a daughter.

"Gavin please let us go." Said Ava as the man walked forward that is when he turned a little bit, that is when Sakura noticed that he was a large bull, with a ripped chest that should have belonged to a professional body builder. His dark hooves pushed down on the road with so much force that it mark the stone road.

"I only want to reunite our family Ava." stated Gavin as he pulled Ava up by the arm. Gently he took the crying baby out of her arm and placed it inside a cart.

"Please if you love your daughter and me you will not do this." said Ava

"I am doing this because I love them." said Gavin as the sound of ripping cloths filled the air.

"Please stop." cried Ava

"We have to help her." whispered Sakura as Kakashi shock her head.

"No, we will help her by finding a cure." said Kakashi as Ava let out a scream. Sakura looked back toward the street to see Gavin on top of her and thrusting his hips. Sakura couldn't see what the details but she knew what was happening. Her husband was infecting her with the virus. Screams filled the air soon the screams where replaced with moans. Sakura looked out to see Ava's face push out into a short muzzle with short horns on the side of her face. Her shoes burst apart as her feet became black hooves. Short black fur spread over her body as she finished turning. Once they were finished the two of them stood up. A woman who was maybe five four and 110 pounds was now over six feet and 250 pounds. Her now Tsunade had sized chest but it wasn't all from her stomach was a large mass, an udder. Ava licked her husband the man who turned her face, a sign of affection.

"Thank you, Gavin." said Ava "Thank you for uniting our family."

"Now it is time to finish the job." said Gavin as the two turned people walked over to their crying baby. Ava picked up the crying baby, the baby seemed to know that something was wrong as she kicked and cried.

"I can't bite her, she is too small." said Ava as she looked at Gavin

"Then you will have to do it the other way." said Gavin "Feed her."

Sakura watched as Ava held her daughter in a position Sakura had taught her after the baby was born. She was going to breast feed her daughter. Sakura watched as a tail snuck out of the babies diaper. Sakura looked away knowing that the little girl who had only been born a few days ago had lost her humanity.

"It's time for us to join the rest of the herd." said Gavin as they walked away.

"Alright let's get going." said Kakashi as they headed toward the market.

They quickly moved across the village until they reached the market.

"You seam ok." said Hinata as the group moved into what remained of a supermarket. What they found was row after row of can food spilled out over the ground.

"Alright gather any food you can find." ordered Kakashi as everyone spread out and started to gather cans of food. Green beans, corn, peas and other caned vegetable. When they reached the meat section in the back they found nothing but remains of what the animal people had already eaten.

"I hate carrots." said Ino as she saw Sakura pick up a can of carrots.

"Deal with it, we don't really have much choice." said Sakura as suddenly Hinata's voice sounded in their radio again.

"You have a creatures coming in from the back door." stated Hinata

"What why didn't we get a better warning." asked Kakashi as everyone took cover behind whatever they could find.

"Sorry, I was focused on a the front door not the back." said Hinata

"Well what is it?" asked Sakura as suddenly she heard the sound of the double doors that led to the back open up. That is when Sakura saw her, instantly her eyes widened as a woman came crawling in on all fours. Unlike other turns she seemed average height and body built. The woman had short black fur over most of her body, with white running across her chest and black eyes, two long ears popped out of her head as her short nose sniffed the air. Slowly the woman moved toward the leafy greens and started eating.

_"Shizune?" _thought Sakura as the now bunny Shizune started eating. _"I can't believe that is Shizune."_

"We got another one coming in." said Hinata as the front doors opened. Instantly Shizune's head snapped toward the door. Her eyes widened as she made a break for the back door only to be grabbed by a large wolf with black fur and white eyes.

"Well well look like my breakfast will be Shizune." said the wolf as he licked his lips.

"Let me go Neji." said Shizune as she struggled to get free from the grip of the wolf.

"_That is Neji?" _thought Sakura as Neji went to bite Shizune's through to kill her. However suddenly Kakashi appeared behind Neji. Before Neji could move Kakashi had placed a knockout seal on his forehead. Instantly Neji slumped over, as the seal knocked him out. His grip loosen Shizune was freed.

She looked up at Kakashi before looking around the supermarket, for a moment her eyes locked on Sakura.

"Sakura?" asked Shizune

"Shizune why are not attacking us?" asked Sakura as Shizune flinched a bit. Her eyes where darting side to side trying to keep her eye on every movement.

"I am a rabbit now, my instincts are not to fight but to run." said Shizune "It is taking what is left of my human side not to run, prey animals tend to keep more of their humanity. However I don't know how long I can stay like this."

"Shizune what is going on?" asked Kakashi

"Nature, the stronger animals attack the prey animals for food." said Shizune "Most of us have left soon they will have to spread out to look for food."

"How where you bitten?" asked Sakura

"I was treating a wounded woman and the nurse failed to restrain her all the way." said Shizune "She turned into a rabbit and now so am I. How close are you to finding a cure?"

"We are working on it, but we need medical and food supplies." said Sakura

"Alright you better get going I am feeling really pent up and cornered and that means I may attack." said Shizune

"She may tell others about us." said Captain Yamato

"Who am I going to tell? The wolves and cats would eat me and the larger mammals are on the same side as them." said Shizune

"Why aren't they attacking each other?" asked Kakashi

"Wouldn't wolves and cats eat the prey animals?" asked Ino

"I don't know, they just don't." said Shizune "However they seem to want to very much."

"Shizune do you know what happened to Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura as Shizune looked down.

**Flashback**

"LADY TSUNADE!" yelled Shizune as she moved toward the upper level of the Hokage's building, two new rabbit ears poked out of her body. She had been lucky to pull out as much of the virus as she did, it was slowing down her rate of transformation. However the hospital had been taken and now they were at the base of the Hokage's building. She burst into the office only to find Tsunade standing behind her desk, looking out over the burning remains of the hidden leaf village. "LADY TSUNADE YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Shizune…." said Tsunade as she looked at her long time friend "I hoped you would have gotten away."

"Tsunade I may be doomed to life as an animal but you can still get out." pleaded Shizune

"No…I will go down with this village." said Tsunade "Now you better get going, they would eat you if they found you."

"Please you can escape." pleaded Shizune

"No, go." ordered Tsunade as the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs reached their ears. Shizune lowered her head before heading toward the hidden exit behind the bookcase, only the Hokage's and their personal aid new of the hidden tunnel. "Good luck."

"It was an honor to server you Lady Hokage." said Shizune as she entered the tunnel. Tsunade smiled before closing the tunnel herself. A few minutes Shizune just stood there as suddenly a scream filled the air, followed by nothingness.

**End Flashback**

"She is gone." said Shizune "I better get going before I do something and infect you."

"Shizune we could use you, the more test subjects we have the better." said Ino

"Is that why you placed a seal on Neji?" asked Shizune

"Yes, you could help us." said Ino

"I could attack." said Shizune

"We will place you under a seal." said Sakura

"Alright." said Shizune as Kakashi pulled out another seal and placed it on Shizune forehead knocking her out.

"Good, now that we have some test subjects and food all we need is the medicine." said Ino

"Hinata, Sai I need you to come down and pick up Neji and Shizune, they will be our test subjects." reported Kakashi "Put them on a separate bird then you just to be safe."

"Alright." said Sai over the radio

"We are going to split up and go for medical supplies." said Kakashi

"I will not be able to keep an eye on both groups." stated Hinata

"I know, just stay within radio range of both of us." ordered Kakashi "That way if one group gets attack the other group can hurry up and make an escape."

"Alright." said Sai

"Good luck Kakashi." said Captain Yamato

"Same to you two." said Kakashi as he and Sakura headed toward Sakura's apartment while Ino and Captain Yamato headed for the hospital.

Without Hinata's eyes they had to move even more carefully though the streets. Finally they reached the apartment complex. They reached the apartment door only to find the door ripped off the hinges. Slowly they stepped over what remained of the door what once was a clean apartment was torn apart. There were deep claw marks on the floor and the table and chairs where broken apart. The bathroom door was ripped off and was now full of shit and pea. However the real shocker were the remains of Akamaru just lying on the ground. His collar still around his neck.

"_My God, did Kiba kill Akamaru?" _thought Sakura as she moved toward Ino's bedroom. She pressed her body against the wall before looking into the room. What greeted her was the sight of a large brown and black dog man. Sakura didn't even have to see the red marks under his eyes to know who it was, it was Kiba.He was curled up in a ball on the bed sound asleep. Sakura slowly stepped over the remains of the some of Ino's cloths. Meanwhile Kakashi stood guard by the door with a kunai ready in case Kiba woke up.

"Make it fast." whispered Kakashi as Sakura opened Ino's closet and reached for Ino's personal medical supplies. At the same time she was trying not to notice the two large collars with the word bitch on them. Also in the corner she could make out a full purple sexy bunny suit.

"_Alright I so didn't want to know that Ino's sex life was that strange." _thought Sakura as she pulled down the first scroll. As she went for the second one it dropped. Sakura's heart stopped as it fell to the ground with a thud. Slowly Sakura looked toward the sleeping Kiba only to find that he was still asleep. _"Thank God." _

"Sakura be more careful." whispered Kakashi as Sakura bent down and picked up the fallen scroll. She quickly gathered the other scrolls before she and Kakashi left the room and headed toward her room. It was easier for her to gather her own medical supplies.

"Alright I have everything." said Sakura as suddenly the sound of footsteps filled the air. Kakashi slowly made his way toward the door, he quickly looked into the hall.

"Hide." ordered Kakashi as he ducked behind the door as Sakura moved into the closet closing it behind her. A moment later, Kiba walked into the room. Sakura guessed he was now six and a half feet tall and over three hundred pounds of muscles. For a moment Kiba just stood there rubbing sleep from his eyes, just like all the times he came out of Ino's bedroom after waking up. In a way it almost made him seam human. Kiba slowly moved toward the closet door.

"_Crap…crap…crap." _ thought Sakura as she pressed her body as far back from the door as she could. Finally Kiba stopped just on the other side of the door. Suddenly she heard what sounded like water hitting the door. A second later a smell Sakura had smelled so many times in the hospital reached her nose. _"He is using my room as a restroom." _

"Good thing that pinky isn't here our else she would freak at me." laughed Kiba as he finished his business before leaving the room.

Slowly Sakura came out of the closet.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"I am going to have this carpet replaced as soon as everything is back to normal." said Sakura

"I wouldn't blame you." said Kakashi "Come on let's get going before he comes back."

It took only a few minutes to reach the outer wall, when they got there Captain Yamato and Ino was waiting for them.

"Did you get it?" asked Sakura

"As much as we could some of those things showed up and we had to make a getaway before they saw us." explained Ino "How about you?"

"Got both our supplies." said Sakura "Now we can get started on a real cure."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 New Trouble**

Temari sat by the monitor of the video cameras that where well hidden all around the outside the base. She had been sitting there for hours waiting for any sign of those who had gone out. Suddenly the heavy metal door began to open. Instantly she grabbed her kunai and spun around to face the new comer. However she lowered it when she saw it was Tenten.

"Jumpy?" asked Tenten

"Ya, I haven't slept in a long time." answered Temari

"Any sign of them?" asked Tenten

"Not yet and if they aren't here soon we will have to leave." said Temari as she looked at the clock, sunrise was soon and that meant per Kakashi's orders they would pull out.

"Just give them time." said Tenten as suddenly an alarm went off. Instantly Temari looked toward the monitor to see Kakashi and the others.

"They are here." said Temari as she jumped out of her seat as she and Tenten rushed up toward the hidden gate.

Outside the base Sakura and the others sat down to take a quick break.

"So we just wait?" asked Ino

"Yes, for all we know Naruto broke out and infected the others." said Captain Yamato "It is best for them to open the door for us."

"But what if they already left." said Sai as suddenly the waterfall parted ways as a huge metal door opened up.

"They didn't leave." said Kakashi as Tenten and Temari walked out the base.

"Glade to see you guys made it." said Temari

"Ya, we got food and medical supplies." said Sakura

"Also we need to get these two into cells." added Ino as Temari and Ino saw the two infected people lying on the ground. One was a black female bunny and the other was a black male wolf.

"Neji?" asked Tenten as she looked at her knocked out husband to be.

"It's him." said Sakura "The other is Shizune."

"How long do we have until there sedatives wear out?" asked Temari

"It should last another 12 hours." said Sakura

"Still better not risk anything let's get them into cells." said Temari

Back at the leaf trouble was in the air.

"What do you mean Neji is gone?" asked Shikamaru

"He went to get a late night snack and hasn't returned." said Kurenai as she watched her son play with the other wolf pups in the remains of the Hyuga compound.

"Are you sure?" asked Shikamaru

"He stepped on my tail when he walked out last night." said Kurenai

"I know where he went." Said another voice as Shikamaru looked toward the door.

"How did a dog like you get in?" asked Shikamaru as Kiba walked into the room.

"I just had to tell them that I know a way to find Temari and they let me in." said Kiba as he instantly got Shikamaru's attention.

"How?" asked Shikamaru

"Let's start at the beginning." said Kiba

**Flashback**

Kiba's eyes snapped open as he scanned the darkness of the room with his eyes. _"Someone is here." _thought Kiba as he sniffed the air._"Sakura and Kakashi, they must have come back for something but what? Wait…Sakura and Ino-chan have medical supplies here, that must be it."_

Kiba heard the footsteps coming his way as he quickly formed his plan. He lied his back down and closed his eyes, Sakura entered the room and quickly went for Ino's closet. He could smell Sakura's strawberry shampoo form a distance. She gathered the supplies before leaving. He waited a little bit before standing back up. Slowly he made his way toward Sakura's bedroom. He moved slowly as he waited for Sakura and Kakashi to hide, before entering the room. 

"_Sakura always treated me like a pig so why not act like one." _Thought Kiba as he stopped in front of the closed closet. Slowly he relieved himself on the door before walking out. The moment he left Sakura and Kakashi made their escape. However not before Sakura had stepped onto the pool of piss. Marking her shoe with Kiba's scent.

**End Flashback**

"I smelled Neji's and a rabbit scent on them." said Kiba "So they must have taken them."

"Why didn't you just infect them?" asked Shikamaru

"I don't want Sakura and I am not gay." answered Kiba "However I can follow my scent back to where ever they are hiding and then I can have Ino and you can have Temari."

"If Kakashi is there so is Captain Yamato and Sai." said Kurenai as Kiba and Shikamaru looked at her. "The three of them had a mission together."

"So we gather both our packs and take down them down." said Shikamaru

"You might want to find Anko." said Kurenai as the two younger generation looked at her "Anko and Kakashi have been going out for a while."

"Really?" asked Kiba

"Ya, they are a couple." said Kurenai

"Anko is a wolf, she went off looking for something." said Shikamaru "Must have been him."

"Anko should be the one to turn her mate, just like you two will turn yours." said Kurenai

"How long to find her?" asked Kiba

"A day maybe two." said Shikamaru

"I can follow the trail for a week at the most." said Kiba

"If we can't get her here in two days she will just have to deal with it." said Shikamaru

"Alright, I will tell Lee see if he wants to get the horse's involved." said Kiba as he walked out.

"_Soon we will together Temari-chan." _Thought Shikamaru as he daydreamed about how Temari will look as a she wolf.

Miles away in one of the base's cells Sakura stood over a knocked out Neji.

"What are you doing?" asked Tenten as she stood guard.

"I am drawing some blood, to test." explained Sakura "We were lucky Ino grabbed some of the blood samples we store at the hospital. Now we can compare before and after infection."

"I see." said Tenten as she moved closer to Neji. "It's hard to believe that this is the man I love."

"Don't worry Tenten we will get him back to normal." said Sakura as she finished taking blood. "Now we can head out and let him sleep off the seal."

With that both of them turned their backs on Neji as they started back toward the door. Suddenly Tenten screamed as she fell to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Neji on top of Tenten.

"Get off her!" yelled Sakura as she punched Neji into the wall before dragging Tenten out the door shutting it behind her.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi as he ran up.

"Neji woke up and attacked Tenten." explained Sakura as she looked at Tenten.

"Sakura you need to draw blood." said Tenten

"Why?" asked Sakura until she noticed that Tenten was bleeding from a bit at the neck.

"I am infected so maybe my blood turning transformation will help you." Said Tenten as her nails started to grow out and turn black.

"Alright." said Sakura as she pulled out a needle and prepared to take blood. "I am so sorry Tenten."

"Don't worry Sakura it isn't your fault." said Tenten as her shoes burst apart as her legs started to change. "Just fine a cure."

"I will." said Sakura as she finished taking blood.

"I believe in you." said Tenten "Now put me back with Neji-kun. He shouldn't try to escape as long as I am nearby."

"Alright." said Kakashi as he checked to make sure Neji was still on the floor from when Sakura punched him into a wall. Slowly Tenten go back onto her feet as Kakashi opened the door.

"Sakura can do me a favor?" asked Tenten

"Anything." said Sakura as Tenten took off her diamond ring and held it out for Sakura.

"Hold onto this so that it doesn't get destroyed when I turn." explained Tenten as her pants began to rip as her legs began to change.

"I will keep it safe." said Sakura as she took the ring. As Tenten walked into the cell, Kakashi closed the door right behind her locking it tight. Sakura just stood there and watched as Tenten sat down the edge of the bed and waited for the change to happen and it seemed like she wouldn't have to wait long. Sakura wanted to look away as Tenten fell to the ground and started throwing up blood and her human teeth as new wolf teeth came in. Sakura watched as Tenten's nose pushed out into a muzzle covered with brown fur, as two pointed black ears appeared though her hair. She flinted as she heard Tenten's bones snap as they moved and grew. She turned away for a brief moment only to have Kakashi speak up.

"Watch, Sakura maybe you can learn something that will help you with a cure." said Kakashi as Sakura looked back toward her friend. She had grown from 5'4 to 6'2 and from 105 pounds to 250 pounds. Saliva started to drool onto the floor as brown fur ripped across her body, only her ears and her right arm was covered in black fur. Finally a tail pushed out as the transformation finished.

"Tenten?" asked Sakura as Tenten got back onto her feet. Instantly she charged forward and tried to break the door down. However the solid steal door held firm.

"I will get you for hurting my mate." growled Tenten

"Calm down." said Neji as he sat up. Instantly Tenten was at his side helping him up. "Soon they will be like so why break out and turn them into things that would upset their mates and family. So we wait."

"Very well." said Tenten with a growl as she and Neji moved to the back of the room.

"Sakura I will stand guard, why don't you get some rest." ordered Kakashi

"I wanted to check on Naruto and start work on the new blood samples." said Sakura

"You can't work your best without sleep and you have been up how long?" asked Kakashi

"Over 30 hours." said Sakura

"_Lady Tsunade always taught us that you do your best work within a 12 hours period and after that your work goes down." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura lowered her head.

"Ino as already resting. So check on Naruto and then go to bed yourself." ordered Kakashi

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei." said Sakura as she moved out.

"_Our best hope lies with you and Ino finding a cure before they find us." _Thought Kakashi as he moved away from Neji's and Tenten's door as moaning and howling filled the air. He walked pass Sakura as he took up a position by the staircase leading up the main base.

"Naruto are you up?" asked Sakura as she looked into the darkened cell.

"Ya, I am up." said Naruto as the lights turned on. For once Naruto actually looked normal, during the night Naruto's body had grown to match the growth in his chest. He stood there in just a pair of ripped pants, the pants where straining to stay on his now bigger waste.

"I see you changed some more." said Sakura

"Ya." said Naruto "Did you get everything you needed from the Leaf?"

"Who told you were when to the Leaf?" asked Sakura

"After you left Tenten, told me." Explained Naruto

"Ya, we got food and medical supplies along with two….prisoners." said Sakura as she looked toward the two other doors. At the far end was Neji's and now Tenten's cell, and across from Naruto was Shizune. "Neji and Shizune."

"Well Tenten must be happy to have Neji here." said Naruto with a smile "Once you and Ino find the cure he will be cured."

"Tenten got infected, she is with Neji now." explained Sakura as Naruto lowered his head.

"I am sorry to hear that." said Naruto "How are you doing?"

"Been better." said Sakura

"At least you aren't infected and turning into an animal." said Naruto with a smile, his normal smile had been changed by the sharp fox teeth that replaced his human teeth. However Sakura still loved it.

"Well Kakaski-sensei wants me to get some rest so I better get going." said Sakura as she suddenly noticed something moving behind Naruto. "Naruto is there something you aren't telling me?"

"I guess you saw it." said Naruto sadly as Naruto moved his hand around and grabbed something from behind him. That is when Sakura saw it. A long blond tail with a white tip at the end, it was Naruto's fox tail. "It grew during the night."

"I am sorry." Said Sakura

"It's ok, it's just it seems to have a mind of its own and no matter what happens I can't control it." Said Naruto

"It isn't ok." said Sakura

"I am just wondering why it is blonde? I thought foxes have red fur." said Naruto

"It's because of your hair color." said a new voice as Shizune entered the conversation. "A person's hair color determents the primary color of their fur. Black hair means black fur no matter what animal they become."

"I guess that explains that." said Naruto as he looked at the tail before letting it go. Instantly it dropped down until it touched the floor.

"Don't worry we will find a cure." said Sakura

"I know you will." said Naruto with a smile "Now get some rest, so that you can find the cure."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 From Bad to Worst**

Sakura walked down the hallway toward one of the multiple rooms in the base. The base was designed to hold over a hundred ninjas because of that they now had their own private room. Not that it meant much, the rooms where designed the same. Five sets of bunk beds with a bathroom. Sakura finally found her room which was located near the stairs, after closing the door she headed straight for the shower.

"_This sticks, if Naruto-kun rate of change keeps up then he will completely turn within a couple of days." _Thought Sakura as she let the hot water roll off her body as she placed her hands against the wall. _"That isn't counting the fact that his mind may change first, he could become a fully animal at any moment."_

"_Then we need to find a cure as fast as possible." _added Inner Sakura as she rested her head against the wall.

"_But how?" _asked Sakura as suddenly the wall started to shake. "What the?"

An alarm filled the air as Temari's voice came out of loud speakers located all over the base.

"Infected have broken though the front gate." stated Temari as Sakura's eyes widened as she rushed out of the shower, not even bothering to turn off the shower. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her gear. She stepped outside to see Captain Yamato coming down the stairs at the far end of the hallway.

"Captain Yamato!" yelled Sakura as suddenly Captain Yamato's shirt ripped open from the back as his body began to change.

"Get out of here." ordered Captain Yamato as he held onto his sides as he began to turn.

"Hello Sakura." said Lee as he stepped down from the stairs and began to move toward Sakura. Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it at Lee hitting him in chest. Lee quickly pulled the kunai out of him before tossing it the ground. "I will forgive you for that my cherry blossom, for you don't know what our future together will be like."

"We have no future Lee!" snapped Sakura as she threw down a paper bomb. The bomb exploded filling the hallway with smoke blocking Lee's sight. Using the smoke as cover Sakura bolted down the backup stairs.

"_I have to get to Naruto-kun._" thought Sakura as she reached the lower level of the base. She ran toward Naruto's door.

"Naruto-Kun!" yelled Sakura as she reached the door. However it was now open up. Her eyes widened as she looked into the cell. There on the ground was Hinata, her body slowly turning into a dark blue female fox. Beside her knelt Naruto, rubbing his face against hers like a wild fox.

"I love you Naruto-kun…and we will be together even as animals." said Hinata as her face pushed out into a muzzle.

"No…no…Naruto-kun, why didn't you pick me?" asked Sakura as tears began to flow from her eyes. Suddenly a shooting pain came from her neck. She snapped her head to see Lee biting her shoulder.

"Now we can be together Sakura-chan." said Lee as Sakura fell to her knees.

"No…no.!" cried Sakura as her shoes burst apart as new hooves began to form as pink fur began to spread. "NO!"

Suddenly Sakura opened her eyes to find herself lying on her bed.

"It was just a dream." Said Sakura as she ran her hand though her hair. "Thank God it was all just a dream."

"_Ya." _said Inner Sakura

"_However we were more upset that Naruto took Hinata over me, not the turning." _Thought Sakura

"_We just want to be with Naruto-kun more than anything else."_ added Inner Sakura _"It is better to be an animal with Naruto-kun then to be without Naruto-kun."_

"_Being human with Naruto-kun is the best." _stated Sakura

"_Of course." _said Inner Sakura as Sakura looked at the clock.

"_My God I have been asleep for over 14 hours." _thought Sakura as she got up and quickly got dressed. It took only a few minutes for her to reach the medical bay on the top floor of the base. She found that Ino had already set up the medical supplies and testing equipment. 

"You sleep ok, forehead?" asked Ino

"As good as I can." said Sakura as she sat down across from Ino. "Have we learned anything?"

"Not yet, I placed the blood samples from Naruto, Tenten, Neji and Shizune." said Ino as they looked toward medical machine that was studying the blood. They were lucky that the machines had been left behind when the base was closed down. "I also placed in clean samples of their blood from the Leaf records hopefully we will find the differences and the virus itself."

"Ya, finding the damn thing will be a huge step forward in finding a cure. Right now we can only confirm if someone is carrying the virus." said Sakura as she took out a copy of Tsunade's notes. "Ino I have to tell you I saw Kiba when we were in the Leaf."

"Really?" asked Ino

"He was asleep on your bed when I went into the apartment." said Sakura as Ino looked down.

"He was waiting for me, he probably turned there." said Ino "He always does that, he would wait for me to come back from a mission and then when I got back we would…"

"Ino I don't need to know the details." said Sakura

"We would make love." said Ino "In a way it's cute that Kiba-kun would stay there and wait for me to return."

"He may be a dog right now but we will find a cure for them." said Sakura as she went back to the notes. However something wasn't sitting right with her. "Ino have you came across any psychology report about the infected?"

"No, it takes time to do a full psychology work out." said Ino "They didn't have time."

"Maybe we should, it may help us." said Sakura

"I am working on prepping blood samples from everyone else." said Ino

"I can start at the basic question and answer part but you will need the carry out the mind prod." said Sakura

"I am fine with that." said Ino as Sakura stood up. "The blood sample reports should be done in half an hour so try to be back by then."

"I will." said Sakura as she headed out the door.

Sakura walked down the halls of the base, pass the store room where Sai was checking supplies to the kitchen where Hinata was making Kakashi a late lunch. Finally she walked down the stairs pass Captain Yamato who had taken Kakashi's place on a chair near the staircase.

"What are you doing?" asked Captain Yamato

"I plan on doing a psychology exam on them." said Sakura as Captain Yamato nodded his head.

"Just be careful, Tenten is acting up." said Captain Yamato

"I will be careful." said Sakura as she moved toward Naruto's door.

"Did you get a good night sleep, Sakura?" asked Naruto before Sakura could say anything.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Sakura as she looked inside. Naruto had changed yet again two large pointed black ears popped out of the top of his head as white fur started at the base of his neck and ran down the front of his chest, growing at the breast line before thinning at the waist line. The fur was also thicker at the base of the neck. However even though his chest was covered by fur Sakura could still see every muscle on his chest.

"I heard you talking to Captain Yamato." said Naruto as he sat down on the ground, his tail moving behind him. "So you want to do a psychology exam?"

"Ya, Ino will be done later to do a mind probe to do a deeper examination." explained Sakura

"Alright." said Naruto "Do we have to do the whole my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze part?"

"Sure, how do you feel?" asked Sakura

"It's strange seeing the changes aren't freaking me out as much." said Naruto as he looked at his arm. "I mean I know this isn't natural but yet I am not freaking out like I did at first. I guess that is a bad sign."

"It is." said Shizune as she appeared in her own door.

"Shizune what is it like to become an animal?" asked Naruto

"I am not a typical case, I was able to pull out a lot of the virus when I was first bitten but still it is strange." said Shizune "You begin to think being an animal is normal. You don't even notice that your nude, that you haven't had any meat for days or even that you just go to the bathroom anywhere."

"What about your human memories, your humanity?" asked Sakura

"I relate it to trying to hold onto a bunch of sand in your hands. You will try to keep it from getting out but over time it all escapes from the many different holes." said Shizune "In time you forget about things and care only about the basic things."

"I see." said Naruto "So in time we will become nothing more than animals."

"I don't know, it seems that people at least remember their name and loved ones so we seem to keep some humanity." said Shizune

"I know this isn't about the psychology report but I have to ask does it hurt? When you turn?" asked Sakura

"At first when I fought it, it hurt like bitch." said Naruto "However when you stop fighting it and just let it happen it doesn't hurt that much. Also the big changes hurt the most."

"Same here." said Shizune "It felt like my head was being ripped open when my ears however when I stopped fighting it, it stopped hurting on some level it became…pleasurable."

"That is strange." said Sakura

"What isn't strange about this?" asked Naruto

Above their heads in the command center Temari sat at the security desk. She had been looking at monitors for hours keeping an eye on everything. A knock at the door caused Temari to look away from the monitors for a moment.

"Come in." said Temari as Kakashi walked into the room.

"Anything going on?" asked Kakashi

"Found Guy." said Temari as she pulled up one of the monitors "This is from one of the hidden camera by the road."

Kakashi watched as a large black man bear walked by on all fours, his claws digging it the ground as he kept moving. In a lot of ways he just looked like an extremely large bear, however the human looking hands and the slightly human looking face told him he was once a man.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kakashi

"His eyebrows." said Temari as Kakashi looked at the face again; two large busy black eyebrows and what looked like the remains of a bowel hair cut meant it had to be either Lee or Guy. With Lee being confirmed as a horse meant this man bear was his friend Guy.

"Is he coming this way?" asked Kakashi

"No, he seems to just be passing though." said Temari "However more and more of those predator creatures are leaving the Leaf to go looking food."

"So it is only a matter of time until a group comes to us." said Kakashi

"We are located under a river, and animals always come toward water at some point." said Temari

"How hidden are the cameras?" asked Kakashi

"Very well hidden but if someone should find one." said Temari

"Then they know we are here and attack us." said Kakashi

"It is only a matter of time until they find us." said Temari

"We need to find a better place to hide, a village that isn't infected." said Kakashi

"I don't know how we are going to find one." said Temari "We can't go out because if anyone gets infected then they will lead other infected back to us. Hawks could work but we don't have any."

"And any ground massager would take days and have a high risk getting caught." said Kakashi "Even summoned animals are at risk."

"We will have to take the risk soon." said Temari

"I know." said Kakashi

Down below Sakura was finishing up the question when suddenly Captain Yamato spoke up.

"Sakura." stated Captain Yamato from down the hall as Sakura turned to look at him. "Ino needs you right now."

"I'll be back soon." said Sakura as she looked at Naruto again before walking away. Unknown to her the moment she walked away Naruto's tail stopped wagging back and forth.

It took only a few minutes to walk back up the stairs to the lab. She found Ino looking at lab reports.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Take a look." said Ino as she handed over the report. Sakura quickly read the report and with each passing line her eyes widened.

"This….this can't be right." said Sakura

"I am running the test again, but what if it is right?" asked Ino as Sakura tried to wrap her mind around the implications.

"When where the old samples taken?" asked Sakura

"When they became ninjas they were stored in a warehouse on the outer edge of the leaf that survived Pain's attack on the Leaf." said Ino

"That means, that they were infected with the virus long before they turned." said Sakura

"Yes, both blood samples have the virus in it." said Ino as the computer beeped as a new print out came out.

"Another blood test?" asked Sakura

"Yes, it's ours from our blood samples." said Ino as she picked up the report. "Take a look."

Sakura eyes widened as she read the report.

"We have to run it again." said Sakura "because according to this we are all infected."

**I hope you liked this chapter and I will explain how everyone is infected in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Wilkins75**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Source of it all**

Hinata walked down the stairs to the bottom level of the base, she was carefully balancing five trays of food.

"Here let me help." said Sai as he took his tray off Hinata's hand and placed it on the guard seat.

"Thanks." said Hinata as Sai also took two other trays.

"It is super time already?" asked Sai

"I know it is easy to lose track of time when you can't see the sun but ya it is seven." said Hinata

"Where is my food!" snapped Tenten from down the hall.

"Looks like Tenten is acting up." said Sai as they started down the hallway with trays of food in hand. They went straight for Tenten's and Neji's cell because two wild wolves is never a good thing to leave them hungry. Hinata looked though the bars to see Tenten walking back and forth on all fours, it made her look more like an animal then a woman. Neji was standing against the back wall; in the corner was a pile of waste.

"Here you go." said Hinata as she put the tray though a slit in the door. Instantly Tenten grabbed the trays and threw them to the ground. The large pieces of meat that had Hinata over an hour to cook where ripped into by sharp teeth.

"Why is this meat hot?" asked Neji as he glared at Hinata

"It is cooked." said Hinata

"Don't do it again." said Tenten as she bite down into the flesh.

"_They have really changed if they don't want cooked meat." _thought Hinata as she moved toward the remaining two cells. Shizune was easy to feed; she took the tray of vegetables before eating. It was strange, she set the tray down on the ground like a normal person but instead of using the plastic silverware she simply put her face into the plate and started eating. Finally she reached Naruto's door.

"How are you doing Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she looked toward Naruto, his chest was covered with white fur, a blonde tail stayed still behind him as his black pointed ears popped out of head, however his legs and his right arm had changed. His arm from the elbow down was covered with black fur and now had sharp claws instead of finger nails. His lower legs from the knee down had changed into something more canine. Like his arms from the knee down it was covered with black fur. A thin line of blonde fur had appeared just above the black fur, giving a hint of what was coming next.

"I am doing ok." said Naruto as he took a tray of meat and berries, while foxes ate mostly meat they could eat berries and other none meat food. It was kind of funny watching Naruto try to work with the silverware when his claw was longer and sharper then the knife "Do you know when Sakura will be back?"

Hinata eyes widened as she lowered her head when the man she loves talk about another women.

"She still needs to finish the psychology test on us." added Naruto

"She and Ino have been locked up in the lab for most of the day, they haven't even came out to eat." answered Sai

"Then they must of found something then." said Shizune

"That is good right?" asked Naruto

"Not really, it could be bad news." said Shizune as Kakashi walked down the stairs.

"Hinata, Sai everyone is to meet in the cafeteria right now." ordered Kakashi

"Who will guard the prisoners?" asked Sai

"They aren't prisoners they are our friends." snapped Hinata

"They may be our friends but they are a damager to us right now so they are prisoners." answered Sai

"Just head up stairs, I will leave a shadow clone behind to guard them." explained Kakashi "Ino and Sakura have found something."

"We will be back with good news." said Hinata as they walked away.

When the three of them reached the cafeteria they found everyone waiting for them.

"Temari who is watching the camera's?" asked Hinata as she sat down beside her at the table.

"A shadow clone." explained Temari

"So Sakura, Ino what have you found?" asked Kakashi

For a moment the two medical ninjas looked at each other before Sakura stood up. "We believe we have found out how the virus originally spread and why certain people turn into certain animals." said Sakura

"Great then a cure is near?" asked Hinata

"No, we are dealing with what has only been theorized before." said Ino "A virus that is chakra born."

"Chakra born?" asked Sai

"You all know about virus and bacteria that can be passed by either in the air, water and the other common ways." said Sakura "Chakra born is a virus that is spread by chakra."

"See whenever someone does a justu no matter how small, a small amount of chakra is released into the air." said Sakura "Normally this simply absorbed into nature but it is theorized that it can be absolved into anyone who is nearby."

"So if this is a chakra based virus every justu transmits the virus, like a person sneezing?" asked Temari as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea.

"Correct." said Ino "And that is the problem for years no one would show any sign of the virus and all the while they would be passing it on."

"My God we could all be infected right now." said Hinata

"We are." said Sakura as everyone's eyes widened. "At this very moment we all carry the virus within us."

For the longest time no one spoke as they began to process the information.

"Then why are we not animals?" asked Captain Yamato

"Because the virus is still dormant in us….in fact if someone hadn't activated it now, it would have likely burned out in a couple of years." said Sakura

"Burn out?" asked Temari

"Yes, every couple of years the body naturally removes all the chakra within a body and releases it with a new supply." said Sakura "Over time the virus has been diluted and would have been gone in a couple of years."

"Go back someone activated it?" asked Kakashi

"Yes, that fog that Tenten saw in the Leaf the day all the males over 12 or 13 started to turn must have been an airborne catalyst that awoke the virus and began turning people." explained Ino

"How long have we had this within us?" asked Sai

"Nearest we can tell decades." said Sakura

"What was the source?" asked Kakashi as Sakura looked down at the table "Find the source find the cure."

"We modified a chakra paper test to see if we could find the source of the virus and we found it's source." said Ino

"What is it?" asked Kakashi

"Naruto." said Sakura sadly as everyone eyes widened "The source of the virus comes form the fourth Hokage sealing away the Kyuubi inside Naruto when he was born."

"That was decades ago?" said Sai

"Ya, and when they sealed the Kyuubi the virus probably infected the entire village." said Sakura

"I remember the clouds being red for days after the battle with the Kyuubi." Said Kakashi "The 3rd Hokage told us when demons fight they always leave chakra residue behind them."

"Ya, and it is that chakra that infected the village." said Ino "Then every time someone did a justu it would pass it on to anyone born after the first infection."

"Is that how Temari got infected by us using justu's around her?" asked Hinata

"No, the source of her infection was different." said Sakura "The test show a different form of chakra began the virus in her. However it still has the same effect"

"From us sealing the demon in Gaara." answered Temari

"Likely." said Sakura

"So who wouldn't be infected?" asked Captain Yamato "Anyone who has never been around a sealing of a demon, around someone who is infected doing justu or had blood or other bodly fluids infusion with an infected person."

"Blood and bodily fluids?" asked Sai "You just said this is chakra born?"

"It is but human bodily fluids all contain small amounts of chakra within them." said Ino as she shook her head wondering how Sai didn't know something out of her medical 101 book.

"So why do people transform into different creatures?" asked Captain Yamato

"We aren't totally sure but we have a working theory." said Ino

"If that is all you have we will take it." said Kakashi

"Testosterone." said Sakura

"Testosterone?" asked Sai "You're talking about the hormone?"

"Yes, our theory is that a person's testosterone level determines the type of creature they become." said Sakura "The higher the amount of testosterone in the body the more violent animal they transform into."

"Do you have proof?" asked Temari

"No, but it makes sense. Testosterone promotes increase body and muscle mass and it is likely the fuel for the transformation." said Sakura "Males have more testosterone and the more they work out the more they have. Also they have more than females and male kids before the enter puberty have on average a low testosterone. That would explain why kids between 12 and 13 don't change and why women don't change."

"We have testosterone in our body but it is lower than males." said Ino "That means the virus is in us but it didn't have to fuel to start any real transformation. That is without someone who is infected providing a kick start to the transformation, transforming the person who isn't transformed into their type of animal."

"Why does thing like sex speed up the transformation?" asked Hinata

"Sexual fluids are loaded with the virus and the more a person gets the fast they transformed." said Sakura "A simple bite will transform you within a couple of hours but the longer they bit you and the more their salvia gets into your blood stream the faster you transform. Shizune was able to remove a lot of the virus after she was bitten that is why is changed slower."

"Also it helped that she was bitten by a rabbit, prey animals have less of the virus in their system." said Ino

"How long to find a cure?" asked Kakashi

"We have never seen anything like this before it will take a lot of time to find a cure." said Ino "If we can find one at all."

"Alright, we need to find another base of operation." ordered Kakashi "A village, somewhere away from the infected where we can do research in safety."

"How do you think we should find a village who hasn't come into contact with this virus." Said Hinata

"We don't need too, we need to find a village who hasn't come into contact with whatever awakened the virus." said Captain Yamato

"Agreed." said Kakashi as he looked at Yamato and Sai "So you two will head out on one of Sai's birds, take a week and fly to the most remote and most defendable village you can find. Tell them what is going on and then come back."

"What about Naruto and the others?" asked Sakura

"If we can take them we will but if not we will have to release them into the wild." said Kakashi

"_We can't do that." _thought Sakura _"Naruto-kun is a fox and while still a predator it is a low predator and could become prey to a larger predators like a wolf or a big cat. I will not let that happen."_

"When do you want us to leave?" asked Sai

"As soon as possible." answered Kakashi

"We will leave within the hour." said Captain Yamato "There may be some villages in the mountains by Earth Country that would be uninfected."

"Good idea." said Kakashi "Sakura, Ino keep up the work on finding a cure."

Meanwhile by the remains of the broken out wall of the Leaf Kiba sat at the spot where the mark he had placed on Sakura's shoe disappeared into the woods.

"It is only a matter of time until you have your mate son." said Kiba's mother Tsume as the aging dog stood over the remains of a wild deer they had killed for super.

"I have to wait Anko to show up, why can't that wolf bitch move faster." whined Kiba as suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps caused the small pack of dogs to look down the road. Coming their way was a large pack of wolves.

"Crap, they are coming to take our kill." said Kiba's sister's mate.

"Calm down." ordered Kiba as he noticed that among the wolves was Shikamaru. Behind them was a small group of horses. "It looks like we may be heading out soon to get my mate."

Meanwhile miles away from the Leaf and in an underground, a man dressed in all black, even his face was covered with black, only his eyes could be seen. He had on a black jonnin vest however he lacked any headband marking his village. On his back was a standard ANBU short sword.

"Sir the infection has reached critical level in 3 out of 4 villages we have released the gas." reported the man.

"Which village was it?" asked another man, who was sitting in the shadows.

"It's the Rain village; they fell back to several large towers in the center of the village." reported the first man "It is the same thing the Leaf tried and it failed so will this one. If it wasn't for the delay with launching the turning agent on the Rain Village they would have fallen by now."

"Good, how are the uninfected village reacting?" asked the sitting man.

"As planned they are sealing up their borders and are praying that they don't get hit." said the first ninja.

"Then let's go give them an offer they can't refuse." said the sitting man as he stood up pushing up a pair of glasses as he stood up.

"Yes, Lord Kabuto." said the first man.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the explanation I gave about how they believe the virus spreads/works. Now I wish you all a happy/scary and safe Halloween. Now until we meet again keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 We Lost Him**

Everyone walked out of the meeting room more depressed then every. They had just found out that they were all infected and had been for years. Sai and Captain Yamato had headed out to gather their supplies before heading out to find a new base for them to work out of. Temari had returned to the secretly office to watch the cameras for any sign of the infected. Hinata had gone off to some unknown place and Kakashi moved toward the guard post by the infected. That left Ino and Sakura to continue their work.

"So forehead what do we do now?" asked Ino as she gathered up some of the material they had brought with them to the meeting.

"Well, we need to finish the Physiology test." said Sakura

"How will that help us?" asked Ino

"Probably not much but it may let us know how the mind changes." said Sakura "Maybe we can find a way to cure their minds and return their humanity. That would allow us to get more time in finding a total cure."

"I suppose that would be good." said Ino "Also it will get me some time out of the lab, if I have to look down the scope of a microscope for another hour I may lose my mind."

"You have a mind?" asked Sakura with a grin as Ino shook her head.

"I am smarter then you." said Ino with a laugh as she walked out the door and headed toward the cells.

"_We haven't seen Naruto-kun for a while." _ said Inner Sakura

"_I know I just hope he is ok." _though Sakura as she headed toward the medical lab to keep working on the cure.

Meanwhile Ino was walking down the hallway toward the cells, suddenly Sai came storming out of one of the doors.

"Ino…I am so glad that I ran into you before I headed out." said Sai with a smile, even though they had been friends since Sai had joined Naruto's and Sakura's team it was still weirld to see him smile. It was as if it wasn't nature for him to smile.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ino

"Just a quick question, I don't want to be spotted or attacked when we are flying are we sure they can't do justus?" asked Sai as Ino rubbed the back of her head.

"That is hard to say." said Ino "There is some evidence that those who turn can still physically do justus but yet apart from some reports from the leaf of ninjas using bloodline justus like the Byakugan there are no reports of them using regular justus."

"Any reason why?" asked Sai

"No real idea but I would guess it has to do with the fact that they forget parts of their lives. Training may be part of that." said Ino as Sai nodded his head "Just be careful out there."

"We will and in time we will find a new base." said Sai as he headed down the hallway and headed toward the surface. Where he and Captain Yamato would head out to find a new base for them. Ino kept walking down to the lowest level of the base to where Naruto, Shizune, Tenten and Neji were being held. She walked pass Kakashi toward the cells. The lights where out in Naruto's cell so she went to Shizune's cell. What she found surprised her, Shizune was hiding under the bed like a scared…bunny. Like Tenten and Neji she had stopped using the toilet for her waste and she was now going anywhere she wanted.

"_We may of lost Shizune." _thought Ino as she ran though hand signs before closing her eyes. "Mind probe justu."

Ino opened her eyes again to find herself in a long stone hallway, it was dimly light with only a dozen or so doors in the entire place. There where doors marked memoires, instincts, food, sex and many different others.

"Ok, this is strange…Shizune's mind should have a lot more doors in it." said Ino out load as an image of Shizune appeared, however it was an image of her bunny self.

"Who are you?" asked Shizune scared out of her mind.

"Shizune I am your friend…it is me Ino?" asked Ino as Shizune shook her head.

"I don't know you…please don't kill me." pleaded Shizune

"I am not going to hurt you, in fact we are inside your mind." said Ino "I can't hurt you."

"Ino?" asked Shizune

"You remember me now?" asked Ino

"Ya, I am losing my mind I don't know how long I can last." said Shizune

"Your mind is very different, it has less than a quarter of the average doors a human has." said Ino

"Doors?" asked Shizune

"Ya, the doors are sort of like programs on a computer. Different doors have different functions, there are doors for love, dreams and many different others. However in here doors like art and other higher human thoughts are gone." said Ino

"Have you learned anything?" asked Shizune

"Yes, but we need to find out as much as we can about the infected mind before you totally lose your mind to the animal side." said Ino

"Alright…I will try to stay as human as possible." said Shizune as they began looking though Shizune's mind.

Elsewhere Sakura was looking down the scope of a microscope at a sample of Naruto's blood.

"Naruto-kun's blood has an extremely high amount of the virus but yet he is changing slowly?" said Sakura out load to herself.

"_Lady Tsunade always looked at you strange for talking to yourself."_ said Inner Sakura

"_Ya, but it always helped me think." _added Sakura as she went back to looking at the blood sample.

"Naruto-kun's test shows he has a high level of testosterone so he should be changing into something other than a fox. Also he should have finished changing a long time ago but hasn't" Said Sakura "Could the only reason why he would become a fox is because he had the Kyuubi in him for all that time? No there has to be another reason, maybe something in his blood is forcing the change to follow that path?"

"_Tsunade always said that sometimes the simplest answers are the correct answers." _thought Inner Sakura as Sakura rubbed her head.

"Maybe it is that simple, maybe Naruto-kun is becoming a fox because of his long time exposure to demon chakra." added Sakura "Maybe it is that same exposer that chakra is slowing down the rate of turn. But could the answer really be that simple?"

Outside the door to the medical lab, leaning against the wall was Hinata. Every time she had heard Sakura say the word Naruto-kun it felt like a knife going into her heart. She had to fight down tears so that Sakura didn't know she was there, on some levels she wanted Sakura to know she was there so she would have to explain why she was saying Kun for her boyfriend. It would have given her the perfect excuses to hurt her; however they needed a cure so she remained silent. Suddenly the sound of the computer beeping filled the air.

"I thought we had finished all the blood tests." Said Sakura as she stood up and headed toward the door. As Sakura neared the door, Hinata made a break for it so that she wasn't found by Sakura.

Meanwhile Ino slowly got back to her feet after returning to her body. The journey into Shizune mind had ended when Shizune had lost the rest of her human mind. Now she didn't seem as animal like as Tenten or Neji as she hid under the bed, but like them she was more animal then human.

"Ino is something up?"asked Kakashi as Ino headed toward Naruto's cell door.

"We lost Shizune…" explained Ino as Kakashi lowered his head. 

"I see is she a threat?" asked Kakashi

"Not much more then she was before, a bunny can't really bust though a solid steal door." stated Ino as she reached Naruto's door. With a flick of a switch the lights turned on in Naruto's cell, it was originally designed to make keep prisoners up for integration. When the lights turned on it showed Naruto was lying on the bed in a large ball, his tail was near his face. More and more he was looking like a fox, from what she could see his face had bushed out into a short muzzle and was about halfway covered with blonde fur. The right side of his body was covered with fur down to his waste and from the waist down the left side of his body was covered. For a second Ino wondered if she should wake him before deciding she would get a better inside if she went in unannounced.

"Mind probe justu." said Ino as she closed her eyes again. When she opened her eyes again she found herself standing inside Naruto's mind. Like Shizune the number of doors were lower than normal but it was still it was brightly light and there were still more door then Shizune's mind. Because Naruto was still asleep he didn't appear in front of Ino like Shizune did when she went into her mind.

"Alright, might as well try to find out is on blonde idiot's mind." said Ino as she headed toward the nearest door. Her father had told her during training that the nearest door was the place to find the person, this was true because the nearest door is what the person is thinking about. Ino walked toward the door, the moment she touched it she found herself back in the Leaf.

"_Naruto must be dreaming about the Leaf."_ thought Ino as she walked down the busy street. If there was one thing she hated about doing a mind probe was entering someone's dreams. Dreams where just too fucked up, anything could happen at any time. Right now she was walking down a street where the people had no faces and where all dressed in the same clothes. Finally she reached Naruto's apartment building. Finally she reached the Naruto's door, she slowly opened the door and entered Naruto's apartment. It was the same apartment that he had lived in since he was a kid, even after he learned he had inherited a small fortune of money from his father's clan he still lived in the same place. The main part of the apartment was empty but she could hear sounds coming from the bedroom.

"_Great I have to walk in on Naruto and Hinata doing it." _thought Ino as she opened the bedroom door and walked in. The first thing she saw was Naruto's coat on the floor and him kneeling on the bed, his back to her. Also on the bed, pinned by Naruto was a pair of legs that didn't belong to him. They were small and shapely, with red toenail polish on them.

"_Hinata always uses blue not a red, so what is up with this?" _ asked Ino as she walked around the bed. What she found to her surprise it wasn't Hinata who was pinned under Naruto it was Sakura. Sakura was lying on the bed looking up at Naruto with a smile as he rested his forehead against hers as they just stared into each other's eyes.

"_Naruto is dreaming about Sakura not Hinata?" _asked Ino as she watched as one of Naruto's hand began pulling down a zipper on the front of Sakura's shirt, showing her skin and her red lacy bra.

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she pulled Naruto into a kiss before trying to rip of his shirt.

"_Naruto loves Sakura not Hinata?" _asked Ino as she turned to leave, as she reached the door everything changed. No longer was she in the Leaf, she was in a grass field surrounded by a large forest. She turned around to see Naruto and Sakura, however Naruto was no longer human however they were in the same position. Naruto was a blonde fox however there on the ground was another moving tail, this one pink.

"_Crap, Naruto is losing his mind." _thought Ino as she left Naruto's dream only to find his mind had changed into the same as Shizune. Suddenly a wall of red chakra appeared in front of her, the heat so bad that is burned her skin. She quickly formed a hand sign to break the justu and send her back to her body.

"Ino what happened?" asked Kakashi as Ino sat up in a cold sweat.

"Some kind of mind barrier." said Ino

"Why are you in my mind." growled Naruto's voice as Kakashi and Ino looked into the cell. Naruto was on his feet growling, he was in a defensive stance with his claws ready. Ino's and Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto's body began to be covered by blonde fur, it was growing in so fast that they could see it. Soon only a part of Naruto's face remained human a second later that too was covered as Naruto finished transforming into a blonde fur human fox.

"We were trying to help you." explained Ino

"If you want to help me, bring me Sakura-chan so that we can be together." Stated Naruto as licked his lips as his member came of a canine sheathe.

"I think we lost Naruto." said Kakashi

"You think?" asked Ino "I better tell Sakura what happened."

"You could just let Sakura-chan come down here?" said Naruto as he began walking across the ground on all fours. It was strange looking at him like an animal, the only piece of human clothing he had on was the 1st Hokage's necklace which was barely hanging on around Naruto's neck.

It took only a few minutes for Ino to walk back to the medical lab. She opened the door to find Sakura waiting for her.

"Where you planning to tell me?" asked Sakura as Ino just blinked

"What are you talking about forehead?" asked Ino

"This." said Sakura as she handed Ino a piece of paper. Ino's eyes widened as she read the paper.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Ino

"No." said Sakura

"Don't tell them." ordered Ino

"But…" said Sakura

"It is my personal business not yours or anyone else." stated Ino

"Alright." said Sakura

"Now let's get back to curing the virus and stop worrying about this." said Ino "Because we lost both Shizune and Naruto."

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura softly as she looked at the ground.

It was just before dawn and yet Temari had barley left the cameras room. Her eyes where bloodshot as she kept looking at those cameras.

"You need some rest." said Kakashi as he walked up to Temari.

"I know but without Captain Yamato and Sai to replace you and me we don't have the man power. Ino and Sakura are working on a cure and Hinata are busy making sure we have all the food and water we need." said Temari as she ran her hands though her hair.

"Still you can't stay up all the time, you need rest." said Kakashi "Let me take watch, I have two shadow clones downstairs guarding them."

"Alright." said Temari as she went to stand up only to have an alarm go off. "What the?"

She looked toward one of the cameras only to see a large male wolf's face. Temari's heart stopped as she realized it was Shikamaru.

"Hello Temari-chan I found you." said Shikamaru

"Crap." said both Kakashi and Temari

**I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when I will update next. I have a very busy week in front of me but I will update as soon as possible. Thanks Wilkins75**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Crap**

Sakura walked up the stairs to the top floor where the kitchen was located to grab some early breakfast or was it a late supper, she had lost track of so much time it wasn't funny. As she walked into the dining area to find Hinata making breakfast for everyone. She was trying to seem happy so that maybe it would rise everyone's mood but so far it had failed.

"Morning Hinata." said Sakura as Hinata looked up from the stove

"Morning Sakura." growled Hinata as she glared at smiling Sakura. _"How dare she stand there and smile while she is taking away my man."_

"What is your problem Hinata?" asked Sakura as she took a plat full of pancakes.

"Let's just say I can't stand people who try to steal other people's boyfriends." snapped Hinata "I heard you calling Naruto-kun."

"I see." said Sakura as she looked down. "Listen Hinata… I understand you can be upset but."

"No but me." snapped Hinata

"Will you two calm down." said Ino as she walked into the room. "We have more important things to worry about, like finding a cure for this virus. After that happens you two can fight over the blonde idiot."

"Fine." said Hinata

"I am fine with that." said Sakura

"Now forehead let's get something to eat so we can get back to work." stated Ino as she grabbed a large plat of food. Before going off toward one of the tables, Sakura quickly followed her to the table.

"You need a rest." said Sakura

'We all do.' said Ino as she started to eat her pancakes

"You need it the most." said Sakura

"Don't worry about that right now and don't talk about it." said Ino as she stood back up

'Where are you going?" asked Sakura

'To the rest room." stated Ino as she walked away. A few minutes later an alarm went off causing Sakura to jump to her feet. 'What is going on?"

"Sakura!" yelled Kakashi's voice as he poked his head though the door

"What is going on?" asked Sakura

"They found us." stated Kakashi as Sakura's blood became as cold as Ice "Sakura get down to the lab and see if you can pull off a miracle."

"How are we going to stop them?" asked Hinata as she walked out of the kitchen

'We are going to seal off the upper level from the lower ones, maybe the steel doors will buy time." said Kakashi 'meanwhile I will try to hold them off as long as possible by the entrees.'

"You will get turned or die.' stated Sakura

"That is why I am counting you and Ino to find a cure before I am an animal for long." said Kakashi "now go."

"Yes, sir.' said Sakura as she and Hinata headed toward the nearest staircase down toward the lower levels as Kakashi moved toward the main opening.

"_It is just a matter of time until they find the door behind the waterfall and then break it down." _Thought Kakashi as he moved passed the first staircase and toward the long lead up to the main gate.

"Have they found the door?" asked Kakashi into the radio.

"Not yet but they are closing in." said Temari as she watched the infected on the cameras

Meanwhile just outside wolves, dogs and horse searched the ground surrounding the waterfall.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" asked Lee

"It's the right place." said Shikamaru as he tossed what remained of a camera onto the ground. "They are here."

"Then where?" asked Anko

"The waterfall." said Shikamaru as he pointed toward the water "That is where I would hide the entrees."

"I will take a look." said a Hyuga wolf as he activated his Byakugan "There is nothing there."

"Take a look at the ground, are the dirt layers disturbed?" asked Shikamaru

"Ya." said the wolf

"The Sand has an seal that hides things from the Byakugan, if the sediment leaves have been moved that means that something was built there." said Shikamaru "We have our base. Now look behind the water fall."

"Fine." said a few wolves as they moved toward the waterfall. They didn't have to look long to find the door. "We found it!"

"Perfect." said Shikamaru "Break it down."

"Make sure to not infect anyone, we need to make sure they go where they belong." stated Kiba

"So who gets who actually?" asked Lee

"Alright one more time, Tenten, Kakashi and Temari become wolves, Ino becomes a dog and Sakura is your mare." said Shikamaru

"What of the others?" asked Lee "Hinata, Sai and Captain Yamato are believed to be down there?"

"One each?" asked Shikamaru

"No, you already have three people." stated Kiba "How about Hinata and Sai join me and Lee can have Captain Yamato."

"Captain Yamato would make a strong addition to the herd." said Lee "However Hinata may want to be with whatever Naruto has become."

"Fine she can go with Naruto." said Kiba

"Works for me." said Shikamaru as wolves started to pound on the large metal door with all their strengths causing Tsunade like creators to appear in the steal.

On the other side of the door Kakashi stood waiting for the door to come crashing down, huge dents where appearing in the metal.

"Temari seal the upper levels." ordered Kakashi as huge metal doors descended on the two staircases to seal up the other levels.

"They are sealed." Said Temari as she locked the metal doors, they were originally designed to stop a fire from spreading to the other levels of the base. However the doors where not designed to stop a 325 pound creature from punching though it.

_"We have maybe an hour at the most before we are totally overran." _thought Temari as she looked at the monitors _"If Sakura and Ino don't find something." _

That is when she saw it, they're walking out of the bathroom on the top floor was Ino.

"Ah…what a headache." said Ino as she walked out of the bathroom, her head was pounding her like a jackhammer that just wouldn't stop.

"Ino what the hell are you doing up here?" yelled Kakashi as he saw Ino just standing in the hallway.

"What is going on?" asked Ino

"Didn't you hear the alarm?" asked Kakashi

"I thought that was just my headache." Said Ino

"Temari can you open the doors and let Ino down?" asked Kakashi

"If I do then I will not be able to seal the door again until an hour has passed." explained Temari as one of the three hinges on the main door busted apart.

"No time, Ino do you have weapons on you?" asked Kakashi

"Only the basic stuff." said Ino as she pulled two kunai out.

"It will just have to do." said Kakashi as another hinge snapped in two leaving only one left. Another hit caused a huge crack to form in the hinge as Kakashi pulled two kunai each with a paper bomb at the end.

Down below in the security center Temari was searching though different files trying to find anything that could help.

"_Fire suppression system sprays nitrogen gas into the fire zones." _read Temari _"That would force them back for a little bit, too bad they drained the tanks before abounding the base years ago. Maybe we could hock up boiling water from the boilers into the system. That would badly burn them…and no matter what they are our friends and loved ones." _

The door swung open to the room causing Temari to reach for her kunai only to stop when she saw it was Hinata.

"Hinata what are you doing?" asked Temari

"I wanted to see what I can do?" asked Hinata

"Unless you can find away to stop this all from happening?" asked Temari "We can't win this fight."

"Maybe there is another way out of here?" asked Hinata

"No, apart from the main entrees there is no way out." said Temari

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata

"Yes." said Temari "Wait there may be one way."

"How?" asked Hinata

"To keep the base hidden they had to build tunnel from a small fishing hut to here and started building the base from that tunnel." said Temari

"They built the entire base underground?" asked Hinata

"It was the only way to keep it hidden from the Leaf." said Temari "Normally the tunnel is closed in once that main gate is built but sometimes they didn't close it."

"Where would this tunnel be?" asked Hinata

"In the sublevel, below the third floor by the power generator." said Temari

"How do I get to the subfloor?" asked Hinata

"In the middle of the hallway, you will find a small trap door." explained Temari "No go we may be out of time."

Meanwhile Sakura was looking over data that was coming in from the multiple test that Sakura and Ino had started.

"_Where the hell is Ino." _thought Sakura _"I could use her help."_

With that she reached for her radio.

"Temari do you have any idea where Ino is I could use her help." said Sakura over the radio

"She got trapped upstairs." said Temari back as Sakura's eyes widened "All our hopes lye with you now."

Meanwhile up on the top level huge dents where in the metal door.

"Ino whatever comes through that door we need to hold out as long as possible." said Kakashi

"I know." said Ino as one of the corners broke off the door showing for the first time their attackers, their clawed tip hands where ripping at the metal.

"I see two of them, a male with a mask and a young woman with blonde hair." growled someone on the other side as half of a wolf man face appeared in the opening. Instantly Kakashi threw one of his two kunai into the wolf's eye, the wolf screamed in pain before the paper bomb exploded removing his head from his shoulders. For a brief moment smoke filled the hallway as pieces of flesh flew down the hall.

"That was way stronger than normal strength." said Ino as the smoke started to clear.

"They are Hatake clan paper bombs, seven times stronger than normal paper bombs but they are also a lot more expansive to make and I only have two of them total." said Kakashi as he threw his other kunai at the opening causing another explosion "However at the moment cost is the last thing on my mind. Those blasts may have killed a few of them but it also weakened the door."

Kakashi wasn't far from the truth it only took two more hits to snap the hinge off causing the door to come crashing down to the ground with a load thud. The door caused a cloud of dirt to fly up forming. When the cloud cleared standing in the doorway was a mob of different animal people.

"Take this." yelled Kakashi as he threw two kunai at once. Ino fallowed suit throwing her kunai the wolves where in to confined of a place too big to dodge the kunai much. However the did move to the side so the kunais would hit their arms. A few wolves screamed as the kunias entered their arms however most simply just pulled the kunai out of their arms.

"Take them." said Shikamaru's voice from the back as several of the wolves got on all fours and charged forward.

"Chidori!" yelled Kakashi as charged forward his hand covered with his most powerful attack as he neared one of the lead people his eyes widened as he saw who it was._"Anko-chan." _

There in the lead of the attack was his girlfriend, all his training went out the window as he refused to aim for her. He knew that he needed to attack her for fist or else he would be wide open for a counter attack but he couldn't attack her. So he aimed at the horse man beside her. His Chidori went straight though the horse man's chest striking his heart killing him instantly. However this was a mix blessing because for a split second his arm got stuck inside the body. That was all the opening Anko needed to punch Kakashi with her knew Tsunade like strength in the face. The punch sent Kakashi flying hard into the concrete hallway wall. Before he had a second to react the wolves had grabbed his arms and legs pinning him to the wall.

Ino eyes widened as she watched how easily Kakashi was taken down, she knew that they where strong but if every single one of them had Tsunade like strength and inhuman speed it was no wonder the Leaf had fallen.

"We still have the female." said voice as a dog woman charged forward at almost inhuman speed. Ino threw a kunai down range only to have the dog woman jump to the side and for a brief moment it looked like she was running along the side of wall before tackling Ino the ground.

"Hello Ino." said the dog woman as Ino's eyes widened as she saw the dark brown fur and with red marks under her eyes.

"Hana?" asked Ino

"So glad you recognized your own mate's sister." said Hana as she pulled Ino to her feet but still held her tight. "Kiba I have her."

Ino watched as Kiba pushed his way through the crowd to reach Ino. "Hello Ino, I have been looking for you." said Kiba as he brushed the side of his face against Ino's check. Ino couldn't help herself from smiling at this; it was something he would always do after they had slept together. "Are you ready to join the pack?"

"Kiba-kun I love you, so please let us help you and everyone else find a cure." pleaded Ino

"Ino-chan I am just trying to bring us together." said Kiba as he sniffed the air around Ino. "Something is up, you smell different."

"Please Kiba, let us help you." said Ino as Kiba sniffed Ino some more.

"You haven't been sleeping with another man have you?" asked Kiba in a sad hurt tone that made Ino's heart break.

"No, it isn't that." said Ino "Kiba I am pregnant."

"Really?" asked Kiba as he put his clawed hand on Ino's stomach

"Yes, you are going to be a daddy." Said Ino "That is why you have to let me go find a cure so that we can all be together as humans."

"Then we have to turn you so that our family can be together as dogs." said Kiba as he went to bit Ino in the neck.

"Kiba." ordered Shikamaru as Kiba stopped and looked at the leader of the wolf pack.

"What?" asked Kiba "Kind of busy here."

"I know just take it to a side room so that we can keep pushing forward." explained Shikamaru as Kiba saw Kakashi being dragged into the a side room.

"Alright." said Kiba as he noticed a side room before grabbing Ino's arm. "Hana I want this to be private."

"Alright." said Hana as she let go of Ino but not before ripping off Ino's weapon pouch so that she didn't have any weapons on her.

"Come on Ino it is time for you to join the pack." said Kiba as she pulled Ino into the room.

**There is now hope that Temari, Sakura and Hinata may get out and keep fighting to find a cure, as for Ino and Kakashi you will just to wait until next time to see what happens to Ino and Kakashi. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 From Bad to Worst**

Ino was pulled into the bathroom by the dog from Kiba. Kiba was still holding onto her hands as they stood facing each other. Well because of Kiba's new found height Ino as looking more at the middle of his chest near the breast line.

"Kiba please don't do this." pleaded Ino as she looked into the eyes of the father of her unborn child.

"I need to bring my pack together and you will like being a bitch." Said Kiba as Ino's eyes narrowed a bit. "Just don't fight it."

"Please….Kiba-kun don't do this." pleaded Ino as Kiba showed his teeth.

"You will forgive me in time." said Kiba as he bit into Ino's shoulder. He made sure not to press to hard but it was still hard enough to sink his fangs into Ino's flesh. He could feel and taste her blood on his lips.

Ino screamed in pain as she felt the virus enter her body. Maybe it was thanks to her medical training but she could actually feel the chakra virus at work in her blood system. She knew that now that an active virus was in her system it would activate the dormant virus in her. Kiba slowly let go of his bite as Ino looked toward her shoulder. She felt the virus go into her heart and then spread across her whole body. She could see her own blood running down her arm.

"Please Kiba let me heal myself." said Ino

"It will take care of itself, I don't want you to pull out the virus and slow down the turn." Said Kiba. Ino shoulder suddenly felt normal to her amazement her shoulder was healing at a high rate of speed.

"_Demon chakra must have given me Healing properties like Naruto." _Thought Ino _"That would explain how people are able to survive such a change. _

To her amazement Kiba let her go.

"Why did you let me go?" asked Ino

"The virus is in you and there is no way to stop it now. In time you will be happy to be like this." said Kiba before he smiled "Take a look at your hand."

For a moment Ino didn't look down until finally she looked down at her hand. Her left hand was normal but her right hand, the one closest to the bite, her hand from the wrist down was already covered with snow white fur.

"My God." said Ino as she looked at her hand.

"You are going to look beautiful." said Kiba as suddenly Ino's shoes broke apart and she dropped down a little bit. She looked down to see that her feet had changed into a more doglike foot. White fur covered both her feet however one went all the way up to her knee while the other stopped at her ankle.

"_Please God let this whole thing just be a nightmare." _thought Ino as she ran her hands though her hair only to find that her pony tail was gone. She turned around to see long blonde hair all over the ground. That is when she saw her refection in a small mirror; her blonde hair had fallen off replaced by short blonde fur the same color as her normal hair. However that wasn't all two ears where poking out of the top of her head, they where floppy dog ears. One was blonde and on was white, in the white one she could see the metal ear ring that she had gotten from her sensei.

"Looks like you are going to be a multiple color bitch." said Kiba as he stood behind Ino, he placed his hands on Ino's shoulder and began to rub them. Ino fault down a moan as she felt Kiba's hands give her a shoulder massage just like he always did when she was stressed after a day at the hospital. She could feel his soft hand pads on her fur…fur.

That is when Ino looked back at herself in the mirror. Without her even realizing it she had been changing. She now looked like a full transformed dog woman, the only thing that hadn't changed was her size, the fact she didn't have a tail and a muzzle.

"_Kiba-kun is right I am going to be a beautiful bitch." _Thought Ino as she ran her now clawed hands over her body, her clothes were getting itchy and so hot. Without her even thinking about it she reached around and pulled her purple top off. As she started to undress her body began to change even more. Her shorts ripped apart as her hips widened. Soon only her underwear remained and that was barely holding on. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she wasn't fighting the turn but for her it felt better then sex. Even as her body grew from 5,3 to 6,2 and from 102 pounds to 225 pounds of mussels. The last thing to change was her tail bone growing into a full tail. Her underwear had broken apart during the transformation letting Ino see herself totally.

"I am a sexy bitch." said Ino in a slightly deeper voice as she ran her hands down her blonde fur covered body. She had to colors white and blonde. White starting from the neck, running down between her breasts ending at her belly button, also on each hand and foot. One the right leg the white fur ran up to her thigh and on her left arm it ended at the elbow.

"Don't you agree Kiba-kun?" asked Ino as she leaned down showing her now doggy ass to Kiba, moving her tail from side to side.

"Ya." said Kiba as he licked his lips with his long tongue.

"Take me big dog." said Ino as she went down on all fours as Kiba began to thrust in.

Meanwhile Hinata was running as fast as she could down the hallways until she finally reached the lowest level of the base.

"Byakugan." said Hinata as her bloodline trait activated allowing her to see though the levels of the base. She quickly scanned the floor until she spotted the hidden trap door in the floor.

There you are." said Hinata as she found the hidden handle and opened the door into the sublevel. She didn't even bother to climb down using the ladder she simply jumped down. Landing near the boiler.

"Temari I am in the lower level." said Hinata over the radio

"Good look for a door by back end of the boiler." said Temari as Hinata did a quick scan of the room. She quickly found the door however to her amazement she couldn't see though it like she normally could.

"_That seal the Sand as to block my Byakugan is a real pain in the ass." _ thought Hinata as she moved toward the door.

"I found it." Said Hinata as she grabbed the door handle and tried to pull it open but found she couldn't.

"Good then we have our way out." said Temari

"How can you be sure, I can't see though it and the door seams stuck." said Hinata

"It needs a code to open." replied Temari as Hinata finally noticed the keypad by the door "Let me look around for it, in the mean time I will get Sakura down there. Worst case she punches the door open."

While Ino was turning and Hinata was trying to open the door, Kakashi was struggling to escape.__

"Hello there Kakashi-kun." said Anko as she pushed though the crowed to where Kakashi was being held down by the other wolves. Without saying another word Anko sank her fangs into Kakashi's shoulder. After a few minutes Anko let go and stepped back.

"Let him go." ordered Anko as the wolves backed off as Kakashi fell to the ground into a fetal position as he tried to fight off the virus within him. As he fought it, it felt like his blood was on fire as the changes began to happen. "Leave us."

Slowly one by one the other wolves left leaving Anko alone with a turning Kakashi.

"If you fight it, it just hurts more." said Anko as she knelt down beside Kakashi. She ripped off his face mask showing his face, already it was pushing out into a silver muzzle, the back of his jonnin vest broke as more silver fur appeared. "Besides the moment you stop fighting we can really get wild."

Meanwhile Sakura was looking over the most recent data but nothing was helping, everything pointed toward the virus being incurable.

"Sakura grab everything you can and head to the subfloor in the basement." ordered Temari's voice over the radio.

"I need more time." stated Sakura back as she tossed a pile of paper work aside.

"There is no time, they have just finished searching the upper floors and are breaking down the fire doors. Once they break though both doors there will be no stopping them." Said Temari

"Alright." said Sakura as she started to pick up as many medical supplies as she could find.

"When you come by pick up the map of bases." said Temari

"Alright." said Sakura "Wait aren't you coming with us?"

"If I can, if I can't I will hold them off." stated Temari "Just hurry your ass downstairs."

"What about the others, Naruto-kun and Shizune they may get killed for food by them?" asked Sakura

"I will set the emergency fire release on the cells, that way they have a chance to get away." Said Temari "All you will have to do is tell them about the escape tunnel before you leave."

"Ok." said Sakura

Meanwhile up above on the top floor Shikamaru and the others infected had finished the sweep of the upper levels.

"No sign of anyone else." reported Lee

"Then they are down below." Said Shikamaru

"Ya, they are." said Ino as she and Kiba came out of the bathroom.

"Done already?" asked Hana

"We just did a quickly." said Kiba "We will have more fun latter?"

"Where are they?" asked Shikamaru

"If you want Temari she is down stairs in the base center." said Ino

"Sakura?" asked Lee

"She is downstairs but Lee please don't infect her." said Ino

"Why not?" snapped Lee

"Because she should be with Naruto." said Ino

"Why?" asked Kiba

"Let's just say they may not know it but they love each other." said Ino

"I don't care my cherry blossom is mine." snapped Lee

"What about the others?" asked Shikamaru

"Sai and Captain Yamato left today so that leaves only Hinata." Said Ino

"What about Tenten?" asked Shikamaru

"Neji already infected her and she is locked in a cell with Neji." explained Ino "We also have Shizune locked up down stairs."

"That will make a good lunch." said Shikamaru as load howls filled the air.

"Sounds like the Kakashi finished turning and he and Anko are having fun." said Kiba as finally Kakashi and Anko finally came out of another room. Kakashi had grown to among the largest wolf that he had ever seen. He was almost as large as the average large cat at seven feet tall. He was covered entirely with silver fur. His Sharingan eye was still there but to make sure he didn't waste chakra he had wrapped some of the remains of his cloths around his head.

"Welcome to the pack Kakashi." said Shikamaru

"Let's finish this." said Kakashi as he moved toward one of the metal fire doors. With one punch his fist went though the metal fire door. Showing the staircase and another fire door on the second floor.

Down below in the subbasement, Hinata was waiting for something to happen. Finally Temari's voice came over the radio.

"Hinata I have found the code." said Temari

"What is it?" asked Hinata as she ran over to the key pad.

"You will not believe this but it is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." said Temari

"Who the hell came up with that?" asked Hinata as she pressed in the code.

"Some lazy idiot." said Temari "Crap I have to go they have broken though the first fire door."

"Alright see you soon." said Hinata as the door unlocked. She slowly pulled the door open, however the heavy door didn't want to move at first but finally it started to move. She had it half way open when suddenly the door flew open and Hinata fell to the side hitting against a pipe coming off the boiler. Slowly she got back to her feet, only to have her eyes widened at the sight before her. Standing there was a seven and a half foot tall 325 black panther man. His razor sharp black claws where out. His muscles could be seen clearly though the fur, however the thing that scared her to the core was his red Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke?" asked Hinata "How in the world?"

"Did you not think Orochimaru didn't know about these bases?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Hinata as she pulled a kunai out from her pouch. "Took some time to find you all."

"You did this didn't you, you unleashed this virus." said Hinata

"This was Orochimaru's ultimate weapon and while I never meant to be turned but I will make the best of it." said Sasuke with a grin.

"Sakura's upstairs take her if you want." said Hinata

"I am not after her." said Sasuke "She has no traits that will help my kids later on, you do."

"What?" asked Hinata

"I came for you." said Sasuke

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I have some news do to finals week starting on Wednesday I will likely not update again until after Thanksgiving. I will try to update but school comes first. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** **From Worst to Horrible**

"What?" asked Hinata stunned to hear what Sasuke was saying.

"I said, I came for you." stated Sasuke as he started to move forward as Hinata got into a defensive stance.

"I am not the one you want, Sakura or Ino where your followers not me." said Hinata

"Those two don't offer me anything." said Sasuke "Your Byakugan combined with the Sharingan will produce a new more powerful bloodline limit."

"You need to do your research our bloodlines do not work together, one becomes dominate while the other is lost." stated Hinata as she remembered how her father talked about how bloodline justus normally didn't mix.

"That is where you are wrong." said Sasuke with a grin. "An interesting side effect of this virus is that it allows bloodline justus to merge."

"How do you know all about this?" asked Hinata

"I remember Orochimaru talking about this virus, his plan was simple. Use the virus that was already infected most villages and turn a few villages. Using another justu he would control the stronger ones and use them as an army." stated Sasuke "At the same time he would be able to merge the bloodline justus into the perfect form for a new body."

"You don't seem as animalist as the others." said Hinata

"I am just as Animalist it is just I knew what was going on so it let me keep my memories longer." said Sasuke "Now it is time for you to change."

"I don't think so." said Hinata

"I think I need to show you how to be submissive." said Sasuke as he burst forward and punch Hinata hard into a stack of dirty wooden boxes. "I do not want someone who will stand up to me."

To his amazement Hinata was gone.

"So you are making this a hunt?" asked Sasuke as he scanned the darkness with his silted cat eyes. Making sure to keep an eye on the staircase leading up to the next level, he didn't want to lose this catch.

Above their heads Sakura was running down the hall toward the main office to where Temari was stationed. She found the door wide opened and Temari waiting for her.

"What are you waiting for Temari we need to go." said Sakura

"No, I will buy time for you and Hinata to escape." said Temari

"No, we need as many people as possible to help us." said Sakura

"Shikamaru and the others are searching each room before moving down to the next level." said Temari "If I can buy you time to get to another one of the bases on this map."

"But if we go to these bases wouldn't you know where we are?" asked Sakura

"There are over thirdly bases on this map, even with my mind I can't remember the location of every base." said Temari as she held out the scroll with the locations of bases. "If you find Sai and Captain Yamato you should be fine."

"Please don't do this we can all get out." pleaded Sakura as Temari shook her head.

"One of us have to be the bait to slow them down and my faience is leading a large group of the attack." said Temari "He will be after me and not you."

"Wouldn't Shikamaru see what you are doing?" asked Sakura

"Shikamaru-kun the man probably would but you said an animal is guided by more basic needs." said Temari "I will just have to get him to think with his more animal like mind."

"Alright." said Sakura as she took the scroll before placing it into her bag full of medical supplies and test samples.

"Sakura understand that once I turn I will tell them everything, about the tunnel and the bases." Said Temari "They will give chase so you will have to move fast and that is on top of you telling Naruto and Shizune about the tunnel."

"Alright." said Sakura as she held out her hand "Good luck."

"You are the one who will need it." said Temari as she took Sakura hands for a second the two women eyes locked before Sakura headed toward the single staircase toward the lower level.

"Goodbye Temari." whispered Sakura as she passed by the door. However as she passed the door a clawed hand came shooting out of the metal door. Sakura's eyes widened as she ducked under the arm before disappearing down the staircase to the lowest level of the base. Temari calmly walked back into the office room. She looked up to the monitor to see Sakura running toward Naruto's cell door; finally she pressed a button on a panel to shut the fire doors leading down into the lower levels. Once that was done she walked back into the hallway and waited for them to come.

"_Cats hunt by sight but also by smell."_ Thought Hinata as Sasuke moved ever so slowly toward her hiding spot behind a large pipe. _"Maybe I can confused him and make my escape to Naruto-kun."_

"Come on out." ordered Sasuke as he moved closer to the pipe. "I can smell you and hear your heartbeat."

"Then take this!" yelled Hinata as she dove out from the pipe throwing two kunai at Sasuke's eyes before racing into a mass of pipes near the boiler. Sasuke raced his hand letting the kunai bounce off his claws. Instead of going after Hinata he pounced toward a stack of boxes busting though the old wood. When the dust cleared it showed Sasuke standing up with one hand raised against the wall. His raised hand was pinning down both of Hinata's hands above her head. Out of nowhere another Hinata appeared only to be cut in half by Sasuke's free hand. The other Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only her coat.

"I am actually impressed, not only did you create a shadow clone to try to lead me away but you put your real coat on her to give her a natural scent." said Sasuke as he looked at the skin tight light blue tank top that hugged her body. "I have to admit you have developed since we were in kids."

"Put me down you snake." snapped Hinata as she tried to move but with Sasuke holding her up so high that she couldn't touch the ground. She tried but move her hands which were pinned up above her head by only one of Sasuke's hands.

"I am a panther and soon you will be one too." said Sasuke "And I have to say you would make a perfect specimen. On top of the Byakugan that will combined with my Sharingan you have nice hips to give birth with and your breasts will be great for feeding cubs."

With that Sasuke grabbed Hinata's chest with his free hand causing Hinata to try and pull away but the wall stop her.

"It's time." Said Sasuke as Hinata noticed his member coming out a sheath in his groin as his fangs came out. Thinking fast Hinata did the only thing she could think of, she put all the force she could behind her foot as she kicked Sasuke hard in the balls. Like all males Sasuke's eyes shoot open from the blow as he let go of Hinata. Instantly Hinata made a break for the staircase and for Naruto. 

"I have to get to Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata as she moved toward the staircase at top speed only to have her fall to the ground with someone else on top of her.

"I am afraid you will not get to see Naruto-kun again." said Sasuke as he turned her around pinning her arms and legs.

"Please let me go to Naruto-kun, I will turn but please let me go to him." pleaded Hinata as tears started flowing from her eyes. "Take, Ino or Sakura they liked you."

"I am afraid you are too good of breading stock to waste on dead last." stated Sasuke as he bared his fangs. Hinata just kept trying to punching and kick however it was no use. As Sasuke's fangs pierced Hinata's skin by the neck letting the virus into her system.

Hinata screamed as she felt the virus begin to enter her blood stream, it felt like her blood was on fire, first it radiated down her arm, finally it reached her heart and began spreading from there. Finally Sasuke let go of Hinata, letting her drop to the floor.

"Why?"asked Hinata

"Like I said you are too good to waste on a useless Naruto, your unsealed Byakugan combined with my Sharingan means kittens will be stronger and the next generation will be stronger." said Sasuke

"Is that all you care about?" asked Hinata as she looked at him

"The bonus is that I stop him from having his girlfriend." stated Sasuke as he pulled Hinata's arms up above her head, he grabbed both hands with his one hand. "Now for some fun."

"Please….don't." cried Hinata as Sasuke gave an evil grin before drawing out a single claw. He used that claw to rip off Hinata's top showing her black bra, soon that was ripped off letting him see what only Naruto had seen before. However her shoulder blades and the top parts of her arms where covered with dark blue fur "Please…..stop."

"No, this is just the beginning." said Sasuke as he ripped off Hinata's cloths.

Above her head Sakura stood looking at the fox form Naruto, he was standing there looking at her his tail wagging like a happy dog.

"Sakura-chan have you come to join me?" asked Naruto "You would make a beautiful vixen."

"_Sakura-chan? He called us chan? Does he love us?" _thought Sakura

"No." said Sakura as Naruto looked down. "Naruto-kun pay attention, the others are here."

"So you guys are so screwed." laughed Tenten from her own cell. "You will all join the pack."

"Sakura will be a vixen not a dirty smelly wolf bitch." snapped Naruto as his hand reached though the bars breaking the bars in the small window. "If you touch her I will kill you."

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she grabbed Naruto's fur covered hand. Instantly Naruto calmed down and looked into Sakura's eyes, apart from the fact that they where silted they were the same blue eyes she loves. Slowly she gilded his hand to her face letting it cup her check. "Naruto I need to tell you something, below this floor is a subbasement with a tunnel leading out of the base and to freedom. In a few minutes the doors will open and you need to get out using that tunnel. Take Shizune with you."

"Will you be there?" asked Naruto

"No, however when we find a cure I will gladly be your vixen." said Sakura

"Alright." said Naruto as Sakura slowly pulled away as Naruto kept his hand out wanting to keep as much contact as possible with Sakura.

Tears filled Hinata's eyes as she tried to fight the virus and keep her mind on the man she loves, Naruto. She let out a scream as her teeth fell out and new cat like fangs filled her mouth. She could feel her body add muscle and weight as she grew in height and strength. She grew massively from 5'2 to 6, 8 and from just over a hundred pounds to two hundred and seventy pounds. The sound of footsteps caused Hinata to look toward the staircase only to see Sakura standing there with her eyes widened.

"My God." said Sakura as she saw a large black panther man rapping Hinata, she was quickly becoming one of them.

"Help me! Sasuke is rapping me," cried Hinata as she looked for Sakura for help. Unknown to Hinata she wasn't even being held down anymore, her now cat like hands had grabbed Sasuke's hips forcing him to push in deeper as she kept pace with him. Sasuke as he slowly stood up and started to move toward Sakura. 

"I could use another bitch to provided me with kittens." said Sasuke as he moved forward. However Sakura bolted up the stairs shutting the door behind her. "No matter now let's get back to what we were doing."

"Please don't." said Hinata as she unknowly massage her chest causing Sasuke to lick his lips.

"You are a sexy were cat." said Sasuke, to Hinata's surprise that made her smile.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, Sasuke isn't Naruto-kun."_ Thought Hinata before she looked at his mussels _"However those muscles and the Sharingan would mean our kittens would be strong and survive, he is a prime example of a male."_

Sakura made sure to lock the trap door down to the subfloor but the load sound of roars filled the air as the matting restarted.

"_Hinata's mind hasn't changed but her body has. What remains of her human mind is fighting while her body is going along with it."_ Thought Sakura as she ran her hands though her hair. _"However now I am trapped with no way out."_

Above even their heads, Temari stood in the hallway waiting for the doors to come crashing down. Standing there was a silver wolf Kakashi, instantly he stepped aside to show wolf Shikamaru.

"Hello, Temari-chan." said Shikamaru

"Hello Shikamaru-kun." said Temari

"I would guess you will not go easily." said Shikamaru

"No, but why don't we play a game." said Temari

"What sort of game?" asked Shikamaru

"Well we can't play strip chess right now but let's play a new game.The game is if you find me then you can turn me." said Temari as she took off her black robes showing her in black sports bra with a fish net shirt over it and skin tight black shorts with her weapon pouch hanging on one side. _"Great he is distracted. Males are always lead away with the promise of sex and when they are animals it makes it easier."_

"You look great but you will look better covered with fur." Said Shikamaru

"When you get me you can see that but not before that." said Temari as she opened up her fan. "Come and get me."

Shikamaru charged forward, Temari threw down a smoke bomb filling the hallway with smoke. The wolves and other creatures where blinded, the sound of metal doors closing filled the air as the smoke cleared only to show Temari was gone.

"Alright, Temari I will play your game." said Shikamaru

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the developments that happened. I wish you had a great Thanksgiving. Now until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Everything Changes**

"_Crap I am trap, if I go down I become a cat and a baby making machine for Sasuke, if I go up I will run into all the other creatures and will be trapped." _Thought Sakura as she reached for her radio "_Please God let Temari be ok, maybe she knows another way out."_

Meanwhile Temari sat behind her desk in the office watching the monitors as Shikamaru searched room by room. The other members of the pack along with the dogs and horses had joined the search but thanks to the size their new found size they kept bumping into each other causing the search to slow down.

"Hopefully they don't notice a door hidden by genjustu." said Temari as she noticed that Sakura was still on the bottom floor. "What the hell what is she doing here?"

"Sakura what are you doing here?" asked Temari over the radio "YOU NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"I can't." said Sakura back

"Stop worrying about Naruto and the others and save yourself." Said Temari

"Temari let me explain." said Sakura "Apparently Sasuke found the tunnel and has turned Hinata and will turn me if I go down there."

"You have to it is the only way out, punch him across the nose and then make a break for it." said Temari

"Let's see you get by two seven foot tall sex driven panthers." said Sakura

"Let's see you get past dozens of a sex driven wolves, dogs and horses." snapped Temari

"Is there any other way out?" asked Sakura

"You mean another desperate last ditch escape plan?" asked Temari "No I don't have one."

Suddenly a wolf hand came smashing though the door.

"Just fucking perfect thanks to me yelling at you they heard me." said Temari

"I am sorry about that." Said Sakura

"No, it is my fault for yelling and giving away my position." said Temari "Now get out of the base while you still can, you are our best hope to stop this thing. I have to go I am going to have visitors up here."

"Wait." Said Sakura as the line went dead. Above her head Temari was denoting small paper bombs located inside the computers and cameras. The original plan for them was to be used to stop an attacking ninja force from getting information from the computer however the main reason why she did it now was to stop the turned people from finding Sakura on the cameras.

Temari turned toward the door before opening her fan and prepared for combat as the door came crashing down. Standing there was Shikamaru and several other wolves.

"Found you." said Shikamaru as he stepped into the room. "This game would have been better if you had been silent. However it wouldn't have mattered since Ino saw that this door was gone. That is when Temari noticed a blonde and white dog woman standing beside a brown and black dog man with red marks under his eyes.

"_Ino and Kiba, so that sivier haired wolf with remains of clothing over his eyes must be Kakashi." _thought Temari as she studied the differences between wolves and dogs in hopes of finding a weakness and an escape. It was the first time she was able to see them side by side. The wolves like Shikamaru were bigger in size and muscle tone. The male dogs where about equal in height to female wolves. Dogs seamed lighter on their feet and seem to be more flexible. _"Dogs lighter and faster but not as strong, Wolves heaver and stronger but likely not as fast. However in the tight space of the base the dogs memovablity is pointless and the strength of the wolves matter. I could try use my chakra wind to force them back but with their weight and the amount of room I need to spin my fan means that I can't hold them off for long."_

"I am guessing you realize that you can't escape now why fight it?" said Shikamaru as he nodded his head as the wolves and dogs backed "You are in checkmate it is time to resign and join the pack."

"You know I never give up." said Temari

"That is one of the reasons I love you." said Shikamaru with a grin as he got into a stance and showed his teeth.

"So are you going to bite me and then rape me like Tenten said you infected people do?" asked Temari

"No, I want to watch you turn and when you accept you membership into the pack we will mate." said Shikamaru

"I will not be that easy." said Temari as she spun her fan around creating a giant gust of chakra laced wind. The wind was capable of sending even the strongest ninjas flying backwards, however Shikamaru stuck his claws into the ground stopping him from moving backwards. Shikamaru had to raise his hands to protect his face from being cut by the wind. Small cuts appeared on his sin from the wind, the blood started to pour down as the wind died down. Temari's eyes widened as she saw the speed that Shikamaru's wounds where healing. _"The virus is from demon chakra and the means that they must all have some healing traits like Naruto and Gaara."_

"My turn." said Shikamaru as he lowered his arms.

Meanwhile outside the door in the hallway Lee was bashing his fist against a metal door trying to knock it down.

"Having trouble horse boy?" asked Kiba with a laugh as the door bent but didn't break.

"I want Sakura you have your bitch so stop standing there and help me." said Lee

"I would but there is no way for Sakura or Hinata to escape." Said Kiba

"I would bet the two of them are currently fighting over who gets to become Naruto's vixen." said Ino with a smile as she leaned against Kiba, Kiba's hand was draped around her shoulder before grabbing one of her breast massaging it. If they would human people would have been asking them to take it somewhere else however they where animals now. They didn't complain when another one in their group just walked into a side room and used the floor as a restroom. Other members of the group had broken into the food supply and started eating the stored meat and in the case of horses the greens.

"Naruto is becoming a fox?" asked Kiba

"Ya, I thought you would knew that." said Ino as Kiba shock his head.

"No how would I know?" asked Kiba "I didn't see him since he started turning, but I thought he would turn into a big cat or something like that."

"The Kyuubi in him was the source of the virus and it means he turned into a fox." said Ino

"No matter, it will not matter in the new world." said Kiba as rubbed his face against Ino's face earning a moan from her. Ino licked Kiba's face with her long tongue.

"My pink mare belongs to me and not Naruto." said Lee as he punches the door again this time causing the first door to come crashing down. "Finally"

With that Lee started down the staircase toward the last metal fire door that stood in the way between him and Sakura.

Back with Shikamaru and Temari, Temari was slammed against a wall hard her fan on the ground by her feet. Temari was stunned at how fast Shikamaru was, he had covered the 10 feet between them in a blink of an eye and with one more had ripped apart her mother's war fan. She was now face to face with Shikamaru, for a moment they locked eyes before he raised one of her hands up to his mouth and bit down. He then pulled back as Temari looked down at her blood covered hand. It felt like her blood was on fire as her wound started to heal. Almost instantly her lower arm was covered with tan fur with paw like pads on it as he finger nails turned black and extended into seven inch long claws.

"Now for the fun." said Shikamaru as he a giant muscle spasms rocked Temari body. It was like a tidal wave as starting at her lower arm her muscles began to expand. First her arm extended as she felt her bones break before healing. She winced in pain as her body grew in size and in weight, the massive growth in weight and size caused Temari to fall to her hands and knees. However as her pawed hands touched the ground her pain started to fade. She didn't even notice that her legs joints had reformed so that she could run just as well on four limbs as on two. Her back legs had formed into more dog like legs.

"THIS HURTS!" cried Temari as her hair fell out and her mouth pushed out into a muzzle. Her shoes had bust apart as sand covered fur covered the bottom part of her legs just like they covered her arms. Shikamaru watched as Temari's ears moved up toward the top of her head as they became more pointed. Shikamaru walked over and began rubbing his fiancées back as more tan fur. He watched as a tail grew out of Temari's tail bone forming a furless new tail.

"Just let it happen." said Shikamaru as the tan fur that started at the back of her neck and stopped at her new tail, to his surprised it stopped spreading and for a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly the remaining flesh was covered with blonde colored fur. Finally it all stopped, slowly Temari stood back up, she had grown from 5'4 to 6'2 and added 75 pounds of muscles to her frame.

"Temari are ready to join the pack?" asked Shikamaru as Temari turned and looked at him before licking her lips with her longer tongue. Instantly she tackled Shikamaru to the ground.

"Hell yes." said Temari.

Meanwhile down below in the lower level the final door came crashing down as Lee and several horse and dogs entered the level only to see no one.

"Where is Sakura?" demanded Lee

Down below them in the subbasement Sasuke was finishing up another mating season with Hinata by forcing Hinata to lick him clean.

"Come on lets pay dead last a visit." said Sasuke

"Why?" asked Hinata "He cannot provide my cubs with the strengths that you can give them."

"Because I want to see the look on his face when he sees that you belong to me now." stated Sasuke before adding to himself _"Also I want to snap his neck and feast on his flesh."_

With Sasuke walked up to the door and with one massive punch he knocked the door off the hinges.

"What the?" asked Lee as part of the floor came flying up almost hitting him. To his amazement out of the hole came a large black panther man and a dark haired panther woman.

"Sasuke? Hinata?" asked Ino

"Yes." Answered Sasuke

"You mated with Hinata?" asked Kiba

"She is the best breeding stock." answered Sasuke

"Did you take Sakura as breeding stock?" yelled Lee

"No I didn't touch that pink weakling." said Sasuke

"Then where is she?" demanded Lee as he took a step forward as he stood up to the much larger and more deadly big cat trying in vein to intimate him.

"Do you have to ask?" asked Ino as she looked toward one of the doors, Naruto's cell door. Instantly Lee bolted toward the door only to see Sakura standing in the cell.

"Sakura come here." demanded Lee "You belong to me."

"I belong to no one." snapped Sakura before looking toward Naruto. "Listen Naruto-kun I am do not want to become an animal but I want to be with you more than that."

"You love me?" asked Naruto as he moved his head to the side, like a confused dog

"Yes, I do and I want to be with you no matter what." said Sakura as she pulled down the top part of her shirt to show the top flesh of her back. "Please infect me."

"Naruto if you touch my Sakura I will kill you." growled Lee as he pouched the door so hard a dent appeared in it. Slowly Naruto walked over and pressed his cold nose against Sakura's skin.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto

"Yes." cried Sakura as Naruto opened his mouth of sharp teeth and bit down. Sakura winced as she felt his teeth break into her skin and her blood became hot with the virus.

"NO!" cried Lee as he hit the door again. As Naruto let go of the bit, instantly Sakura raised her hand to the wound and started to pull out the virus.

"_I may become a fox but maybe I can buy more human time like Shizune did." _thought Sakura as the wound healed but she could still feel the virus within her.

Suddenly the door came crashing down as Lee entered the cell.

"I will kill you both." snapped Lee "If I can't have Sakura then no one will."

Instantly Naruto threw Sakura into the corner and moved into a defensive position.

"_Naruto is protecting me?" _thought Sakura

"_Males animals protect their mate to the death." _added Inner Sakura as red chakra surrounded Naruto

"What the?" asked Sakura as suddenly three more tails made out of formed to join the one he already had. "Naruto still has that amount of chakra but the change is suppose to destroy chakra."

"You will not harm Sakura-chan." growled Naruto as he showed his teeth and moved onto all fours as more chakra formed around him. Before anything else could be said a high pitch sound filled the air as everyone fell to the ground. Naruto's chakra disappeared as he fell to the ground.

"What the?" asked Sakura as she looked at the others who had all fallen to the ground in pain. The dogs, wolves, cats and horses seemed to be in more pain than Naruto. She could actually see Shizune who had her door ripped open by a hungry dog was perfectly fine. Suddenly the tone grew intensely as she fell to the ground. She tried to cup her ears only to feel that they had moved to the top of her head. She could feel how her ears had changed, into something more fox like.

"We have to go." growled Ino as she bolted off followed by the others. Lee and the horses fallowed the dogs and wolves down the hallway, Sakura heard a bang as the door holding Tenten and Neji fell and the two of them bolted out of the base. Slowly the sound began to fade and everything returned to normal.

"What the hell?" asked Sakura as she walked into the hallway to see that. Suddenly Shizune ran out of her sell but unlike the others she seemed to be running away from Naruto and her not from the sound. She looked behind her to see Naruto back on his feet.

Miles away in the Leaf Kabuto sat in the remains of the Hokage's chair, in front of him stood a sound ninja.

"The call has been sent out; soon all creatures above a level 3 in strength will be at our door." Reported the ninja

"Good, now we have an army." said Kabuto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and all the things that happened. Until next time please keep reading Thanks Wilkins75. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 A Message to those who are left behind.**

"What is going on?" asked Sakura as she picked up her medical bag and started toward the staircase. "They just ran off?"

Sakura stepped over the destroyed trap door as she moved over the door, she could still smell the after smell of Sasuke and Hinata's sex. Finally she reached the bottom of the staircase; the metal fire door was torn open. She turned around to look back to see Naruto standing behind her watching her. He wasn't jumping her and speeding up the transformation by mating with her.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"Yes." Said Naruto as his tail waged.

"Why aren't you jumping me and taking me?" asked Sakura "I thought that you would want to do that?"

"I do but do you want me to do that?" asked Naruto as he licked his lips.

"_Even as an animal he is a gentleman." _Thought Sakura

"_Forget about being a gentleman or even gentle lets just rip off our dumb cloths and become Naruto's vixen!" _yelled Inner Sakura _"Come on let as get down on all fours raise an ass in the air and let Naruto-kun in the back door." _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? We have work to do…no matter how good it be to let Naruto take me…" _thought Sakura before she mentally slapped her. _"The virus is getting to me faster than I thought I need to get some work done." _

Sakura walked through the hole in the door and headed up the staircase toward the second level of the base.

Meanwhile out in the country side Ino, Temari, Hinata along with everyone else who had been the base was running at top speed. The high pitch sound filled the air as they ran toward the sound, soon they reached the main road into the Leaf, on the road were creatures ranging from big cats and wolves to bears and gorillas. All of them running toward the Leaf, a few smaller creatures like bunnies, rats and mice ran away from the Leaf. They had no idea why they where running toward the Leaf, it was like they were being called toward the sound. Now their basic instincts took over and they moved without thinking toward the Leaf.

Sakura stepped over some human animal waste as she entered the second floor of the base. The walls had claws marks on them and the doors had been torn off their hinges.

"They ripped this place apart." said Sakura as she entered the main office, she could see the remains of Temari's cloths on the ground. Sakura quickly searched though the paperwork until she found what she was looking for, a simple pen.

"Now to write a note for Sai and Captain Yamato when they return." said Sakura as she sweet started to pour down her forehead, she felt so hot like she was burning up from the inside. Suddenly she felt like she had been punched in the gut by Tsunade as she fell to her knees gripping her stomach as she bit her bottom lip in pain. Slowly she lifted up her shirt to only to see her stomach in a massive spasm. She put her hand against her stomach only to feel the muscles under her skin grow in size, an entire new muscle formed around her chest. From reports she knew it was there because animal woman don't where bras and without support they would move wildly at high speed. Slowly the spasm stopped as Sakura regained her feet, she put her shirt down only to have it stop a good four inches from her waist line.

"Looks like I grew in size a little bit." said Sakura as she got back onto her feet. As she stood up she realized that while she had been focused on her stomach her shoes had burst apart. Her toe nails where now black and beginning to taking on the form of claws.

"_No time to waste." _thought Sakura as she started to write a letter in the hopes that someone would find it. She was only a line into the letter when another huge muscle spasm struck her right hand causing the pen to move crazily all over the paper as Sakura finally let go of the pen. With her left hand she grabbed her right hand which was shaking like a mad. Her eyes widened as pads appeared in the center of her hand and the finger tips. Her nails grew out into five inch long razor sharp black claws. Starting from the finger tips and working the way down in a wave like pattern finally ending at her elbow appeared jet black fur. For a second time the spasm stopped as Sakura placed her still human hand on her new fur. It was strange even though the fur it felt like she was touching skin. She picked up the pen and tried to keep writing. Finally Sakura fished the short message to her friends.

"We need to get out of here Sakura-chan, if the wolves come back we will be trapped." said Naruto "We need to find a new den."

"Naruto come here." Said Sakura as Naruto walked forward. That was the first time the Sakura noticed that she had grown, she was no longer looking right into Naruto's chest but now she was at his neck line. About the same spot she was at when they were both human. Slowly Sakura reached around and unhooked the necklace of the 1st Hokage that had somehow had managed to stay on.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto as Sakura carried the necklace toward her bag before pulling out Tenten's ring and Naruto's headband. "When did you get that?"

"When you first where brought in." explained Sakura as she took all three idimes to a safe that Temari must had opened to try to find files. Slowly she took off her own headband before closing all four idems inside. "That way when we return to normal we can get these idems back."

"_If we get back to normal." _added Sakura to herself as she started to walk away from the safe. However she didn't get far before a ripping sound filled the air, she looked down to see the top of her shirt was starting to rip apart from her growing chest. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her black skin tight shorts burst apart and joined the remains of Temari's cloths on the floor. Only her tan skirt remained to cover her privates and that was stretched to its max she knew that it would stay for long.

"_Just give in." _whispered Inner Sakura _"Give in and join Naruto-kun. You will give in, in the end so why fight it now?"_

"_I can't give in just yet I need to get this message to a place where they can find it." _thought Sakura as she headed toward the main opening.

Meanwhile at the remains of the Leaf Ino and the others from the walked toward the main gate, the creatures snapped and bit at each other but didn't go for the kill. Slowly they walked though the main gate only to come across a line of human sound ninjas.

"Name?" asked one of the sound Ninja

"Ino Yamanaka mated to Kiba Inuzuka." said Ino with a smile as she looked at Kiba

"Alright." said the ninja as he wrote down Ino's name and what species she was. He reached into a large box and poured out a Sound hand band. He tied the band to Ino's arm. "Welcome to the sound army, the dogs will be in the Inuzuka district."

"We know the way." said Kiba as they ran toward Kiba's clan home, not carrying that they know had sound headbands wrapped around their arms.

"Next." ordered the Sound Ninja

"Sasuke Uchiha." stated Sasuke as the Ninja's eyes widened as he looked up at the large male panther.

"Lord Kabuto will want you personally." said the ninja "Any mates?"

"Hinata Hyuga." Said Sasuke as the ninja turned to see a female panther behind Sasuke with white eyes.

"Lord Kabuto will be even more pleased with you taking a hyuga as a mate." said the sound ninja as he tied the hand bands on Sasuke and Hinata "Head straight for the Hokage building for special processing."

As Sasuke and Hinata headed toward the Hokage building which now had a huge sound flag flying over it two sound ninjas looked at each other.

"They will be a great addition to our army." Said the sound ninja before he went back to processing the animals and sending them to the areas in which they would be living in.

Sakura Haruno finally reached the first floor of the base; she could see sunlight coming in from the opening.

"Sun rise." said Sakura as she blinked a few times as her now silted green eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Each step seamed to hurt more and more as her feet took on a more dog like appearance. The cold floor didn't seem as cold as new pads grew out of her skin as her big toe pulled back into a dew claw as black fur covered about half way up to her knees. A shot of pain ran up her spin as she fell to the ground.

"What now" asked Sakura as the muscles in her legs doubled in size as pink fur started climbing its way up her body, white fur appeared on the inside of her thigh before disappearing under the remains of her skirt. For a second all was calm as Sakura tried to regain her feet but then her chest and upper body began to grow. Sakura screamed in pain as her shirt gave away leaving her only in her red bra which was overflowing and at the point of breaking. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her chest.

"Naruto-kun." moaned Sakura as her teeth pushed out into new fangs. However suddenly she heard a sound coming from behind her, she turned to see Naruto a good five feet behind her watching her.

"What the?" asked Sakura as she looked down expecting to see Naruto's hands on her breasts only to see her own. Instantly she pulled her hands away and looked at just how much things had changed while she was engrossed. White fur had grown from her neck to over her nipples to the inside of her upper leg. Pink fur filled the rest and her once human arm was now fox like, apart from the tail from the neck down she was totally fox. _"I have to fight this, just a little bit longer."_

"_Oh but doesn't it feel good?" _said Inner Sakura as Sakura's hands moved back toward her chest which had gone up a cup size.

_"No I got to fight it." _said Sakura

"_Come on give in, we could have Naruto message them as foreplay for taking us fox style." _added Inner Sakura

'_That would be nice." _thought Sakura as she licked her lips with her now longer tongue. _"No…I must do this."_

With that Sakura once again took to her feet and began moving all the while what was left of her medical mind kept working. She guest she had grown from 5'2 to 6'4 and from 108 to just over two hundred pounds. Finally she reached the main door. Slowly she placed down the bag of medical scrolls and supplies by a large stone. Next she put the letter down under a rock before making the leaf symbol into the rock with her claw.

"There done." said Sakura as she fell to the ground on her stomach. Naruto rushed over and lied down beside her. He placed one of his hands over Sakura's shoulder as he rested her head on top of her head.

"Naruto I love you." said Sakura as felt another jolt of pain, with a bust her tail bone grew out into a long pink fox tail with a white fur tip. She could feel pink and white fur creep it's way up her neck, her pink hair feel out replacing it was a line of pink fur. "I will love you as much as I did as an human as I will as an animal."

Naruto didn't respond, he only leaned forward and licked Sakura's face lovingly as her nose pushed out into a short muzzle, she blinked a few times before what was left of her human mind went away, replaced by animal instincts.

"Naruto-kun." moaned Sakura as she used rubbed against Naruto's cheek with her face.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto as one of his hands moved toward Sakura's breast, he had stayed back and watched the entire time now he wants so action from his vixen.

"No, not here." said Sakura as Naruto let out a disappoint grown. "It isn't safe if they come back, we need a den. There we can consummate our mating."

"A den will take a long time to find." said Naruto

"Maybe not as long as you think." said Sakura as she looked toward the bag of medical scrolls that was sitting by the destroyed main gate.

A day later a large bird filled the sky.

"I can't believe we found a village that is safe." said Captain Yamanto as he and Sai flew back toward the base.

"They should be pleased." said Sai as they crossed over a main road. "What is that?"

"What?" asked Captain Yamanto as he looked down just in time to see a blonde and pink fox eating from the remains of a dead deer. It looked like a larger creature had had taken it down and the foxes had found it after they had left "Are they who I think they are?"

"It seems so." said Sai

"That isn't good." said Captain Yamato as Sai begin to bring the ink bird down, the sound of the bird caused both Naruto and Sakura to rip off a clump of flesh before taking off into the woods. "Can you fallow them from above?"

"No." stated Sai "And going into the woods is dangerous."

"Alright let's head to the base, maybe there is a clue about what happened." said Captain Yamanto as they headed toward the base at top speed. It took them only a few minutes to reach the waterfall that lead to the base. What they found was the gate knocked down and paw prints all over the place.

"Looks like they were attacked and over whelmed." said Sai

"This is not good." said Captain Yamato

"Take a look at this." said Sai as he held up a large bag full of medical scrolls.

"Looks like Sakura left us something." Said Captain Yamato as he noticed the a rock with the leaf symbol cut into it. Below it was a letter, he took the letter out and opened it.

_Captain Yamato and Sai_

_I don't know how much longer I have until the infection clams me. We were trapped and I was the last to be infected by Naruto. I wasn't able to find a cure but I leave the medical scrolls and test results for you. You should find them in a bag near this letter. Also in the bag is a scroll with the location of other Sand bases in the area. If you were unable to find a home I would go to one of those. Once everyone turned a sound filled the air and everyone apart from Naruto, Shizune and myself ran off. I am not sure where the sound came from but I believe that the infected are being controlled by someone. Find him or her and you may find a way to cure us all. I wish you luck and I hope you find a cure until then I will be with Naruto-kun._

_Sakura Haruno._

"Looks like Sakura ended up with Naruto." said Captain Yamato

"Saw it coming." answered Sai as Captain Yamato looked at him. "I may not know a lot about relationships but even I could see that those two belonged together."

"I guess." said Captain Yamato

"The thing is that there is no map to bases in here." said Sai

A day later under an old tree an hidden door was opened.

"Welcome to our new den Naruto." said Sakura as she turned on the lights activating the bases computer and bringing the power and water system online.

"It will be perfect." said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura from behind. She dropped the scroll containing the location of the bases onto the ground and turned toward Naruto both of them knowing what was about to happen.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I normally don't update on Tuesday but I have two pieces of news, first is that after talking it over with a friend who is another author I am taking over his story. He couldn't finish the story so I am finishing it for him. You can find it on my profile. For the second part I have posted clips of four short stories that I am planning so go to my profile and take a look. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 A New World**

The smell of wild flowers filled her nose as Sakura breathed deep. Her head was pounding _"What a weirld up dream, I dreamed I turned into a fox human hybrid." _Thought Sakura as she opened her eyes expecting to see her alarm clock but instead she saw a large concrete room. "What the?"

Slowly she stood up and looked around the room, two dirty matrus where lying on the ground covered with blonde and pink hair. Other the tables had been smashed to pieces and the floor was covered with dirt and grimed. The room also seamed uncomely small.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura as she headed toward the door, she reached out toward the door handle only to see her hand was covered with black hair. "My God."

Sakura looked down to see her body was covered with white fur across the chest, with black on his lower leg and arms and pink fur across the rest of her body. Sakura bolted toward the bathroom and slowly reached out toward the dirt covered mirror. She whipped away the dirt and saw her face. Instantly her eyes widened as her heart began to race, her nose had pushed out into a six inch muzzle full of sharp teeth and tipped with a cold wet nose. Two black pointed ears poked out of the top of her head and moved freely. Her sea green eyes where now silted and as winded as dinner plates. She pulled her hands over her face just feeling how much her face had changed as she pulled her ears back. Then with one massive burst she let out a load scream.

"_It wasn't a dream." _Thought Sakura as she tried to remember the last thing that happened to her, she remembered lying down with Naruto by the opening after she placed the note down. She saw flashes of different events but nothing made sense _"But how did I end up here."_

Slowly Sakura walked out of the bathroom and into the dirt covered hallway, doors where knocked down and everything was covered with dust. She passed by a room where the remains of a deer could be seen in place. Slowly she reached a large door, with one push the door opened to show what looked like the under part of a tree.

"Where am I?" asked Sakura as she pushed though a small opening between the ground and the tree to emerged in the middle of a woods.

Sakura looked around to see that the entrees to the base was under a large white bark tree by an even larger river, she knew that river from all the times she had crossed it over the river thousands of times as a ninja on missions. _"That's the Feuer River so I am only about an hour away from the Leaf, but how do I find anyone?"_

"_Sniff the air of course." _Said Inner Sakura

"_What?" _asked Sakura

"_You're a vixen, that means you can find someone by using their scents." _Answered Inner Sakura_ "You should of just stayed in the shadows." _

"_What are you talking about?" _asked Sakura

"_I will just let you figure it out." _said Inner Sakura as she seemed to close herself off from Sakura.

"_That is strange." _thought Sakura as she sniffed the air, getting the smell of blood in the distance, a kill the smell of the blood and the idea of eating made her stomach growled hungrily. Without even thinking she started moving in the direction of the smell, she fallowed the smell though the woods until she finally reached a small clearing. What she saw was a large deer man who was dying from a large wound on the neck. His large antlers where snapped into pieces like it had been in a large fight. Slowly Sakura walked up the dying man, her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Iruka?" asked Sakura as her old teacher shook violently as he tired to attack Sakura with the remains of his antlers. "Iruka it's me Sakura."

"He will not understand you." Said a new voice as Sakura looked toward the other end of the clearing to see a large blonde dog woman walking toward her on all fours. "However I am glad to see that you a human minded."

"Ino?" asked Sakura as she started to walk toward her friend.

"It's me." Said Ino as she brushed past Sakura and walked toward Iruka. Sakura watched as she placed her foot on Iruka's neck. "Please forgive me, Iruka."

Before Sakura could say anything Ino's dug her claws though Iruka's neck piecing the artery and killing him.

"Ino what are you doing?" asked Sakura

"Keeping my cover and showing him some mercy." said Ino before walking up to Sakura and giving her a hug. Sakura eyes widened as she felt her friend hug her, it felt strange being hugged by a dog woman even if she was a fox woman. "I thought we had lost you."

"What are you talking about Ino what happened?" asked Sakura as Ino looked into her friend's silted green eyes.

"What was the last thing you remember?" asked Ino

"Turning into this." said Sakura as she gestured toward her fox body. "The next thing I knew I was lying in one of the sand's bunkers."

"Forehead I don't know how to tell you this but that was four years ago." said Ino

"What?" asked Sakura "four years?"

"At least." said Ino as Sakura moved to sit down on a log, however the moment she sat down she jumped up. "You sat on your tail didn't you?"

"Ya." said Sakura

"You get used to it." said Ino as she sat down beside her friend.

"So what is going on?" asked Sakura

"Maybe I should start with what happened to me." said Ino

**Flashback**

Ino opened her eyes to see the faded remains of a large family photo of Kiba, his sister and his mother. _"I am at Kiba-kun house, when did I get here?" _thought Ino as she slowly sat up and looked around, she felt like bolting toward the nearest door when she saw she was surrounded by a large pack of sleeping dog people. However she suddenly noticed that the base of her hands where covered with white fur. _"My God, I am one of them."_

"Ino what is going on?" asked Kiba as he lifted his head and looked at his mate.

_"He might kill me if I do something wrong." _Thought Ino "Nothing Kiba-kun just a bad dream." 

Kiba nodded his head before lying back down.

"Well our son is hungry again." said Kiba as Ino noticed a small pup lying beside Kiba, the baby had bark brown fur over most of his body like in but with white fur like hers on his legs and arm.

"_This is my son?" _thought Ino as she naturally reached out toward the pup, she held the son in her arms and lifted her toward her breast. The baby latched on and started feeding on her mother's milk as Ino rubbed her son's back. She felt like crying as she looked down at her son. _"Kadin, that is his name. Wait how do I know that?"_

"Why are you feeding him like that?" asked Kiba

"_Dogs don't hold their pups as they feed them, they just lie on their side and breast feed." _Thought Ino as she tried to find an answer "I just want to hold him."_  
_

"Alright, just make sure to lie him down between us so we can keep him warm." Said Kiba as he lied his head back down and went back to sleep as Ino went back to looking at her son. She knew he was suppose to be human, with pink flesh but she loved him anyhow.

"_He looks like his father, and he will grow up to be a wonderful man and pack leader." _Thought Ino as her son kept feeding.

**End Flashback**

"For the first few weeks I was always on edge thinking that I would be discovered that I had human mind. They look for that in the Leaf now." said Ino "If you are discovered you are killed on the spot, however in time my memories of my life just after the turn came back, so I fit in now."

"What are you talking about? Who is looking for it?" asked Sakura

"You haven't noticed yet have you?" asked Ino as she pointed to her arm, Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a sound headband wrapped around Ino's arm.

"What the?" asked Sakura as she jumped to her feet "Why do you have a sound headband?"

"Calm down forehead, I may be part of their army but it isn't by choice." Said Ino

"What?" asked Sakura

"Tell me you remember the call that went out just after Naruto infected you?" asked Ino as Sakura thought back to the high pitch sound that filled the base and caused everyone to leave.

"Ya." said Sakura

"It was a justu calling all anthro's who are a level 4 and above back to the Leaf." Said Ino

"Level 4?" asked Sakura

"Level one, rabbits, mice and other small animals. Level two larger animals like deers and level three are low level predators like foxes, raccoons and small wild cats." explained Ino "Level four is dogs and cows, it goes all the way up to ten with large cats."

"So why do you have a sound headband on?" asked Sakura

"Well the justu called everyone there and we became part of Kabuto's new army." said Ino

"Kabuto is the one behind all this?" asked Sakura

"Ya, we form the base of his unstoppable army and the other nations are so afraid of him that they just surrendered to him." said Ino "He rules the new sound village."

"Where is that?" asked Sakura

"The Leaf." answered Ino "He even had his ugly face put into the Hokage mountain."

"That sun of a bitch." said Sakura

"Ya, but Sakura you need to know that there are a lot of people looking for you and Naruto." said Ino

"Why, we are just foxes why would they want us?" asked Sakura as she looked down at her body, she was still not used to seeing herself like this.

"It's because Naruto has large amounts of chakra and with the problems facing Kabuto he needs Naruto." said Ino

"What problems?" asked Sakura

"Turns out that the transformation isn't finished once the body changes over time people lose even more of their minds." said Ino "Sakura you don't know what it is like in the Leaf, people have started walking around on all fours all the time and some of them have stopped talking and only talk in barks and growls. The races have started to fight each other but it is only a matter of time until they lose all their humanity and they will be nothing but animals."

"My God." said Sakura

"Don't worry it isn't as bad for the lower level creatures, the higher up creatures mean the more drastic of changes." said Ino

"Then why did you kill Iruka?" asked Sakura

"I never said it was perfect." said Ino "Some species change faster than others, deer are the fastest to change, they are nothing but animals now."

"That still doesn't give you the right to kill them." said Sakura

"Forehead listen to you, we are humans trapped in an animal body. If we have act the part so that we don't get killed." said Ino "Besides I have seen you kill former members of the Leaf to feed you and your mate Naruto."

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Naruto is my husband?" asked Sakura

"Mate not husband, you like everyone else never had a wedding but if it makes you feel better yes, he is your husband." said Ino "Besides you have to worry about him having more than one mate."

"More than one?" asked Sakura

"Some animals don't mate for life, that panther Sasuke has an entire Harem of girls to breed with, however Hinata is his favorite. Nothing is stopping Naruto from having another one." said Ino as Sakura eyes widened as her blood boiled at the idea of Naruto being with another woman. Suddenly a howl filled the air causing Ino to look over her shoulder.

"Crap the pack is coming." said Ino as she stood up "Sakura run as fast as you can and head back to where ever your den is, meet back here in five days."

"Alright." said Sakura

"And please act like an animal, I don't know what Naruto would do if you act like a human in front of him." Explained Ino as Sakura took off back though the woods, to her amazement she wasn't fallowing the same path back toward the den. She rushed toward the water making sure to run though the water to hide her scent, finally she came stopped near the large white tree that hid the base. She rushed down the hole and into the base.

"That was close." said Sakura

"What was?" asked a voice from behind her as a pair of hands wrapped around her pulling her in. She instantly relaxed as she inhaled the scent, she knew who it was without even thinking.

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she leaned back into him.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"_Think animal like." _thought Sakura "I smelled a kill and I was hungry, so I went to see if I could grab some supper."

"You ran into one of their hunting groups?" asked Naruto

"Ya, just Ino I got away before she saw me." said Sakura

"Alright, I just wish you would stay in the den." said Naruto

"I am a vixen I can do the same thing as you." demanded Sakura as he turned around to look at Naruto for the first time. Even with in his new fox form he looked like Naruto. His deep blue eyes that she loved so much remained, he seemed a little bit taller and a bit more mature but he still seemed as kind as ever.

"I know." said Naruto as he placed a one of his fox hands on Sakura's stomach. "but I want to protect you and our unborn cub."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down at her stomach.

"_I am pregnant?" _asked a stunned Sakura as she looked at her stomach.

**Well I hope you like this chapter and the time skip, I promise you will get Naruto/Sakura moments in the coming chapters including flashbacks about what happened when Sakura was totally animal minded. Now look for my next update on Christmas Eve. Until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Memories**

Sakura lied awake for the longest time, over the past four days she hadn't been getting much sleep, there was just so much to process and think about. Over the past few days she had started to put some pieces of the pass together, it had started with the moments after her turn.

**Flashback **

"Not here Naruto." said the newly turned Sakura as Naruto lowered his head in disappointment but his member was still waiting for action. "It's too open but once we find a den we can have some fun."

"But finding a den will take weeks." Answered Naruto as Sakura grinned before walking over to the bag of medical scrolls she had dropped off in her last moments of humanity. She didn't care about the medical scrolls anymore however she did want something from it. She reached in with her now fur covered hand and pulled out a scroll that Temari had given her.

"Not as long as you think." added Sakura as she opened the scroll showing the locations of the sand bases all over the world.

****"The nearest one is at least a day away." wined Naruto

"When we get there we will have a lot of fun my fox." said Sakura as she pressed her body against Naruto's earning a slight moan from Naruto as she wrapped her fingers around his member.

**End Flashback**

Sakura looked over to the remains of a dresser draw where the scroll with the location of the bases was held. The plan was to grab it if they were ever discovered but they had never been found out. Before they had even reached their new den there were other things that need to be done.

**Flashback**

"Stay down." ordered Naruto as he and Sakura crawled on all fours making sure they had their body pressed as close to the ground as possible. As they neared the remains of a dead deer by the side of the road. After they reached the remains they looked around but seeing no one they started eating. They took turns eating the flesh making sure that one of them was keeping an eye out for any uninvited guests.

"Our first date." laughed Sakura as she ripped off a leg with her teeth before digging in some more.

"Ya." said Naruto as he ripped open the deer's guts and started eating the inside. "Very romantic isn't it?"

"Anything is romantic with you, Naruto-kun." answered Sakura as she chewed on a bone. Naruto responded by pulling out of the deer and walk over to Sakura. Sakura just smiled as Naruto licked the blood off her muzzle. Suddenly they looked up to see a large white bird coming their way, on its back were two people.

"Humans, they may kill us." said Naruto as he bit down into the deer pulling out a large clump of flesh before running into the woods with Sakura.

**End Flashback**

Their journey to their new den didn't stop at the remains of a deer, they came across an abounded roadside store.

**Flashback**

"I don't smell anyone but we have to be careful." stated Sakura as the two of them stepped over the broken glass that covered the store floor.

"I do smell the remains of some wolf." said Naruto as he put his nose in the remains of clothing that littered the ground.

"A family." said Sakura as she held up the remains of a full grown woman's dress, a little girl training bra and a toy kunai. Beside the remains of clothing was a photo of a married couple in their late 30's early 40's their 12 or 13 year old daughter and seven year old son could be seen in the photo. "They all smell of wolves."

"Well we better get supplies before the pack returns." said Naruto as he started grabbing food supplies. Sakura made her way to the medical supplies on the other side of the counter, using her medical mind she started to pick the supplies. A couple of minutes later Naruto appeared his arms full of food, mostly meat that was taken from the "How will be able to carry all of these?"

"Use the bags." stated Sakura as she lifted one of the shopping bags that she now had filled with medical supplies.

"Ah." said Naruto as he grabbed a few bags.

"Baka." said Sakura as she went back to gathering supplies.

**End Flashback**

Sakura tried not to think about what that family went though as likely their husband and father turned first and then infected them all. However she knew that was likely a common story in the world she now found herself in. Ino had talked about how some animals took multiple mates; she even said that Sasuke had a harem of big cat girls to grow his clan. At first she worried that Naruto may have another home and another vixen that he had on the side. However from the memories she was getting back that didn't seem to be the case. She slowly moved one of her hands toward where the shoulder met the neck. She could feel a scar that wouldn't go away and she was glade it wouldn't.

**Flashback**

"Welcome to our new den Naruto." said Sakura as she turned on the lights activating the bases computer and bringing the power and water system online.

"It will be perfect." said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura from behind. She dropped the scroll containing the location of the bases onto the ground and they dropped the supplies they had taken from the store near the exit. "Can we do it now?"

Sakura smiled as she felt Naruto's face on her neck he his body closer to her waiting for permission to take what he wanted most of all. Sakura grinned her eyes burning with animal like lust, what was left of her human side maybe in a way to stop becoming a total animal had held the lust down while they were in the open but now they were in their den, their home. Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and began kissing and licking his face loving. Slowly they stepped back into the deeper part of the base, they didn't have cloths to remove but Naruto still used his hands to explored his mate's body. His hands roamed her sides at first not nearing her private areas. It was almost like he was afraid to go any more however Sakura wasn't. While Naruto's hands were exploring her back and sides she went straight for his privates.

"You dirty vixen." said Naruto as Sakura grinned as Naruto's animal side began to take a bigger hold. As he pushed Sakura hard against the let out a surprised yep as she found herself raised up a good six inches to look at Naruto in the eyes. Even though they where silted they still that shade of blue that she loved. For a moment they just looked into each other eyes before both of Naruto's hands moved up, for a second Sakura wounded how she was still at eye level with him but out of the corner of her eye she saw a mirror. What the mirror showed was something that would have freaked her out earlier.

It showed a male blonde fox man holding up a pink vixen fox with one of his feet while his hands where exploring the female's boy both their tails where waging like crazy. However Sakura didn't look at the mirror long, she was too busy with that was happening.

"Na…ru…to." moaned Sakura as pushed off the wall forcing more of her breasts into Naruto's hands. However suddenly the wall gave way and they fell back they both realize that they were not against a wall but against a wooden door that gave away. The two of them stopped for a second before Naruto laughed a bit.

"Talk about rough sex.' laughed Naruto

"Please we haven't begun yet." said Sakura as Naruto bit down on a spot around her neck.

**End Flashback**

That mark, met she was Naruto's mate and in this new world that pretty much made them husband and wife. She looked over to her right, their sound asleep was Naruto, even as a fox he slept weird. He was on his back with both his legs and arms in the air, it reminded her of Kakashi's ninja dogs when they were asleep. Naruto legs moved in his sleep like he was running.

"_He is dreaming."_ thought Sakura as she laid her head on his chest. Instantly Naruto stopped moving and his hands came down wrapping her up.

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto in his sleep as Sakura closed her eyes and listened to her mate's heart beat.

"_Naruto…I know you don't have your human mind but when I meet with Ino tomorrow I will find a way to turn us and everyone else back to normal" _thought Sakura _"Then together we will raise our kid." _

Sakura closed her eye and let sleep take, for tonight at least she was just a woman sleeping with the man she loves.

**I know I said that I would update on Christmas Eve but I decided to give it to you early. I also know that the chapter is shorter than normal but this was a mostly Naruto/Sakura chapter and I didn't want to go into the story more without starting a new chapter. Now I hope you have a happy holiday and I will see you again in 2011, Wilkins75.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 A Chance**

Sakura slowly made her way through the woods, making her escape from the den unnoticed was easer then she thought. She was lucky that Naruto was going to go out hunting for food that day. She had to fake an argument with Naruto saying she wanted to go and not to treat her like a weakling but in the end just as she planned Naruto pulled the whole protect our kit line and she "Gave in"

Sakura stopped for a second at the clearing she could smell Ino but there was someone else there. The smell was male and a dog, she knew that she had smelled the scent before but she couldn't place the smell.

"You can come on out forehead we are all friends here." said Ino as she walked out onto the field however she wasn't alone beside her was a large brown dog with black paws and ears. The two red marks under his eyes told her who it was.

"_Kiba?_ _but he was an animal?" _thought Sakura as she slowly stood up and showed herself.

"Come on pinky meet the family." Said Kiba as Sakura noticed a little brown fur with white pawed kid maybe four years old or so.

"_Is that Ino and Kiba's kid_?" thought Sakura as she walked forward making sure to keep her distance.

"She is worried that this is a trap." said Kiba as he looked at his mate.

"Forehead do you really think I would take my son to a trap?" asked Ino as Sakura slowly approached.

"Long time no see Pinky." said Kiba as Sakura stopped a good 10 feet away from Kiba and Ino.

"He is human minded too?" asked Sakura

"Well his mind was always more animal like but yes his mind is back to normal." explained Ino

"But how, lead the attack on us." said Sakura "How could he possibly be human minded."

"Well a lot has happened over the years and a year or two ago I found a way to return the human mind to a transformed person." said Ino as Sakura eyes widened

"You found a cure?" asked Sakura

"No, a way to bring back the human mind I get bring back my human body." said Ino  
"If you give everyone their human minds back then we can all work together for a total cure." Said Sakura

"Good plan but will not work." said Ino

"Why the fuck not?" asked Sakura

"Because each cure has to be tailor made to a person's blood if it is off that person will die a slow and horrible death." said Ino "Also it took me six months working in secret to create a cure for Kiba-kun and I am working on a cure for a few others we can trust."

"Who are you working on?" asked Sakura

"Shikamaru's pack." answered Ino as Sakura just looked at her blinking. "Sorry I forgot you don't know everything."

"A few years ago the wolf pack grew too big and they broke apart into many different smaller packs." Answered Kiba "Shikamaru's pack is made out of him, Temari, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai and Asuma's son what's his name."

"You forgot about Shikamaru's and Temari's kids." added Ino

"Ya, all three of them." said Kiba

"Three it's only been four years." said Sakura

"They had a son first and then twin girls." Said Ino "Besides Forehead that is the average now, we are considered weird because we have only one pup."

"I am betting you came back to your den to had what two or three kits when you went back to your den." Said Kiba

"No…but I did find out that I am pregnant." answered Sakura as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Well congratulations forehead." said Ino

"Well I want to have mine and Naruto kid born into a better world then this." said Sakura

"Sakura you haven't seen anything yet." said Ino

"Let's show her." said Kiba

"Show me what?" asked Sakura

"What has become of the Leaf." said Ino as she looked toward a nearby hill top "You should see what has become of it from there."

"Alright." said Sakura

"Follow us forehead and see what has become of the hidden leaf." said Ino as the four of them headed toward the hilltop. When they reached the top Sakura's eyes widened as she saw what had become of the Leaf, her village, her home.

Around the village was a massive field full of human cow hybrids, a massive farm. The village wall had been rebuilt but it was now partly covered by overgrowth. The inside the village was divided into different sections each seemed to be controlled by a different animal type, near the center of town coming out of the old Hokage building was a massive tower that looked like it should have been in the hidden rain village. Out of the very top of the tower was a giant sound flag.

"Looks like Kabuto is making his winter base the Leaf this year." Said Kiba

"What?" asked Sakura

"Kabuto never stays in the same place for long." Explained Ino "because some members of the military have hibernation cyclical he settles down in winter. That flag means he is there."

"That means Sasuke is in town." said Kiba

"Sasuke…." said Sakura as she remembered something that happened years ago.

**Flashback**

"Stay down." Ordered Naruto as he and Sakura hid in the high grass near the river's edge, they could see their den just across the river from them however it might as well have been the moon. Along the other bank was a large panther man with glowing red eyes.

"Sasuke will that damn cat ever give up hunting us?" whispered Sakura "Every time he is in the area he comes looking for us."

"And now Hinata is helping him." Said Naruto as another big panther thing one a female appeared.

"Hinata do you see them?" ordered Sasuke as Hinata activated her Byakugan only to close it right away.

"Sorry my mate but giving birth has drained my chakra I can't keep my ability going." stated Hinata as Sasuke showed his teeth but strangely did nothing more.

"Very well." said Sasuke as he and Hinata walked away.

**End Flashback**

"Sasuke always hunts us down." Said Sakura

"Yes, but lately he has been locking himself away more." said Kiba

"Why?" asked Sakura "Sasuke hates Naruto-kun and wants to see him dead."

"Well training all seven of his sons takes time." answered Ino

"Seven?" asked Sakura

"Well that is just his sons." said Ino "Sasuke has an entire harem made out of women with the rarest bloodline abilities in the world."

"Hinata is his favorite and queen of the harem, she has given him six kids in four years." said Ino "One set of triplets, one pair of twins and the last one was a twin but the girl was stillborn."

"Four sons and two daughters." said Kiba "She spends more time pregnant then anything else."

"Hinata had a lot of multiple births." said Sakura "Most women don't have that many multiple births."

"Women yes, animals no." said Ino "Multiple births are the norm now, I think."

"You think?" asked Sakura

"Well animals don't give birth in a hospital so people give birth in their homes and only with their mates there. I only see the after effects." Said Ino "However from what I can see having twins and triplets are normal and having quads isn't unheard of."

"Wow." said Sakura

"_You are forgetting that you are pregnant vixen, that means you may have more than one kit within you." _added Inner Sakura as Sakura looked down to her stomach.

"However Kabuto really needs Naruto to help solve all his problems." said Kiba

"You're talking about the fact more people are acting like animals?" asked Sakura

"Yes, Naruto is strange most people who transform only have a small amount of chakra left. Just enough to keep bloodline abilities going but Naruto has huge amounts of chakra." said Ino "Kabuto wants that chakra to help him find a way to stop the fall of the mind into uncontrollable animals."

Before she could ask anything else a load sound filled the air. Sakura looked down toward the Leaf to see a bunch of horse people walking out into the field of cow people. The cows tried to fight back but they pulled people into a large building next to the main gate. She could hear screams coming from the building.

"What are they doing?" asked Sakura

"Killing them for food." answered Kiba

"What?"asked Sakura stunned that they would do that.

"Cows are the food supply for the turned people while the horses are the workforce. Everyone else is part of the military." answered Kiba

"Those are people eating people." said Sakura

"Yes, but to them it is a wolf eating a cow which is only natural in the wild." said Ino "I have eaten the flesh of my friends just like you have too."

"My God." said Sakura "Is the whole world like this?"

"No, Kabuto wants to rule the world but a world full of animal people would be pointless to rule." said Kiba

"Only the land around the Sand, the Leaf and the rain village are animal people.." said Ino "The rest of the world is afraid to become like them so they follow Kabuto's lead."

"So he rules the world." said Sakura sadly

"Yes, there are people fighting back though. Rebel groups in the mountains on our boarder with the Earth nation." said Kiba "However there isn't much they can do expect try to find a cure."

"On some level I wish that they fail." answered Ino as Kiba and Sakura looked at her.

"Why would you want this to remain?" asked Sakura "Don't you want your son to be a human, to go to school to become a true ninja and not some animal in some made man's army."

"Yes, but think about how the world would change again." Said Ino "Think how Hinata would react when she gets her human mind back, she gave birth to Sasuke's kids a man she hates but as an animal she doesn't care about it. Also how do you think Naruto will deal with it when he gets his mind back and learns that he turned you."

"I asked him too." said Sakura

"Naruto will still blame himself, he will think he rapped you." said Kiba as he looked at his mate "I still blame myself for turning Ino and we were a couple before we turned."

"_They are right, what if Naruto-kun thinks that I don't love him and he leaves me." _thought Sakura

"_A perfect reason to just let it all go and go back to thinking like an animal." _added Inner Sakura _"Screw the rest of the world and focus only on Naruto and our kits."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" _asked Sakura to her inner self.

"_You haven't figured it out yet?" _asked Inner Sakura _"You may be human minded but I am still an animal and I will always will be."_

"_That is probably why I got my human mind back, you took the blunt of the mind change allowing part of my humanity to remain." _thought Sakura _"Ino's clan is focused on mind based justu so that could explain why she could get her humanity back."_

"Sakura I hate to cut this short but if Kabuto is back in town means that he will expect us to be there to welcome him." said Kiba

"Ya, we have to get going so that we aren't discovered." said Ino as she pulled out a scroll. "I sealed away notes about how to create the cure for someone minds, also medical supplies and other tools."

"Keep them hidden from Naruto who knows what will happen if he finds out you are human minded." said Kiba as Sakura took the scroll

"How can we make contact again?" asked Sakura

"We will leave a message under the log in the field we first met, but winter is coming so that means there will be more animals around the village and Naruto will not go on as many hunting missions." explained Ino

"Animals tend to hunker down in the winter." added Kiba as he picked up his son to Sakura's amazement he bit down on the back of his son's neck holding him by the extra skin on his neck. At first Sakura worried about the kid but the fact he was smiling and laughing told her something else.

"All right then." said Sakura

"Good luck forehead, we will all need it." said Ino as she and Kiba dropped down onto all fours and took off running into the woods on their way back to the Leaf.

It took only a few minutes for Sakura to make it back to hers and Naruto's den, she made sure she wasn't followed she entered the den. Once again she was lucky; Naruto wasn't back from his hunting trip. Slowly she made her way down into the lower levels, judging from the amount of dirt and dust on the ground met that Naruto didn't come down here much. The only door handles that were not covered with dust where the two by the stairs she knew was used as storage for their food and supplies. She found a backroom far away from the main store rooms and quickly she set up the supplies. Some medical supplies and an old microscope the same type that was thrown out years ago from the hospital.

"_Probably the only thing Ino could get without raising an alarm." _Thought Sakura thanks to her more powerful hearing she heard the main gate start to open above. She quickly left the room and headed toward the store room. She could hear Naruto coming her way.

"_I need a reason to be down here." _thought Sakura as she opened one of the store rooms. What she found made her skin crawl under her fur. Inside was a huge chill box and a scene that belonged in a horror movie. Rows after rows of dead animals hung from the ceilings, some were true animals others where human animals. _"I have no choice."_

Sakura reached up and grabbed one of the rabbits that where hanging from the ceiling. She walked out of the room just in time to see Naruto walking down the stairs dragging a rabbit human behind him.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head to the side a bit in a confused looked.

"I was getting a little hungry so I was going to make a snack." answered Sakura as she looked down at the rabbit in her hands. Naruto nodded his head understanding.

"Well why don't you put that away, we can eat the fresh kill." said Naruto "It is likely to be the last fresh kill we have in a while."

"Why?" asked Sakura as she noticed flecks of snow on Naruto's shoulder.

"Looks like winter is coming early." said Naruto "Time to hunker down and let our kits grow within you so they can be born in spring."

"Sounds like a plan." said Sakura with a smile _"And find a cure so that we can bring the world back to normal."_

"So do you want to see what I brought?" asked Naruto as he moved aside to show the kill. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw who they were having for dinner.

"_Shizune." _said Sakura as she looked at the dead body of her friend turned into their supper.

**Well this is the first chapter of the new year I hope you like it and the new developments in the chapter. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 You have got to be kidding me?**

Sakura cold see her breath even as she lied in her and Naruto's bed, there was no real heat apart from their body heat. Sakura knew that there was a very good heating system but she also knew that the winter was uncommonly strong this year. For over two months the ground had been totally covered with snow, normally the Leaf would get a week or two of snow a year with a huge snow storm maybe once in a decade and that is what they had now. Once a day Naruto would stick his head out the den only to report that more snow was on the ground, from what she could see there was at least three feet of snow on the ground. This meant that everyone had shut inside their dens and that they had to live off the supplies they had gathered before winter. This was bad for Sakura because that meant the Naruto was always in the den and that she didn't get much time to work on a cure for him however the upside was that the two of them spent a lot of time snuggling together for warmth. Naruto would spend most of his day sleeping or walking around the lower levels for a workout. Sakura did the same thing only when she went for one of her walks she would actually go and work on a cure. The first task and the most dangerous for her was to get a blood sample of Naruto's so that she could create a cure and there was no time like the present.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as she looked over to the sleeping Naruto. For once she was glade when Naruto didn't answer her calls. Slowly she reached under side pillow and pulled out a medical needle.

"Just keep sleeping." ordered Sakura as she lifted the extra skin on the back of Naruto's neck before sticking the needle into the skin, only to miss a vein.

"_If only I could use some of my medical justu I could find a vein, essay damn transformation." _thought Sakura as she tried again only to finally get a vein. Quickly she pulled out some blood before pulling the needle out of Naruto's neck. _"I need to get this down to the lab as soon as possible."_

Slowly Sakura stood up from the bed that she shared with Naruto. As she stood she made sure to stretch a bit, it was already clear she was with child. From her years of medical training she guessed she was between three and four months along. For the past few months she had to pass off as being totally animal minded however she had slipped up a few times. Most of the time it revolved around eating former humans, like Shizune. She just couldn't bring herself to eat her former teacher's aide. She remembered how Naruto looked at her when she refused to eat the meat.

**Flashback**

Shizune's body lied in the middle of the room. Naruto had used his claws to ripped off parts of her dead flesh.

"Here you go Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he handed her a large piece of Shizune's legs muscle to here. Sakura looked at the meat before gingerly biting down into it. "Is something wrong?"

"Just doesn't smell right." lied Sakura as Naruto sniffed the meat.

"Smells fine to me." said Naruto

"Also the taste is off." added Sakura

"Maybe it has to do with your pregnancy?" asked Naruto as Sakura saw an opening.

"Likely vixens get strange cravings." said Sakura

"What would you like?" asked Naruto "Anything for my vixen and my kits."

"I remember seeing some of the non-transformed duck." said Sakura as Naruto stood up and headed down to the storage room to get the meal.

"I am so sorry Shizune." said Sakura as she reached up and closed her friend's eye lids.

**End flashback**

So far Sakura has avoided eating the flesh of transformed people but she still had to get used to some things. Apart from their main living area the entire place was dirty and wasn't that well maintained. Judging from the read out from the main computer the base was almost out of heating oil and other key supplies. Due to lack of upkeep the hydroelectric system could fail at any time. This made it her push herself harder to get as much work possible done before the power system failed.

"Alright Sakura what do we know?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto's blood sample from under a microscope. "It's a chakra based virus that transforms people based on chakra and physical strength, the stronger a person the higher a person's transformation. The infection started around demon chakra which starts the transformation and according to Ino blocks access to most higher level human thought. Ino found a way to return higher level thought by destroying a part of the virus. However if I can find a way to destroy the score of the virus in the demon charka we may change back totally."

"_Why would you want to change back…for all you know Naruto will turn against us."_ Said Inner Sakura as looked up from the microscope, she knew full well what her inner self was doing. For months while she was working on Naruto's cure she had been planting hints that Naruto wouldn't love her once he got his mind back or he would blame himself for turning her. She would be lying to herself those thoughts hadn't crossed her mind.

"_I know I love Naruto-kun but does he love me?" _thought Sakura as she stopped working and just looked down at the table _"Or does he just consider me to be the best mate he can get?"_

"_It is better to have Naruto-kun as an animal for sure then it is to risk losing his love as a human." _said Inner Sakura

"_No…I can't just think of myself." _stated Sakura as she stood up and started working again on a cure_ "I need to find a cure for this whole thing and will require time and help. I can't keep that hidden from Naruto-kun, I need to find a cure."_

As Sakura went back to work on a cure, the hours seamed to drag on and on. She was lucky that Naruto was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't be up for a while and if he did wake up he knew she took walks around the lower levels to relax. Finally she decided to call it quits however as she started to pack things away she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"_Crap Naruto-kun is up?" _thought Sakura as she turned off the lights off and prayed that Naruto didn't find her. Finally the sound passed as the shadow of Naruto walked by and started heading downstairs. Slowly Sakura opened the door up and left the room, however as she was about to head upstairs she heard the sound of an opening door.

"_What is Naruto-kun up too?" _thought Sakura as she walked down the stairs after Naruto. As she head down the stairs she entered the third level of the base. This level was suppose to be used as cells just like the ones at the base where they originally turned but here they were never used. However Sakura did find something very odd, a trap door was open in the floor, she could hear footsteps and smell a Naruto.

"_Just like the other base." _thought Sakura as she went toward the stairs. Suddenly she heard the beeping sound filled the air that caused her to stop in her tracks. _"What in the world? That sounds like a microwave."_

Slightly Sakura stepped down into the lower level what she saw was Naruto standing in front of a make shift table waiting. Slowly she made her way behind some boxes just in time for another beep. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Naruto pick up a steaming hot cup of instant Ramón noodles. Slowly he walked over and sat down at a small table, he picked up a fork as he started to eat the Ramón noodles.

"_My God." _Thought Sakura as she leaned forward a bit too far causing a box to fall. The sound of a falling box caused Naruto to look toward the sound. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw who was spying on him.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he tossed the Ramón noodles to the side. "It isn't what you think."

"Your human minded?" asked Sakura as Naruto tried to find a way out it.

"Yes." said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura's shoulder "Please don't leave me because of it, I just woke up one morning with my old mind back. I will do anything to make you stay, just don't leave me Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up into those blue eyes so worried about losing her, she didn't down before slapping his chest in frustration.

"You baka." cried Sakura "I was afraid to tell you, I didn't want to lose you."

"What your human minded?" asked Naruto as he looked into his vixen's eyes.

"Yes." said Sakura "I have been working on a cure for you for months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Naruto

"Because I didn't want to lose you." answered Sakura "We both are just bakas for not speaking up."

"Ya, we are." Said Naruto as he pulled Sakura close "I know I said it when you thought I was an animal but I really do love you."

"And I love you." answered Sakura as she suddenly felt a kick as she placed her head on the soft spot on Naruto's neck. "Naruto-kun our kids are kicking."

"Can I place my hand on?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked at him.

"Of course, they are our kids." answered Sakura as Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's stomic. He smiled as he felt another kick. "Naruto-kun we need to talk."

"I know." said Naruto

"How long have you been human minded?" asked Sakura

"I woke up just after around a year after we turned." answered Naruto, that was almost three years ago." answered Naruto "How about you?"

"Only a few months ago, when I ran into Ino." said Sakura "She and Kiba are also like us."

"But I had a run in with them a year ago and barley got away, if they are human minded why would they do that?" asked Naruto

"They have to keep their cover, they do have a son." answered Sakura as she looked into his eyes, on some levels she didn't want to ask the question but she needed too. "Naruto if you have been human minded for so long why did you kill Shizune and those other people."

Instantly she wished she hadn't asked as Naruto back away and sat down on a chair. He leaned over resting his forehead in his hand.

"Sakura-chan, if I knew you where human minded I would have never killed her or anyone else…" said Naruto "But winter was coming and I didn't want to go though the same thing we went through the first year when you where…."

"When I was what?" asked Sakura as Naruto looked at here.

"You don't remember?" asked Naruto

"Remember what?" asked Sakura as Naruto looked down.

"Sakura-chan…this isn't the first time you where pregnant." said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Sakura

"The first winter right after we turned you became pregnant." said Naruto "However we didn't have enough food stored up for the winter and I failed, I couldn't find food for us….we almost starved to death and then…."

"Miscarriage." said Sakura as she remembered from medical school that poor nutrition raised the chances of a miscarriage as she leaned back against the wall.

"Ya." answered Naruto as sadness struck Sakura like a lightning bolt; she had learned that she had lost a kid. "It almost destroyed us both even as animals, you didn't move for a week and I hardly wanted to move. It was around that time that I regained my human mind."

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _asked Sakura to her inner self

"_It isn't something I like to talk about." _answered Inner Sakura with pain in her voice.

"How far along?" asked Sakura "How far along was I?"

"About a month and a half." answered Naruto "Listen Sakura-chan, I murder those people and for that I deserve your hate and whatever punishment is in stored for me when I die, but I did it for you and our kids. I didn't want that to happen again, I didn't want to lose another kid. So I killed to Shizune to keep my family alive."

"I don't hate you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. "And you may have done horrible things but you did it for the right reasons. Now why don't you help me find a cure so we can get the world back to as normal as possible?"

"Sure." said Naruto

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"If we were both human minded and hide it out of fear that we would be discovered then who else is human minded?" asked Naruto

Miles away on the top floor of the rebuilt Hokage building stood Sasuke Uchiha watching the sun rise. In his cat like paws was a large glass of wine.

"Nothing like a glass of wine after a perfect exulted plan." said Sasuke as he turned around to face other large cats standing before him. On the ground before him lied the body of Kabuto and other human sound leaders. "The age of pure man is over a new age has begun, the age of the catman."

"We are ready to begin the purge of the village." reported a large tiger man

"Good, then tonight we remove those scum from my village." ordered Sasuke as he looked out over the village as he sat down in the Hokage's chair. _"If only you could see me now, dead last…I have taken your women, your village and your dream job. Now all I have to take is your life."_

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little twist I placed into the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 The Purge **

It felt like a heavy weight was taken off her shoulders, she and Naruto had been up way to long just talking. It felt good to have Naruto fill in some of the blanks she still had in her memiroes of the past few years. However their talks ended when Sakura let out a deep yawn.

"You need to get to bed." said Naruto as he put down a cup of Ramón noodles.

"I am fine." answered Sakura though another yawn

"No…you are breathing for yourself and our kits." said Naruto as Sakura rolled her eyes before nodding her head.

"Alright." said Sakura "But you are coming with me."

"Why? I am didn't stay up most of the night working." asked Naruto

"I need something to keep me warm." stated Sakura

"You are covered with fur." said Naruto

"Are you trying to find a way not to cuddle up next to your mate?" asked Sakura "Besides what else do you have to do today?"

"Well since we are human minded I could finally start working on fixing this place up." said Naruto "I could get the generator working at full strength and the heat back up."

"How do you know to fix that?" asked Sakura

"I do more than just sit down here and eat Ramón noodles." said Naruto as he pulled up a worn book from the floor "I have been reading up on how to fix this place up. I was going to start and tell you I was preparing the den to become a home, now I can do everything."

"Alright, but sleep first." ordered Sakura as Naruto gave in to his mate's demands as she dragged him up the stairs. Well Sakura planned to sleep part of the day away, in the Leaf something wasn't right. Ino had spent half the day waiting in a line to pick up her families. Normally this task was done by the fifty or so humans that Kabuto kept around, however now it was being done by the big cats. They where handling out the food and marking down names. Finally it came to her turn.

"Name." asked the tiger man

"Ino, from the main Inuzuka pack." said Ino as the tiger man looked down the paperwork before nodding his head. With that a lion woman and a leopard man dragged out two bags of fresh meet. "I normally get four bags, this is for my mate, my son and my mate's mother."

"Stop complaining you dog bitch and grab your food." Snapped the tiger man as Ino grabbed the bags of food and started to pull them back home. Everywhere people seemed to be talking about the lack of food. Normally the wolves and bears wouldn't dare talk to each other and the dogs refused to horses refused to even admit the other lived in the village however the sudden cutback on food caused everyone to start talking. As she made her way through the rebuilt center of the village she passed different districts which severed as micro villages for the different races. The dogs had one which was right next to the wolves just like the small cats had their base next to their larger cousins. The snow was at least three feet tall making it harder than ever for Ino to make her way through the street finally she reached the main gate to her clan base.

"Hello Ino." said Hana in a half way barking sound as she stood on all fours like a dog by the gate.

"Hello Hana." said Ino back as she pulled the bags of meat into the compound. All around her ran the children who had turned or were born into this new world. Even the older people who had once walked down the street now they walked around on all fours. Ino had gotten used to seeing strange thing however she never got used to seeing people clean their private areas with their dog tongues or having sex within sight of kids, however to animals this was normal. Finally she reached her home, it was nothing more half way rebuilt house. It had planks of wood over giant holes in the roof and flakes of paint were coming off the walls both inside and out. However that wasn't the important thing to her, what mattered to her was the sight of her son looking out the window waiting for her. Ino pushed in the door and instantly hers and Kiba's son can running on all fours toward her. She had to fight down a laugh as he slipped when it switched from carpet to laminated wood.

"Watch where you're going son our you will keep on sliding." said Ino as she draged the food toward the kitchen.

"Ino will you come here." said Kiba as Ino placed the food on the table before walking into a side room. There lying on the ground was Kiba's mother, Tsume Inuzuka she was shaking like a leaf even though she was beside the fire. She had been sick for the past month but it had really gotten bad in the last few days.

"How is she?" asked Ino as she knelt down beside her mate.

"Not well." Said Kiba before leaning in toward his wife's ear "Are you sure you can't do anything, you have some chakra…we all do."

"I did everything, we need medicine and that is something I don't have." said Ino as she remembered the pecking order for the new world. "You know that."

"Ya, as dogs we are expand a be not like the cats or wolves." said Kiba "What about Shikamaru he still thinks of you as a pack mate."

"You know he and his personal pack is at the sand base this winter." said Ino "All we can do is wait and hope."

"Maybe a few good meals will lift her spirits." said Kiba as Ino looked down. "What?"

"We only got two bags of food." said Ino as Kiba looked at her.

"What, we get five." said Kiba "We can't last a week on two bags of food."

"That is all we got." said Ino "Somehow we will make it last."

"I don't know how." said Kiba as he shook his head "I just don't understand why the sudden cutback, I mean we normally get more food not less in winter because they kill more cows so they have to feed them during the winter."

"I don't understand it either." said Ino "And to make things wielder the big cats are handing out food, not Kabuto's people."

"Kiba-kun I have a bad feeling about this thing." said Ino "Maybe we should put guards out and tell the pack to be ready to move."

"Alright." said Kiba

It was well pass noon when Sakura finally opened her eyes again. She couldn't help but smile as she looked into Naruto's face. Even though it was a fox face it was his face. She couldn't sleep as close as she wanted because of her growing stomach but it didn't stop Naruto's hand from holding on to hers as his tail draped across his hip. Suddenly she heard a load noise coming from down the hall.

"Naruto, we are not alone." said Sakura as Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his mate's eyes.

"Don't worry about it." said Naruto as Sakura looked toward the door to see another Naruto cleaning the floor.

"Shadow clones?" asked Sakura "While you are asleep?"

"Ya, Jiriaya taught me that during our training session." explained Naruto "They are just cleaning and fixing up the place."

"I see." said Sakura as she punched Naruto's chest.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his chest where Sakura had hit her.

"I wanted to make sure you are the real one and not some clone." said Sakura as she used some of her now very limited chakra to heal the spot she had hit.

"Sakura don't you don't have much chakra." said Naruto

"I know, but still." Said Sakura as she finished healing the bruise she had given her mate. "There done. I still don't understand how you can still have that much chakra, the transformation destroyers a lot of chakra."

"Well I always had a lot to begin with." said Naruto

"Still." said Sakura as she slowly stood up. "It's odd."

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto

"We will not get back to our human form by just sleeping around." explained Sakura "And you need to make me some lunch."

"Alright." said Naruto as he went off to make Sakura some lunch.

Later that night Ino lied awake, her head resting on the remains of a pillow across from the sleeping Kiba. In between they spot sound asleep in his normal was their son. For the first time in days snow hadn't fallen on the ground and the temperature was above freezing. Ino was happy to see the snow going away. Since she grew up in a flower shop winter was never her favorite time of year even if her son's birthday was in December. Suddenly she felt something hit her side, instantly she looked down to see her son had moved closer to her, he looked afraid.

"It's alright Kadin, mother is here." said Ino as she rubbed his back, instantly he stopped moving and started to sleep peacefully "No monsters will get you while I am here."

Little did she know just on the other side of the compound wall a large force was gathering.

"So are we ready?" asked Sasuke as he looked around at the large number of big and small cats that he had gathered to carry out his plan. His goal was simple, remove the dogs and the wolves from play. The other minor groups like the bears or the where manageable and would be useful in a his plans only the wolves and their dog cousins posed anything in the way of a threat.

"Yes, sir." reported the Tiger form of Konohamaru

"Then exult the attack, leave none alive." Ordered Sasuke as Konohamaru moved off into the darkness of the night. Sasuke watched as two black panthers dropped down behind two dog guards snapping their necks before they knew what hit them. The two panthers then pushed in the door only to have a load alarm fill the air.

"They placed an alarm at the door." growled Sasuke as the big cats begin to storm the place.

Inside the compound Ino sat up as the alarm went out from the main gate.

"Kiba get up." ordered Ino as Kiba jumped up.

"What is going on?" asked Kiba

"Someone has broken in." said Ino as screams reached her ears, suddenly Hana stormed into the room.

"Kiba the cats are attacking us." stated Hana

"Alright, do as we planned." ordered Kiba

"We need to stand and fight for our home." said Hana

"Hana our goal should be to save our pack and then worry about our home." said Ino as she stood up and headed toward a closet. She quickly opened the door to show a small tunnel leading underground and out of the leaf "We can't stand up against the cats by ourselves we need the wolves."

"Alright, we can hold them off get into the tunnel." said Hana

"What?" asked Kiba "I will come with you."

"No, you are the pack leader you need to make it out of here." said Hana

"Alright just make sure you get out too." said Kiba "Tell everyone to head to the sand, let's hope Shikamaru and most of the wolves make it there.

"What about grandma?" asked Kadin as the older people looked at each other.

"She is too sick to move." Said Ino

"We can't leave her, she is my mother." Said Kiba as the light of flames came from the window.

"What about the vixen mom, Sakura you said she was a great doctor could she help grandma." Said Kadin as Ino's eyes widened as she covered her son's mouth.

"Wait you have seen Sakura?" asked Hana as Kadin wigged out of his mother's arms.

"Yes, mommy and daddy gave her something to fix everyone." Said Kadin

"You two are human minded." growled Hana as she showed her teeth.

"Hana calm down, we are under attack." said Kiba as screams and lights from building burning came closer.

"Yes, we dogs will deal with them." growled Hana "Leave human."

"Hana." said Kiba

"No, you are no longer pack leader Kiba, you are no longer a dog and if we were not under attack I would kill you all." stated Hana as she stormed off toward battle. Kiba looked down before heading into the tunnel system with Ino and his son. All around him where other dogs as they made their own escape. The plan was to come up and multiple locations outside the village before heading to a single location.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Kadin innocently as Ino carried him as they ran though the tunnels.

"No, of course you didn't." said Ino as she looked at her son and smiled as they keep running. "We will just be away from the pack for a bit."

As Kiba and the other dogs disappeared down the tunnels Sasuke got angrier with every word of the report about the attack.

"So we only got less than a third of the forces they had here?" asked Sasuke

"If the numbers we got from the food count is correct then yes." reported a lion woman "The wolves and the dogs and made escape tunnels out of the village."

"Why didn't you follow them?" asked Sasuke as his Sharingan spun around.

"The tunnels where too small for us." explained the Lion

"Do you understand the problem I have with this?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, if they link up with the wolves in the sand they could cause a lot of problems for us." Said the lion

"Correct, now if I do not learn that we have killed all of them by the next report at sunrise I will kill you." Said Sasuke as he walked away and headed back to the big cat compound near the Hokage building. Sasuke walked into his own home before entering his bedroom if you could call it that. It was a massive circular room and unlike most people in the village the house given to him by Kabuto was totally finished. All around sound asleep on piles of pillow where five sleeping panther woman. Part of Kabuto's plan to build a strong army was to force power clans with strong bloodline abilities to surrender one of their daughters to Sasuke. Sasuke walked to the center of the room and lied down beside the queen of his harem, his original mate Hinata. The children they had together slept nearby.

"Did you get them?"asked Hinata as Sasuke lied down beside her.

"The they got away." growled Sasuke

"Maybe I can get your mind off them for a bit." Said Hinata as her tail rubbed Sasuke's member.

"Maybe." said Sasuke

Meanwhile on a small hill just outside the village Ino and Kiba came out of the exit of their tunnel.

"Where are we going to go? The pack will know the truth by now and they will never take us back" asked Kiba as they looked out over the burning remains of the Leaf village. The entire wolf and dog compounds where alight. "They would kill us and our son."

"I have an idea." said Ino as they made their way through the woods until they reached the place she had first meet Sakura. After checking for a message they made there way deeper into the woods until they found the best spot for them an empty spot under a tree.

"If you are planning to wait for Sakura we may be waiting a long time." said Kiba as the three of them snuggled together against the cold as more snow began to fall.

"Or not that long." Said a new voice as Kiba and Ino looked behind them to see Naruto standing there in a doorway they had never seen before. "Do you want to come in out of the cold?"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Work, play and problems**

"You where just lucky that I decided to go out and check the weather or else you would have been out there for a while." said Naruto as he led the way for Ino and Kiba as they walked down a long hallway.

"So this was where you where hiding?" asked Ino

"Ya, one of the sand's bases." answered Naruto as they reached a door. "Sakua-chan we have visited."

"What?" asked Sakura as she poked her head around the corner. "Ino, Kiba?"

"Nice place you got forehead." said Ino

"How the hell did you get here?" asked Sakura

"That is a long story." said Ino

"Mommy I am tired." said Kadin "When can we go home?"

"Not for a while dear, but we will find you a place to sleep ok." said Ino as she looked to Naruto.

"I think we have some blankets in the store room." said Naruto

"Ino how would you like some coffee?" asked Sakura as Ino's eyes widened.

"You have coffee?" asked Ino

"Ya." said Sakura with a smile.

Back in the Leaf, Sasuke finally walked out of his house toward the waiting aid.

"You better have all the mutts killed." said Sasuke

"Sorry sir but they got away." said a lion man

"Then you will lead the assault on the wolves in the sand." said Sasuke as the lion man's eyes widened the olds of him surviving in the front wave of an attack was very low. "Say goodbye to your pride because you are going to die."

"Please reconsider." pleaded the man

"You have until we reach the sand, if you haven't brought me the head of the dog and the wolves' packs you will die in the attack." said Sasuke

Meanwhile Ino was standing in front of the coffee machine just waiting for it to get done.

"I can't believe you have coffee." said Ino "I haven't had coffee for years."

"Naruto-kun found the remains of a trading carven a few years ago and hid the supplies in the basement." said Sakura as she poured the coffee into a cup for her friend.

"I can't believe that you where able to make the cure so fast." said Ino before downing the drink "This is so good."

"I didn't have too." said Sakura as Ino looked at her "Turns out Naruto was human minded for years but didn't want to tell me because he was worried that I would leave."

"Wow…" said Ino

"That got me wondering how many infected people are actually human minded but act like animals because they don't want to be found." Said Sakura "You woke up from the virus and so did I…imagine how many people may wakeup on day and find how twisted the world has become and instead of trying to fix it they go along with the flow."

"I…never thought of that." said Ino "However I know Kiba wasn't human minded until I injected him with the cure I made."

"How are you sure?" asked Sakura

"Well he almost took another mate." said Ino as Sakura's eyes widened

"What?" asked Sakura

"It isn't that uncommon forehead." said Ino "Most animals don't care how many people they sleep with and only a few actually stay with one mate for as long as that mate lives and dogs isn't one of them."

"Still Kiba?" asked Sakura

"Isn't it all man's fantasy to have multiple girls that he can fuck anytime he wants." said Ino "The virus just brought out what was already there."

"I guess." said Sakura

"Besides it isn't just men, more than a few woman took part in the action." said Ino "However it depends on the race, the big cat men can have any many as they want while they keep their mates at home most of the time."

"You're talking about Sasuke." said Sakura

"Ya, over the years I think I have seen Hinata maybe five times total." said Ino "She spends most of her time locked up at home being queen of Sasuke's harem."

"I wonder what will happen when we find a cure, how will she react." said Sakura

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." said Ino "Now I just want some more coffee."

Elsewhere in the base Naruto walked into a side room to see Kiba playing with his son.

"I thought he was tired?" asked Naruto as he dropped the blankets on the ground.

"No…he just wasn't fully awake yet." said Kiba "Kids tend to be tired one moment and then wide awake the next. You will learn that when you're a father."

"I see." said Naruto as he looked at the ground.

"What is it fox brat?" asked Kiba

"Nothing just worried about being a father." said Naruto "How do you do it?"

"I will not lie to you, I have made mistakes and everyone does." Said Kiba as he son tried to hid himself in the blankets while planning an attack on his father. "You just push on though it and pray you did your best."

"I see." said Naruto "Well I better go check on Sakura-chan."

"Alright." said Kiba as Naruto turned to leave only to feel a sharp pain travel up from his tail, he turned around to see Kadin had playfully bite into his tail. He let go only to look at him playfully, his tail wagging behind him. "And they tend to attack your tail."

"Will you stay and play with me?" asked Kadin

"Alright let's pay a game." said Naruto

"What kind of game?" asked Kadin

"Hide and seek." said Naruto "I'll hide and you and your dad try to find me."

"Fun." said Kadin

Elsewhere in the base Sakura showed Ino her makeshift lab on the second level of the base.

"It isn't as good as the lab I had in the Leaf but I had years to set it up." Said Ino as she picked up a blood sample

"It's the best I have." said Sakura

"It will have to do." said Ino "Now what have you learned?"

"Not much I was trying to find a cure for Naruto-kun and only to find out that he was human minded." said Sakura

"So you by accident you wasted time." said Ino

"Alright what the hell is your problem with me?" asked Sakura

"Sorry, it is just we really need to find a cure as soon as possible." said Ino

"I thought you said Kabuto wasn't spreading the infection outside of fire, wind and rain country." said Sakura

"Kabuto yes, Sasuke hell no." said Ino

"What?"asked Sakura

"Remember when I told you that we were attacked by the cats last night." Said Ino as Sakura nodded her head. "There is no way Kabuto would order that attack; he always played the big cats and the wolves against each other."

"And since the attack happened you think Sasuke must of killed Kabuto and took his place as leader." said Sakura

"Ya, and the other major groups will fall in line fast." Said Ino "Bears, gorillas and other large creatures don't care as long as they get food and the horses hate the wolves. The sad thing is they will all end up slaves to Sasuke and his cats."

"You think Sasuke will spread the infection?" asked Sakura

"Either him or Shikamaru will." said Ino

"Why him?" asked Sakura

"He and his pack were in the sand during the attack, and that means there will soon be a war between the wolves in the sand, the cats in the leaf." Said Ino

"What about the Rain?" asked Sakura

"That is where Kabuto does his experiments, I don't know who or what are there." said Ino "but either way since you turn into what bites you Sasuke or Shikamaru will expand their pack to increase their army."

"So in time the whole world will be changed." said Sakura

"Ya." said Ino "So instead of just curing those three nations we would have to cure a world during a war, a war that will cost thousands of lives."

"Alright let's get to work." said Sakura

"Ready or not here I come." said Kadin as he turned around from the wall only to see his father standing by the door waiting. "Where is he?"

"Use your nose son and you will find the fox." said Kiba with a smile as Kadin sniffed the air as he started walking down the hallway trying to find Naruto.

"_This is the time he is suppose to be given a ninja dog for the first time."_ thought Kiba as he tried to stop himself from imagining what his son would look like if this whole thing hadn't happened. True they would have to explain the pregnancy to Ino's parents but when it came to his family it would have been fine. His mom had his sister when she was only 17 and Ino was 21 when they turned. That was possibly the only good thing that happened during the turn was the fact that he didn't have to deal with Ino's parents. He knew Ino loved them but they hated him with a passion. However they had turned into cats so they had no contact with them, they hadn't even seen their grandkid yet.

"Daddy I found him." cried Kadin happily as he pounced on a poorly hidden Naruto

"Good job." said Kiba with a smile "Now why don't we surise your mother with some food."

"Alright." said Kadin

"I'll lead you to the store room." Said Naruto

Down below in the lab Sakura had to sit down, with each passing week it seamed like she couldn't stay on her feet as long.

"Ino what was life like in the village?" asked Sakura as her friend worked on a cure.

"It was strange, each compound was it's own little village with a center area that everyone used but few went." saidIno "It was like being in a village full of strangers. I haven't seen my parents since I restrided in the sound army, they are cats and I am a dog we are enemies. I bet they actually hate me."

"They are your parents." said Sakura

"At least your parents are the same as you." said Ino as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Sakura "My parents are foxes?"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you last time but yes." said Ino "Kabuto created a list of people he wanted captured on sight. First on that list is Naruto, second is you and then your parents."

"Why? I mean I understand Naruto Kabuto wanted him for to experiment on and I am his mate Naruto would come for me. However my parents are simple traders why would they go after them?" asked Sakura

"Nature of the fox." said Ino "Like canines there is a strong need to be a with members of your family. I don't know if you would call a family of foxes a pack but from what I read up they tend to stay in groups of 4 to 6. Kabuto thought you and your parents where part of the same pack of foxes."

"So it was all about getting Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"Ya." said Ino

"Do you know where my parents are?" asked Sakura

"Last sighting was near the rain village but that was over a year ago." said Ino "Sorry."

"It isn't your fault." Said Sakura "Besides how would explain you and Kiba to them? You two aren't foxes."

"Ya and the sooner we find the cure the sooner your family like every other family can unite." Said Ino as a knock came from the door. "Come on in."

"We brought you some lunch mommy." said Kadin as he gave the tray of food to Ino as Naruto brought in lunch for Sakura.

"Thank you." said Ino with a smile before turning to Sakura. "On the bright side while we work on a cure the boys can do all the house work and make us food."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, sorry about the delay and until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 A War Like no other**

Sakura just couldn't sleep it had been two days since Ino, Kiba and Kadin had moved in. The base was so big that there was plenty of room for them. There days had started to fall into a retire, Ino and Sakura would work on the a cure while Kiba and Naruto kept Kadin entertained which was a full time job. Thanks to Naruto's fear of going hungry they had plenty of food and the worse of winter seemed to be behind them. Even with those things going their way she just couldn't sleep, not even being in Naruto's arms helped her.

"What is wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"Nothing Naruto go back to sleep." Said Sakura praying Naruto would buy her lie and get some sleep, there was no reason both of them should be sleep deprive.

"Just get it off your chest, it will help both of us sleep." said Naruto as he rubbed his head on the back of Sakura's neck. Normally they would sleep facing each other but her growing stomach meant she needed a pillow to rest it on while she slept. Because of this fact Naruto slept close to her back with his arms around her protecting both her and their unborn kids.

"It is something Ino said that is bugging me." said Sakura

"I don't think adding weight when your pregnant is bad Sakura-chan." said Naruto with a small laugh as Sakura shook her head.

"No, it isn't that." said Sakura

"Then what?" asked Naruto

"Well…Naruto have you ever dreamed about being with other girls?"asked Sakura

"What?" asked Naruto

"I mean…Ino said a lot of guys were going around with multiple woman and it was a male fantasy to sleep with multiple girls." said Sakura "And male animals try to spread their seed around so that they can make sure that their seed makes it to the next generation."

"And you are worried that I am spreading my seed around to another vixen?" asked Naruto

"Ya." said Sakura afraid of the answer however to her surprise Naruto laughed a bit "This is serious Naruto."

"Sakura-chan have I had dreams about sleeping with multiple vixens…what guy doesn't?" Said Naruto as Sakura felt like screaming "However those dreams are of you, me and multiple shadow clones of you."

Sakura felt like laughing at her mate.

"_We have had those dreams too but with multiple Naruto-kuns." _Added Inner Sakura

"I would never be with any other mate then you." Said Naruto as he rubbed this muzzle against the back of her head "The only reason I was with Hinata was I thought you loved Sasuke."

"I hate that snake." said Sakura

"Panther." corrected Naruto

"_Funny we ended up with Naruto-kun and Hinata ended up with that panther." _Said Inner Sakura

"Great I am mated to a pervert." Laughed Sakura

"Jiriaya was my sensei." said Naruto as he rubbed his mates breasts earning a low moan form Sakura. "Do you think you can sleep now Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she closed her eyes and let sleep finally take her.

While Sakura got some sleep hundreds of miles away the leader of the remaining wolf pack stood on the outer wall of the sand base. Over the past day more and more dogs and wolves came struggling in from the Leaf. From them he had learned about Sasuke coupe against Kabuto. He thank god that the big cats never reached the same numbers as the wolves. The wolves' packs had split up into multiple packs that came together each winter in the sand or the leaf. Now they were going to go to war against the cats that had attacked them.

"The cats have reached the western sand dune line." reported a scout as Shikamaru nodded his head as he looked to his right where a line of large sand dunes grew out of the desert land. It was a perfect place to cut off the road leading out of the sand, if Sasuke was able to cut off the other road ways all he would have to do is wait them out.

"Alright, just as I thought they would." said Shikamaru "Now let's see this play out."

Sasuke was pissed beyond words, that fucking snow had slowed down his army over a day and most big cats were not built for deep snow. Now the wolves where dug in deep behind the walls of the Sand and they where reinforced by those who had escaped the leaf. However the good thing was that he had taken the sand dunes with no restance, Shikamaru must hope to wait them out.

"What a fool." Said Sasuke to himself as he looked behind him, he could already see the first carvan of fresh supplies coming to him. While he had a problem with his army becoming too animal like it was manageable, all he had to do was guide the animal rage toward an enemy, the wolves and the dogs. Once they were removed he would turn the army and take the rest of the world. Soon he would be ruler of a new world wide pride with his clan on top. His clan would have ultimate power. Unknown to him Shikamaru was thinking the same thing about him.

"Send the order." ordered Shikamaru as a nearby wolf let out a load howl.

"What are they up too?" asked Sasuke as he strained his eyes against the rising sun to see only a few guards standing on the wall when a loud howl filled the air. Suddenly all around them the sand moved as dozens of wolves popped out of hidden cover inside their defense line. Instantly the big cats were caught off guard as the wolves bite and clawed though them.

"Damn Shikamaru, take them down!" ordered Sasuke as he joined the fight cutting around a large dog with his claws.

"Things are going as planned." said Shikamaru as the wolves attacked the big cats. Slowly the front gate started to open.

"They are opening the gate storm it!" yelled Sasuke as he cut though another wolf. The wolves where on full retreat as they fell back toward the main gate. "We will take them down in one move."

"Close the gate!" yelled Shikamaru as the last wolf ran though the gate and into the village. As the gate started to close a large tiger man jumped in-between the closing gate stopping it from closing. With the tiger man holding the door open the smaller cats stormed in trying to clear out the gate so that the rest of the army could get in and take over the sand village and destroy the wolves and dogs. However to their amazement the wolves fell back deeper into village.

"They are on the run!" yelled a cat as they ran deeper into the village however suddenly they noticed that no one was around and apart from the wolves who were running full speed in front of them there was no sounds.

"What is going on?" asked a lioness as she stopped to sniff the air only to smell smoke. She looked toward the sources to see a paper bomb sitting on top of a large seal. "Everyone RUN!"

However it was too late as a series of paper bombs located under the village around the gate went up in a large explosion killing over fifty large and small cats and hurting even more.

"What happened?" yelled Sasuke as he stepped over the rubble that came down in the explosion. A large part of the wall had fallen from the explosion.

"They set an ambush." reported a small cat only to be grabbed on the neck by Sasuke.

"I can see that." snapped Sasuke as he watched the wolves fall back into the village.

"Sir shall we keep up the attack?" asked Konohamaru

"No." said Sasuke

"What?" asked Konohamaru

"They wouldn't blow up part of their wall if they were planning to stay." said Sasuke "They want us to come after them so they can blow up even more of my forces in traps. Besides what do you hear?"

"Nothing." said Konohamaru

"Yes." said Sasuke "The village is too quite, no one is here."

"Then where are they?" asked Konohamaru

"Likely forming a new base." Said Sasuke "The Sand is unable to keep a large number of wolves alive for longer than a winter season, it lacks food and desert climate isn't the best for wolves."

"Where?" asked Konohamaru

"The most likely place is the closest major village." said Sasuke as he looked toward the north. "The village hidden in the stones, in earth country."

Miles away a large number of wolves and dogs crossed into Earth country on all fours. For years they had followed Kabuto's orders and hadn't crossed into Earth country or any of the other uninfected country now it was clear he was gone and Sasuke was in his place. At the lead of the pack was Temari behind her was her and Shikamaru's eldest son and daughter being carried by their grandparents on their backs. They where each three years old but they where still too small to keep up with the pact at full speed. Temari herself had their youngest daughter on her back, she was only a year old and unlike the other pups she wasn't growing as fast, she was still small and weak. Unlike her older siblings she couldn't even stand up.

"Temari the pact will need a break." Said Shikaku Nara as Temari nodded as the pact came to a stop near a small village.

"Alright I want the warriors to spread out and surround the village before moving in." said Temari "And take some of the cows, we will need to eat so we will need more cows."

With that a large number of males headed out to attack the village and grow the pack they took some of the cows they had brought with them from the sand. Temari along with others stayed behind to protect the young and the old. Temari slowly put her youngest down, however instead of standing like a normal pup her age she just fell down and refused to move apart from crawling along on the ground.

"How is little Ami doing?" asked another one of the females as Temari lied down beside her youngest, the two twins moved in to be near their mother and their younger sister.

"Not well." answered sadly Temari as bit down on the back of Ami's neck and gently picked her up. She placed her down beside her, instantly she moved to be even closer to her mother.

"Some pups are just not destined to live." said Hana only to have Temari growl at the new leader of the dogs.

"Never say that again." Snapped Temari sensing the issue would cause more trouble one of the other dogs decided to change the topic.

"Any sign of Kiba and Ino?" asked the dog

"No my human minded brother and his mate haven't been seen since we left the leaf but we haven't been looking we have been running." said Hana "I just hope when we find them they haven't contaminated little Kadin."

"There is nothing we can do about that now." said Temari as a mighty howl filled the air. "Looks like the attack has begun, we will soon have more members of the pack."

While the attack on the small village was being carried out by the wolves Sakura and Ino where working on a cure.

"Man, my eyes hurt." said Ino as she pulled back from the microscope "These things where never designed for a muzzle."

"Nothing from the human world was designed for us." said Sakura

"Ya, I just wish we had another set of eyes." Said Ino

"like who?" asked Sakura

"Tsunade would be great but since she is gone, I would settle for Shizune." Said Ino as Sakura's eyes widened. "Do you think Naruto and Kiba-kun could track her down?"

"Don't bother." Said Sakura

"Why we could speed up our work." Said Ino

"Ino…Naruto-kun killed Shizune a few weeks ago." Said Sakura as Ino's eyes widened before looking at the ground.

"I see." said Ino

"The bad thing was it wasn't needed." Said Sakura "Naruto-kun just wanted to make sure we had enough food for winter."

"If it wasn't needed then why?" asked Ino

"Ino…it isn't something I want to talk about." Said Sakura

"Come on forehead she was my friend just like you." Said Ino

"Alright." said Sakura "Ino…Naruto wanted to make sure we had food because he didn't want it to happen again?"

"What happen again?" asked Ino as Sakura lowered her head.

"Ino…this isn't the first time I was pregnant." said Sakura as Ino's eyes widened "Naruto-kun and I lost our first baby in a miscarriage due to starvation."

"And Naruto didn't want that to happen again." Said Ino as Sakura nodded her head. "I don't blame him one bit, he was protecting his family."

"Naruto blames himself though and I blame myself." said Sakura "We were both human minded but didn't tell each other. If we had been opened about it Shizune could have lived."

"Nothing can change the past." Said Ino "All we can do is move forward into the future."

A week later while the wolves and dogs making their new base in the former Iwagakure, the cats where regrouping to move on the still human villages. Their goal was simple infect the humans and use them in their army. However Sasuke wasn't with his army he was standing before a large metal door on the top floor of the tallest tower in Amegakure. This village was the place where Kabuto carried out his experiments. Slowly he placed his hand on a seal slowly the door began to open.

"So you are in charge now." said a voice in the darkness

"Long time no see." said Sasuke as the lights started to turn on. "Standing before him behind a large piece of reinforced glass wall was a large female fox. Her blonde fur covered most of her body, only light tan fur ran from her neck line to her café line running over the nipple line of her almost unnaturally large breasts. Black fur covered her arms up to elbows and from her knees down to her feet. Behind her was lines of medical supplies and medical tools with computer read out about the virus, information only Kabuto could know about. "Lady Hokage."

**Sorry for the lateness but I still hope you liked this chapter. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Tsunade**

"So you finally took over control." said Tsunade as she crossed her arms while she glared at Sasuke from the other side of reinforced glass.

"Yes." said Sasuke

"So are you finally going to kill me?" asked Tsunade

"No…I still need you to finish your work." Said Sasuke

"I figured." said Tsunade as she walked toward a small table and poured herself a glass of water

"In fact I am adding a task." said Sasuke

"I still haven't finished the task that Kabuto gave me." said Tsunade

**Flashback**

"Shizune get out of here." ordered Tsunade as she stood behind her Hokage desk waiting for the wolves to come crashing though her door.

"Lady Tsunade please come with me." pleaded Shizune as Tsunade slowly shook her head.

"_They would track me down." _thought Tsunade _"They always know when the leader is missing but Shizune can escape."_

"Go." Said Tsunade as Shizune lowered her head before heading down a secret tunnel leading to a tunnel network that ran all over the leaf. Slowly Tsunde reached for a glass of shake she downed the drink just as the door came crashing down as a large number of wolves and big cats stormed the room. She recognized every single one of them, they where members of her ninja core now turned into half human creatures.

"Come to finish the job." said Tsunade as she stood her ground. However suddenly a large panther man walked into the room, her eyes widened as she looked into the Sharingan eyes.

"No…you have a job to do for us." said Sasuke with a grin.

**End Flashback**

"I have a more pressing task for you." said Sasuke "A war has broken out between the wolves and the cats."

"Well I hope you get your furry tails kicked by the wolves." yelled Tsunade

"You want to save lives don't you." said Sasuke as Tsunade stopped yelling and instead glared at him. "That is why you decided to help Kabuto."

**Flashback**

"How the mighty have fallen." Said Kabuto as he walked out of the darkness and toward the prison cell where the mighty Tsunade sat with her arms bonded and chakra surprising seal on her chest.

"I had a feeling you where behind this you fucking snake." said Tsunade

"Please I am only partly behind this." said Kabuto as he pushed up his glasses "You can thank Orochimaru for creating the cattiest that started the transformation."

"What?" asked Tsunade "This isn't a virus?"

"In a way." said Kabuto "The virus spread long ago. See the base of the virus is the chakra of a demon."

"The Kyuubi?" asked Tsunade

"Correct it is present in any demon chakra, now humans absorbed the chakra and it stays in their bodies for decades without harm." said Kabuto "In fact without the cattiest within two generations the virus will be gone. However when you add the cattiest to the virus you get…well you saw the results."

"Those things." Said Tsunade

"Yes, they are the perfect soldiers." said Kabuto "Strength of animals and the minds of humans. They may not be able to do many justus but with their raw power it doesn't matter and thanks to Orochimaru they are easy to control. However there is one problem."

"What?" asked Tsunade

"Sadly over time their minds become too animalist and they can't be controlled." Said Kabuto

"Good then maybe they will rip you apart." said Tsunade

"Maybe but if that happens then they will turn on each other." said Kabuto "Tell me Lady Tsunade do you want your own villagers eating each other?"

"No." growled Tsunade

"Then you will help me." said Kabuto "If you don't then within a few years they will be killing and eating each other. You can help stop that from happening and give them lives."

"Lives as animals." said Tsunade

"But lives no less." said Kabuto "Now Tsunade are you going to help me."

**End Flashback**

"You desided to help Kabuto inorder to save people I am only telling you to do the same." Said Sasuke

"Well things have changed over the years I have been locked up in this place." Said Tsunade

"Yes, you figured out that you needed Naruto's demon chakra to stabilize the mind." Said Sasuke "Then there is the fact you changed yourself."

**Flashback**

Tsunade sat at her lab desk looking over a different test results from the multiple of tests she had run that day alone. She looked around the room that had become her home and her workplace over the past two years. Over the years apart from the small staff which supplied her with food and materials for the tests only Kaubto and Sasuke where the only ones to come to vistit her. However that was about to change, though years of watching she found the one weakness in the system holding her in, strangely it was the front door. Over the door was a seal that would only open for Kabuto or an infected person. She had learned a while ago how to control the transformation to pick what a person becomes and she knew she could keep her human mind now the only question was which one to pick for her escape. A big cat meant she could overpower the cats which bring in her food and her bodies for testing, a wolf meant she could make a break for it and disappear into the woods. Finally she made her pick, it was the only way Naruto would run away from a wolf or a cat but another fox he wouldn't attack.

"I am going to bed." said Tsunade as she looked toward one of the large cats standing just on the other side of the reinforced glass wall. The guard nodded as Tsunade headed toward the only side room where Tsunade had her bedroom and her bathroom. It was the only place that wasn't monitored by Kabuto's guards. Once Tsunade reached the room the door slide close locking her in. There was no time to lose as Tsunade moved toward her closet and pulled out a long needle full of a black liquid.

"Please let this work." Thought Tsunade as she pushed the needle into her arm before pushing down on the plunger pushing the liquid into her arm. Almost instantly it felt like her blood was on fire. She dropped the needle to the ground as she stumbled backwards, her head was spinning worst then the time she first got drunk as a kid. She fell backwards onto the bed as her eyes became silted.

"This hurts." Said Tsunade as she curled up into a fetal position holding her sides as a ripping sound filled the air. She winced in pain as she felt her tail bone push out into a long tail. When that pain stopped she looked toward the source of the pain only to see that her new tail was still covered with human flesh. If she didn't know what she was become she would think she was becoming a rat. Starting at the tip of the tail and rolling down fur started to appear. Snow white at the tip and blonde the rest of the way. For a moment nothing happened as Tsunade regained her footing and stood up. The moment she did she felt a paim coming from her chest. She looked down to see her already huge chest growing in size.

"_Well if Jiriaya was alive he would make one of those jokes." _ Thought Tsunade as another ripping sound filled the air, instantly she fell to the ground as her legs gave way. Once she had regained her footing she looked toward her legs only to find that they had been reshaped into a more dog like shape. Black claws had replaced her toe nails as black fur went up to her knees.

"This is so weird." Said Tsunade as she suddenly felt hot, she didn't have to guess what was happening she knew fur was growing across her body. Black over her lower arms, white from her lips down her neck and over the front of her chest ending at her calf mussels. Blonde fur covered the rest of her body, slowly her face pushed out into a muzzle as her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head. Finally she stood up and looked in a mirror to see that she was now a full female fox but with her cloths still on. That didn't last long as the growth sprit began, at an extremely high rate of speed her body began to grow in size and muscle weight until she finally stopped a full foot taller than where she had be original.

"_Alright that is done." _Thought Tsunade as she walked over to another one of her hiding spots pulling out the few paper bombs she had managed to make over the years. _"Thank God I learned the key to keeping my mind. Because I will need it to get out of here, alright here I go."_

**End Flashback**

"Becoming a fox was a bad mistake and picking the night we were holding military attack drills was also a huge mistake but you couldn't have known that." Said Sasuke "A cat would have been able to make it out but a you picked a fox."

"Naruto would have run away from a cat and his charka is all I need to find a cure." Said Tsunade

"The world is far belong your cure." said Sasuke "It's a new age, the age of cats."

"I fucking hate you." growled Tsunade

"Listen I don't need you to like me, I need to find a way to turn some of the wolves into cats." Said Sasuke

"They are wolves, you hate wolves." said Tsunade

"They have abilities I want and besides it will be shrinking their numbers down while my forces grow." explain Sasuke "In the end it will save lives. Which is what matters the most to you isn't it?"

"How do I know you will not just use it on Sakura and get her to join your harem?" asked Tsunade

"I personally haven't thought of that." Said Sasuke with a grin "She is a weak pointless little bitch that would give me nothing more than the pleasure of watching Naruto pain at the idea of her being mine…but I can get more pleasure watching his face as I kill her. Besides I already have his girlfriend Hinata as my mate…Sakura was probably the first vixen he came across and that is why he is with her nothing more."

"You still don't understand a human heart do you Sasuke." Said Tsunade

"We are animals not humans." Stated Sasuke "Will you help me save lives Tsunade."

"Fine." said Tsunade

"Good." said Sasuke "By the way, you will soon have guest."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade

"One of my squads caught three little foxes poking their heads out of their den." said Sasuke

"You have Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"No…not yet." said Sasuke "What we do have is Sakura's parents and their newest pup…Sakura's little sister."

"What?" asked Tsunade

"They should be here soon." said Sasuke "And if you don't do your work I will kill them…slowly."

With that Sasuke slowly turned his back to the Hokage and left her to her thoughts.

**I know this chapter is short but I wanted to focus on Tsunade alone and how she became a fox. Now I have seen some reviews asking me to make this story a Naruto/Sakura/Tsunade story and all I have to say is…Hell NO. Sorry about that but that idea just creeps me out like nothing else. To me Tsunade is like Naruto's mother or even grandmother and that is just something I will never write. Sorry to those who wanted that but it isn't happening. Now Until Next time. Thanks Wilkins75**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Foxes**

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt Naruto rubbing her back and her chest. It felt so good as she fought down a moan as she felt Naruto's hand glide over her breasts.

"How are you doing this morning my vixen?" asked Naruto as Sakura smiled.

"Better when you wake me up like this." said Sakura as she rolled over to face Naruto with a smile on her face. Sakura went to kiss her mate when suddenly she felt something and decided to change her plans. Slowly she pulled Naruto's hands to her stomach as she looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto smiled as he felt his and Sakura kid or kids for that matter kick from within her.

"Can you feel it?" asked Sakura

"Very kick." said Naruto as he kissed Sakura.

While Naruto and Sakura where having a moment three other foxes where in chains. One was a well built male with deep almost blood red fur spread across his body, with tan fur running from his muzzle over his chest and ending at his inner thigh muscle. Like all foxes he had black fur over his arms and legs. Those arms and legs where in chains being held by a large lion man. Behind the male fox stood a female fox, with deep pink fur. She had snow white fur running down her neck and between her breasts. Her long tail was tipped with a the same snow white fur. Behind her stood a much smaller fox. Judging from human size she was about the size of a six year old but to the transformed she was still a small pup no older than three. Her age meant she was a member of the generation who had never known to what it was like to be human. She had been a fox as long as she has been alive. The older female kept looking over her shoulder at the smaller figure, her daughter her only pup she had left. The little one looked up at her with deep green silted eyes.

"Mommy." said the little kit.

"It's going to be ok, Abela." said Rin Haruno as she rubbed her daughter's face with her tail. Adela put her nose in the tail just to get some comfort from the smell of her mother.

"We are here." said the lion as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to show a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large glass wall. Slowly the three foxes moved down the hallway the sound of their chains rattled with each step.

"Open the door." ordered the Lion man as the door slowly opened. When the door fully opened the lion pushed the foxes into the room locking the door behind them.

"What are you going to do to us." growled the male fox

"Nothing Kane Haruno." said a voice as the lights turned on in the room showing Tsunade standing there. "They are not going to hurt you."

"Tsunade?" said Rin as she and her mate backed up protecting their young kit from the threat. While foxes tend to avoid each other when they are not related it didn't mean they wouldn't fight each other and in some cases kill each other.

"Great your animal minded." said Tsunade as she pulled out three needles "I am going to have to draw blood."

"That isn't your job, you are suppose to do what Sasuke told you not turn them into weaker human minded animals." said the lion

"It will help my work go faster if I don't have to worry about them knocking over equipment or attacking me in an animal rage." stated Tsunade "So your choice let me take an hour and turn their minds or I can waste weeks if they destroy some piece of key equipment. Which one would your lord of all pussycats like less?"

"Do it and if you make fun of our lord again I will kill you." stated the Lion man as he turned away.

"Now give me your arm." ordered Tsunade as Kane showed his teeth. Tsunade rolled her eyes as she put a needle into Kane's arm drawing some blood. Next she went on to get blood from Rin however when she went to draw blood from the little one Kane and Rin went full on attack mode biting and pulling at their chains. Tsunade backed up as she shook her head.

"_I'll get her blood when her parents are right in the head." _Thought Tsunade as she went to work on the cure to bring out the dormant human mind buried deep within the animal. While she was walking away she turned to look at the little vixen hiding behind her parents. She looked so much like Sakura, apart from the darker shade of pink hair, the darker color must come from her fathers blood red hair or her grandfather's black hair. _"You know if it wasn't for the fact their oldest kid is 22 which would make this one at least 18 years younger than Sakura I would freak out…then again they did have Sakura when they were both 16 years old. It was only by luck that her father's trading company went from shipping out newspapers to shipping over half the print media in the entire fire country. If that hadn't happened then they would have been poor and Sakura's life would have been very different."_

Underneath a large tree near the Fuer river in fire country Naruto stuck his nose out from the ground, he breathed in deeply sniffing for any scent of the enemy.

"It smells clear." said Naruto as he poked his head out of the hole scanning the area with his eyes before pulling himself up from the hole and onto the still snow covered ground.

"I am just glad that spring is here." said Kiba as he jumped up from the hole which hid the door to the base.

"Now we need at least two large deer in order to last the week." said Naruto

"Shouldn't be that hard." said Kiba "It's the first thaw the deers will be hungry and be out in the open."

"Remember no killing the transformed." said Naruto as the two of them started to head deeper into the woods.

"I still think we should kill them." said Kiba "We need the food, in case the cats swarm this area looking for you. Also most of the deers are totally animals now."

"They may be able to be saved." Said Naruto as the sound of a twinge breaking in fornt of them caused them to stop in their tracks before lowering their bodies to the ground. They crawled on their stomachs until they came across the remains of a dirt back road, with four years of neglect the road was now covered with small brush and a few small trees. Naruto and Kiba scanned the clearing. Slowly a large buck walked into the opening.

"First kill of the day." said Kiba as he and Naruto prepared to kill the first deer of the day.

Back the bunker Sakura and Ino where working on a cure, however it wasn't going as well as they would have liked. It wasn't because of any problem from the equipment or lacking of supplies it had to do with the fact that Ino's and Kiba's son Kadin was very boarded and wanted to play. With Naruto and Kiba out hunting that meant the job fell on them and Kadin had almost as short as attention span as Naruto or Kiba when they where kids.

"Can we play tag?" asked Kadin as he looked at Sakura and his mother

"Sorry Kadin, I can't play right now." Answered Sakura

"Why?" asked Kadin

"Because Sakura is pregnant and too much running around would hurt the pups." answered Ino "Now why don't you head upstairs and in a few minutes I will come up and teach you some lessons."

"Alright." said Kadin as he lowered his head as his tail stopped waging as the little guy headed upstairs.

"He really doesn't like to learn." said Sakura

"He is a three year old boy." answered Ino

"Also he is Kiba's son." said Sakura as Ino smiled

"Ya, but he is behind what he should know." said Ino "However I am not sure if it some learning disability or the fact that he like everyone else who turned has no school to go to in the leaf."

"I would bet on that being the case." said Sakura as she sat down.

"Tired again?" asked Ino

"Ya, I didn't think pregnancy would be this rough, I am so tired." said Sakura "And I still have at least three more months before mine and Naruto's kids are born."

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Ino as Sakura looked at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"I had Kadin in only six and a half months." Said Ino

"What?" asked Sakura

"We aren't humans Sakura you can't us the same biology." said Ino "Dogs, cats, foxes and most animals give birth before nine months. Since we are now crossed with animals means pretty soon you and Naruto will be holding your kids."

"How long do you think I am?" asked Sakura

"I would have to say you are between your eighth and ninth month." said Ino

"Do you remember giving birth?" asked Sakura

"No." said Ino as she shook her head. "I always thought I would remember every detail about how my kid came into the world but I can't remember it. I can remember the day before and the night holding Kadin but nothing in between."

"What about Kiba?" asked Sakura

"He was out on a mission." said Ino "Damn Kabuto making a dad miss the birth of his son."

"So you gave birth alone?" asked Sakura

"That is how it works now, births happen in the home and normally the men do not take an active role." said Ino "It is just how the world is now."

"Alright go teach your son before he goes crazy waiting for you." said Sakura as Ino walked out leaving Sakura to work on the cure.

In another lab Tsunade was finishing up the solutions for Rin and Kane Haruno. For the past two hours the three new foxes had been in chains, Tsunade just couldn't risk having them attack her at the moment. However she had allowed Rin to move around to hold her daughter while Kane stood by protecting his pack.

"Done." said Tsunade as she picked up the needles. Instantly Kane and Rin where on guard but the two Haruno's where not ninjas and Tsunade quickly put the needles into their arms. Instantly Kane and Rin grabbed their heads as they started to regain their human minds.

"This hurts." cried Rin as a monster headaches worst then anything she had ever felt in her life. Slowly but surely she and her husband regained their human minds. Slowly she looked around spotting giant human foxes. Instantly she jumped back against the nearest wall only to fall down because of the chain.

"What is going on?" asked Rin

"Long story short you along with about a quarter of the human race has been turned into half human half animal weapons by Kabuto." answered Tsunade

"Lady Hokage" asked Kane

"Yes it is me." Said Tsunade as she held up a key "Now will you promise not to attack me if I let you go?"

"Your our Hokage why would we attack you?" asked Rin

"Take a look in the mirror." Said Tsunade as the Haruno's looked toward a mirror to see themselves in their fox form for the first time.

"What in the world?" asked Rin as she walked forward toward the mirror, she lifted up her lips showing her sharp fox teeth "How is this possible?"

"It will come to you in time." Said Tsunade "But the leaf, sand and rain village where all turned into things like that, the higher up forms like big cats and wolves are used as weapons by Kabuto. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Last thing I remember was being woken up by Kane in our hotel room." Said Rin

**Flashback**

"Rin." cried Kane as the trader shock his wife awake, they were on their way to a meeting with some traders out of rain country which would have doubled their business. They had left the leaf the day before but they didn't get far as Kane started to felt sick. They had decided to check into a small road side hotel to rest.

"You still feeling sick dear?" asked Rin as she opened her eyes only to see her husband on top of her she could feel his manhood straining against his boxers..

"No, I am feeling something else." said Kane

"Are you sure you are feeling better?" asked Rin as she ran her hand across his check. They had Sakura when they were both very young and they had always talked about having another kid but first all the time it took to get the busyness started and then worries that it would be weird for Sakura to have a younger sibling with a huge age difference.

"Yes." said Kane as he kissed his wife. They never even heard Kane's boxers rip as a long fox tail grew out of his tail bone. The first sign that anything was wrong was when Kane's teeth became fangs and he bit into his wife neck. Rin's eyes widened but it was too late the virus was in her system and spreading fast. They were both doomed to become animals but at the moment they didn't care, they just wanted to be together. The two Haruno's who had become young parents together, raised Sakura together and ran one of the best trading companies in the Leaf together turned into a red fox and a pink vixen together.

**End Flashback**

"I remember turning." said Kane "But not much more."

"It's like in flashes, it doesn't make sense." said Rin

"Those flashes are probably members of the past four years." said Tsunade

"Four years?" asked Kane "Who knows what could have happened to us during that time."

"I have an idea." Said Tsunade as she looked toward Abela, Kane and Rin turned around to face the young vixen.

"Mommy…Daddy?" asked Abela "What is happening?"

"Sakura isn't a single child anymore." said Tsunade

Back in the woods Naruto and Kiba were on their way back to the den. When suddenly the smell of another person.

"Do you smell that?" asked Kiba

"Ya, we aren't alone." said Naruto as he put down the deer he was carrying and followed the scent until he reached the scores of the smell. It was coming from the other side of a fallen tree, slowly Naruto poked his head over the top and looked down to see a small black creature, it was a kid. The kid lifted his head and looked at Naruto; the kid was weak and cold shaking like a leaf.

"Help." said the little boy

"Hello who are you?" asked Naruto as he stepped over the tree and came to the other side where the scared little boy was curled up in a ball to try and stay warm. That is when Naruto realized that this kid was a fox just like him.

"Mommy, sister and daddy taken by bad cats." said the kid as he reached out for Naruto "Will you help?"

"Lets get you somewhere warm first." said Naruto as he picked up the kid in his arms. He guessed he was maybe two or three years old.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Kiba as the kid turned to see Kiba, he tried to get away only to be held tight by Naruto.

"It's ok, he is a good dog." said Naruto "He is friendly."

"Daddy said Dogs are bad." said the kid

"He will help you get your parents and sister back." said Naruto

"We can't take back every person you find, we can't feed them all." said Kiba

"It is one hungry cold kid." said Naruto "I will not let him die on the footsteps of our base. Besides the base is designed to hold 100 ninjas we can hold one kid."

"Alright but you have to explain it to Sakura and Ino." said Kiba

Naruto still holding the kid in one hand grabbed the leg of the deer with the other and dragged it back to the base.

The sound of the front door opening could be picked up by everyone in the base. Slowly Sakura left the lab and headed up to the door to meet Naruto. When she got there she saw everyone was gathered around.

"Did you find food?" asked Sakura

"And more." Said Ino as Sakura looked to see Naruto giving some meet to a small black fox boy. He had white fur on his chest and at the tip of his tail but the rest was pure black. He had frost bit on his nose and the pads on his feet where burned from a lot of walking or running. This little kid looked half dead, she could see his ribs though his skin.

"Your mate found his in the cold." said Kiba

"His family was taken by Sasuke and he was half way frozen and starving to death." Said Naruto as the kid eat the flesh greedily. "I couldn't leave him out there."

"_Naruto-kun is so sweet." _Thought Sakura with a smile

"_He will make a great dad." _Added Inner Sakura as the boy looked up at Sakura. Instantly the boy dropped the meat and ran to Sakura. He latched onto her leg.

"Mommy!" yelled the boy.

"That is cute, he thinks you're his mom Sakura." said Ino

"I am so sorry, but I am not your mother." said Sakura

"But you look like her." said the kid "She is a pink vixen like you."

"_Wait a second…mom has pink hair. She and Dad became foxes and grandpa Haruno had jet black hair like this kid." _thought Sakura

"What is your name?"asked Sakura

"Davi…" said the kid "Davi Haruno."

Instantly Naruto's, Ino's and Kiba's eyes widened.

"It can't be." Said Ino

"What is your mommy's name?" asked Sakura as she dropped down to look Davi's in the eyes. The one thing her parents taught her at a young age was the name of her family members, in case she ever got lost.

"Rin and daddy's name is Kane, sister's name is Abela and lost older sister is named Sakura." said Davi

"Sakura-chan is he?" said Naruto wondering if it could be possible.

"Naruto-kun, I think you found my brother." said Sakura

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would have posted sooner but school work plus the fact that Fanfiction wasn't letting me post chapters slowed down updating. I hope you liked the addition of Sakura's brother who got away from the Sasuke and the cats. Also her sister and Sakura's parents. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 A Den full**

Naruto and Sakura stood by the doorway watching as Davi kept eating.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked at her mate "Are you sure he is your brother?"

"I don't think I can't be 100% sure of anything right now Naruto-kun but I think it is likely." said Sakura "My parents always wanted to have more kids but they always felt it would be weird for me…as animals they wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Still they are what 45 or 50 that is old to have kids." Said Naruto as Sakura glared at him.

"I will let that pass because you never meet my parents; they are only in their middle thirties." Said Sakura as Naruto raised an eyebrow "My mom give birth to me three weeks after her 16th birthday. They actually talked about having my grandparents raise me as their kid. However my dad's business took off and they decided to get marry and raise me."

"Sorry Sakura-chan I didn't know." said Naruto

"It's ok." said Sakura as she looked at her brother "He must have been starving, Ino told me my family was in rain country."

"That is at least five days away from here." said Naruto

"I know." said Sakura "And he walked that entire distance without getting found by the cats."

"Tough kid." said Naruto

"Ya and he is only three years old." said Sakura

"You do realize that Sasuke…" said Naruto

"Ya, Sasuke probably killed them." Said Sakura as she lowered her head as tears started to run. Instantly Naruto pulled her close as he tried to comfort his mate.

While Sakura was crying over her parents death, her parents where alive and just trying to figure out what was happening. Tsunade had found some boxes that could be used as blocks for Abela to play with as Tsunade talked to Rin and Kane Haruno.

"I find this hard to believe." said Rin before looking at her fox arm. "Then I see what I have become."

"Trust me this is very real." said Tsunade before she looked at Abela "She looks like Sakura."

"Ya, I just find it hard to believe we had another kid." whispered Kane "I thought we decided not to have another kid."

"Animals will keep on having kids as long as they can." said Tsunade

"It is kind of weird having two kids so far apart in age." said Rin

"Believe me that isn't as weird as other things that have happened in this world." Said Tsunade as she remembered the reports "People who turn into animals like cows or deer are eaten as food."

"Cannibalism." said Kane

"In a way it is and in other ways it isn't." said Tsunade "We all share human DNA but we all are different because the animal DNA which is now stronger within us. A wolf and a cat can't have a kid so we are truly separate races and that isn't the worst some man like Sasuke have entire harms full of women."

"Please tell me Sakura isn't in that." pleaded Kane as he feared for his daughter

"No, she isn't there." said Tsunade

"Thank God." said Rin as she let out a breath "Do you know where she is? Did she make it out?"

"I am sorry she was turned but no I don't know where she is at or if she is still alive." said Tsunade "What I do know is she is still free and out of Sasuke's hands."

"How can you know?" asked Kane

"Because Sasuke is after her mate." said Tsunade as Rin and Kane's eyes widened

"Our little girl is married?" asked Kane

"Basically." said Tsunade "You can't really get married as an animal person."

"Who is she mated too?" asked Kane as Tsunade stood up from the table and walked over to the file cabinet and pulled out a file. She placed the file down before pulling out an image of a pink fox that looked a lot like Rin, lying down next to a male fox with blonde color fur under a tree as rain poured down. The male fox had his hand wrapped around Sakura's waste as she slept as his head rested on top of hers. Sakura had a smile on her face as their tails where wrapped up together.

"This was taken last summer by a camera trap in between the Leaf and the Sand village." Said Tsunade

"Naruto?" asked Rin

"Naruto." said Tsunade

While the foxes talked the cats attacked, smoke rose over the village hidden in the clouds. Their walls had fallen as forces led by Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop infecting the strong and rounding up the weak.

"Lord Sasuke we are almost through Kumogakure." said Konohamaru as the tiger man reported to his leader.

"Good." said Sasuke as he looked at the large number of old and weak villagers that where gathered in makeshift pens before him.

"Let me go!" yelled a woman as she was dragged toward Sasuke, she was dressed in a simple grey robe with a tan belt. Her blonde hair framed her face as she struggled against the two cat people.

"Lord Sasuke we have here." reported the leopard woman as she pulled the woman up.

"The fifth Raikage." said Sasuke "Samui."

"We had a deal." stated Samui as she was forced to her feet "We would follow Kabuto's orders and remain human."

"Ya, this army is under new management and we need all the cats we can get to take down those smelly wolves." said Konohamaru with a laugh only to get a glare from Sasuke

"Kabuto is dead and I rule the leaf village." said Sasuke "And you will all fall under our control."

"Kumogakure will never surrender to you." said Raikage Samui, she had been given the job after the death of Raikage A at the end of the war with the Akatsuki.

"You would be surprise." said a new voice as Samui turned to see a large dark blue female panther come around from behind her before standing behind Sasuke. Her white eyes told her who this person was.

"Hinata Hyuga." Said Samui

"No Hinata Uchiha, I gave her the honor of having my name." said Sasuke

"She will make a great addition." said Hinata as Samui's heart stopped

"Agreed." said Sasuke "She has great body built for raising kittens."

"Yes." said Hinata as she walked around Sasuke and toward Samui "her breast while not as good as mine will be good for milking kittens."

"Yes." said Sasuke

"I will not join you harem." snapped Samui as she struggled against the hold of the captuors.

"You have no choice and with the death in child birth of the young woman you sent to be part of my harem means there is an opening." said Sasuke as he walked around pulling down on corner of Samui's robes showing her flesh around the shoulder.

"Don't." pleaded Samui quietly as she felt Sasuke's breath on her neck

"No, it will break the will of your people so that they will not fight when they are turned into our food supply." said Sasuke

"Besides you will like it." said a new voice as Samui looked up to see a red female leopard. Her golden eyes told her who she was, it was her former teammate Karui beside her stood a white leopards with dark eyes, her other teammate Omoi. Before Samui could say anything else Sasuke bit down into the flesh around Samui's neck infecting her.

"Lord Raikage!" yelled people in the crowed as they watched their leader get infected.

Back at the bunker Ino was doing a medical check up on Davi. Sakura was only a few feet away, Davi freaked out every time she was out of his sight and personally Sakura and Naruto understood why. He had just spent unknown number of days walking across the frozen land above them. A kid only three years old had made it passed check points and patrols only by some luck to be found by Naruto and Kiba on their first hunt of spring. The odds where of all that happening was almost impossible but it did.

"Well apart from some frost bite on your nose and ears and lack of food you are in good shape." said Ino as she stood up. The moment Ino was out of the way Davi ran toward Sakura grabbing onto her leg for protection.

"Naruto will you take Davi I need to talk to Ino." said Sakura as Naruto went to pick Davi up only to have him hide behind Sakura even more. "It's ok, Naruto is family."

"No you, Mother, Father and little sister is family." said Davi "And family never separate."

"Naruto is my mate." said Sakura as Davi looked at her "He is family."

Davi nodded his head as he let Naruto lead him away.

"How bad is it?" asked Sakura.

"Well physically in a few weeks he will be fine; mentally he will take a while to get back to normal if it is even possible." said Ino, Sakura knew when it came to mental problems Ino was the one to talk about, maybe it was because of her clan but she always had a greater understanding of how the mind worked "I can try to work with him try to bring him back but the only real thing that would bring him back is seeing his parents and his other sister again."

"And Sasuke has killed them." said Sakura

"Well we don't know that." said Ino

"There is no real reason why Sasuke would keep them around, once he learned they know nothing about where Naruto-kun and I are they will be…." said Sakura as she cried unable to finish the sentence.

"I am sorry Sakura." said Ino "On the brighter side maybe Kadin can help, they are both around the same age. Maybe acting like a normal three year old boy will get him back."

"Maybe but at the moment he just wants his family and Naruto and I are the only family he has." said Sakura

"Well until your pups are born at least." said Ino

Hours later at the lab Rin was putting Abela down to sleep as Rin Haruno held the sleeping Abela in her hands she couldn't help but remember how she carried Sakura to bed when she was a kid. Even though she couldn't remember most of her young daughter's life she couldn't help but feel just as much as love for her as Sakura. Slowly she placed Abela down on Tsunade's bed. Tsunade had decided to let the family sleep on her bed, it was probably the first they slept on a bed.

"Mommy." said Abela as she opened her eyes for a moment as she grabbed Rin's tail "Please don't go."

"Don't worry, I will be right outside." said Rin as she rubbed her daughter's forehead.

"I don't want to be alone." said Abela

"You are never alone, your father and I are always with you." said Rin as she sat down beside her daughter. Slowly she put her finger on Abela's heart "In there."

"Is older sister Sakura and brother Davi in there too? asked Abela as Rin's eyes widened.

"_Brother?"_ thought Rin as an image of a younger Abela and of a male black fox flashed in her mind. _"My son."_

"Yes they are in there too…now if you need me I will just outside." said Rin as she stood up and walked out. "Goodnight Abela."

Later that night while almost everyone was asleep Naruto and Sakura lied awake looking into each other's eyes. In between then hugging Sakura tight was the sleeping Davi. In some ways the fox in Naruto was annoyed by the little guy, his human side knew why the kid was holding on to his sister however to the fox within Naruto this was another male holding onto HIS mate.

"Don't worry Naruto." said Sakura as Naruto looked into her eyes, somehow she knew how he felt "You are still my mate."

"I know, and it is so stupid." said Naruto as he touched Davi's back with his hand "I know he is technically family but the animal in me doesn't like it. Hopefully we can cure that."

"Well…let's hope not totally." said Sakura with a perverted grin.

"Well we will have to wait until after the kids are born." said Naruto as he placed his hand on Sakura's stomach. Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto "What is something wrong?"

"I…I think my water just broke." said Sakura as Naruto's eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am currently in an internship so I am going to be slower in my updates. Sorry but it can't be helped. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 How Can We?**

"THIS FUCKING HURTS!" yelled Sakura as she held onto Naruto's hand as she went into labor. They had moved down into the medical bay to help deliverer their pups safely and Ino was making sure everything was going ok. Davi was being held back by Kiba, this wasn't the place for such a small kid.

"You are doing great forehead." said Ino with a small laugh.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR POINTLESS NICKNAMES!" snapped Sakura showing her teeth.

"Alright." said Ino

"It will be alright Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he rubbed his face up against hers.

"STOP THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Sakura

"Pay her no mind Naruto, some women get very bitchy during birth." explained Ino

While Sakura was in labor a figure jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He was on an urgent mission as his muscle screamed in pain for him to stop running. However he knew he had to deliver the message to his leader it was his only choice. He wished he could use his normal form of transport but he knew he couldn't risk being seen by anyone. Finally he reached the spot; he stopped for a moment before placing his hand on a seal which had been hidden on a tree. The moment he placed his hand on it a figure grew out of the tree.

"Sai." said a clone of an older Captain Yamanto as he looked at the only ninja apart from himself to still be human.

"Lightening country along with the land of Rivers have fallen to Sasuke's armies." reported Sai as Captain Yamanto looked down "That is on top of grass and Earth who fell to the hands of Sasuke."

"What about the land of water?" asked Captain Yamato

"Reports are Sasuke's forces are island hoping taking it over one island at a time." said Sai "With the main island where Kirigakure is located next. It may be under attack at this very moment."

"This is not good." said Captain Yamato "Our small village may be the last surviving human village."

"Sir, I don't believe a small collection of a dozen houses really count as a force that can go up against the forces of Sasuke or Shikamaru." said Sai

"I know." said Captain Yamato as he looked at Sai, it really amazed him how much he had grown over the years, he was stronger and more open at the same time. It may have to do with the fact that he had to work in close corporation with everyone else in their group that it forced him to be more open.

"Sir there is something else." said Sai

"What?" asked Captain Yamato

"I overheard a dog and it appears that Kiba and Ino are human minded." said Sai as Captain Yamato's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" asked Captain Yamato

"That is what the dog said." said Sai "I have no way to confirm it without finding them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Captain Yamanto

"They disappeared after the takeover of the Leaf by Sasuke." said Sai

"I see." said Captain Yamato as he lowered his head to think about it for a second. "Very well go ahead and look for Ino and Kiba, if we can find them we may finally have force we need to get her out."

"You're talking about the Hokage?" asked Sai

"Yes, we finally found out what building in the Rain village she is in." said Captain Yamato

"Sir, this may just be a wild goose chase, like that time we thought Sakura and Naruto where in Rain country." Said Sai as he remembered tracking though Rain country for weeks until he found a pink fox, however it was Sakura's mother not Sakura.

"It is worth the risk, she is our leader." said Captain Yamato "Now find Ino and Kiba and let's see if they can help us, before everyone in the world is an animal."

Back in the bunker Sakura was letting out a loud scream.

"Alright just one more push." said Ino as Sakura let out another scream as she felt the baby come out.

"Is it alright?" asked Sakura

"Yes." said Ino as she looked down at the baby with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Naruto "Is something wrong?"

"No." said Ino as the baby started to cry "It's human?"

"What?" asked Naruto as he left his mate's side and went to look at his first born child. He looked down to see a newborn baby girl, the strange thing was she was totally human."How can this be?"

"I don't know, she should be a fox unless…." said Ino as Sakura let out another scream.

"Another one is coming." cried Sakura as Naruto held his daughter as Ino prepared for another one.

"What do you mean you have a cure?" asked Rin as she looked into Tsunade's eyes as she, her husband and the leader of their village sat around a small table located inside Tsunade's bedroom. Abela lied sound asleep on the nearby bed.

"I don't have a cure, I have the outline of a cure that should work to bring almost everyone back to their human body and mind." said Tsunade "However I am missing two key parts to the cure."

"What are they?" asked Kane

"Well the first is a sample of infected but none turned blood." said Tsunade

"Well isn't that easily just grab some from the records, don't you have sample left over from when you take some blood for the ninja core." Said Kane

"It isn't that simple, I need human blood from a newborn that mother has already turned." Said Tsunade

"What?" asked Rin

"See in about one in a hundred cases an infected mother gives birth to a human child, now the child is turned the moment it feeds on the mother's milk." said Tsunade "I need blood from one of those children before they turn and after they turn."

"By comparing the two I can hopefully separate the active virus from the rest of the blood and turn the child back into a human." said Tsunade "From there it is an easy step to bond the cure to demon chakra and then spread it out across the world in a new chakra virus, however instead of turn people into these things it will change them back into humans."

"You said two pieces?" asked Rin

"I need demon chakra." said Tsunade "I need Naruto."

"There I think we are done." said Ino as she held out the third child of Naruto and Sakura to Naruto.

"A boy." said Naruto as he looked down at the child, he was so buitiful however he couldn't help but wonder how like his two sister who came only minutes before.

"They are beautiful." said Sakura as she leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder as she held their first born daughter.

"Sakura-chan I don't understand how can they be human?" asked Naruto as he looked into Sakura's eyes. "I mean I am glad they are but I don't understand how it can be?"

"I am not totally sure but my best guess is that somehow they didn't get the virus when they were in me." said Sakura

"How is that possible?" asked Naruto

"No one really knows for sure but though out history there are many cases where a virus is not passed on from mother to child." said Ino "However if that is the case then there may be others people who have experienced this."

"For all we know you went through this." said Sakura as Ino nodded her head knowing full well she didn't remember the birth of her own son. Suddenly a load cry filled the air, Ino Sakura and Naruto looked down to see their son crying.

"Someone is hungry." said Ino as she looked at Sakura.

"Wait…if I feed him he may transform." said Sakura

"I don't think there is a may about it." said Ino as she looked at Sakura.

"No…I can't." said Sakura as she looked at her son in Naruto's hands. "I will not turn my own child."

"Sakura-chan…." said Naruto as he looked at his crying son "I don't think we have a choice."

"No you don't." said Ino "The choice is either feed them and turn them or let them die."

Sakura's eyes widened at the idea of her children dying.

"They are too young for baby formal if you can even find any that is still good and if you try to feed them another form of milk they may transform into that type of animal." said Ino

Before Sakura could say anything she felt a tugging sensation on her breast, she looked down to see her first born daughter feeding on her breast.

"No." cried Sakura as she pulled her daughter away. However it was too late, Sakura could only watch as her daughter's face pushed out into a short muzzle as her ears moved up to the top of her head. Sakura watched in horror as a tail grew out of her daughter's tail bone. Finally short blonde hair began to cover her body. Finally it was done; her daughter was transformed into a fox kit.

"Sakura, Naruto you may not like this but it is for the best." said Ino "At the moment being human is too great of a risk."

"I don't like it any better then you Sakura-chan but Ino is right." said Naruto as he lowered his head and looked at his other two kids.

"Naruto-kun, how can we?" asked Sakura "How can we live with ourselves?"

"How can we live with ourselves if our children die?" asked Naruto, Sakura lowered her head as she looked down at her daughter the one who had turned. "I am so sorry Airi."

"Such a beautiful name." said Ino

"It was my grandmother's name." said Sakura as she nodded her head as she handed Airi off to Naruto as she picked up their second daughter. "I am so sorry."

Sakura was in tears as she let her second daughter named after Naruto's mother Kushina. Sakura watched in a mix of horror as Kushina's face grew out in a muzzle as she kept feeding. To Sakura's slight joy the transformation didn't seem to hurt Kushina as she grew pink fur across her body. Finally she was done transforming.

"Looks like she has your hair Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he tried to make Sakura happy, however he knew that it wouldn't make her happy.

"Nice try Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she reached for her son Riki.

"Wait." said Ino as she pulled out a small needle "Let me take a body sample before you turn him."

Sakura watched as Ino drawled some blood from Riki before she did the most painful thing she had ever done, she let her son feed. She cried as her son grew a tail and fox like ears. For a moment he stayed like that before his muzzle grew as well as dark red fur.

"It will be alright Sakura-chan…" said Naruto "We did it for them."

"They will hate us if we can't find a cure." said Sakura as she looked at her mate's eyes.

"Better to have them hate us and be alive then have them love us and be dead." said Naruto as he looked down at his two daughters who were sleeping in his arms. "Besides when we find a cure it will not matter."

"I hope your right." said Sakura "Somehow I thought this would be a happier moment."

"It is Sakura-chan, human fox or something in the middle it doesn't matter they are our kids and they are the most beautiful things in the world." said Naruto as he kissed Sakura's forehead.

Miles away Sasuke stood looking over a large map looking over the area he now controlled, half the world and over half its population was now under his control. Shikamaru's and the wolves controlled the rest but they had only gotten one large ninja village he had gotten two that he had more meant battle experienced warriors and soon he would whip out the wolves and transform the few he found useful into cats, the rest would either die on the battlefield or be transformed into cows or other food sources.

"Lord Sasuke the army is ready." said Konohamaru

"Good." said Sasuke

"Sir, can I ask why did you transform the Raikage, she doesn't have any blood line abilities that would be useful." said Konohamaru

"Bloodline's are not always the most important." said Sasuke "Power is the only thing that trumps it, and if the Raikage had turned and became mated to another male, that male may try to rise up against me and the Raikage would get support from the cats from her village. With her as the latest addition to my harem she and anyone loyal to her remain under my control."

"I see sir." said Konohamaru

"If the Mizukage hadn't killed herself before we took her village she would have joined my harem." said Sasuke "Now let's get the army movie, we have a pack of mutts to put down."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little twist I had with the fact that sometime people are born human and then infected. I am sorry for the long wait; I am currently in an internship so a lot of my time is used there. So until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 A Chance**

Sakura didn't know how long she had been asleep but eventually she awoke to find herself looking into Naruto's face as they lied face to face on their bed.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked at him for a moment as if she was processing something in her mind.

"Please tell me that I just had a fucked up dream where I had to turn our kids into things like us?" asked Sakura as Naruto looked down.

"I can't say that Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura followed her mate's eyes to see three small figures sleeping nose first

"I hoped it was a nightmare." said Sakura as tears formed in her eyes.

"It will be ok Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he pulled her close as he wrapped her up in his arm and his tail. "They will be like this only for a little bit and then they will be human again."

"What if we don't find a cure?" asked Sakura "What if I took away a normal life for them, they will be animals like us forever."

"Sakura-chan, they are like us because they are our kids. That doesn't change if they are foxes or humans they are the most perfect babies in the world." said Naruto he whipped away his mate's tears. However as he removed her tears they felt movement coming from below they were separated when their son Riki pushed up from where his sister's where to rest right beside his parent's face.

"They are so perfect." Sad Sakura as she placed her hand on her son back.

"Yes, I am surprised Riki or the other two could move as well as they do. I thought kids didn't learn how to craw for a while?" asked Naruto

"Ino said it has to do with the fact that animals devolved faster, like how newborn deer or horses can get up and run within minutes of birth so it makes sense that they will grow up a little faster then we except them too." said Sakura

"Wait does that mean that they will have shorter lives because animals don't live as long as humans." said Naruto fearing for their kids.

"No, Ino says the advances pretty much stop as soon as they learn how to stand and how to walk." said Sakura "Then they follow the normal growth pattern. You know Naruto-kun I never truly believed you couldn't instantly fall in love with someone but I did with our kids."

"They are our kids Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura wanted to closer her eyes yet again. "Go ahead Sakura get some sleep you have been though a lot. I will be right here when you wake up."

"I love you Naruto-kun." whispered Sakura as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her once again.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the bunker Ino was watching her son play with Sakura's brother. Over the past few hours he had claimed down after being dragged away from Sakura's side as she went into labor. Now he was playing with a large bone from a deer, it was the best toy they had. Both of them where either pulling at it with their hands or with their teeth, one time little Davi got a hold of it and it started a chase up and down the hallway. For their safely Ino had moved them into the remains of the cafeteria, didn't want them falling down a flight of stairs or something.

Ino didn't know whether to smile or cry as she watched the children play, they looked so happy and they were so cute when playing but s they should be running across some grassy park in the middle of the leaf village casing a ball not pulling one a bone with their teeth like animal in a dirt filled underground room. She placed her hand on her stomach knowing what she had to tell Kiba when he got back from a hunting trip, she didn't want this life for her son or the child she now carried.

"_I just wish we had a fucking cure for this thing so that we could have a normal life." _Thought Ino as she closed her eyes and imaged a nice hose with a large garden where a human Kiba and their son could play while Ino watched holding another child in her arms.

Only a few hundred yards away from the bunker entrees Kiba was on his way back carrying ten normal rabbit back.

"This should last us a bit until I can find another deer to take down." said Kiba to himself as he crossed over a small foot stream which was full of water from the ever melting snow. Suddenly Kiba stopped in his tracks as a new smell came across his nose. He wasn't alone. However before he could react he saw dozens of white snakes appear out of the snow before wrapping him up so tight he couldn't move.

"Damn it." said Kiba as he looked around form the raider. At first he thought it could be Sasuke's forces but he ruled that out right away, this was a ninja justu and infected didn't have the chakra to do it, so that left one option. He knew of humans launching attacks deep into infected zones to kill as many transformed people they could.

"Don't worry Kiba." said a voice he hadn't heard in years as a black haired man appeared from behind a large tree "I know you are human minded."

"Sai?" asked Kiba as someone he hadn't seen in years walked toward him. Sai had grown in height over the years but he was nothing to Kiba in his current form. Instead of his normal outfit he had a large black long sleeve coat that covered every inch of his arms and chest. Kiba could hear the fait sound of metal chain mail from under the cloths. Cain mail and amour in general wasn't unheard of in the ninja world but Sai had never worn any before. He must have started to were one in case of attack by infected. The amour would provide at least some protection. He had black pants and combat boats. On his back was his normal tanto sword was located over his right shoulder.

"Yes, Kiba." said Sai

"It's been a while." said Kiba "You look different."

"So do you." added Sai using his fake smile "Now where is Ino."

"Like I am going to tell you where my family is." said Kiba

"Kiba I don't have time to deal with you thinking I want to kill her, we need her to help find a cure for everyone." said Sai as he snapped his fingers as the snakes disappeared back into the ink that had created them. He raised his hands up toward Kiba. "So take me to her and maybe we finally end this whole infected thing."

"Alright." said Kiba as he grabbed some vines from off a nearby tree. "This may hold you for a little bit."

"Fine just don't cut me I don't want to be infected and it doesn't help the cause if I turn." Stated Sai as Kiba carefully tied his hands so he couldn't run though hand signs. He left enough length on the vine for him to lead Sai like a dog on a leash.

"Alright come with me." said Kiba as he led Sai back toward the base. It took only a few minutes for them to reach the bunker entrees.

"So you found one of the old sand bases." said Sai as Kiba forced him into a side room locking the door behind him. The moment the door was closed he saw Ino walking up the staircase to the top floor.

"How was the hunt?" asked Ino

"Good but we have a guest." said Kiba as Ino raised an eyebrow "Sai."

"You found him?" asked Ino "What animal did he become?"

"He is still human." said Kiba as Ino raised an eyebrow

"What?" asked Ino

"Yes, he is still human and he wants your help to get a cure." said Kiba

"Did you tell him that Naruto and Sakura are here?" asked Ino

"No. I was going to have Naruto talk to him first." said Kiba

"No you watch the door I will get Naruto." said Ino as she headed back downstairs to the main floor where Naruto and Sakura's room was. She entered the room to see a heartwarming sight Naruto and Sakura where sleeping on their side face to face, the tip of their noses. There three kids were sleeping in-between then, the blonde furred Airi slept next to her father's chest, her fur matching her father's almost perfectly. The boy Riki found slept in a small ball with his body pressed against his fathers. The other daughter Airi found her placed next to her mother, her pink fur matched her mothers.

Ino stood there for a moment wishing she had a camera so that they could have the image to share but she didn't. Slowly she bent down and placed a hand on Naruto's side and began to shake his shoulder.

"Naruto." said Ino as Naruto opened his eyes and looked around for a second before spotting Ino.

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"You will not believe this but Sai is here and he is human." explained Ino as Naruto blinked at her for a moment before slowly sitting up. He picked up his kids who winded a bit at being moved before they were placed by Sakura.

"Alright." said Naruto

"I will stay here with Sakura." said Ino

"Where is Kadin and Davi?" asked Naruto

"They tired themselves up and lied down for a nap." said Ino

"Alright." said Naruto as he stopped and looked back at his sleeping family.

Naruto walked up the stairs to see Kiba standing by the door.

"Alright open it." Said Naruto as Kiba opened the door and entered first.

"So nice to see you back so soon." said Sai before he noticed Naruto right behind Kiba. "Naruto?"

"Welcome to my home Sai." said Naruto

"Does this mean Sakura is here too?" asked Sai

"Yes, she is sleeping right now." said Naruto

"This is good then together with the resources we can gather we can end this once and for all." Said Sai

"What resource?" asked Naruto

"You are part of that group that attacks the infected and kill them?" asked Kiba as Sai nodded his head

"Captain Yamato is in charge of our group, that is if he is still around that is." said Sai

"What?" asked Naruto

"The way the world is right now the small village we have may be gone by now." said Sai

"What is going on?" asked Kiba "We are kind of cut out of the news down here."

"The wolves and dogs under Shikamaru have taken over the grass and earth country while Sasuke and his cats have taken over most of remaining part of the world. A war is coming between the two, if we don't cure this thing now we will have a lot of deaths on our hands." said Sai as Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened. "I may be one of the last humans left alive in this world."

"I see." said Naruto

"So we need Sakura and Ino to get to work right now." said Sai

"Sakura is resting right now." said Naruto

"This is more important than taking a nap." said Sai

"So just gave birth this morning to Naruto and her kits." explained Kiba as Sai gave that blank emotional less stare at Kiba and Naruto.

"I see." said Sai "Congratulation are in order."

"Yes, however my children were born human only to be transformed." said Naruto

"So the stories are true." said Sai

"What stories?" asked Kiba

"That children of the infected are born human only to turn." said Sai "That may be very useful in finding a cure."

"We are looking for a cure but it will take time." said Kiba

"If what Captain Yamanto believes is true then there may be one place where we can speed up the cure." Said Sai

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"He believes that Tsunade is alive." Said Sai as Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? She is dead." Said Naruto

"Rumors are that Tsunade is alive and locked up somewhere so she can work for Kabuto." said Sai "I don't believe it."

"I do remember a few days after the fall of the leaf a large cart filled with huge sealed crates." Said Kiba "Always thought it was the village supply of gold but it was large enough hold a human."

"You didn't think it was before?" asked Naruto

"It isn't that important of a detail besides we all thought Tsunade was dead." Said Kiba "And she may be."

"No matter we will worry about that later." said Sai "Will you help us."

"Of course." said Naruto

"Then I will go to Captain Yamato for our data on the infected maybe that will help you find a cure for this virus." said Sai as he made for the door.

"Make it fast I want my children to be human as soon as possible." Said Naruto

"If I fly I will get back to my village in a few hours, normally we don't do this but it is worth the risk to get the information." Said Sai

"Good." said Naruto as Sai walked out the door.

"Do you really think Tsunade's alive?" asked Kiba as he looked at Naruto

"I don't know but if she is then maybe with her skills alongside Sakura-chan's and Ino's we stand a good chance of returning to our old selves." Said Naruto "And that is worth almost everything."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I posted early because tomorrow morning I will be leaving for a three day weekend camping trip so I will out of contact. Also I have posted clips of two new stories I am working on and will come out after I finish this and another one of my stories. Now please go to my profile and take a look and if you like it send a message to me. Thanks Wilkins75**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Sai's Pain**

Naruto slowly walked down the hallway until he reached his and Sakura's room. He opened the door to find Sakura sitting up feeding little Airi as Ino held the Riki as Kushina slept in Sakura's lap.

"Glad to see you are up." said Naruto as he took his son from Ino before sitting beside Sakura.

"Your little girl was hungry." Answered Sakura as she rested on Naruto's shoulder "I really just want to close my eyes and get some more sleep."

"More you have slept most of the day." Said Naruto

"Let's see you give birth to three kids." yawned Sakura

"Don't worry it is normal for her to need to sleep." said Ino

"Well we had a visitor." said Naruto

"So Sai is gone?" asked Sakura "Ino told me he was here."

"Ya, he wants us to help him find a cure." said Naruto

"I see." said Sakura "That is good."

"I am worried what if Sai gets turned and leads them here." said Ino

"It is worth the risk." said Naruto as he looked at his kids "If it turns them back to normal then it is worth the risk."

"I agree." said Sakura

Miles away Sai was risking everything as he used one of his justu's to fly over the infected landscaped. He knew that if he was spotted by the infected he may be followed back to the remote mountaintop village he called home dooming whatever was left of the human race however the sooner he got back to the village the sooner he could get the samples back to Sakura and Ino and the sooner they could return to normal. Well as normal as life could get, so many things had changed fire and sand country had been infected for years and the few who had managed to escape where now living in small hide outs all over the area. Most had been discovered but a few remained and their base of operation was hidden on a small outcrop on a mountain side. The entire village was only about three dozen houses, a school, a city hall that doubled as a command center, a forge and a hospital. The village had only a small stone wall that blended into the rock side, it was the only way to remain hidden. This wasn't the first base they had, the original base.

**Flashback **

"We lost Naruto and Sakura." Said Sai

"I know, but at least we have the data." said Captain Yamato as they flew toward a small village of a few hundred people located on a side trading road. With few visitors the out of the way village hadn't been hit by the infected. However their hope fell when they noticed a large column of smoke rising in the distance from the village as howls filled the air told them that village had fallen.

**End flashback**

In some levels Sai was happy that the village had fallen, it forced the few survivors that they managed to find a seemly abounded city called Sora-ku. They had maybe a hundred fifty people all together when they entered the town when they would leave they had less than fifty people. However among them was the only living human resident of the amended village a young granddaughter of a woman named Nekobaa.

**Flashback**

"How is our food supply?" asked Captain Yamanto as he tried to rest his feet on the remains of an office chair.

"As well as you can expect." reported Sai "We have enough food for about two more weeks and then we will need to find more."

"That isn't long enough we have reports from the west, south and east of huge groups of those things and it is likely that there is a similar group to the north." said Captain Yamato "Our only bet is to go underground and hope they pass over us."

"When they find us we will need weapons. We don't have enough weapons and those we do have are in disrepair." reported Sai

"Maybe I can help." said a voice as a tall women about Sai's age. She was dressed in a red top and light tan pants, her long brown hair reached down to her lower back as her brown eyes scanned the two leaf ninja.

"Who are you?" asked Captain Yamato

"I am Tamaki, I lived here with my grandmother until she passed away last month." explained Tamaki

"Why would anyone want to live here?" asked Captain Yamato

"It is a perfect place to hide what must not be found." Said Sai

"Correct." Said Tamaki as she looked at Sai "My grandmother was order to protect a large sckot pile of food and weapons for the Uchiha clan to call upon whenever they may need it."

"You have food and weapons?" asked Captain Yamato

"Yes, I don't think the Uchiha clan will need it anymore." said Tamaki

"No but we do." said Captain Yamato "Sai will you work with Tamaki here and get food to the people and arm the few ninjas we have."

"Yes, sir." said Sai

**End flashback**

In the end that base didn't work out as the infected found them and turned or killed a large part of the population. The few that remained made their way up the nearby mountain side until they reached the outcrop and started to build a sentiment hidden in the mountain side above the tree line where it snowed 9 months out of the year. It was a perfect hiding spot which provided the perfect defense but it also a death trap, there was no escape off the mountain except though a small path that lead deeper into the mountains. During the their time on the mountain everyone in the new village got to knew each other. They had become a family, everyone had lost their homes and their loved ones to this virus and it brought them together. While most none infected headed toward the safety of the major villages like earth and lightening they stayed to fight back against the infected and maybe find a cure. They became a family and more than a few people found love in the village Sai was one of them. He had formed a relationship with Tamaki so much so that while not officially married yet she was three months along with their child. Sai didn't want to leave her but he had a duty and of one of the few fully trained ninjas he had to be the one to go out and find out the shape of the world. That did it make it any easier to leave her. As the mountain came into view Sai ordered his bird higher into the air as it broke though a cloud his heart stopped as he saw smoke rising from the village.

"No." said Sai as he picked up speed.

Meanwhile back in the bunker Ino left Naruto and Sakura to take care of their own family plus Davi, she walked down the hallway a few yards until she entered the room set up for her and her family. What she saw brought a smile to her face Kiba was lying with his back against wall, beside him was Kadin resting his body against his father's.

"Will you tell me a story daddy?" asked Kadin in a sweet voice that made Ino smile as she moved to the other side of Kadin so he was in-between his parents.

"It's a little early for bedtime Kadin." said Kiba

"I promise I will sleep though the night." pleaded Kadin

"Alright." said Kiba "Now what do you want to hear? How about one of my earlier missions before we turned."

"When you where human?" asked Kadin as his tail waged happily

"Yes." Said Kiba

"I never heard those before." said Kadin

"Well you are about to hear it." said Kiba "On top of that your mother was on the mission too."

"Really?" asked Kadin as he looked at Ino.

"Yes." Said Ino knowing full well what mission Kiba was likely going to tell him. It was their first mission alone since they started dating.

"_He is a great dad." _Thought Ino as Kiba began his story _"Lets just hope he remembers not to add the fact that we went behind a bush and did it."_

"Now it was a cold dark raining day as your mother and I stood watch over a river waiting for an enemy patrol to come by." started Kiba

"_Actually it was a warm spring day but what parent doesn't stretch the truth a little when making themselves sound cooler to their kid." _though Ino as she looked down at her stomach _"I will tell him later."_

Meanwhile Sai landed at the remains of his home village, remains of clothing from those who turned lied around the ground, footprints where still clear as day in the fresh snow. The only sound he could hear was the fires that chewed at the remains of the buildings and the soft sound of snow as it hit the ground.

Sai ran as fast as he could toward his house which was located right next door to the government/command center. When he reached it he saw that that the entire government building had burned down into nothingness, however that wasn't as important to him as he ran into the shell of his home. The photos and the future was burned to a crisp.

"Tamaki." said Sai as he lowered his head wondering where she was and what she had become.

"Sai." said a weak voice as Sai looked toward the ground to see a flash of pink flesh under a mound of wood. Sai jumped toward the sound ripping off pieces of wood like a mad man until he came to the source. His heart sank when he saw that it wasn't Tamaki it was a dead Captain Yamato a kunai in his heart with his own hand wrapped around it.

"Killed yourself so they couldn't get the information." said Sai

"Sai." said the weak voice again as Sai looked around wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. "Down here."

Sai looked back down to see an eye looking at him from a small hole in the floor.

"Tamaki?" asked Sai

"Yes." said Tamaki

"Don't worry I'll get you out." said Sai as he placed two paper bombs on the floor "Stand back."

"Alright." Said Tamaki as Sai set off the paper bombs causing a small cloud of smoke to rise. As the smoke cleared Sai got a look into the makeshift bunker,, it was a simple wooden box in the ground with no clear ways in our out. Standing against the far wall was his pregnant girlfriend Tamaki her long brown hair full of dirt.

"What happened?" asked Sai

"We where attacked by Sasuke's forces yesterday." Answered Tamaki who didn't come running toward him like she normally did. "Captain Yamanto created this hiding spot for me before he died. If he hadn't died on top of the exit I would have gotten out."

"I see." said Sai "And when did you get infected?"

"So you saw?" asked Tamaki as she moved a little more into the light to show the finger nails on her right hand was now claws and judging from the bulge in the back of her pants her tail was coming in. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and one of them had become silted like a cat.

"Right before Captain Yamanto hid me." said Tamaki "I am just surprised I didn't turn already."

"Sometimes it takes a few days to fully turn." Said Sai

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tamaki she had run out of tears a longtime ago. "I will turn in time."

"Maybe Ino and Sakura can help you." Said Sai as Tamaki raised an eyebrow at the name of two of the three legendary medical ninjas of the Leaf.

"You found them?" asked Tamaki

"Yes and they are human minded." Said Sai as he held his hand out to pull her up "They may help you, worst case I will know where you are."

Back at the bunker Ino watchedas Kadin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"The end." Said Kiba as his son nuzzled into his body.

"You are a great father Kiba." said Ino

"Thanks Ino." said Kiba "So does that mean you are finally going to tell me."

"So you knew?" asked Ino as Kiba smiled before putting a finger to his nose

"I can smell it." said Kiba "Your sent just smells a little different when you are pregnant."

"I see." said Ino

"I just wish you would have told me." said Kiba

"I just didn't want you to worry about me." said Ino as Kiba laughed a bit before pulling Ino close as they looked into each other eyes.

"I worry about you and Kadin all the time." said Kiba as Ino cried a bit "So please trust me with anything."

"I love you much." Cried Ino as she kissed Kiba

Meanwhile miles away on the border between grass and fire a massive army of big cats was forming up. Sasuke's plan was simple march though wolf control grass country before entering Earth Country. He had already crushed the human resistance and now all he had to do was take care of the mutts on the other side of the boarder. Thanks for a storm in Mist country his forces from that land are taking longer than he would like.

"Sir we have gotten word from our forces in the Mist they will arrive in two days." Reported an aid as Sasuke grinned

"Good then I have time to take care of some business." Said Sasuke "I will be back in two days and if everything isn't ready to go I will kill you all."

"Yes, sir." Said the aid as Sasuke left

Sakura opened her eyes after a full nights sleep to find Naruto sleeping beside her, inbetween them where their little bit over a day old kids. She could also feel her brother pressed up against her back.

"_Such a strange family." _Thought Sakura as she sat up and headed toward the bathroom. However before she could even get their an alarm went of.

"What is that?" asked Davi Haruno

"Proximity alarm." said Naruto as he bolted toward the main door ready to die to protect his family. Kiba was a few steps behind him as they reached the door only to have the person on the other side knock on the door three times.

"What sort of invading force knocks on the front door?" asked Kiba

"No one." said Naruto as he looked though a small hole to see the outline of a human."Sai."

"he is back already?" asked Kiba as he opened the door. To Naruto's and Kiba's surprise Sai wasn't alone, in his arms was a transforming pregnant woman.

"Please help her." pleaded Sai as he held the transforming Tamaki in his arms

"Hurry." Ordered Naruto

Sakura walked down the stairs toward the bottom level of the base, it hurt a little bit to move but considering she had given birth just the day before she was doing good. As she reached the bottom level she saw Sai for the first time for years.

"Long time no see Sakura." said Sai without taking his eyes off the small window in the door.

"Ya." said Sakura "Who is in there?"

"The woman I love." answered Sai as a scream filled the air, the scream turned into a roar.

"I am sorry Sai." said Naruto as Sakura noticed that he was standing by the far wall.

"At least she isn't dead like others in the village." said Sai "Can you do anything for her?"

"No, Ino thinks she found a way to turn people and at the same time let them keep their human mind but that has to be done once they are infected." said Sakura

"I see." said Sai "I may be the last human in the world."

"I am guessing the information is gone?" asked Kiba

"Ya." said Sai "That means we will have to risk going to the source if we are to turn everyone back."

"Where is that?" asked Sakura

"The Rain village if Tsunade is alive she is there." Said Sai as he looked down "Sakura I want you and Ino to turn me."

"What?" asked Kiba "Are you insane?"

"No." said Sai "Tamaki loves me and if I am not with her."

"She will try to reach you." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura "Remember how I tried to reach you when I turned or Kiba going for Ino."

"Correct and if you turn me then we may be able to walk right up to where they are holding Tsunade." said Sai

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura

"Yes." Said Sai

"Alright we will get everything ready." said Sakura "Do you have a sample of her blood so that we can turn you into the same thing as her."

"Already done." said Naruto as he held up a vile full of blood.

"Give us half an hour." said Sakura

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the thing I did with Sai. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 A desperate plan**

"He wants to do what?" asked Ino as she looked at Sakura

"He wants us to transform him into whatever type of cat his girlfriend is turning into but keep his human mind." Said Sakura

"It doesn't make sense, we can hold her until we find a cure why turn himself?" asked Ino

"She is pregnant." Said Sakura as Ino's eyes widened "He wants to be with her."

"I see." said Ino

"Also he thinks that if he turns he can walk into the place they are holding Tsunade." Said Sakura

"You really think they have Tsunade?" asked Ino

"I don't know but I want it to be true." Said Sakura as she snapped a clink in her neck "Worse case we get information from the labs Kabuto has there."

"I see." said Ino as she took the blood sample from Sakura "Should I even try to find out what she is becoming?"

"No." said Sakura "He wants to turn as soon as possible so that he can be with her as she turns. Apparently she is a slow turner."

"I see." said Ino "I will take care of it you better get back to your kids."

"Thanks Ino." said Sakura as she left the room.

Down below Sai stood by the door and watched as Tamaki lied on her side with her back to him as if she was hiding herself from him.

"You love her don't you?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Sai

"You know it is strange, I never thought you could show anything in the way of true love but I am happy I was wrong." said Naruto

"Once I finish turning and take care of Tamaki we will head to the Rain village." Said Sai

"How do you plan to get in?" asked Naruto

"Simple I walk through the front door as a cat it wouldn't be odd." said Sai as he ripped off two large pieces of paper from his arms. "And with these I will still be able to use chakra."

"What are they?" asked Naruto

"It is a seal that stores up chakra outside the body." said Sai "I keep them for an extra supply of chakra however once I turn I will not have a large amount of chakra, with these I can pull off between four and five median strength justu before it runs out."

"I see." said Naruto as the sound of footsteps brought Sai's attention to the staircase. Slowly Ino appeared with a needle in hand.

"Is it ready?" asked Sai

"Yes." said Ino as she held out the needle "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." Said Sai as he grabbed the needle and pushed it into his body. "Thank you. How will you know if I kept my human mind?"

"We have a blood test that we think can tell that." Said Ino as she looked at Naruto knowing full well they had no blood test.

"I see." said Sai as he took off his weapon pouch and other supplies

"Sai Sakura and I will work to get your girlfriend her human mind but it will take time to create the drug that does that." said Ino

"I understand but once I finish turning we need to go see if Tsunade is alive, because a week means multiple people will die in vain." Said Sai as Naruto opened the doors.

"See you when it is done Sai." Said Naruto as he opened the door letting Sai enter the cell, locking it behind him."I think we should leave them alone Ino."

"I agree." said Ino as she and Naruto left Sai and Tamaki to be together as they turn.

Sai stood by the door for a moment just listening to the woman he loves cry. Slowly Sai sat down next to his girlfriend, he placed his hand around Tamaki's body pulling her face up so that he could see her. While he had waited another change had happened to her, her nose had become more cat like as whiskers began to form on her face. Her other eye had become silted and more cat like.

"You shouldn't be in here Sai." said Tamaki

"I am beside you, that is where I belong." said Sai

"But the infection?" asked Tamaki

"I asked Ino to infect me with the virus you have." Said Sai as Tamaki eyes widened.

"What?" asked Tamaki

"I am not going to leave you alone in here." Said Sai "Besides she found a way to keep my human mind and in time she will have a cure for you."

"Woun't I attack you?" asked Tamaki

"That is a risk I am willing to take." Said Sai as he moved some of her long brown hair behind her ear only to have it fall off.

"Looks like I am losing my long hair something you love about me." Said Tamaki

"That is ok, hair can grow back when we turn back." Said Sai as he winced a bit

"Looks like you are turning." said Tamaki as Sai felt his neck only to feel fur on it.

"I see." said Sai as he took off his shirt

"Why did you do that?" asked Tamaki

"I want a shirt when I turn back." answered Sai as he took off his pants as well leaving him only in his underwear.

'You know if I were not turning into a cat I would fuck you right now." said Tamaki

"You will make just as sexy cat as you did a human." said Sai as a pain grew in his eyes; he opened them and found he could see a lot better everything seemed sharper and cleaner.

"Your eyes are silted." said Tamaki

"I figured." said Sai as he notice the sweet rolling off Tamaki's body soaking her cloths in sweat.

"I am getting hot." said Tamaki even as she snuggled into Sai's side. Sai didn't need to be told what was happening to her he could see it in a small mirror her cloths where puffing out in what he guessed was fur coming in. Then again he could see the same thing happening to him.

"Sai."

"I am here." Said Sai

"I almost forgot to tell you." said Tamaki as she looked into Sai's eyes before guiding his hand to her stomach "It's a boy."

Sai smiled as he looked at her "So we better start thinking of boy names." said Sai

"I already have." said Tamaki as she finished in pain "I am just worried that this will hurt him."

"It will be alright." Said Sai not knowing if he was telling the truth or not, he should have asked Ino or Sakura that but he didn't but it is what she needed to hear. He wanted to say more but he suddenly felt like throwing up.

"Sai?" asked Tamaki as Sai tried to stand up but it was coming too fast, he threw up at the side. However instead of a bad lunch what he threw up was blood and his human teeth. For a moment he had no teeth in his mouth before he felt a set of upper and lower fangs grow in.

"I am alright." said Sai as he sat back up for a moment the two of them just sat there, Sai his back against the wall and Tamaki lying at his side, Sai rubbing her back. Sai didn't want to tell her what was happening but he could only watch as a tail wigged out of the top of Tamaki's pants, once free of the restraint caused by the pants it grew at an almost unheard of speed until it reached her feet. The tail seemed to have a mind of its own as brown fur grew down the length of the pink tail, it was the same shade of brown as her hair at the very end a small patch of dark fur grew in. That was all he need to see to figure what she and himself where becoming, the long tail with a patch of fur at the end, the fact that fur around his neck was growing a little faster and longer than the rest meant it could only be one race._ "Lion."_

As if on queue Sai's side began to shake as he winced in pain, he knew that his body had begun the process of adding new layer of muscles on top of the ones he already had.

"Looks like you don't have to work out anymore." said Tamaki as she closed her eyes in pain.

"What is wrong?" asked Sai

"It hurts." Said Tamaki as Sai lowered his head.

"Tamaki don't fight it." said Sai as Tamaki's eyes widened, as Sai began to repeat from the stories he heard "If you fight the change it just hurts more and it ends up the same."

"But I will spend more time with you." said Tamaki

"I will be right here." said Sai as a ripping sound filled the air, Sai looked toward the source to she Tamaki's shirt ripping down the seam as her body began to grow. She was adding muscles that would take years to add normally was added in minutes. Sai couldn't help himself from studying the change, the love of his life was adding muscles which was one of the greatest advantages the transformed people, they were stronger, fast, and many more things. This meant the body had to change, bone structure, internal systems and of course the muscle system. That meant new muscles would grow where none where before. At that moment heard Tamaki's bra snapped but her breast stayed up and in fact they began to grow in size.

"At least something good came out of it." laughed Tamaki as she threw up her own teeth growing in new lioness fangs. Sai's muscles began to grow some more giving his chest the look of a body builder as long thick black fur surrounded his neck and the top of his head.

"Well you got the hunk you always wanted." Said sai with a grin as Tamaki laughed a bit before wincing in pain.

"Sai…." Said Tamaki "I think I am losing my mind….I want to kill and eat those God damn foxes and those dogs. I can smell them from here."

"Tamaki, whatever you do, you cannot attack the foxes or the dogs." said Sai

"I know but why can't we just kill them." said Tamaki as she looked into Sai's eyes. Sai loved her eyes but they looked wilder then before, he knew he only had minutes left until her human mind was replaced by a wilder more animal like mind.

"Tamaki…think about our child." said Sai as he placed his hand on her stomach where their unborn child grew "We can't risk him."

"Your right Sai, in time we will find a way out." said Tamaki as her long brown hair began to fall out in clumps. Finally she was bald apart from a line of short brown fur. Sai watched as her ears began to migrate up the side of her face until they reached the top of her head. The ears themselves grew in size as they rounded out into lion ears. "And in time you will forget about being human minded and just be an animal for your family."

"_I wonder how many people are actually human minded but act like an animal so that they can stay with their family." _Thought Sai as his legs started to hurt as they pushed out into much longer and stronger legs, the joints in the legs changed as his feet took on more cat like paws. The next transformation came with sudden speed as his entire body began to grow at high speed as he added a good two feet of height and a hundred pounds of muscles. When it stopped Sai looked in the mirror and saw that apart from fur and a tail he looked like a lion man. Tamaki brown fur had grown in giving her a look of a lioness in all ways. The only thing that was left was for her size to grow which it was slowly happening. Her height added a foot and a half as 75 pounds was added to her frame. When it was done a fully formed lioness with deep brown fur running down her entire body apart from a lighter tan on her stomach and a dark black on the tip of her tail.

"So do I make a sexily lioness?" asked Tamaki

"Yes." Answered Sai as his manhood or rather lion hood pressed against Tamaki's side.

"If I wasn't pregnant I would jump you right now Sai." Said Tamaki as she sat up facing Sai, bearing her teeth. "However you know how I said that I didn't care if we got married before our cub was born."

"Yes." Said Sai

"I lied." saidTamaki as she pushed some of the long black fur which was the start of Sai's main. "I want to claim you as mine."

Sai's eyes widened as Tamaki's fangs pierced his skin marking him as her mate. It was strange while Sai didn't feel anymore wild but it felt so good, without wasting anytime he opened his mouth and bearded his fangs. Tamaki winced a little as Sai's fangs pierced her skin marking her as his. As the two marked each other the rest of Sai's fur grew in as well as his tail. When they parted both of them where fully transformed lion people.

"You are so handsome Sai." said Tamaki as Sai looked at himself in the mirror, black fur covered his body , he had a main of jet black fur around his neck and the back of his head somehow the main was darker his fur. Dark brown fur ran down the front of his chest.

"And you a great lioness." answered Sai as Tamaki smiled as she pulled him down. "Sai I am so tired so please sleep with me."

Sai responded as the two of them lied down on the floor as Tamaki nuzzled into her new mate's neck as she quickly let sleep take her. Sai on the other hand stayed awake he knew what he had to do. Slowly he rubbed back making sure not to use his new claws which were now inside his fingers.

"I love you Tamaki." said Sai as he kissed her forehead as he stood up and walked toward the door. "Naruto are you there?"

"Yes." Said Naruto as he stepped out and looked at his now transformed friend.

"So who is all going?" asked Sai

"Just you and me." said Naruto "I want Kiba here incase Tamaki decides to go on the attack."

"I understand however I do not think she will risk our son." said Sai

"Alright then, let's go see if we can find Tsunade and maybe a cure for us all." said Naruto as he opened the door. Letting Sai out of the cell. Sai now stood a good foot and a half over Naruto's head and more and looked much more powerful. Naruto had only speed on his hands.

"If we hurry we can reach the rain village within a day." said Sai

"Alright." said Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will have some action in it now until net time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 Reunion**

The rain was pouring down over the hidden rain village, the streets where full of cat people. A few of the lower creatures like bears and horses were also on the street but for the most part the cats were in charge. Among the large cats walked a large black lion with a jet black mane, in the large crowed no one paid attention to him. However the down poured hide a creature that shouldn't have been there from sight and from smell. Running on all fours was a blonde fox. Running on all fours and fitting in between the pips that supplied the power and water for the city would have been impossible for a normal ninja but for a transformed Naruto it was easly.

"How are we doing Sai?" whispered Naruto from below as Sai stepped out of the rain and into the cover from the rain in a small out cove

"Well we are within the city." answered Sai as he shock his body letting water fly off his body.

"Well you got into the city easy I had to swim though the river." answered Naruto as he shut up as a tiger man appeared beside Sai.

"This rain sucks." said the tiger man

"Yes." answered Sai

"So what are you doing here I thought a warrior like you would be with our leader on the front." said the tiger man

"Our leader sent me her to guard a very special project." answered Sai

"You mean the very special project." said the tiger man with a wink

"Yes." said Sai

"I don't understand why he doesn't just kill them." said the tiger man

"I just do what I have to carry out my mission." said Sai "I just hate this fucking rain."

"I know, it makes this whole place smell like wet animals." said the tiger man

"The smell reminds me of wet dogs." said Sai

"Yes, it smelled worse when the fucking dogs and wolves where here." said the tiger "Well I better get going we all have work to do."

"That was close." said Sai as the tiger man walked away.

"Yes, but did you caught what he said." said Naruto

"Them." said Sai

"That means there are more them one person up there." said Sai

"Do you think our plan is still a go?" asked Naruto

"Depends on the numbers." said Sai "However it is too late to pull back now."

"Agreed let's get going." said Naruto as Sai walked back into the rain as Naruto followed him though the weaving pipes of the rain village.

Meanwhile Kiba was carrying a large tray full of food down a flight of stairs until he reached the cell.

"Super time." said Kiba as he put the tray of food though a small slot in the door. Instantly Tamaki grabbed the tray full of meat and started eating it. "You better keep eating so that little guy in you grow up strong."

"And in time my kind will remove your mutts from the world." said Tamaki "And if it wasn't for my mate asking me not to attack you I would rip you apart and kill your bitch and any kids I find."

Kiba growled as he walked away before the animal like Tamaki could say anything else. Meanwhile Sai walked into the lobby of the largest tower in the village. To his amazement the security was actually very light.

"_They don't expect a cat to be a source of any trouble; they are more worried about a dog or wolf attack." _thought Sai as he walked toward two large guards.

"Our leader sent me to guard the prisoner." said Sai as the two guards looked at each other. "Is there a problem?"

"No, but we thought our lord would bring you?" asked a guard

"Our lord got caught up in matter of the war against the mutts." said Sai

"I see." answered the guard as he touched a button as the elevator came down. "Go to the 56 floor our chief will meet you there."

"Good." growled Sai as he showed his teeth at the slight announce, the smaller cats showed a little fear at the much larger Sai. Sai slowly walked onto the elevator hoping that Naruto had time to hope onto hop onto the bottom of the car or somehow he made his way to the top. The sudden sound of footsteps on the top of the car told him the answer as the elevator began to rise.

"This is easier than I thought." said Naruto though the metal roof as he watched the cables and pulled the elevator up toward the top.

"It is designed to stop a major assault not a single person." answered Sai as the elevator came to a stop on the 56th of sixty floor. The door to the elevator opened an instantly two large lion guards where in the cat. A second later they were joined by large female panther.

"Hinata?" whispered Naruto as he saw his former girlfriend now mated to his most hated enemy.

"Hello." said Hinata as she looked into Sai's eyes "You seem familiar what is your name?"

"Kira Naima formally of the hidden Mist village." lied Sai

"I see and where is my mate?" asked Hinata as she placed her hands behind her back

"He was held up by planning the destruction of those mutts, he sent me ahead to take my position." said Sai

"I see, he likes to be the prepared when it comes to this plan." said Hinata as she looked at Sai "Alright you may start with bring in some fresh bodies for the experimentations."

"Of course." said Sai "Any one in parietal?"

"No, just grab one, It is on the next level up and above that is the prison cell." said Hinata as she started to walk away "Follow the yellow cooling pipes if you get lost."

"_Yellow cooling pipes." _thought Naruto as he looked in front of him to see the craw spaces between the different floors.

"I will get it done at once." Said Sai as he started walking down the hallway toward the morgue where all the different bodies for Tsunade's experiments were stored. Sai passed by many different guards but most seam board out of their minds.

"_When nothing happens for so long people fall into a lacks state of alertness and it is at that moment that something bad will happen." _Thought Sai as he entered the morgue, he was luckily it was empty, trays full of dead bodies lined the wall. All in large body bags and each of them transformer into different creatures. There was a wolf, a cat and more than a few cows. They all had no sign of injury, they had been killed for science nothing more.

"Ok how do we play this?" asked Naruto as he popped his head down from the ceiling. "I say we place you inside one of the bags and walk you right up to Tsunade."

"And if we get stopped?" asked Naruto

"Then we fight our way out." Said Sai "I am surprised you are not as go getting as I thought."

"Maybe it is the fact I am a father now and I don't want my kids to grow up without me." Said Naruto

"If we don't take the risk we may never get your kids, my son or any one elses kid to be human again." said Sai as Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright let's do this." said Naruto

No one looked at Sai as he carried a large body bag though the hallway. Finally he entered the main cell area. It took up an entire floor with guards facing away from the clear reinforced walls. Two parts of the room was not see though it was solid and sealed off from the rest of the area.

"Put the body over there." ordered a guard as Sai followed his orders and carried Naruto toward one of the sealed room.

"I am glad they sealed off the morgue/experiential room, so we don't have to watch what that woman does." said one guard

"Our leader just doesn't want us to know what she is doing." said another as Sai opened a door before entering the medical lab. Tsunade was nowhere in sight but nearest was any cameras, slowly he placed the bag on the table.

"You dumb cats." Said a voice as Sai turned around, his eyes widened as he saw a large blonde female fox looking back at him. "You where suppose to bring a cow body, I did the wolf experiment yesterday."

"This is a special case, I will be back in half an hour." said Sai as he walked forward stopping for a brief second beside Tsunade "Lord Hokage."

Tsunade's eyes widened as Sai walked out of the room closing it behind him. Slowly Tsunade walked toward the bag.

"_What is there?" _thought Tsunade as she slowly pulled down the zipper of the bag, her eyes widened as she saw who was in it.

"Hello old hag." said Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Tsunade as she unzipped the rest of the bag.

"Ya but why the fuck are you a fox?" asked Naruto as he sat up and looked at the transformed Tsunade, she was maybe five inches shorter then her but she still seemed like the same person who he had last seen all those years ago.

"Well, a year ago I tried to escape and a human can't really walk out the front door." Said Tsunade "And I couldn't get close to you as anything apart from a fox."

"So you transformed yourself?" asked Naruto

"It was need." said Tsunade "But why are you here?"

"To get you out of course." answered Naruto

"I hope you have a plan." said Tsunade

"Yes, the person who carried me in was a transformed Sai, and when he gets back we will make our escape so gather up your things and all the data you have on the virus." said Naruto

"I hope you have a plan to get three more people out." said Tsunade as Naruto looked at her. "Sasuke brought them here as prisoners to make me do what he wants."

"Sakura-chan's parents are here?" asked Naruto

"And so is their new daughter." said Tsunade

"I know they have a daughter." said Naruto

"How?" asked Tsunade

"Kiba and I came across him when we went on a hunting mission. He is living with us in the bunker." said Naruto

"Kiba?" asked Tsunade

"We have a strange little family going." said Naruto "Kiba, Ino with their son Kadin are all dogs, Sai and his pregnant girlfriend are lions and Sakura-chan, her brother and our kids all live in one of the old sand bunkers."

"Kids?" asked Tsunade "You have kids?"

"Ya, two girls and a boy they are less than a week old." said Naruto

"Well I would say congratulations are in order but first we need to get the fuck out of here." said Tsunade

"We have a plan for that but first you need to get everything you can on the virus so that we can find a cure for this damn thing." said Naruto as Tsunade shock her head.

"You don't know the extent of the transformation Naruto." said Tsunade "We can never go fully back."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto

"I have an idea for a cure that should return our true bodies and minds however there is no cure for what has happened already." said Tsunade "Children born into families that came together from rap, the killing and eating of friends. There is no cure for that."

"Yes, there is time." said Naruto "In time this generation will end and this whole time will be nothing more than a footnote to history. That is if we don't find a cure."

"Alright." said Tsunade

Unknown to Tsunade or Naruto main door was opening up only a short evaluator ride below them. The guards jumped to attention as Sasuke Uchiha walked through the lobby and toward the evaluator door.

"Welcome back Lord Sasuke." said one of the cats as Sasuke glared at him. "Sir, your new guard is already here and has just started his job."

"I sent no guard." Said Sasuke as the aids silted cat eyes widened

"Then who is up there?" asked the aid

"I have an idea; Sai wasn't at their mountain base when we took it." said Sasuke

"You think he transformed himself?" asked the aid

"If the pink bitch has her human mind then there is nothing they could do in the field of medicine." said Sasuke "However whoever is up there we have them now."

"Sir I will lock down the building at once." said the aid

"Good, now it is time for me to face this intruder." Said Sasuke as the evaluator door opened, as he stepped onto the elevator he took in a deep breath that is when he smelled it.

"Naruto." whispered Sasuke with a grin as the elevator started up.

Tsunade was rushing around as fast as she could to gather up everything she thought that could help her find a cure. The information on the computers from all her experiment where top on her list but transferring them in a way that didn't alert the guards was a tricky.

"Tsunade what are you doing?" asked Rin as she stepped out of the bedroom.

"I think I may be on to something." Lied Tsunade so that the guard's didn't know what was really going on. "Rin could you do something for me, I need some papers that I left on my desk in the morgue can you get them for me."

"Sure." said Rin as she walked into the morgue and Tsunade's desk, however there was no papers on it.

"You look like your daughter." said a voice as Rin turned around to see a large male fox with blonde fur and deep blue eyes.

"Naruto?" asked Rin as Naruto nodded his head.

"How are you doing Mrs. Haruno." said Naruto

"I have been better." said Rin as she looked to her side

"If you're worried about your son don't be." said Naruto "He is with his big sister."

"He is?" asked Rin

"Ya, we found him in the woods by the leaf." said Naruto "And we will take you all to him soon."

"It will be so great to see him with my human mind for the first time." said Rin

"You can add seeing your grandkids to that list." said Naruto as Rin's eyes widened

"You and Sakura?" asked Rin

"I hope you approve." said Naruto as he heard the door burst open as Sai came storming in.

"What it is Sai?" asked Naruto

"We need to get going." said Sai "Sasuke is here."

"He is here?" asked Naruto as the door came crashing in as Sasuke walked through the door.

"Hello Naruto." said Sasuke with a grin as he stepped into the room.

**I know I promised action but I felt the break in took longer then I thought it would to write so you will just have to wait until next chapter to read about the battle. Now until then please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 A Fox and A Cat**

"Hello Naruto." said Sasuke with a grin as he stepped into the morgue "I am so happy to see you."

"Like hell you are." said Naruto as he stepped in between Sasuke and his mate-in-law

"But I am." said Sasuke "Because with you here the last piece of the puzzle is in place and now Tsunade can finish her work and make it so my people stay like they are now."

"You mean animal minds that follow the alpha with little or no challenge." said Naruto "They are animals with some human traits."

"You are one to talk you are a giant fox." said Sasuke

"At least I have my mind." said Naruto as he showed his teeth

"No, you think your mind is different but it isn't it is just as animal like.' said Sasuke "The virus only brought out what was already their nothing more. Like your animal lust for Sakura or was it love…if so you really strung poor little Hinata along."

"Don't talk to me about Hinata, I didn't rape her." Said Naruto

"And yet you didn't want to claim her as a mate…instead you claimed Sakura and judging from the reports I read you have stayed together." said Sasuke as Naruto looked at his former teammate

"You are human minded aren't you? You have been so this entire time." said Naruto "Ever since I saw you turn."

"I see you are finally figuring it out." said Sasuke "I even let you beat me all those years ago so I could turn."

"Why?" asked Naruto

"The old world of the ninja needed to go, I am making a new world where my clan has full power." said Sasuke "It just happened that the best way to do this was to turn everyone into animal hybrids."

"You take away everything they ever had. You turned them into this." said Naruto

"That isn't the way to say thank you to me Naruto." said Sasuke

"Thank you for what?" asked Naruto

"Think about it, if you hadn't turned then you may have never ended up with Sakura and your kids would never have born." said Sasuke as Naruto's eyes widened

"How do you know about that?" asked Naruto

"You just told me." said Sasuke with a grin as Naruto's eyes narrowed "Beside it is logical I have around 20 brats now it figures that you and that weakling vixen would have at least two by now."

"Sakura-chan is not weak." growled Naruto as red chakra danced around him.

"I see the reports were correct you managed to keep a lot of your demon chakra because of the years with the Kyuubi within you." Said Sasuke with a smile

"I will whip that smile off your face." Said Naruto

"Naruto stop." ordered Tsunade as she walked into the room "He wants you to use chakra."

"Why the fuck would he want that?" asked Naruto

"Because your chakra is the key." said Tsunade as she saw that one of the other cats had a sealing paper. "If he can get even the smallest sample he can combine it with my work and he can turn people."

"Turn people?" asked Naruto

"yes, a few people on the other side would prove the most useful if they where to become cats." Said Sasuke

"So you are going to turn everyone into a bunch of pusses like you." said Naruto as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I should ripe you apart for that." growled Sasuke

"I would love to see you try." said Naruto

"Naruto we don't have time for this, we are in a very bad spot." Whispered Sai into Naruto's ear

"Take Tsunade and the others and get ready to leave." said Naruto as he stretched his figures making sure his razor sharp claws where ready "I will take care of Sasuke."

"You can't win Naruto, I am a big cat you are a little fox." said Sasuke

"Prove it." said Naruto "Fight me one on one no one helping you."

"I don't need them." said Sasuke as he moved forward

"Tsunade go." said Naruto as he got into a very low stance almost on all fours. Sasuke followed suit as they slowly started to circle around each other when they got a quarter of the way around the circle they turned around and started back so that they wouldn't have their back to the allies of their enemy.

"Naruto…" said Tsunade

"GO!" growled Naruto as he showed his teeth toward Sasuke, slowly Tsunade left the room along with Rin lastly Sai left the room. The moment they were gone Sasuke made his move leaping a good 25 feet across the room at Naruto, his claws extended and his teeth at the ready.

Naruto side stepped the attack letting Sasuke crash into the floor his deep claws cutting into the floor. Naruto took the opening gave by Sasuke and leapt at Sasuke letting his teeth dig into Sasuke rib cage drawing out a lot of blood, Sasuke roared in pain before grabbing Naruto by the neck pulling him off taking a large patch of flesh and fur with him.

"You son of a bitch." growled Sasuke as blood rolled down his side.

"I am a fox not a dog." stated Naruto as his own blood rolled down his chest, some of Sasuke's claws had ripped cross Naruto's chest causing blood to roll down his chest. This time Naruto was the first to strike as he bolted across the floor, he ducked under Sasuke's punch which was aimed at his head. When he dodged the attack Naruto was given a clean shot at the wound that he had created earlier, he was about to cut apart the open muscles tissues that was opened up by Naruto's bit. However Sasuke had other plans as brought his elbow down on Naruto's face breaking his muzzle sending blood pouring out of his nose and Naruto into the ground.

"Looks like this cat has caught a fox." said Sasuke as his claws ripped across the back part of Naruto's knees. "And now you can't run."

"He doesn't need too." said Sai as he punched Sasuke across the face sending him stumbing back.

"I can still win." said Naruto as he tried to stand up only to fall back down because of the cut muscles in his legs stopped him from holding up his weight.

"Not in this shape." said Sai

"If I use some chakra." said Naruto

"If you use chakra they will get what they want." said Sai as he helped Naruto out the side door deeper into the cell.

"After them." ordered Sasuke as they pushed into the center area of the cell.

"Is everything ready?" asked Sai

"I hope." said Tsunade as she set off the charges, that Naruto and Sai had snuck into the base. The paper bombs ripped though the cell and though the outside wall opening up letting Tsunade see the actual sky for the first time in years. However what greeted her was a dark storming sky.

"Where do you plan to go Naruto you are trapped." Said Sasuke

"You will see." said Sai as he handed Naruto off to Tsunade before showing the long strips of papers he had given Naruto before he turned. The Chakra storing seals, Sasuke's eyes widened as he understood what was happening as Chakra entered Sai's system.

"Super Beast Imitation justu." said Sai as he quickly drew a picture as a giant bird appeared.

"Get on board." Ordered Sai as Tsunade helped Naruto on board while the two elder Haruno carried some of Tsunade's research and their daughter on.

"get them!" ordered Sasuke as he and a dozen cats charged forwards however Sai and the others needed just a couple more seconds to escape so Sai grabbed a table full of chemicals and tossed it to the floor causing a giant fire to rise up stopping the charging attack.

"Let's get out of here." said Sai as he got on board the bird which took off into the air leaving the village behind it. Once they where away Sasuke and the other cats finally got though the raging flames.

"Looks like they got away." said a small cat as he stood beside Sasuke watching the ink bird fly into the storm. Sasuke didn't say anything he simply turned to look at the cat before grabbing him by the throat.

"Why do you tell me shit I already know!" growled Sasuke as he held the man tight by the neck.

"Am sorry sir." said the cat "I will never do it again."

"I know you will not." said Sasuke as he held the man out the hole that Sai's explosive tags had made.

"Please sir don't." said the cat, Sasuke didn't say anything he only grinned before letting him drop the nearly 60 floors to the concrete below.

"Does anyone else want to tell me things I already know?" asked Sasuke as the other cats setted back away from their leader. The only one who didn't step back was Hinata as Sasuke walked toward her.

"I need to take care of the wolves so I am entrusting you with this mission." Said Sasuke

"I will get it done." said Hinata "However you need to see the doctor."

"You better." said Sasuke as he walked out of the room leaving Hinata to watch as the large white bird disappeared over the horizon.

"I want your fastest cats to head east toward the leaf as fast as possible." ordered Hinata

"My Lady they are flying west toward the sand." explained another cat

"No, they will change direction." said Hinata "They want to throw us off."

"Are you sure?" asked a cat as another

"I know the fox we are dealing with." said Hinata

The rain was still pouring and was even growing in strength as the large ink bird landed in the middle of a grassy field.

"Ok we need to get the hell out of here." said Tsunade as she looked at the long claw marks that covered Naruto's chest.

"The base is at least a good 2 hours run from here." said Sai "I would land closer but if landed closer than we would lead them to the

"And they will be on is as soon as possible." said Rin as she held onto her daughter.

"I can move." said Naruto

"Not with the cut and the injury to the back of your knee." said Tsunade "If I could use all my chakra I could heal it in a few minutes but I don't so we will have to wait for that to head by Demon chakra within you. So until then Sai will just have to carry you."

"I am not a kid; I don't need to be carried." Said Naruto as Sai slugged him across the face knocking him out cold

"What was that for?" asked Rin

"This way he can say he was forced to be carried instead of accepting it." Answered Sai as he picked Naruto up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Follow me."

The sun was going down as Sakura lied on her side watching her kits sleep. She could see her younger brother sleeping in a tight ball in the corner of the room. However Sakura couldn't sleep, she missed having Naruto's warmth and falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat. The kids must also missed their father since little Kushina was digging her nose into the spot where Naruto's head normally rested.

"Don't worry Daddy will be home soon." said Sakura as she moved closer to all three kids. However just as she was about to close her eyes the alarm caused her to sit up in bed. She heard Kiba scrabbling out of the room he shared with Ino.

"They are back." Yelled Kiba from down the hallway as Sakura stood up and ran leaving her kids with her brother for just a moment as she ran toward the front door. What greeted her was Naruto in Sai's arms.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as Sai put him down.

"Don't worry he just needs some rest." said Sai as Sakura knelt down beside the knocked out Naruto.

"Was it successful?" asked Ino

"Judge for yourself." said Sai as he side stepped to show four other foxes standing their.

"Mom? Dad? Lady Tsunade is that really you?" asked Sakura as they smiled and nodded their heads.

"We will need more food." said Kiba

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little fight that Naruto had with Sasuke. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 A Plan Starts to Form**

Sakura just sat there stunned at what she was seeing, there standing there was not only Tsunade but her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Sakura again as suddenly her mom leapt forward and hugged her eldest daughter for the first time in years.

"Sakura…I missed you so much." said Rin as she cried onto Sakura pink fur.

"I missed you too mom." said Sakura as she grudging pulled away to look back at Naruto.

"Don't worry I only need some rest." said Naruto as Sai helped him to his feet.

"We all need to talk." said Tsunade

"Yes, however I better check on Tamaki." said Sai

"You better so she doesn't start attacking us." said Kiba

"How is the cure for her mind coming along?" asked Sai

"Another week." said Ino

"I should be able to get it done within an hour." said Tsunade as she looked at Ino "And it is great to see you Ino."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." said Ino as her tail waged for joy.

"Come on Naruto." said Sakura as she offered him her shoulder as they walked down the hallway toward their room her parents and sister right behind them.

"Nice little den you have here." said Kane

"Well I try." said Naruto as they entered the room. Instantly Davi eyes widened as he saw his parents and sister.

"Mommy." cried Davi as he ran into his mom's arms.

"I missed you Davi." said Rin as she noticed Sakura lying Naruto against the wall before scooping up three little kits.

"So these are my grandkids." said Rin as she picked up Davi before walking toward her daughter and son in law.

"Ya, three no waiting." said Naruto with a grin. "Airi is the blonde, Kushina is the pink one and the little red men is Riki."

"They are beautiful and they look like you." said Kane

"We are foxes." said Sakura as she stroke little Kushina's back, as she nuzzled in for warmth.

"Even as foxes they look like you so they will like even more like you when we find a cure." Said Tsunade as she entered the room followed by Ino, Kiba and Kadin.

"Lady Tsunade can't we have a moment together as a family?" asked Rin

"Sorry but we have important things to talk about and we need to start work just in case Sasuke finds us." Said Tsunade

"He will not come himself." said Naruto as Tsunade looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ino "He needs you."

"He wants the world more, he will take care of the world and at the same time send a squad after us." said Naruto "Hopefully Hinata."

"Why Hinata?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry it is nothing like that…it is just I think she is human minded." said Naruto

"What?" asked Ino "There is no way Hinata is not animal minded, she sleeps with Sasuke and is his right hand woman."

"I think that is partly why she acts like that." said Naruto "She may hate Sasuke but she loves her kids."

"I know I would do the same." said Sakura as she looked at Naruto "I would protect my kits first nothing is as important as that."

"Spoken like a true mother." said Tsunade with a smile

"So you think we can talk to Hinata?" asked Kiba

"Not directly she has to show her loyalty so she would attack us but maybe she will not move as fast as Sasuke would to find us." Said Naruto

"That still may not give us a lot of time." said Ino

"Luckily I have a cure." said Tsunade as everyone looked at her.

"You do?" asked Rin

"I think I do and now I have all the pieces. Naruto's demon chakra and samples from unturned newborn babies." said Tsunade "In theory it should work to a certain extent."

"What do you mean?" asked Ino

"Come on Ino you should remember this from cures 101." Said Tsunade as Ino lowered her head.

"No cure is 100% effective there is always someone with a natural immunity to it and the cure will not work for them." said Ino

"So you are saying we may find a cure but it will not do the job?" asked Naruto

"It will do the job for most of the population but not all." said Tsunade "From the numbers I ran it looks like the cure I have plan would be effective 89.7% on the entire population."

"What about the remaining 10%?" asked Sakura

"More than likely the cure will cause the virus to go into overdrive and they would lose their humanity forever and become nothing more than animals." said Tsunade "The good thing about that is the virus would burn itself out so they wouldn't be able to re infect someone."

"So one in ten people would lose their humanity forever?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura "Can we do that?"

"We must." said Sakura

"But what if it is one of us?" asked Ino "One of our kids?"

Sakura eyes widened at the idea of her little kits being an animal forever.

"The numbers drop down much lower if they have their human mind already." said Tsunade "Possibly 99% effective."

"How do we know our kids have their human minds?" asked Sakura

"Sorry I should have been clearer their minds are human minds." said Tsunade

"What?" asked Ino

"From what I studied of the mind the kids born of infected parents do have their human mind but since they are raised as animals they act like animals." said Tsunade

"We have to do this." said Kiba

"Ya we do." said Naruto "I just don't feel it is totally right."

"It is the best shot we have." said Ino as she lowered her head."How long will you need?"

"About half a day per cure." said Tsunade as Naruto raised an eyebrow but his father-in-law beat him to it.

"Per cure?" asked Kane

"Yes." said Tsunade "We are all separated races now, so a cure for foxes will not work on cats. Dogs and wolves are so close that it is likely the same cure would work but that is not the norm and I would rather not risk it."

"So how will you get all the samples." said Ino

"I have most of them already." said Tsunade as she looked at Sakura. "Did you take a sample of one of their blood before you turned them."

"Yes." said Sakura as she remembered Ino drawing some of Riki's blood moments before he was turned.

"And Sai said his girlfriend is with child and so are you Ino." said Tsunade as Sakura looked at her best friend her eyes widened as she noticed a slight baby bump on Ino.

"_How could I not notice?" _thought Sakura

"_We did just give birth to three kids." _said Inner Sakura

"Ya, I am." said Ino

"So already I have samples for big cats, dogs and foxes." said Tsunade "Add that to the cow, horse, deer, bunny and wolves sample I already have we have a large percentage of the population."

"But not everyone, monkeys and bears just to name a few." said Naruto

"We will have to get them after we cure everyone else." added Tsunade

"What about our chakra, Naruto-kun is the only one who has chakra right now in any large number." said Sakura

"In reality you still have as much chakra as you had before you turn." said Tsunade "However the chakra can't be molded your animal body doesn't allow it that easily. Naruto can because he has so much of it."

"Can we wait and maybe try to find something better, so not as many people are lost forever?" asked Rin

"We can't more people will die in a war between the wolves/dogs and the cats." said Naruto "And the way you make it sound no cure will work on everyone."

"Correct those few where immune to the chakra virus that turned us where simply killed." said Tsunade "And from what Sai told me on the way here there are no real humans left."

"What of Sasuke?" asked Kane

"Well, once we have a cure I will face him and use my chakra." said Naruto "If he can't use his chakra then I should have the advantage."

"Naruto Sasuke will still want your chakra." said Tsunade

"I will use my human chakra not my demon chakra." said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade "Human chakra would be useless to him right?"

"Ya." said Tsunade

"Also if we cure all the cats he would have no one to work for him." said Naruto "Sasuke doesn't have the medical skill to use my chakra right."

"More than likely." said Tsunade

"Then that is what we will do." said Naruto

"I will have a cure ready once I give Tamaki her human mind back I will start working on cures for all of us." said Tsunade "However I will need a test subject."

"I will do it." said Kane

"Kane?" asked Rin

"Daddy?" asked Sakura

"Kiba and Naruto need to be around just in case someone attacks I have no ninja skills." said Kane "So I have to be the one who is the test subjects."

Sakura lowered her head however she knew he was right.

"Don't worry I am doing this for all of you." said Kane

"It should be ready in a few hours." said Tsunade

**I know this is a very short chapter but I wanted to separate the Chapter when they decided how they are going to cure everyone and the reunion of families which will come next chapter. I hope you still liked this chapter. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Family **

While Tsunade went off to work on the cure and Ino and Kiba went off to talk meant that the combined Haruno and Namikaze family alone in the room together. The four adult foxes where just looking at each other wondering where to begin. Abela and Davi where already running around and playing like the lost brother and sister they were. They where even talking about going to find Kadin to see if the three of them would play together. The three Namikaze kits where sound asleep in the arms of either Sakura or Naruto.

"Well this is weird." said Naruto "I have so much to say but no idea where to begin."

"I have a question, do you love my daughter?" asked Kane as Naruto just looked at him stunned by the question.

"Of course I do." said Naruto "Why would you say that?"

"Because you where with Hinata before the turn." Said Rin

"We had just broken up." Said Naruto

"When Naruto turned he was behind bars and he wanted me not Hinata." explained Sakura "And an animal mind is good for one thing it doesn't lie that much when it comes to who they want to mate with. Also I love him."

"Kane lighten up." said Rin "You are trying to scare him, don't mind him Naruto he is just protective of his…let's call it big girl now."

"Mom I am 25 and have three kids of my own." said Sakura "On top of that I am a ninja."

"You are still my daughter." said Kane as he walked passed Naruto toward Sakura "And I need to make sure you are safe."

While Kane did that Rin ducked over toward Naruto.

"Don't worry I remember the week long argument we had when Sakura said she wanted to be a ninja." said Rin

"Lets hope it doesn't take that long for him to warm up to me." said Naruto

"I can hear you two." said Kane

"Wasn't trying to hid it from you, dear." said Rin with a smile.

Meanwhile down below them Sai lied beside Tamaki in her/his cell.

"You smell like them." Said Tamaki as she turned over and looked into Sai's eyes "Can we please kill them?"

"I don't want to risk the baby." said Sai

"You mean cub." said Tamaki as she nuzzled into Sai's chest.

"Yes." said Sai as he looked into Tamaki's silted cats eyes "Tamaki-chan I know your animal minded right now but when we turn back will you marry me?"

For a moment Tamaki just looked at him with a slight confused look as she tried to remember what the words meant.

"We are already mated." said Tamaki

"I know I just want to make it office in the human term." said Sai as he remembered how the Tamaki was always bugging him to tie the knot but he was out of the base for so much they couldn't arrange it.

"Yes." said Tamaki as Sai smiled before kissing her only to be intetupted by their unborn son kicking within Tamaki causing her to purr as Sai put his hand on her stomach and smiled.

Back upstairs Naruto was answering a series of questions from his father in law.

"Kane leave Naruto alone." said Rin "You are acting like my father."

"I am nothing like that hard ass." said Kane "He integrated me for…."

"You mean just like you are doing to Naruto?" asked Sakura as she crossed her arms and stood beside her mother glaring at her father. "Dad Naruto has protected me since we turned and we love each other."

"I guess you are right." said Kane as he looked at Naruto. "Sorry for how I acted, it's just…"

"She is your daughter and you want to protect her." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura "However that is my job now, just like it is to protect my children."

"Ya, all three of my grandkids." said Rin "However I thought they would be older, at least Ino's son age."

Naruto and Sakura didn't say anything as the two of them looked down.

"What?" asked Rin

"This wasn't the first pregnancy I had." answered Sakura as her mother looked at her "It was the first winter after we turned and we lost the baby."

"I am so sorry, dear." said Rin as she pulled her daughter close holding her close. "You have your other three kids and you are still young enough to have another one or even two."

"I just want them to be human." said Sakura

"They will be." said Naruto as he went to comfort his mate.

"Daddy." said Davi as Kane looked down and looked at his son "What does becoming human mean?"

"Well…." said Kane as he tried to figure out what to tell his son "Well we are really all suppose to be human but we were changed into what we are now and we are going to change back."

"I don't understand." said Davi 

"Well…we are all human." said Sakura as Davi and Abela looked at her.

"Those airless apes who where rags over their bodies?" asked Abela

"Yes, those are humans." said Sakura

"Why would we want to become those?" asked Davi

"Why don't you kids go outside and play for a bit." said Rin as her two youngest kids walked out the door to play in the hallway.

"Well they are in for a rude awakening when they turn back." said Sakura

"They will get over it when they turn back." Said Naruto "Everyone wills, can you imagine how everyone will react. Think of Hinata."

"Ya, she had kids with Sasuke and was his right hand." Said Sakura "Imagine how people will react to her and her kids."

"She will be hated." said Naruto

"I think you are worrying about the wrong person…you need to worry about our daughter. Your wife not Hinata." said Kane as Naruto looked at Kane.

"I worry about Sakura and all my friends." said Naruto "Everyone will have to deal with this when we turn back to normal."

"I mean how many people where transformed because of rape only to have kids with their rapist." said Sakura "Most men didn't wait around for the person to accept their advances like Naruto-kun did."

"Some didn't even care who they mated with, some just picked the hottest girl they could find and went for it." said Rin "And If I didn't remember having two kids when I got my mind back how will other deal with waking up to find someone you don't know sleeping beside you and you had kids with them."

Elsewhere in the base Ino lied beside Kiba with her head resting her head on his shoulder, their son played with a small ball in front of them.

"Shouldn't you help Tsunade?" asked Kiba

"I should but I don't feel like it." said Ino as she nuzzled her nose under her mates head. "I just want to spend a little more time like this with you."

"You like being like this don't you?" asked Kiba

"More of I never thought we would change back and now I am just afraid of changing back." explained Ino "Also I had a go to excuses on why not to see my parents. They became cats I became a dog so I never had to see them…in four years."

"I forgot about them." said Kiba "They don't like me that much."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I love you and we will have another kid together." said Ino "And if they don't accept that then they can go fuck themselves."

"You know I kind of hope that we have a girl." said Kiba as Ino raised an eyebrow.

"A girl, I thought you would want another boy." said Ino as she pulled away to look at Kiba.

"I want a girl because if she is anything like her mother she will be amazing." said Kiba as Ino smiled before kissing him.

"I could fuck you right now." whispered Ino

"Just wait…for else to become human again, then we can get wild." said Kiba with a grin. "Besides I missed playing hunter with you. It just isn't the same when we are both dogs."

"We would have to find a bunny suit to play that game." said Ino

"Maybe the old one is still in your apartment." said Kiba before we he remembered "Oh Ya they tore down almost the entire village and redesigned it in Kabuto's ways."

"And I have a feeling that for a few years people will focus on the basics supplies nothing apart from what is needed." said Ino "I mean for four years no one made cloths or grew grains apart to feed cows because we eat only meat."

"It will be a strange few years once we fix everyone." said Kiba

"Ya." said Ino "But we will have each other."

Meanwhile Tsunade walked down the hallway of the base until she reached the cell door where Sai and Tamaki lied.

"Sai can you hear me?" asked Tsunade as she looked though the small window in the door.

"Yes." whispered Sai as he got up and walked away from Tamaki.

"How is she?" asked Tsunade

"She is asleep right now." answered Sai before looking at Tsunade "Do you have it?"

"Yes." said Tsunade as she handed Sai a needle full of golden liquid. "Just inject her in the arm and she should have human mind back almost instantly longest an hour."

"Will it hurt our cub?" asked Sai as Tsunade smiled.

"You sound like a first time father." said Tsunade "No the kid will be fine."

"Just inject it into her arm?" asked Sai

"Yes, I know you are not a medical ninja but we don't want her attack someone." said Tsunade "She knows you and she isn't likely to attack the father of her kid."

"Alright." said Sai as he looked at the needle. Slowly he walked over to the sleeping Tamaki, he kissed he neck and arm earning a moan from Tamaki. "I love you."

"I love you." said Tamaki a second before Sai pushed the needle into her arm causing her eyes to widen as she jumped to her feet. "What are you doing!"

"I am only helping you." said Sai

"No you want me to become human instead of what we are now, what is so great about humans they are weak and we are not." growled Tamaki as her claws came out as she took a step toward Sai only to grab her head as she stumbled forward.

"Tamaki?" asked Sai as he grabbed his pregnant girlfriend.

"My head hurts." said Tamaki "What is going on?"

"Your brain is returning." said Tsunade from the other side of the door "The part of your brain that is where your human mind is coming back online."

"Sai I am scared." said Tamaki as she fell into Sai's arms.

"Don't worry it will be ok." Said Sai as he rubbed her back as he cradled her in his arms as her brains started to come back. For a moment Tamaki closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Sai?" asked Tamaki

"It's me." said Sai

"When did you transform?" asked Tamaki

"You mean when did we transform." said Sai as Tamaki looked down at her lioness body.

"What?" asked Tamaki

"Don't worry it will come back in time." Said Tsunade as Tamaki looked at Tsunade as she stood in the now open door.

"Lady Tsunade?" asked Tamaki

"Yes, and it seems my serum to return your human mind worked." said Tsunade

"How long?" asked Tamaki

"Only a few days." explained Sai

"At least it wasn't long." said Tamaki "I hope I wasn't a bitch during that time."

"First you are a big cat not a dog so Bitch doesn't fit and second you are pregnant women are allowed to be a little bitchy when they are pregnant." said Tsunade "Now I need your help to maybe save everyone."

"What?" asked Tamaki

"I need a blood sample from your child to create the cure." said Tsunade "I would ask permission to take that sample."

"How would you do that?" asked Sai

"A really long needle injected through Tamaki and into the child." said Tsunade

"What are the risks?" asked Tamaki

"I will not lie because I am going though the mother there is a risk the baby may turn within her into a lion." said Tsunade "And that could cause the child to die."

"Can't we do some to stop that from happening." said Tamaki as she held her arms around her belly to protect her child.

"It is only a small risk." said Tsunade

"But it is a risk to our child." said Sai

"I can understand that and that is why I can't force this on you, however it could save thousands of lives and return humanity to the world." said Tsunade

"Alright." said Tamaki as Sai looked at her.

"Are you sure?" asked Sai

"Yes." Said Tamaki

"Thank you." Said Tsunade

Hours later almost everyone was asleep as Tsunade worked on the cure.

"They look so happy." said Rin as she looked at her daughter and son-in-law sleep side by side. Their three kids slept beside their parents nuzzling into their fur coats for extra warmth.

"They look like a family." said Kane as he looked toward his sleeping younger kids.

"We are just one big family." said Rin as she moved over and lied beside her husband. "Hopefully this fox family will become a human family."

"Hopefully" said Kane as the door slowly opened as Tsunade poked her head into the room.

"Kane we are ready." said Tsunade

"Alright." said Kane as he slowly stood up. "We should get the others up and make sure someone is with the kids. They don't need to be there for this."

It took only a few minutes for everyone to gather in the lab, with Tamaki watching over the sleeping kids there was only one thing to do.

"So Kane are you ready?" asked Tsunade as she held a vile of red liquid.

"Do you have any idea what it will be like?" asked Kane

"No." said Tsunade as Kane nodded his head.

"Alright." said Kane as he looked at his wife and his daughter before looking at Naruto "If something happens."

"I will look after them." said Naruto

"Thank you." said Kane "I am ready."

"Here we go." said Tsunade as she pushed a needle full of the cure into Kane's arm and waited.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and I would once again thank everyone who reviewed. Please keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 A Cure?**

The needle went into Kane's arm everyone gathered around and watched to see if anything would happen however nothing happened.

"Well that was kind of anti-climatic." said Kiba

"Ya." said Kane as he scratched his ear only to feel that something was different. Slowly Kane lowered his hand to see his long black claws where shrinking and turning from black back to their normal human color.

"It seems to be working." said Tsunade

Kane didn't say anything else he feel to the ground holding his stomach.

"This hurts." said Kane as he began to shrink in size and weight. Soon he had gone from being 6'8 back to his old height of 5'9. He dropped over a hundred pounds as his fur began to fall out in clumps.

"Your entire body is changing it isn't suppose to be easily." said Tsunade

"It's ok, Kane we are here." said Rin as she watch her husband go from a tall strong male fox with deep red hair to a hairless fox apart from the fur on the top of his head, his ears and his tail. Thinking fast Sakura threw a large towel over her father as the final changes took place as his teeth fell out as human teeth grew back in. Slowly his muzzle shrunk as his nose separated from his mouth. With the last turns coming Kane pulled the blanket over him blocking everyone from seeing him.

"Dad?" asked Sakura

"I think it is over." said Tsunade

"Why will he not answer?" asked Sakura as she looked at her master with worry in her silted eyes.

"He may have passed out." explained Tsunade "Now leave I don't think he wants his daughter seeing him nude."

"I am not leaving." snapped Rin

"You're his wife I don't think he minds you seeing him nude." laughed Kiba as they left the room closing the door behind them.

"Do you think this worked?" asked Sai

"I hope so." said Ino "However…."

"Don't worry, our kid will be fine." said Kiba as he pulled her close.

After what seemed like hours but was likely only half an hour the door opened.

"Come on in." said Tsunade as Sakura rushed though the door to find her Dad slipping on a pair of pants that was left over from when the Sand used the base.

"Dad?" asked Sakura

"It's me." Said Kane as he hugged his daughter however because of her massive size different between his daughter and himself he was swallowed up in her fur.

"You are fine?" asked Sakura

"Well mostly." said Kane as Sakura pulled out a bit to see that her father still had some fox traits. His eyes where silted and his figure nails while shorter where still pointed, just like Naruto's when he had the nine tails cloak around him.

"It seems that the cure isn't one hundred percent effective, some of the secondary traits remained." said Tsunade "However that is a small price to pay."

"At least he doesn't have a tail." Said Kiba

"I kind of do but the paints don't have a hole." said Kane as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Here" said Rin as she used her claws to cut a small hole in the pants letting a fox tail stick out of Kane's pants. While still as looking the same as it had when he was fox however it was portioned to his body.

"Well does it seems to have worked." said Ino

"Everything seams stable." said Tsunade "And all his vitals are good."

"Why didn't it turn him back all the way?" asked Sai

"Some of the changes must be irrevocable." said Tsunade "However his DNA test show that he has almost all human DNA in him."

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura

"I believe the cure has added a new strain to his DNA, that strand controls his animal traits." said Tsunade "It would be no different than hair color or another DNA related dieses."

"So our kid may be born with a tail if we do this cure?" asked Ino

"Likely, however other then that and some other side traits he or she would be totally human." Said Tsunade "And it is likely that people with different animal parts will be able to have kids who will have one of the animal traits of their parents."

"A world where people have animal parts, weird." said Naruto

"Is it any weirder then what we are now?" asked Sakura before slapping Naruto across the back of the head. "Baka."

"So what do we do now?" asked Kane

"I would say we wait and watch to see if anything happens but we don't have time." said Tsunade "For all we know Sasuke and his army is fighting the wolves and people are dieing."

"Alright, then who goes next?" asked Sakura

"I know who." said Rin "My younger children."

"Are you sure?" asked Tsunade

"If we don't turn them now they may get scared and run off." Said Rin

"Alright" stated Tsunade

"Ino will you help me." asked Rin

"Mom I will help." offered Sakura

"No you stay with your father." ordered Rin as she and Ino walked past the group and headed toward the room to pick up her sleeping kids.

"So Dad how do you feel?" asked Sakura

"It's kind of weird." said Kane as he touched his arm. "In some ways I miss my fur but it feels good to be back to human form."

"Give it time and it feel normal again." Explained Tsunade as Rin and Ino returned carrying the sleeping Abela and Davi.

"Should we wake them up?" asked Sakura

"No let them sleep, maybe it will make the turn easier." Added Tsunade as she put the needles into the two sleeping kids arms. To every ones amazement clumps of hairs came off the two kids bodies as they peacefully slept. Maybe it because they were asleep but their didn't seem to be any pain as became human apart from fox tails. There were some other difference like his father Davi's nails where sharpened however his sister Abela didn't have that sharp claws. Instead two fox ears poked out of her pink hair which instead of covering her entire body now only had it on her head.

"There can be some differences in traits." said Tsunade as Rin through a blanket on her sleeping kids.

"I wonder how they will react in the morning." said Sakura

"They will deal with it." said Rin as she looked at her children. "Davi looks like you as a kid Kane."

"Ya, he does." said Kane "And Abela looks like Sakura and you."

"Well apart from the hair, hers is a little darker." corrected Rin

"Rin if you are ready, we can change you." said Tsunade

"Alright." said Rin as she stood up and prepared for her shot. Soon Rin was back to being mostly human, however she still had her fox tail, ears and her eyes were still silted.

"Sakura do you want to go next?" asked Tsunade

"No." said Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, you don't want to be human?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I want to be human but since you are going last I will wait until everyone else is done." Explained Sakura

"Alright then." said Tsunade

"I will go." offered Kiba

"No I will." said Ino

"Ino, I go." said Kiba as he placed his hand on Ino's stomach "If this goes wrong only I die not you and unborn child."

"Fine." Said Ino

"Don't worry Ino he will be fine." Reassured Tsunade as she switched to a different vile of cure, this one a deep shade of blue. "I only wish we had one cure for everyone and not this a different cure for different races."

"How do you plan to spread the cure?" asked Naruto

"I designed it to be airborne as well as injected." explained Tsunade "However Airborne will mean a slower change back?"

"How long?" asked Sakura

An hour maybe two, because in its gas form it isn't as concentrated." explained Tsunade as Tamaki walked in.

"Tamaki-chan is something wrong?" asked Sai

"No, your little boy is hungry." stated Tamaki as a cry went out as Sakura took her son into her arm.

"Forehead your children need you right now, I will see you once this is done." said Ino "That goes for you to Naruto."

"Alright." said Sakura as she and Naruto walked out of the room as they headed back to their bedroom for the past few years.

"Everything is going to change again." said Sakura as she feed her son.

"For the better I hope." said Naruto

"You are going to have a tough job in front of you." said Sakura as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You were going to become the Hokage before this all happened." said Sakura with a smile "By all rights you should have been Hokage by now."

"I never thought of it." Said Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow

"You never thought of the Hokage's position?" asked Sakura

"Well, I had to take care of you and make sure Sasuke didn't find us." said Naruto "Truth be told I didn't really think we would have a chance to become Human again."

"So you gave up your dream?" asked Sakura

"I gave up part of my dream." corrected Naruto as he moved closer pulling her close. "I only cared about taking care of you."

"You sound like a father." said Sakura as they waited for the coming cure.

Less than a mile north of the door to the base Hinata along with a large group of cats gathered around a large fire.

"So my Lady we already searched to the North and East tomorrow will we head South or West?" asked a cheetah girl as she stood before Hinata.

"We will head south and check every place where they could possibly hide." ordered Hinata "Now get some sleep."

"Yes, my lady." said the Cheetah as she left Hinata alone.

Sakura had no idea when she fell asleep but sometime later she woke up to the human face of Ino standing in front of her.

"Hello forehead." said Ino as Sakura blinked her eyes. Her eyes focused as she studied Ino's face and body, she looked the same apart from her still dog like ears and what looked like her tail. Her blonde hair was short and her eyes were still the same shade of blue.

"Your human?" asked Sakura

"In a way, my toe nails are still sharp and the ears and tail." said Ino "Other than that I am good."

"Kiba, Sai and the others?" asked Sakura

"Everyone is cured apart from Naruto and your family." said Ino

"Your kid?" asked Sakura

"Fine along with Tamaki little boy." added Ino

"I just wish we had something else to wear apart from these old uniforms." said Ino as she looked at the gray ninja pants with a hole cut for the tail and Green jonnin jacket.

"Also be warned they didn't have much selection in the form of Undergarments." added Ino as she adjusted her bra "What I wouldn't give now for a nice bra."

"You can get better fashion once we are back to normal." said Sakura as she looked at the clock, somehow after all these years it was still going it was just after three in the morning.

"Then it is time." said Ino "Tsunade is waiting for you."

"Naruto?" asked Sakura as she looked and saw Naruto wasn't beside her only to see him coming out of the bathroom.

"I had to go." explained Naruto as the two of them gathered their kids before walking down toward the medical bay. What they found was Tsunade dressed similar to Ino, however her shirt was strained from her bust.

"Having trouble finding a shirt that fits old lady?" asked Naruto as Tsunade glared at him with her fox silted eyes. Like Ino she still had her tail however she didn't have her fox ears.

"I don't have time for your antics Naruto." said Tsunade as she prepared the vile. "I dropped a vile earlier so I am afraid that we will have to wait a little bit to become human Naruto."

"How long?" asked Sakura

"An hour at the moment." said Tsunade

"Go head Sakura-chan I will be fine." said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head as Tsunade put the needle in Sakura's arm. Sakura closed her eyes as it felt like her blood turned to ice; it was unlike when she was infected when her blood felt like it was on fire. Now it she felt like she was be clamped down as she looked at her hand. Her eyes widened as placed her hand on her fur; with the smallest tug hug clumps of fur came falling off. Naruto went to move forward to comfort her only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"Sai had back spasms when he changed, if you hold her then you may get hurt." explained Tsunade as Naruto looked on helpless to comfort Sakura as both her arms returned to their normal human form. Even her finger nails where back to human style not sharpened like her father's. For a moment nothing happened as Sakura stood their almost totally fox apart from totally human hands.

"I feel cold." said Sakura as she wrapped her arms around her to stay warm as she started to shiver. However with each shiver more and more pink fur fell off her body apart from her head. While the fur was falling off her muzzle pulled back into her body as he face returned to normal. She shrank down from over six, five to seven and from two hundred pounds to just over one hundred and twenty pounds. Finally it stopped as Sakura stood there; she brushed off the fur that had hung on her shoulders as she looked at her hand. In almost every way she looked human, like almost everyone she still had her pink tail which was tipped by a white patch of fur and her ears where pink.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"I am alright." said Sakura as she cleared her throat "My voice sounds different…not as deep."

"I don't see any claws or anything secondary parts apart from the tail and ears." said Tsunade as she moved closer "Well I am mistaken your eyes are still silted."

"And these." said Sakura as she opened her mouth to show two pairs of elongated canines.

"Well those are minor." Said Tsunade as Sakura ran her hand though her hair over her ears and down her hair which stopped just a little bit shorter than it did when she was a chunin. "Your hair will start growing again like normal, if that is what you are worried about."

"I wasn't thinking about that." said Sakura as she picked out some cloths, however everything was just a little too small for her meaning it showed her midriff and hugged her breast. Which gave Naruto a huge smile.

"Sorry I had to explain that to Ino, the woman really wants her pony tail back." explained Tsunade as she prepared the medic for the kids.

"It will be alright Kushina." said Sakura as the needle into the sleeping child, like her mother her pink fur fell off as she turned back toward a baby human. She had her tail and ears still however she didn't have any claws or even sharpened nails. She didn't have teeth yet so it was impossible to know if they would be sharpened but her green eyes where silted.

"She looks like you." said Naruto as Sakura smiled.

"I am just glad we were able to fix the mistake we made when we turned them into animals." Said Sakura

"It was to keep them alive." said Naruto

"It was the lesser of two evils." correct Sakura as they turned to the only one of their children who was awake, their only boy Riki. Sakura picked her son up, for a moment it was if the child was confused by the change of his mother into a human however soon he realized that this was his mother. Tsunade put the needle into Riki's arm as he changed. Slowly he changed however unlike his sister, his nails where black and sharpened. He still had his red tail and ears and silted green eyes.

"At least he it isn't hurting them." said Naruto as Sakura passed Riki off to Naruto. Before picking up the sleeping Airi. Once again the needle went in without any problems as she too changed, she took an appears much like her sister only with her blonde hair and blue eyes. However her finger nails while human in color where sharpened to points.

"Naruto it will take an hour for your cure to be ready." said Tsunade "You are the last one to get the cure."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Sakura

"The cure takes a lot out of you, I would have fallen asleep a few times if it wasn't for the amount of coffee I have drank." said Tsunade as nodded her head as her head began to way. She felt like she had after she had given birth, all she wanted to do was sleep for days.

"Sakura-chan it is time for you to sleep." said Naruto

"No…" said Sakura like a little kid as she tried to fight off sleep. However it was something she lost as she closed her eyes. The next moment she was aware of she felt her head being turned. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a pair of deep silted blue eyes, the eyes she loved so much.

"Naruto-kun" said Sakura as she blinked a few times as she looked passed the eyes to see pink human flesh.

"Morning Sakura-chan." said Naruto with a smile as Sakura sat up only to find that she was back in their room, their kids sleeping beside her. Sakura eyes widened as she looked at Naruto he was back to his human form, well as human as people could be now. A long blonde tail moved behind him as Sakura looked down at the finger which was now under her chin. The nails while sharpened and blackened like his old claws. His face had changed a little, his cheek birth marks looked a little darker and he smiled showing his fangs. Two blonde fur ears poked out of the top of his head. He had a little more animal features then what seemed to be the normal must be because of the fox.

"Morning Naruto-kun, why didn't you wake me?" asked Sakura

"You look so peaceful, I couldn't do it." answered Naruto

"And why did you wake me now?" asked Sakura as she ran her hand down Naruto's shirt.

"Well I am not as tired as others." said Naruto as Sakura grinned before looking at her sleeping kids. Her parents and her siblings where not in the room. "And I was hoping you where in the mood."

Sakura smiled as she planted a kiss on Naruto's lips before pulling her down toward the bed.

"It will be nice to have a normal sex." said Sakura

"Who said anything about Normal?" asked Naruto as he planted kisses down Sakura's neck only to earn a moan from his mate. Naruto smiled as noticed as Sakura used the chakra which she had regained access to perform a birth control justu, three kids where enough for them…at the moment.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the cure…I know some people may be upset that they didn't become totally human but after an event like this I believed some traces had to stay. Not until next time please keep reading. Also happy early Fourth of July. Thanks Wilkins75**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Talk**

Sakura woke up the next morning with a smile on her face as she nuzzled closer into Naruto's body. She could make out his still fox like ears and because of her own she could hear his heartbeat even without placing her head on his chest. She could also hear the breaths of all three of their children who had slept though their parents love making during the night. It was strange feeling maybe it was because of the lost of most of their fur they actually had a blanket over their body for the first time in years. Sakura shivered a bit in the cold as she moved even closer to Naruto.

"You cold Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he nuzzled his nose into the Sakura's short hair. Infact it was the same length as his which was the same length it was when they where foxes.

"A little." yawned Sakura showing her sharp fangs. "I am still used to having all that fur."

"Me too." said Naruto as his hands started to move down Sakura's body his sharpened nails glazing her skin but not starching it. "I have a way we could get warm again."

"Naruto-kun nothing would make me happier but…." started Sakura

"But what?" asked Naruto

"But it is time for you two to get some cloths on and get moving." said Tsunade as she stood in the doorway. "We have to get some work done; you two can do it once we cure everyone."

"Sometimes I hate you old Lady." said Naruto as she left the room. A couple of minutes later after getting dressed they walked out of the room only to hear yelling from down the hall.

"Why did you do this to us!" yelled Davi's voice over the sounds of someone crying.

"Looks like your brother and sister are not happy about being changed." said Naruto as Sakura walked toward the door only to stop when she placed her hand on the door handle. "Why aren't you going in?"

"This is something that only my parents can deal with." answered Sakura as she looked back at Naruto who was holding two of their three kids. She looked down at Kushina who was just now opening her eyes."Besides we need to get these kids something to eat."

Sakura and Naruto walked into the cafeteria to find Ino sitting with her son who looked depressed about being human. He kept looking at his pink skin as if it was odd to have pink skin instead of fur.

"So how are you doing Kadin?" asked Naruto as he sat down beside the still shocked kid.

"This is just weird." said Kadin "I miss my fur."

"You will get used to it." said Naruto as Sai walked up with a tray full of food, cooked food.

"Wow…where did you get all these food?" asked Ino as she looked at the pancakes with maple syrup.

"I had them in storage since we couldn't really eat it that well." said Naruto as he took a plate full of pancakes.

"Ya, I forget the last time cooked vegetable tasted good and all I wanted was a nice raw leg of deer." said Sakura as she took a bit of the pancakes.

"How does it taste forehead?" asked Ino as she looked at her friend.

"It doesn't taste as good as I remember but it is damn good." said Sakura as she licked her lips of the syrup "I think I may still have some animal taste buds."

"Probably do." said Tsunade as she sat down at the table.

"At least we have a cure." said Ino "No matter if it has some after effects."

"Actually I think it is a good thing we have after effects." said Tsunade as Sakura and Ino looked at her for an answer "Come on you are both medical ninjas figure it out."

"I have no idea." Said Ino

"Maybe…maybe because we have these traits we can't be re infected." said Sakura "Like how when your body gets sick from a cold you don't get that strain of cold again because your body has antibodies that protects you."

"Correct." said Tsunade with a smile

"How long until we can spread the cure?" asked Naruto

"It will be a while." said Tsunade "We need to grow the cure in a gas form."

"How long?" asked Naruto

"A couple of days." said Tsunade "Maybe a week."

"That may be too long." said Naruto "For all we know the war has started and people are dying."

"We could push that time down if I focus on making only the Feline and Canine cure however if the other creatures turn on those who just turned back we may lose more people." Said Tsunade

"I think they will be too stunned to do anything." said Naruto

"I agree with Naruto." said Sai as he walked up, like everyone he still had a tail however a some black fur still found its self around his neck in what looked like a cross between a low beard and a lion main. "They will be too stunned to attack and by the time they are ready we will have the other cures ready."

"Also we will have the others, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and the others we will have them all back." said Sakura

"You forget the cure will also work on Sasuke." said Naruto "We will also have to deal with anyone who follows him and doesn't want to give up what they have now."

"Who would like this world?" asked Rin as she walked into the room dragging along a rather pissed off looking Abela.

"A lot of people may like the family situation they have now…" said Naruto trying not to come flat out and say it "You know the kind that Sasuke has."

"I see." said Rin as she understood what they Naruto was saying. "Now Abela why don't you try some pancakes."

"I want raw rabbits." said Abela as she crossed her arms "I want my old fur back not this pink skin."

The sun was lowering in the sky as the Hinata left the small camp, they had searched though out the day and now they were camping for the night. As she prowled though the darkening night she reached a small river, slowly she bent down and licked the water out of the river like the panther she is. Then with one move she poured some water on her head, letting the water run down the sides of her face sticking to her fur.

"I remember you doing that when we were on a mission together all those years ago." said a voice as Hinata looked up to see a figure standing on the other side of the river. Slowly he stepped into the light, for a brief second Hinata thought it was a human but when the blonde tail moved behind him and the ears moved toward the slightest sound on the breeze. However there was no denying that the blonde locks and blue eyes even though they were now silted belonged to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"I have you now." Said Hinata as she showed her teeth as her claws came out.

"Please Hinata, I can tell you are human minded so drop the fucking act." stated Naruto as he crossed his arms as Hinata's claws returned to her body.

"You are right as always Naruto however years of being with that snake Sasuke has changed me in ways you can't possibly understand." said Hinata as she glared across the slow moving river at Naruto.

"I think these past four years has changed all of us in ways that go beyond the animal parts." said Naruto "Mine and Sakura's kids…even though I will see them now as what would you call it human animal hybrid, I can see them as three little fox kits sleeping beside their mother in order to stay warm."

"So you and Sakura have kids." said Hinata "Why am I not surprised."

"Hinata I know I hurt you when I picked Sakura-chan over you…." Started Naruto

"Hurt me no Naruto you didn't hurt me you killed me." growled Hinata "Do you know why Sasuke picked me to be his main mate? Because of you, because of my love of you, yes I had the big breast to nurse his kids and Byakugan to pass down but the main reason was to piss you off."

"I am sorry Hinata." said Nartuo

"Sorry…sorry I was raped because of you and for years I have slept with him and his other whores, gave him children and pleased him in ways that made me sick." growled Hinata "And to top it all off you picked Sakura, a girl who beat you up as a kid to be your mate…I was nothing but kind and loving."

"Hinata, I can't really explain to you the reasons why I love Sakura-chan but I do." said Naruto "Hinata I have to ask you for your help."

"And why would I help you, I should kill you and then kill Sakura and your kids." said Hinata "Maybe then I feel better about what you caused."

"Maybe but it will not help everyone else." said Naruto

"I don't care about them at the moment." said Hinata

"Then care for your kids." said Naruto "You can hate me and hate Sakura-chan for what you think we caused you but we have a cure that could return the world to a semi normal state and get rid of Sasuke."

"He is the father of my kids." Said Hinata

"And he is a monster that needs to be stopped." said Naruto as Hinata growled a bit.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Hinata

"Where is Sasuke gathering his army?" asked Naruto "How long do we have until he marches on the wolves?"

"A day maybe less." said Hinata "We leave in the moving to meet him on the border between Grass and Rock. His forces are gathering within earth country."

"Is that most of the army?" asked Naruto

"It seems like both forces are going for one all out fight to end it all once and for all the winner will rule the world." said Hinata "There are small forces in the villages but not a lot most are in the field."

"Thank you." said Naruto

"What do you plan to do?" asked Hinata

"Fix everything I can and end Sasuke." stated Naruto

"He got attacked by Captain Yamanto during the attack on the human outpost." said Hinata "He lost some of the sight in his right eye. You may be able to use that against him."

"Thank you Hinata." said Naruto

"Don't thank me, because I don't think I will ever forgive you for what you did." said Hinata "You pick Sakura over me."

"I can never make up what happened to you but maybe in time we can at least be friends again." said Naruto

"I don't think so, I may hate Sasuke more then you but once he is gone and the world is back to normal I will be happy to never see you again." said Hinata

"Alright then." said Naruto as he disappeared back into the darkness of the night.

It didn't take long for Naruto to return to the bunker and to Sakura and his kids. For a moment he just stood there for a moment just watching his family sleep and for a brief second he allowed his mind to wonder what would have happened if he had picked Hinata over Sakura. However he quickly pushed that out of his mind as he lied down beside Sakura placing his nose in her hair. He breathed deep enjoying the smell of Sakura's hair, her scent. Her natural scent no shampoos now conditioners he loved her smell almost as he loved her. Slowly he ran his hands down her sides before wrapping her up in his arms. 

"I made the right choice." thought Naruto "I love you Sakura-chan."

**Well I hope you like the little talk I had between Naruto and Hinata. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 Marching to War**

"Hinata's information is right." Said Sai as he, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Tsunade stood over a faded map of the ninja world. "I spotted four large groups."

"Four? I was expecting two one wolf on cat." Said Tsunade

"No apparently they move as a family unit." said Sai as he pointed to pieces of junk metal on top of the map. "This is the wolves; they appear to be putting up fixed defenses around an old trading village on the road to the Earth Village."

"Appear?" asked Sakura

"They are also building a path though the woods around their defense ending only a ½ of a mile from the plain where Sasuke's forces will be marching in from.

"A trap." said Naruto "Lead Sasuke into the plan make him think the main force is in front of him and then using the path move a large force quickly to his flank taking him from the side."

"This has to be Shikamaru." said Kiba

"I would believe so." said Sai

"What are the other forces?" asked Tsunade

"Behind each line is a force made out of what appears to be a reserve force, dogs weaker cats and the like however they have a key function." said Sai "That is where the kids of the warriors are."

"They bring their kids to the battlefield?" asked Sakura

"Mothers need to care for their cubs and fight." said Tsunade

"Also wolves and dogs do almost everything as a pack, it isn't surprising." Said Kiba

"I also did a fly over the leaf and it appears that apart from my forces manning the walls and feeding the cow people the entire village seems to be empty." said Sai "I can't speak about the other villages because to do a fly over would delay my arrive with this information."

"We will just have to assume that they are all like the leaf." Said Naruto

"This may be a good thing with most of their forces gathered in one general area we can hit everyone around the same time, the warriors and their families." Said Sakura

"Yes, I would hate to see what would happen to the pups and clubs of those who we change back at the hands of those who haven't changed." said Kiba "They would kill them thinking they where a threat."

"However given the amount of cure we can make and dividing the cure up among the groups it will take…." said Tsunade as she started to run the number's though her head before getting out a piece of paper "It will take on average forty five minutes for an average adult to transform back."

"Will there be an order that people transform back?" asked Naruto "Like arms first followed by legs?"

"No it seems to be almost totally random; however in general the tails, ears and sometimes the animal claws or teeth remain."

"Well it will just have to do, now how do we do this?" asked Naruto

"The cure can be deployed from above from multiple canisters." Said Tsunade before looking at Sai "All you will have to do is fly down from time to time and replace empy canisters."

"How much does each weigh?" asked Sai

"Around 350 pounds each and you will two at all times one for the dogs and one for the cats." Said Tsunade as Sai began to think about how many canisters he could carryon his inc bird at any one time.

"I wouldn't risk carrying more then two at any one time." Said Sai

"Then we will have to reload you with new canisters." said Kiba "Somewhere near enough to the probably battle sight but still safe enough for you to land."

"Here." said Sakura as she pointed at the map "The first base we had…it seams approunrate that we use it one last time."

"That is close enough and is hidden." said Sai "It would be a good spot."

"Now how do we stop this fight?" asked Kiba "We don't want people to die right before they are cured."

"I don't think we can stop it totally." Said Naruto

"Summons? We could call out every summons we have." said Kiba

"I already tried to summon the toads and nothing happened…." said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade and Sakura.

"I tried the slugs and they didn't come." Said Tsunade

"Same here." said Sakura "Maybe the fact that we where animals for so long destroyed the summoning contract with them."

"Or they are afraid to come out." Said Naruto as Sakura looked at him "Summons where on the front lines during the infection they lost a lot of people, they have fallen back to save themselves."

"So we are alone." Said Sai

"We will just have to hope the cure is fast enough to save as many lives as possible." Said Naruto

"Well someone has to stay behind and work on growing more cure and taking care of the children." said Kiba as he looked at Sakura.

"Wait a second, I can fight." Said Sakura "Leave Ino and Tamaki behind they are pregnant."

"And you are what just over a month remove from giving birth to three kids." said Tsunade "You wouldn't have been allowed to return to the active ninja core for at least another month…reverse yes active no."

"But we need all the forces we can muster." Said Sakura

"Sakura-chan…please." Said Naruto as he looked at her with those blue eyes she loves so much "Stay protect our children."

"Alright, I will go to help you stage for the attack." Said Sakura as she looked at Naruto "I can help load containers of the cure and help with any wounded after the battle."

"She will be safe Naruto, I will stay with her." said Tsunade

"No, you are staying here." Said Naruto as Tsunade looked at him. "If this place is discovered then everyone of our family members will be killed."

"What about Ino?" asked Tsunade

"Normally I would say Ino could hold down the fort but she is pregnant and that doesn't help in a combat situation. Rin and Kane are not trained fighters and Tamaki is eight months along." said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade "You can stay behind work on growing more cure and at the same time protect everyone we leave behind."

"Alright." Said Tsunade as she smiled at Naruto even though she was technically still the Hokage, Naruto was acting the Hokage he should already be.

"What of me?" asked Kiba

"You protect Sakura-chan and the staging area with your life." said Naruto "I will deal with Sasuke."

"So this is our plan?" asked Sai "While I spread the cure from the air and Kiba and Sakura protect/prepare the cure you fight Sasuke."

"It's the best plan we have." said Naruto as he looked at his black sharpened nails. "I will kill Sasuke and the world will return to what it was suppose to be. We leave at once."

Meanwhile at the Cat base camp Hinata and her team walked though the camp toward Sasuke.

"No luck my mate." said Hinata as Sasuke glared at her.

"Really, no luck?" asked Sasuke as he crossed his arms

"Yes, the foxes have eluded us." said Hinata "Once we crush the mutts we should renew our search for them."

"Very well." said Sasuke "The children want you."

"I will tend to them." said Hinata as she gave a slight bow before walking off toward a large tent. As she entered she found all five of Sasuke's mates tending to their own children only the newest one Samui didn't have a kid however she was taking care of the two left behind when the original female from Kumograkure died in childbirth. Her six kids sat waiting for her in the center of the tent on the large bed. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at them, no matter how much she wished her children hadn't been born from the product of what for the lack of a better term was rap she loved them. There where the twin boys with their twin sister born 10 months after the turn, then a year after that came the next set twins one boy one girl and lastly the little guy only just a year old. He was the smallest of the four boys and seamed the weakest maybe it was also the fact that his twin sister had died that caused her to care so much for him. God knows Sasuke didn't care for the weakest of his twelve sons from five different women.

"Mommy." said the youngest girl who had the same jet black fur as her father "We missed you."

"Well I am back, now let's get some sleep." said Hinata as she lied down on the pillows, instantly all her kids came to sleep beside her.

"Tomorrow we are going to crush those bad mutts right mom?" asked the eldest son who was possible the most favorite of Sasuke.

"Tomorrow will be a historic day son, now get some sleep." ordered Hinata

The sun was rising over the land as Naruto and Sakura stood by the opening to the bunker where they left their humanity behind so many years ago. Lining the wall where a dozen large metal canisters.

"Today it all ends." said Naruto "We may actually go home to the leaf."

"Maybe." said Sakura with a smile as she turned and walked down the hallway into the darkened base.

"Sakura-chan where are you going?" asked Naruto

"Follow me." ordered Sakura as Naruto followed her into the bunker. The years hadn't been kind to the place as a stack of dead leaves and underbrush filled the hallway, blown in from the door that Shikamaru and the wolves had busted down. They walked past one of the rooms where Naruto could just make out the remains of Ino's cloths when she transformed the purple had faded but was still visible. The walls where covered with claw marks and there were wires coming out of the ceiling panels.

"Where are we going Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"You will see." said Sakura as they walked down the darkened staircase, somehow the emergence exit signs where still glowing after all this time. As they walked down to the second level of the base. Past some destroyed doors where Shikamaru, Kakashi and the wolves had pushed their way in. Finally Sakura turned into a side room, Naruto entered to find the room full of destroyed computer panel and remains of clothing on the wet ground. Sakura was bent over messing with something.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"Something I almost totally forgot about." Said Sakura as the sound of a lock opening caused him to jump a bit. Slowly Sakura stood up before turning around, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what was in her hand. There was his ninja headband totally intact, sitting ontop of it was also the necklace of the 1st Hokage.

"I took them when you where transforming, seams only right to get them back now that you are you again." said Sakura

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he reached for them only to have Sakura pull back a bit.

"Can I put them on for you?" asked Sakura

"Sure." said Naruto with a smile as Sakura unhooked the back of the necklace before moving in closer to Naruto pressing her body against his as she locked the necklace in place around his neck. Slowly Sakura went to tie the headband on his forehead only to have him yelp a bit.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"You tied my ears down." said Naruto with a laugh

"Well looks like we will have to move that." said Sakura as she took the headband off and tied it to Naruto's arm, "There now you look like a leaf ninja."

"Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"You don't have to say anything." said Sakura "I love you and I will keep the kids safe."

"It isn't that Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as he brushed his face across her cheak earning a smile from Sakura as he tail moved back and forth happily. "I already knew you would do that."

"Then what is it?" asked Sakura

"Sakura-chan….I want to tell you something I always wanted to tell you but we have always been too busy focusing on the problems that come up I haven't gotten around to." whispered Naruto into her ear. "Now I know we already have three kids but I still want to ask you….will you be my vixen Sakura-chan…will you marry me once this is done."

Sakura just stood there for a second, she was stunned this was the last thing she expected to happen today. With so many things happening she didn't even think that technely she and Naruto while together where not legally human married. She looked at Naruto, his eyes told the story he was worried that she would say no to him, like that would happen.

"Yes." said Sakura as she pulled Naruto into a deep kiss.

"Sorry I don't have a ring." said Naruto

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she kissed him again.

"NARUTO SAKURA IT IS TIME TO BEGIN!" yelled Kiba's voice from somewhere else in the base.

"Well looks like we will have to celebrate some other time." said Naruto

"We will celebrate with all our friends when we are all human again." Said Sakura with a smile as she kissed her fiancé.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how I ended it. Now until next time please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 The Battle **

A sound of marching feet filled the air as the army of cats marched though a large plain toward a small rise where thick woods marked the border between grass and Earth Country. In front of the woods was a line of defense if the cat broke though the line it would be a clean march to the main road heading into the Earth Village which was now the main base for the wolves. Standing at defense line was a large silver wolf with an old piece of black fabric over his one of his eyes. The cats where less than 50 yards away when they stopped in their tracks.

"The defenses are ready." said Kakashi as the pack leader Shikamaru walked up to him.

"Perfect." said Shikamaru as he looked out over the field. The huge army of cats where in the center with horses, bears and other species in support. "They are taking the bait."

"Yes, they will crash right into our lines and then you will hit them from the side with our main force." said Kakashi "I wish Anko was at my side during this."

"I am sure she was biting at the teeth to head out to fight." said Shikamaru "However she just gave birth to your son yesterday."

"She is a strong she-wolf." said Kakashi "How is Temari doing?"

"She is in charge of the defense of the pups and the old." said Shikamaru as he looked down "If this should fail she will pull everyone out and protect them."

"I see." said Kakashi as a load cry filled the air. Shikamaru and Kakashi looked up to see a large white bird.

"Is that one of Sai's birds?" asked Kakashi

"So it would seem." said Shikamaru "This is unexpected."

"How does this change things?" asked Kakashi

"It doesn't we will rip into the enemy and kill all those cats." stated Shikamaru as he turned his back on the battlefield.

High above the battlefield Naruto stood on the back of one of Sai's inc birds.

"That is a lot of people." said Naruto as he looked down at the massive number of cats, wolves, dogs and other creatures all ready for battle.

"And you will be all alone on the ground." said Sai

"Maybe after people are cured they will join me." said Naruto

"Maybe but you will be alone on the ground for the moment." said Sai

"Well if it saves even one life it will be worth it." said Naruto as the bird arced over the forest before lowering itself toward the ground.

"What is that?" asked Konohamaru as the tiger man stood beside his lord

"Naruto." growled Sasuke as the bird came in low letting a figure drop down in the middle of the battlefield between the cats and the wolves. What Sasuke was expecting to see was a fox form Naruto however that wasn't what greeted him. Standing there dressed in a jonnin outfight that seemed just a little too small for him was a mostly human Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"What the?" asked Kakashi as he looked at his former student. A blonde fox tail moved from a hole in his pants and two blonde fox ears poked out of head, his finger nails where no longer claws but where sharpened and his eyes where silted like a fox.

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked out at the surprised faces of the cat army. A few seamed familiar as people he had worked with years ago but now there was nothing but hate in their eyes.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he stood there.

"So the little fox wants to fight one on one." said Sasuke to Konohamaru.

"Sir shall I order the army to attack." asked Konohamaru

"No….I will kill him myself." said Sasuke as he moved forward.

Naruto took a deep breath as he prayed that Sasuke would come forward maybe if he fought Sasuke one on one his army would stand there and watch. All the while the cure would be descending on them from above. His prayers where answered when a large black Panther man walked out of line of cats.

"You called Dead last." said Sasuke

"It ends now Sasuke." said Naruto

"Please like you could hurt me little fox." said Sasuke "I am surprised that you would face me in that form."

"I am human and I will fight as one." Said Naruto

"Please, human?" laughed Sasuke "Even if you look at least partly human you are still an animal, everyone is. All this virus did was bring out the animal that was already within."

"And you are going to be king of the animal people?" asked Naruto "Is that what you want for your life?"

"It is better than being an imprisoned human in the leaf with you coming everyday to cheer me up and try to show me the proper path." said Sasuke "So Tsunade and the pink bitch found a cure even if it isn't total?"

"It is the best they can do and I am happy to have this much of my humanity back." Said Naruto as Sasuke walked ever closer to him, the nearly eight foot tall Sasuke towered over the six and a half foot Naruto. From a quick glace it looked like a it would be a one sided fight, Sasuke had much larger muscles, height, weight and had razor sharp claws and a mouth full of teeth. However Naruto just stood their defiantly and ready to take on whatever came his way.

High above their heads Sai opened up the valve on the canisters letting the airborne version of the cure begin to spread across the battlefield. However due to the small amount of each cure Sai could carry there was no real noticeable effect on the armies maybe a few extra hairs fell but nothing more, the only one to even notice anything was yards away from the front lines. Temari was holding her and Shikamaru's youngest daughter Ami. She was the smallest and the weakest of their three pups and was slow in growing. Most pups are walking if not running by six months but it took Ami a year to just take her first steps. Maybe because she was so weak and need so much protection that she was Temari's favorite, she was always beside her and she was the first to notice that one of her teeth had fallen out along with a clump of her blonde fur fell off her leg.

"Temari is something wrong?" asked Anko as she walked up carrying a small silver pup in her arms.

"Nothing….just worried about my mate." said Temari

"I see." said Anko

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke where just standing there looking at each other sizing each other up. Finally Sasuke's claws shot out of the covering inside his fingers, the claws raked across Naruto's chest as blood poured out of his chest.

"Too Easy." said Sasuke as Naruto fell down his chest covered with blood.

"Don't count me out yet." said Naruto as blood poured out of his mouth as he smiled. "Did you forget I am human?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next thing he knew was Naruto's fist hitting the right side of his face sending him stumbling a bit.

"Damn you Naruto." said Sasuke as Naruto stood there in a stance toughing Sasuke. "You may have strength and size but I have speed and I can do this."

Naruto quickly ran you hand signs "Air style air bullet."

A stream of chakra laced chakra jetted though the air hitting Sasuke in the chest cutting apart Sasuke's chest, the black fur was now stained with blood. Even with the wounds that would have sent a normal ninja to the hospital and out of the fight Sasuke remained standing.

"So you can do some justus don't you remember we over ran the leaf in a little over a day." Stated Sasuke

"You did that for four reasons, first you had the element of surprise we had no idea what we were dealing with….now we do." started Naruto "Second you where already inside our defensives when you attacked, third you could turn us and you can't turn me and lastly you where faster and stronger than us however."

Right before Sasuke's eyes Naruto bolted across the field hitting Sasuke in the gut.

"When we turned back we kept the speed in strength." said Naruto as Sasuke tried to run his claws though Naruto's body only to miss him by inches as Naruto back flipped away Sasuke.

"Just for your information that was using no chakra." said Naruto

"I will crush you." growled Sasuke

"Bring it on pussy cat." said Naruto with a grin as he showed his pointed fox fangs.

Miles away from the battlefield Sakura stood beside Kiba waiting for any sign of Sai which would bring a report on Naruto. Suddenly Sai appeared out of the sky before landing in the clearing.

"I need a fresh change out." ordered Sai as the bird landed on the ground. Instantly Sai drooped the empty canisters of cure while Kiba and Sakura loaded new one's on.

"Sai how is Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"He is doing good." answered Sai as they finished putting on the second set of three cure canisters.

Meanwhile Sasuke kept trying to rip Naruto apart but any time he got close it was either just out of reach or nothing more than a clone.

"Fight me Naruto?" yelled Sasuke as Naruto once again slipped out of his reach.

"I am." said Naruto

"No….you are running." snapped Sasuke as Naruto grinned

"Really because I thought I was doing ninja 101, use your strengths against your enemies weakness." said Naruto as he ran up hitting Sasuke's right side before pulling back. "I am a lot faster then you."

"On two legs yes." said Sasuke as he got down on all fours looking more and more like a giant black cat then even a human cat hybrid. Suddenly Sasuke leapt forward at speeds that caused Naruto's eyes to widen as Sasuke jumped on top of him claws and fangs out. Naruto hit the ground hard as Sasuke landed on top of him his front claws digging into Naruto's shoulder and his back claws digging into Naruto's legs.

"I win." growled Sasuke as he opened his mouth to show his long cat fangs.

"No you don't!" yelled a second Naruto as he appeared out of the ground before slamming a kunai in the side of Sasuke's neck. Instantly Sasuke jumped back grabbing his know bleeding neck.

"A shadow clone?" asked Sasuke as he ripped the kunai out of his neck, due to the large amount of mussel around his neck it wasn't deep enough to cause death or even a fatal wound but it bad enough to cause a lot of pain.

"Ya. I planned to set a little trap." said Naruto as he stood up blood rolling down the deep claw marks in his arms and legs. "However saving my skin is more important."

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Kakashi along with pretty much every wolf, dog, cat and other creature were watching.

"For a human Naruto is doing pretty well." said Kakashi

"Yes, however do you notice that the right wing of Sasuke's army is now standing directly in front of the trap." said Shikamaru as Kakashi looked away from the battle and toward where a small patch of trees hid the wolf made path around the defensives and into the enemy flanks.

"If we strike now we could get half their army flat footed." said Kakashi

"More like a third but it would even the odds greatly." Said Shikamaru as he looked at Kakashi "When I lead the attack though the trees you charge down and hit them in the front. Hopefully Neji and his forces will see what we are doing and hit them too."

"We will end them here and now." said Kakashi

Hidden among the tall grasses just to the eastern flank of Sasuke's army was Neji and a group of three dozen wolves and four down dogs all waiting for the attack.

"Naruto is messing up the plan." growled Tenten as she lied on her stomic beside her mate and father of her five pups.

"He is a Naruto, he always cause trouble why should he be different now?" said Neji

Up above their heads Sai had reappeared carrying new fresh canisters of cure which he began to spread over the armies however he made passes over the large group of old and young cats and dogs which were camped behind the lines. As he flew he could easily see the wolves where on the move and where about to hit the cats.

"Not good, the cure needs to work faster." said Sai as he looked down at the large group of creatures and so far there was no noticeable changes.

Sasuke was still on all fours as Naruto jumped back his arms and legs where bleeding however his demon healing ability was slowly healing the wounds. Sasuke snarled at him as Naruto began to mold chakra in his one hand.

"It's been a while this in did this but it's worth a go." Said Naruto as a rasengan started to form in his hand.

Yards away from Naruto and Sasuke, Shikamaru and the a large group of wolves reached the end of the hidden path. They were now yards away from the cat army.

"Do it." ordered Shikamaru as a former rock ninja turned wolf pulled on a small string.

Out on the battlefield Naruto charged toward Sasuke with a rasengan in hand.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he neared Sasuke's face. Suddenly the entire ground rocked as mounds of dirt flew up into the air as a chain of exploitations rocked the area around Naruto, Sasuke and the front lines of the cat army. Even high above Sai could feel the shock wave from the exploitation, because of his ninja training Sai could just tell these where paper bombs placed in a chain system. This was the first time Sai had ever seen animals use ninja weapons and it certainly changed the game.

Naruto coughed as the dust filled the air, his rasengan was gone the explosion had destroyed his concentration and caused it to designate. Out of the cloud of smoke the wolves can rushing toward the stunned cat army on three sides, now the single duel had turned into a battle.

**Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up in writing another story I know it isn't a good excuse but I hope you can forgive me. Now until next time which will be a lot sooner than the span between the last two chapters. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 Human **

Naruto slowly stood up as the dust began to settle, though the dust Naruto could make out shadowy figures of wolves and dogs fighting cats.

"This isn't good." said Naruto as he sneezed as the dust got into his nose. "I didn't want this."

"Too bad." growled Sasuke as he appeared out of the dust. He was still on all fours and was snarling like a wild cat. "I will rip your head off and eat you entrails."

"Wow…you need to calm down." said Naruto with a grin as Sasuke lunged forward.

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten along with a group of wolves and dogs smashed into the left line of the cat army. The cats while they outnumbered the wolves and dogs however the cats were caught by surprise, they were stunned and confused from the underground paper bombs and when the wolves hit them they were caught flatfooted. The wolves ripped through the front lines however the cats would only be stunned for a moment and soon they where back fighting.

"This is getting harder." growled Tenten as her claws racked though the neck of a smaller cat.

"No matter." said Neji as he cut down a lion man; he stepped over the body to see a cheetah woman only with dark brown fur with pale white eyes. However something was different about her she seemed more human, her brown fur was falling off.

"Neji?" asked Hanabi Hyuuga as she looked at her cousin. "What is going on?"

Before he said anything another cat jumped her biting her neck killing her. The man looked more animal like then human, the cat then pulled Hanabi's body away all on all fours.

"What is going on?" asked Neji as he looked down at his own arm to see that his fur was falling off. He turned to see his mate only to see her entire back was now pink. All around the cats and the canines where slowly changing either to a more animal like or more commonly taking on a more human like nature.

Everywhere across the battlefield the scene was repeating itself the people's who minds where now totally animal began to either run or attack everyone nearby. Those who had gained their humans minds where either stunned, confused or they kept attacking out of pure confusion. Some fell to the ground in pain as they changed totally back in a few moments while others were going in phases.

"The bird." said Shikamaru as he looked up at the large white inc bird before looking at his now totally human hand. "They have been spreading a cure….they are trying to change us…'

For a moment he just stood there not sure what to feel, part of him wanted to snarled in anger for changing him but the sight of the strangely familiar pink flesh.

Well behind the lines in the heart of the cat civilian camp, Hinata stood with her children watching as the white bird flew overhead.

"Mom what is going on?" asked her youngest daughter

"Something good." answered Hinata as she rubbed the back of her neck, where a small patch of human skin was now visible.

Meanwhile Naruto jumped out of the way of yet another one of Sasuke's attack.

"I will….rip out your gut and eat you." growled Sasuke as Naruto smiled.

"Tell me Sasuke how do you feel?" asked Naruto as Sasuke showed his teeth."Wild more animal like and less human?"

"You did something." snapped Sasuke as Naruto smiled. "The kunai."

"Yes, the kunai that I planted in your neck wasn't meant to kill it was met to change you." Said Naruto "A little gift from Tsunade….it's a was coated with a serum made out of your DNA sample Kabuto gave her to study. Within a couple more minutes you will be nothing more than an animal, a large animal but nothing more and the best part is that it can't spread."

"I will kill you." said Sasuke in a mix of his voice and a roar.

"Bring it on, in a couple of minutes you may totally forget about me." Said Naruto as Sasuke growled as he got onto his back legs, it seemed less natural for him as he charged forward only to have Naruto whip out a kunai, Sasuke's claws smashed against Naruto's kunai.

Meanwhile the battlefield was become more chaotic as more and more people where regaining their humanity. The only major group that wasn't changing was the horses support unites under the command of Lee.

"What is going on?" asked an aid as he looked toward his commander.

"The cats have be removed from play." answered Lee

"Do we attack?" asked the aid

"Attack with what?" asked Lee "We are support unit and while we are stronger then the humans they outnumber us and if Naruto is any judge we can't infect them. No….order all our units to fall back and send word to all of our race protecting the villagers to gather all the supplies and head to Kuda island. Unlike the Dogs I prepared to protect my herds."

"Yes, sir." said the aid "What of the bears and other races."

"They are not my concern." said Lee as the horses began to pull away at the same time the bears and the other races like the monkeys where all going their separate ways. The army was disappearing from the battlefield as more and more people where turning human or at least mostly human. Almost all of them had kept their tails while others had kept the ears, claws or teeth. The people who had kept their human minds hidden for months or years had started fighting back against those who were not fully human or the 10% in which the cure had turned them into nothing more than large animals.

Outside the battlefield the camps behind the lines where in an estate of panic as they ran around confused at what was happening. While everyone was freaking out wondering what was going on Temari lied down beside her kids in the small tent the kids were stunned and confused as they turned into human.

"Mom….what is happening to us?" asked her only son as he looked at his totally humans and legs

"Son, you can't stop so just come here." ordered Temari

The battle was calming down as more and more people finished turning either back into the human form or totally animal. Now they were in a different kind of panic as they rushed to cover their privates. Luckily scrolls began to fall out of the sky as they were dropped by Sai. People figured out that they had to open them only to find the old clothing that the Sand had left in their bases when they abounded it. It wasn't much but it was something and that was better than standing in the middle of a field in the nude.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his rasengan into Sasuke's side who roared in pain as his he flew backwards landing on his side.

"You know Sasuke I don't really want to kill you but since you are going to be nothing more than an animal it will be alright." Said Naruto "Besides you caused so much pain…you need to die."

"Are you talking about Hinata or everyone else?" asked Sasuke

"You hurt Hinata on so many levels but this isn't just about her." Said Naruto

"Isn't it?" asked Sasuke "I picked her for two reasons one she was good breeding stock and two it would drive you up the wall. However I should have gone after Sakura shouldn't have I however I really thought you had gotten over her."

"Even though I love Sakura-chan it didn't give you the right to rap her and everyone else you hurt." said Naruto "Well it will end here and now."

"I don't think so because I still have enough Chakra and human mind to do this." said Sasuke as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_He shouldn't have enough chakra to do anything." _thought Naruto as the sound of chirping birds filled the air. Naruto's eyes widened he could just tell that Sasuke's blow was within inches of the middle of his right side. If he moved back it would cut across the front of his chest and hit his heart, a move forward and the blow would land on his spin killing him as well. A blow in the center would still kill him. He was trapped with no way out….he was going to die.

"_Sakura-chan,_ _Airi, Kushina, Riki._" thought Naruto as he turned his thoughts to the love of his life and his three young kids. They would never know him but at least they would be human. "_I love you."_

The blow never came as Sasuke was plowed into the ground by fist he never saw coming.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura as she stood over Sasuke with a fist raised as she hit Sasuke again.

"Did you really think I would sit this one out?" asked Sakura as she jumped off the stunned Sasuke.

"But how did you?" asked Naruto

"Sai dropped me off." answered Sakura as Naruto looked up to see Sai flying overhead. "Now let's end this son of a bitch."

"I don't think that will be needed Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Look."

Sakura looked down to see the once mighty Sasuke Uchiha, the greatest traitor in the history of the leaf lying on his side blood rolling out of his mouth. He looked like nothing more than a very large cat, there was almost no trace of ever being human, the only part that was left as a link to the person they once knew was the red Sharingan eyes which where just glazing over in death.

"How?" asked Sakura

"His arm." answered Naruto as Sakura looked at to see the hand which once held the chidori which was meant for Naruto had been broken by Sakura's punch so much that arm had become free hanging and must had snapped back and hit Sasuke with his own Chidori.

"I killed him." Said Sakura

"I thought you wanted him dead?" asked Naruto as he worried for a moment.

"Ya…but I always thought you would be the one to kill him while you were trying to save me." said Sakura with a smile as she laughed "However I killed him saving you. Is it opposite day?"

"I don't care." said Naruto as he grabbed his vixen and kissed her their ears listening for any sign of danger as they enjoyed the kiss. The sound of footsteps caused the two of them to separate as they noticed a large number of people watching them. Slowly a silver haired man with a miss fitting uniform and a rag over one eye and another rag over the lower part of his face. A silver wolf tail moved behind him as his sharp black figure nails glinted in the sun.

"Naruto what is going on?" asked Kakashi as he and everyone else looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"That is going to take some explaining." answered Naruto as he looked around to see two groups of civilians coming toward the battlefield. Temari in the lead of one group and Hinata leading the other.

"And a lot of time." added Sakura "But the important thing is that we are human."

**I hope you liked this chapter and who I had kill Sasuke, in most of my stories Naruto is the one who kills Sasuke and never did I write that Sakura killed him. Now until next time which will in all likelihood be the last chapter. Thanks and please keep reading. Wilkins75.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 A New World**

Naruto lied flat on his back as he looked up at the wooden ceiling; he wasn't looking forward toward waking up. It had been nine months since the cure was spread over the battlefield and people where either turned back mostly human or they turned totally into animals. They had retaken the villages with no trouble the rear guard horse forces that Sasuke had left had pulled out before the humans arrived. The first major problem was with food since they didn't want to eat the turned cattle like they did when they where animals. Luckily the villages outside of the first infection zone, Earth, Wave, Lightening and dozens of smaller countries still had most of their supplies of human food and human clothing. It would take a while to get everything back to a state resembling normal but it would get back.

**Flashback**

"So Tsunade any luck with a cure for the cows?" asked Naruto as he walked into the lab inside the retaken Hokage building.

"That was easy." answered Tsunade "The problem is the fact the when the horses left they made sure to destroy every one of their races blood sample."

"So you can't cure the horses what of the others bears and such?" asked Naruto

"They are done." answered Tsunade "However it will take time to grow the cure."

"I think time is finally on our side." answered Naruto as he looked out the window to see people tearing down the monuments to Kabuto and the walls that used to mark the military like districts that marked the board between the old races. People where already building new roads and new buildings trying to rebuild their lives. People's lives where not without issues sudden kids not always with people they like. The kids were confused wondering what was happening. Then there was the orphans kids who parents either where killed in battle or where turned into animals, they required the most care. People where already splitting up heading back to their original villages. Some had spread the word that different villages where now only going to be certain races. The world was already dividing up and it they had just got their humanity back.

**End Flashback**

Once the cure for the cows, bears every other race apart from horses was created in large enough numbers Sai and others began to spread the cure across the land. Ever once in a while people who used to be deers, rabbits, foxes and other creatures came out of the woods but still there was no sign of the horses. Most villages where now focused on a single race if not all a certain race. People who home used to be lightening country but had been turned into a cow or another creature other then a cat when Sasuke attack was forced out. The wolves/dogs claimed the Earth village as their and theirs alone village. While the sand, leaf and wave took the stand that everyone was welcomed however just walking though the rebuilt streets it was easily to see that the Sand was mostly made out of wolves and dogs, while the wave was now a mostly cat town. The Leaf was the only major village to have a balance but people where still moving around.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean you are leaving the leaf?" asked Naruto as he looked at Hinata as she packed up her and her five kids supplies.

"I can't stay in the Leaf." answered Hinata as he tail stopped moving as she took a deep breath as she looked out the window where the stone face of Kabuto was being torn down being replaced by one of Naruto's fox ears in all "Too many memories and too many of those memories are painful. My family and I need a fresh start and that can't happen here."

"Hinata can you make new memories here." said Naruto "We are your friends."

"The thing is Naruto…..whenever I look at you I still want to run my claws across your neck." Answered Hinata "I….loved you and that love caused me to be rap by your enemy. I had five kids with him and you know what….even though he raped me I am happy."

"Your kids." said Naruto

"Ya….they are the world to me, how will people treat them with the Uchiha name?" said Hinata

"They could take your name." answered Naruto

"But people will know." said Hinata "How many wolves, dog or some other race will try something….at least in Lightening they will be among their own kind."

"Hinata we are all the same race." Said Naruto

"Please….technically you and I could have kids but we are no longer the same race, I am a mostly human cat and you are a mostly human fox." said Hinata "We are different."

"Hinata you don't have to do this." said Naruto "Sakura-chan says that in time we will lose all animal traits and be human."

"Did you forget that isn't going to happen until around yours and mine great great grand children." said Hinata as she finished packing "I will do what is best for my children and me."

"You will always be welcomed here." Said Naruto

"Naruto, you where the love of my life I just wish I was your love too." said Hinata as she walked out the door before grabbing her kids and moving to the all cat village in Lightening country.

**End Flashback**

That was the last day Naruto saw Hinata after saying goodbye to Kiba and Neji she left the village. Ino and Kiba had welcomed two daughters just a week ago and Shikamaru's and Temari's daughter was doing better. There was still so many problems to deal with however he couldn't think of that as he looked at his pink vixen sound asleep on his chest, his three kids sleeping in the crib beside the bed. Normally Sakura would be the first one up not him but she had been putting hours in at the rebuilt hospital figuring out the differences between those the different races. It seemed that the animal traits where now partly cosmic and a child born of different races would be the race of one of their parents however nothing was for sure until it was proven. Naruto smiled as he looked down at the ring he had given Sakura last night at their wedding. It wasn't much but it their family and friends where there.

"Is something wrong Naruto you haven't looked this upset since that report that Lee and the other horses would kill anyone who came to their island in wave." said Sakura

"No…nothing wrong it's just I wish we could have gone on a honeymoon." said Naruto as Sakura placed her figure on his lips.

"Please Naruto a few days off with nothing to do but be with you is good enough for me." Answered Sakura as he yawned showing off her fanged teeth.

"Now what do you want for breakfast, lord Hokage?" asked Sakura as she rolled over pinning Naruto under her nude body.

"I can think of something." said Naruto with a smile as they locked lips again.

**Well I hope the ending to this story, now I have posted clips of the four stories which I am thinking about writing. You can go and vote on which one you which you want to see. Now I would like to thank everyone who read the story. Thanks Wilkins75.**


End file.
